SHOULD NOT BE TOLD: A TEEN WOLF'S FORBIDDEN STORY
by theblacksheepwriter
Summary: Everything has changed since Stiles and Allison left, now that they are back they will have to fight to stay alive in their place they used to call home, while they try to figure out how their feelings for the misterious Scott and Derek and how they are related with the strange things that have been happening in the town
1. Chapter 1

Life is bittersweet, as tears in charged with so much pain, yet, is always bigger the amount of happiness that its hidden behind them.

I

SPARK

As they pass by neighbor southwest Stiles swift his glance from the road, feeling his dad´s eyes on him, so he take a deep breath, _smile_ he says to himself, he has to smile, when their eyes met, Mr. Stilinski´s lips curves in a brief grin, they are now just a few towns away from Beacon Hills, and a few hours from Portland, they used to go to Portland in Christmas´ eves with Scott and his parents, and walk down the streets, get presents for everyone, watch the fireworks in the night sky.

_Smile_ he says again in his mind, as his dad put his avocado eyes right back on the road, Doctor Stilinski is 42 nowadays, yet he never seemed so old as now, in matter of months the time has come to take away his smile and replace his young fair skin for a wrinkled and reddened one, eyes tired by the road, by his work and sleepless nights that carved deep hollows below them, _Smile_ Stiles thinks almost aloud.

Before they realize are already driving into Beacon Hills, Stiles like that place, reminded him so much about the good times, about being the quirky and socially awkward youngster, getting in trouble with Scott anytime, breaking into the abandoned mill by midnight and drink booze to survive the winter cold air, maybe that´s why come back seemed like the best choice, Stiles has a lot of friends back at home but maybe change the environment, and be with Scott could help him to come back to be the awkward boy, the problem is that Stiles is not quite sure if he wants to, in other hand he knows his dad´s worried about him and at the same time he´s worried about his dad. His grandparents' home is set downtown near to the school and the forest´s line, when they come out of the car he take a quick glimpse toward Scott´s place next to his new home, the sky is greyish and the air dry and cold, maybe that´s the reason why the curtains overlay the windows.

"Let´s go, inside" Says his dad as he put a jacket over his son´s shoulders, Stiles snorts briefly with a smirk on his lips and look at the weathered red bricks of the façade, and opens the black wood door. The first thing they notice when they come inside is that grandpa´s Parkinson didn´t let grannie time to take care of the house, as they exchange glances Stiles can almost read his father´s mind, _This was a bad idea_ he is written in his eyes, and maybe his father is right, swap home with his father´s parents seemed like a good thing for everyone, but maybe just maybe they should have stayed and take care of them.

In other hand Stiles thanks he has a lot to do, so he can have an excuse to not go to Scott´s, he hasn´t seen him since the funeral and the things are being awkward since them, Scott thinks he can find a magical word to take all the pain away, and Stiles keeps getting into uncomfortable silences when he´s with his best friend.

"Why don´t you…- His father begins but Stiles is faster.

"I think I´ll better stay and clean up a little" Stiles hints, as he walk to the stairs and picks up old mail´s envelopes.

"Actually I was going to say you to go change and them we could have dinner outside" His father suggest.

"Why don´t you go and bring it home? This gonna take a while" Stiles explains as he look for the broomstick in the hallway, and start to brush the messed and opaque wooden floor.

"You can do that tomorrow" His dad suggest with some concern in his voice.

"Tomorrow got School and I´ve missed several weeks already" Replies as he sneeze, there is so much dust in there.

"Are you sick?" His father ask frowning, as he drops his bag and looks for some antiallergic pills, "Take, and don´t abuse of them" Start with _that _glance, Stiles ignore him, he knows what _the glance _means, it means that his dad is afraid, means that he feels like a fraud and also means _you look so much like her,_ but Stiles just waves away that thought and fix his eyes on the bag, it contained so much things that could really help to do all that situation nicer for both of them.

"I´ll back" His father announces and walk to the car.

"Dad!" Stiles hints him with some warning.

"What?" His father says turning on his heels with a sheepishly smile.

"No fries, no burgers, no candies" Stiles sentence bossily.

"But… All bodies…" Dr. Stilinski starts.

"And no fake Dr.´s talk you know that junk food is not healthy" Stiles points out grinning.

"Fine" His father replies defeated with a giggle and there is _the glance_ haunting him anew, and then his father leaves.

Stiles picks up the dirty clothes from all the rooms, lot of grannie´s tops and grandpa´s sweaters, then he finish taking the dirt away from the floor, the cracker crumbs from the old fashioned cushions with kitten patterns, and take the rotting tea´s cup from the coffee table. Mops the floor and wash the silverware, by the time he´s taking his dad´s clothes into the drawer he hears the door opening again. When he comes down his father is carrying two hamburgers in his hands and beckons to him with a grin.

"Dad!" Stiles starts with a glare.

"Mine is vegan" His father breaths out reluctantly, walking to the small kitchen and placing the dinner above the table.

"I´m too tired right now, but tomorrow I´m gonna cook and you´ll have eat whatever I say" Stiles says drifting up the corner of his lips until his mouth turned into a devilish smile. "Even beet and Brussels sprouts"

"You wouldn't dare" His dad challenge him dreadful.

"Try me" Stiles sneers.

…

"Are you sure you don´t want me to drive you to the building trade?" Allison ask as she follow her dad downstairs.

"Nice try, and no you won´t get the car" Her father scoffs as they sit the in the living room to watch a horror movies marathon while they eat popcorn.

"Headshot" Christian shouts while the Zombie´s brains came out of the screen thanks to the wonders of technology.

"Oh I think I´m gonna get sick!" Allison cries as she runs upstairs, they were used to do their horror movie Marathon on Sundays but since her dad got the 3D Television into the house it´s being almost unbearable for her to watch a full movie without throwing up, with all that blood, brains and intestines flying out of the screen, Allison have this feeling deep inside that her father enjoys watching her run upstairs, _so immature _she thinks as she cleans up her face in the sink, he needed friends of his age and so she did too, to her it´s seems like since they came back to Beacon Hills they both have been living apart from the rest of the world, she didn´t know how many time they would be staying this time but she would like to get friends and hang out a little, she knows a couple of girls in school but they are boring to death, she wants to do things, to run, to jump, to fall and laugh, and wants that too for her dad he deserves to have fun weekends instead of spend his Sundays watching Game of thrones with her.

…

"Mr. Stilinski and Stiles already arrived?" Scott´s mom says as she walks passing by Scott´s room noticing the windows closed.

"Mom" Scott starts with low voice, eyes swollen and reddened, "I´m not sure, I think I got the flu"

"Oh honey, do you want me to tell Stile´s dad to check you up?" She suggest as she takes off her police hat, unloose her curly long hair and it falls on her back.

"No! Mom! Mr. Stilinski must be exhausted, I´ll be fine in the morning" He promise with a brief smile as he covers his body with the blanket.

Mrs. McCall gets into bed after putting her gun in the bedside table, Scott was right Mr. Stilinski and Stiles must be tired after driving maybe it would be best to wait until the next day to see them, but she couldn´t hide her excitement for having them in the next door, she missed so much her best friend and Stiles and Scott could keep an eye on each other, they need one another, specially Stiles with all what he have lived in the past months but she´s also worried about her son, she can´t tell but she knows something is going on with him.

When his dad get into bed Stiles' smile fades, walks into his room and discover it is the exact way it was when he left it the last time, it used to be his dad´s room so there were still some posters of his favorite bands, over the thin bed before the window still are the same moth-eaten blue sheets, the floor still squeaks when he walks over it, the only remarkable difference is the slim ivy climbing up the window, it is almost inside already, Stiles jumps onto the bed as a cloud of dust rise over him, choking him and making him sneeze loudly,shoves his hands in his pockets but they´re empty, _where did I left the pills?_, thinks moody, he is feeling really tired which is a great achievement considering how hard has been get to sleep the last months. As he climbs down the stairs the idea he got in the afternoon comes again into his mind, if only they… Instead of climbing down for the bag he pass by his dad´s room, he´s sure Mr. Stilinski must be still awake but he´s certain his father won´t notice if he takes a look at the medical samples suitcase in the closet next to the room, and as he walks by his dad´s room notice that there´s no snoring. Stiles sneaks to the closet in the hallway and with a quick flick of the wrist opens the door, there are his father´s clothes and suits that didn´t fit in the grandpa's dresser, and some of his lab´s gowns and below the suitcase, Stiles hesitates as his hands trembles, but that´s the best he can do now he knows his father won´t let him take Prozac, not even for his ADHD, but it isn't like it matters anymore, he´s just not that Stiles anymore, yet he needs them, he´s concerned about his dad.

He takes the orange bottle of pills, closes the suite case with a _click_ and heads off, squeezes them in his hands, everything is so dark that is hard for him to watch his way back, but it isn´t a problem for him considering all the time he has spent in the house in his 17 years, the wood squeaks briefly on his feet once more, it means he arrived his room, when he opens the door in the middle of the thick darkness a pair of amber eyes rise from the bed.

"Scott!" Stiles gasp as he loses the grip of the bottle and it falls from his hands, he instinctively tries to catch it up, but even though Scott is far is faster and before the pills reaches the soil, his best friend is already holding then in his hands.

"Antidepressants?" Scott hisses arching his bold brows, Stiles' best friend is now a complete jock, dark haired, tall, olive skin, broad shoulders, and thin nose, huskier than Stiles reminds quite opposite him who keeps being too gawky. If someone looked for scrawny in the dictionary would probably see a picture of him.

The air is thicker now and Stiles swallows, he feels anxious yet he hurries to reply, "Hi Scott, yeah I just found it downstairs"

"I´ve been cleaning, I think those are from grandpa" Lies conveniently, he´s always been a good liar.

"And you got them into your room because…" There is a hint of doubt in Scott´s yellowish eyes.

"I was just gonna save them for dad, he´s already asleep and didn´t want to bother him, he would probably get use for them in the hospital" Says politely.

Scott hesitates before handle it back to him, when he have them in his hands again hurries to shove them into his pockets.

"You´re back" Scott murmur with a grin.

"Yeah, it´s been like centuries since we left" Stiles admits trying to forget the reason.

"I´m sorry I didn´t show up before, it´s just that I´ve feeling sick lately" Scott says grimacing as he sits back into the bed.

"It´s ok I thought about going to your place but I guessed your mom would be tired with all her work" Stiles lies again, what a good liar he is.

"Actually the town has been really quite lately" Scott hisses. "Just a few deer that were found mutilated in the woods the pasts weeks"

"Yeah? How´s that weird?" Stiles ask confused.

"The wounds seemed odd or that´s what mom said, and the rarest thing is that they weren´t eat by any animal" Explains.

"Are you saying that they were killed by a person for no reason?" Stiles frowns, sitting next to his best friend, he almost forgot how comfortable he felt speaking with him even talking about brains and intestines were fun if he did it with his best friend.

"No" Scott shake his head, "They were definitely killed by an animal, but they´re not sure which and not even crows or worms try to eat the corpses, they were untouched, that´s why it´s weird"

"Creepy" Stiles hisses as he lets out a giggle.

"Yeah definitely" Scott laughs as he yawns. "Damn, I´m so tired, coach make us run every morning by five o´clock" explain as he stands, "I think I better get going or he´s gonna kill me if I´m late again"

"Are you still in that shitty team?" Stiles chuckles as he speak, drops himself onto the sheets and glance the ceiling full of spider´s webs.

"Were doing better every day, actually I´m the new Captain" Scott breaths out a little ashamed yet some proud in his voice.

"Well done dude! I think we finally are going to win a game" Stiles scoffs.

"Yeah, I guess you´re right" Scott smiles as he jumps down the window, and Stiles fell fast asleep with a grin in his face, maybe getting through all that would be easier for him if he had his best friend by his side.

…

"What if I drive you work and then go school without any stops anywhere?" Allison hints in the morning while she tosses her backpack in the car´s trunk.

"That´s what I fear most, you driving by the streets without stopping anywhere not even in the traffic-lights, poor walkers" Her dad scoffs sarcastically walking to his seat.

"Come on dad! You know that it isn´t what I meant" Allison replies biting her lower lip.

"Get on! You´re gonna be late" He shouts as she´s closing the trunk when she notices a glimpse next to her backpack.

"What´s this?" She says doubtful as she reveal the tiny objects beneath a black cloth.

"Um… Cameras for the building" Her father says flatly, "Now get up" Adds bossily.

"With solar panels?" She scoffs as she close the trunk and get into the passenger seat, "Don´t tell me that you´re now interested in the environment" Laughs. "You´re an architect dad! Your work is destroy the beauty of the nature" scoffs.

"Shut up or you´re gonna walk to school" He warns her yet with a smile on his face.

…

Stiles is walking downstairs when he notices sounds in the kitchen hurries his pace but is late already, before the table is a plate with two eggs a slice of bread and bacon, in front of his is his dad already cleaning his plate.

"Dad" The boy starts, but his father ignores him.

"What are you doing awake so early?"

His father grabs a towel and dries the dish, as he turns on his heels, the hollows are deeper this morning yet the man manages to smile to his son.

"I don´t wanna be late in my first day back" Says politely yet Stiles can read it on his face _I couldn´t sleep_

"You´re like a kid in your first day school" Stiles chuckles getting a piece of bacon and putting on his mouth, his dad forgot to put salt on it.

"Yeah missed the town" Admits with yarn, then doctor Stilinski washes his hands again adjust his doctor´s gown and pass by Stiles and heads out but the boy doesn´t hear the door instead his father approaches him back.

"Almost forgot" Says the man tugging his hand in the pockets. "I woke up early to pick it up for you"

Stiles frowns a little confused then listens to a jingling and something gleams in his father hand, Mr. Stilinski let the keys next to Stiles' plate.

"Dad…" The boy begins almost chocking with the overcooked egg.

"You know the rules" Dr. Stilinski warns him. "No speeding, you have to pay your own gas and if something happens to it it´s your responsibility" Says authoritatively, but Stiles isn´t listening he´s still staring at the keys shocked, he has a car, no, he has his parent´s jeep.

"Dad…" Tries anew.

"Please don´t make Mrs. McCall put you an infraction" The man begs.

"I won´t I promises" Stiles hisses as he hugs his dad, he just go the best present ever, after a few seconds his father lets go to walk outside yet he stops one last time.

"Oh I almost forget, and no sex in the backseat"

"Dad please!" Stiles shrieks as his cheeks burns.

"And if you do, don´t forget about using…"

"I know dad, I´m not stupid" Stiles' eyes are on the floor, why his father have to be a doctor? Why he can´t be a lawyer or something that made him feel less embarrassed about his body?

After his father leaves Stiles finishes his meal approaches the sink and quickly cleans the plate, he´s so excited wants to run out and get up in his new car but first he needs to take a shower, he goes upstairs and get into the bathroom, he tosses his clothes on the floor and gets into the shower slightly rotating the handle, the cold water drips fall over his skin crisping it as a long shiver gives him Goosebumps, the hot water isn't working so after a few minutes he runs out covering his body with the towel enters his room and gets a pair a jeans, and a t-shirt but then he think twice and grabs his red hoodie just in case.

After getting out he´s happy for bringing the sweater, outside the air is so crisp that almost cut his skin, his nose feels hard and frozen, what would happen if he touch it with the his fingertips? Would it shatter? Stiles closes the front door behind him and there it is, his father´s green Jeep, old and rusty and yet the coolest car that Stiles have ever seen in his life. When he gets up the first thing that he notices is the chocolate milk stain in the tapestry, he was just six and his mother was so mad at him, Stiles lets out a weak giggle, and his sight becomes blur and gauzy, lets out a whimper and covers his mouth with his hand, take the pills out of his pocket and looks at them, the car still smells like pine needles.

"Hey" Says a cheerful voice next to him, Stiles lets out a cry of shock and glances to the copilot´s seat, where Scott is staring at him with a grin, sweaty wearing sports clothes which has stuck to his olive skin.

"Dude your dad gave you the car?" Scott says stunned.

"Yeah but he kept he SUV" Stiles snorts, blinking quickly to wash away his eyes without call Scott´s attention, _smile_.

"So what? I always have to take the bus with the freshmen I feel like a loser" Scott complains.

"I know I´m just kidding, I couldn´t change this car for any other in the world" Stiles says excitedly at the time he beckons Scott to get up.

"Oh! Wait I´ve running since early morning, need a shower first" Scott explains grimacing, he always grimaced it didn´t matter that he was a jock now he still was the awkward boy´s silly best friend, Stiles take a look at Scott as he gracefully jumps over the fence and frowns, his friend has changed so much since the last time they saw one other, like if he was a completely new human being.

…

"You´re late" Grunts Mr. Harris when Scott cross the classroom´s door the professor is the typical middle age loser that spends his Friday´s nights thinking how to torture his students next Monday, Scott sighs it isn´t his fault that the coach keep pushing them harder and harder every morning, when Cole fell after an hour running the coach made him run another extra hour for being the Captain, Scott was soon starting to regret being in the team.

"And what do we have here… "Says the chemistry teacher looking at Scott´s back, "Do we know each other?" frowns eyes fixed on Stiles.

"Hey Mr. Harris" Stiles says shyly.

"Mr. Stilinski what a wonderful surprise" The professor claims with a smile yet his eyes aren´t smiling at all, and Stiles gives him a grin as empty as the man´s.

"Wait, no sarcasm at all?" The man ask stunned.

"No Sir, no sarcasm this semester, but who knows if you´re lucky you might get it next one" Stiles replies bitterly, and Scott have to cover his mouth with his palm to not laugh and see some of his classmates doing the same, god he missed him so much.

Before leaving Mr. Harris chance to reply Scott beckons Stiles to follow him to the empty places, unfortunately they got really late and most of them are already taken, so Scott sits in the first place he spots while Stiles walks to the bottom of the class, Scott follows him with his glance and then he notices _her_ in the seat next to his friend´s, he was such an idiot that he had to take that place and get his chance to talk to her _she_ was so beautiful.

…

Stiles didn't care much about what he said to Mr. Harris, the man was a total ass, how´s that the only fun he have in life is make the teenagers to feel miserable? Stiles sits and throws a quick glance to the board, they´re speaking of the atomic models, _piece of cake_ he thinks as he take his notebook from the bag, as usual Mr. Harris´s class is boring to death, is hard to concentrate, behind the window to his left is Lacrosse field and beyond the woods, how was that story about the lights in the woods? His mom used to tell him about it, it was… one night a boy in the dark… one night a boy in the woods, he can´t think clear, he liked that story when he was a boy scared in the dark in the middle of the night and couldn´t sleep, sleep.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Shouts Mr. Harris´s voice, Stiles jumps on his chair and falls backward letting out a groan, everyone around starts laughing loudly and ashamed Stiles stands.

"Yes sir?" He ask casually.

"What I was telling?" The man challenges him "Or you were too busy snoring to pay attention?" Grunts.

"Uh…." Stiles hesitate and takes a quick sight of the board, they were talking about Bohr, _think, think what you know about Bohr? _

"Uh… yeah, Bohr really awesome" Blurts out, and everyone burst to laugh again.

"Ah yeah?" Harris says despiteful, _think, think, think. _

"Yeah, I mean the guy rocked describing how two points charged orbit each other and how years later they later used the energy levels to get the quarks masses" Stiles hurries ashamed.

"It seems that you know much about it despite I haven´t talk about it yet" Harris hisses with a big smile on his face, and everyone start murmuring and looking at him.

"It means that can get out early?" Stiles suggests and everyone laughs harder.

"Why not? Get out of my class" Harris yells his face reddening.

…

Allison is still stunned, haven´t noticed the boy´s presence next to her, but now that he´s leaving, she can´t help but laughing like the others, she look at him closer, what was his name? Stilinski, pale skin, sunken brown eyes, pink a slim lips curved in an empty smile, scrawny and somewhat clumsy as he walk, she haven´t see him before around, but then why?

"Miss Argent!" Mr. Harris´s voice makes her startle, Allison almost fall from her sit too, and can´t help but laugh as she recalls Stilinski.

"What´s going on today with all of you?" The man grumbles scowling.

"I… umm…. I´m sorry…" Allison says between laughs, ahead next to Mr. Harris is a boy looking at her, but not the way the others do, he´s not mocking, is smiling, who´s that?

"Get out you too" Harris order and an Ice knife stab Allison in her chest, she haven´t being kicked out of a class before, nonetheless she stands and grab her things and walks to the door, feeling everyone´s eyes over her, but over all that boy´s.

"Anyone else wants to leave?" The man challenges the class angrily while she´s closing the door, and Allison is almost sure she heard some chairs moving.

…

Stiles enters in the cafeteria and get a yogurt, he´s not hungry but wants to keep his mouth occupied and he likes the thick texture, Harris was an awful teacher how was that they still let him teach anyway? Sways his eyes around the room, takes a spoonful and let the sweet and a little bitter taste relax him a little, walks next to a roll of tables until he finds one completely empty, how he fell asleep anyway? He was thinking about his mom, something about her, oh! The bedtime stories, how was them? Stiles has troubles recalling the stories, but he´s sure in a night… a boy in the dark. Someone throws a backpack next to him and sits in front of him, Stiles jumps on his seat but try to act casually.

"I got kicked too because of you" Says a girl´s voice in front of him at the time she sits, Stiles looks up and meets his eyes with hers, and feels a slight stitch in his chest that quickly fades, and the he startles, why? He´s not sure, but there´s something about her, and maybe she notices his recognition because she´s glancing back at him stunned as if she scared him, so Stiles calms down and avoids her glance.

"Well it seems my plan worked" Stiles snorts as he quickly look at her again and there is the stitch, her eyes becomes wide and he knows he can´t look her again or she would think that he´s insane. So he just details her without fixing his eyes in any particular spot, She´s tall with clear and bright skin, slight dimples in her cheeks as she smiles at him, long lashes that make her dark eyes shine, her hair is black and long in curls that falls to her back, she´s wearing an alabaster dress to her knees with red dahlias all over, above she has a black jacket that matches her long dark boots.

"I haven´t see you around before" She points out biting her lip.

"I just got here yesterday" He explains with a smirk.

"Really? So you´re the new guy and are already looking for trouble?" She laughs.

"I´m Mitch by the way" She says her name and arches a brow and a dimple slight marks in her left cheek.

"Stiles and I actually used to live her…" Stiles starts but is stopped by one newcomer.

"Hey losers" Says a girl joining them, Stiles ups his eyes and gaps, the stranger is a short red haired girl, with picky green eyes, short nose, and fleshy red colored lips, she looks at Stiles in a bitchy way and then sits next to Allison.

"Thank god Harris asked if someone else wanted to get out, gosh! I was dying he doesn´t even know what he´s talking about, I mean he didn´t mention Eisenberg once" She laughs, and Stiles and Allison exchange glances, she is wearing the cheerleaders uniform they are sure of it.

"I don´t know how they let him teach in here anyway" scoffs

Stiles and Allison still look at her awkwardly as she were some kind of alien and she notices because hurries to reply.

"Don´t look at me that way I´m a cheerleader not dump" laughs, and Stiles and Allison can help joining her.

"I´m Lydia" Says grinning at them.

"Stiles"

"Allison"

"I know who you are Allison you´re so gorgeous and I´ve been the whole week waiting for some reason to talk to you, most of the girls in here are so shallow" Lydia snaps.

"I know what you mean, I´ve been dying of boredom since I got here, but Stiles changed that when he managed to get me kicked out of the class" Allison chuckles.

"That´s not my fault" Stiles defends himself at the time the bell rings and the cafeteria get crowded in seconds, Stiles looks around looking for Scott, but isn´t there yet.

"Very brave by the way" Lydia assurance. "Oh look is the jerk" Adds pointing at Stiles' back.

"How did you called me" Says a voice behind, Stiles tilts his head back and face a boy of his age, tall and a little built wearing an old fashioned shirt, a pair pants and headphones over his broad shoulders.

"Isn´t that your name?" Lydia hisses mischievously.

"Don´t pay attention to her, she´s a bitch" The boy laughs sitting next to Stiles. "I´m Jackson, Jackson Whittemore" Points out.

"As I was telling you this jerk in here, is the most hipster guy in school and he thinks that he´s a dj or something" Lydia explains devilishly, yet her eyes smile at the boy, are they a couple? Stiles hopes not.

"They are Allison and Stiles" Lydia points at each one, "well you know them already you were at Harris´s class"

"You are already famous in here" Jackson snorts looking at Stiles, "No one ever made Harris that angry before"

"Yeah isn´t he cute?" Lydia says "It´s like all nerdy but creepy, it´s kinda hot"

"So you´re into nerds, good to know" Stiles says as he look straight at Lydia and she blinks at him, "And it wasn´t big deal, I used to do that to Harris" Explains recalling those days were his ADHD and his bitter tongue used to get him in trouble.

"Wait a second" Jackson says thoughtful. "Stilinski, I remember you"

_Here we go_, Stiles thinks deflating in a wink.

"Wait a second you used to live here?" Allison asks. "Oh yeah, you told me a minute ago I´m sorry" She frowns and there some suspicious in her eyes.

"Yeah um... we left two years ago, but now we´re back" Stiles explains and his chest starts aching, he doesn´t want to remember.

"How´s your mom?" Jackson says, and all the noise, chats and laughs around suddenly fade.

"Um… fine! Umm… well not fine exactly… I mean… she died six months ago" Hisses, at the time Lydia cover her mouth with her hands and Allison gasps and her eyes get darker.

Jackson open his mouth for reply, Stiles is not looking at him but he knows how he´s staring at him, as if he could understand his pain, as if he have the magical words to make his sadness to fade, to get the shattering pieces of him back together, to tell him that he´s sorry as if it did have anything to do with him anyway.

"I gotta go" Stiles says as he grabs his bag and gets out, he walks out the cafeteria, sees Scott coming in but he vanish into the crowd at the door, he doesn´t want to talk to anyone just walk across the hallways, with his eyes nowhere, there is too much people they breath, they laugh, they make noises, it's overwhelming, he stumbles against someone and its pushed against a looker, finally he manages to get out of the crowd and get into the bathrooms, jog the sinks and washes his face with the icy cold water, his head aches but he doesn´t care, he couldn´t be sad anymore, he couldn´t, his dad was worried about him, Stiles have to make him believe that he was happy that he was the clumsy old Stiles. Stiles shoves his hands in his pocket and takes out the Prozac, takes a pill a put it in his mouth swallowing fast, take a fast look of himself at the mirror and smiles, _smile_, Take his bag and walks out of the school, the parking lot is desert so he hurries to get into his jeep, puts on the engine and drives nowhere.

He´s not surprised when he stops, thought he planned to drive anywhere away from the school he ends up there, stops the engine and pulls out, puts his eyes on the facade, it´s untouched the people have been pretty respectful which he thanks, the grass is long and thick dark green because of the gray sky, Stiles walks stiffly and breaths, _the boy in the night,_ he still can´t recall straight and the Prozac is making it harder for him but at least there is a tiny chunk of bliss in his chest mixed with that painful longing that always was there since _that day_. Opens the granting and made his way between and grass and undergrowth, he stops at the door sweep his hands over the peeled varnish in the wood, takes the knob, it´s closed, Stiles looks at the windows, the living room´s has an small gap he address it and wedges his fingers underneath pulling up hard, the filthy crystal pane made a dull slide up.

"Hey you! Get out of there" Shouts a voice making Stiles to quiver and hit his crown with the wood bottom of the window letting out a gaps.

Stiles turns to face the male voice through the vines and brushes in the yard.

"Stiles!" Says the voice and Stiles have to squint to focus in the next door´s figure, then he grins, Dr. Deaton it´s there, getting out of his house carrying stacks of papers and his briefcase, haven´t changed at all. Dr. Deaton was one of his father´s best friends which is funny though he used to be after his mom at high school then his mom dated his dad and they all became friends, his father and Mr. Deaton went together to college in Portland and became doctors, Stiles gin turns into a wide smile. Dr. Deaton was a dark skinned chubby man, with knowledge's in all kind of subjects, was fun and sarcastic sometimes, Stiles approaches.

"Mr. D!" Stiles says

"I´m glad to see you Stiles" Replies with a smirk in his fat lips.

"How´s Marin?" Stiles asks recalling Dr. Deaton´s daughter who was a couple of years older than him.

"She´s fine, graduated a couple of months ago, she´s back in town with her usual condescending" Snorts. "Shouldn´t you be at school by now?" Asks frowning.

"Yeah, I just needed a minute here, please don´t tell my dad!" Stiles pleads.

"Don´t worry I won´t tell, but get back to school" Dr. L says in a chuckle while they eyes meet and Stiles sees a glimpse of sorrow in his, puts a heavy hand on his shoulder, "I´m glad you´re back" and with this words he gets into his car and drives away.

Stiles tilt back his head at the larger gap beneath the window and marches toward it, the hole is big enough for his shoulders to pass sloping so he shoves is head inside, the smell of dust makes him sneeze when he breaths in again the dust crept his mouth right to his throat chocking him, Stiles struggles coughs and falls inside, he stands still coughing a looks around, the house is exactly the way it was the last time instead of the thick layer of dust over everything and the spider-web´s hanging in every corner yet it felt like home, he closes his eyes and let his body guide him, pass by the tea table, enters the hallway, at his left are the stairs at his right the front door, in front the dinner and behind it the kitchen, and for a second he was running around the place now clean with Scott both holding rubber bats and pretending being knights.

Stiles climbs the stairs, eyes still shut, he knows them very well so he doesn´t need to open them, in the third step a six-aged version of himself is tearing off his knees crusts. He gets to the top and walks straight to his room, it must be there, it has to. He opens the door, it's a little dark but not too much, his bed is undone as always, cd covers scattered on the floor next to the empty dresser is his bookshelf, looks around the Out of here´s saga, swift his fingers across Zero Year until he finds it. Stiles takes his childhood´s book and look at the cover, it´s a dark forest, but it´s center is a lightning bolt that is illuminating tiny creatures with big bright eyes, some insect-alike, horses, kids, his mom was a good painter and writer she loved to write stories for him. He opened the book and found a silver chain with his name, he takes it and attaches it to his neck, then looks back at the book searching for the story, the one his mother read for him when he was too scared to sleep, but he can read it´s too dusky inside the house glances toward the window it´s all dirty yet he can see a tiny piece of the woods across it.

When he climbs down his eyes still on the book find the story and its name was _the light in the darkest night. _

"One night that seemed darker than any other before_" _he reads to himself his feet moving autonomously.

"The most nosey boy in the world came out of bed and walked straight to the door" Laughs, child voices around, Stiles chuckles, steps behind him, turns but there´s is no one around the street, the street? When he got to the street?

"He never liked the darkness much so he wanted sleep with mom and dad, but something then went too bad" Something sizzles beneath his feet, Stiles detaches his eyes from his book and sees to the ground, he´s surrounded by pine´s needles and crouched dry oak´s leafs, he´s into the woods but doesn´t remember walking so fast, maybe he was just a slow reader, turns his head back and can´t see the road, he´s deep inside the woods all he can see is aphyllous trees around. He would look for his way back if he wasn´t feeling so comfortable in there therefore instead of getting out he lays his back against the uneven surface of the nearest oak´s thick roots.

"He was lost and terrified wandering alone in the woods, in the middle of the night" A hand clasp his shoulder and Stiles startles dropping his book, his heart pounding hard against his ribs in seconds, tilts back his head and his eyes meets Allison´s an there is that _stich_ again in his chest.

"Allison!" He gasps calming down and swaying his eyes, she is looking at him again in that stunned way.

"How did you find me?" He asks surprised.

"I followed you" She says with concern. "I was worried about you"

"Don´t be I´m fine" He replies lamely.

"No, you´re not, there is a lump in your throat, you feel like you´re choking every day of your life but you don´t die, you blame yourself unconsciously, have endless nights in your best days and nightmares haunts you even awake" She mutters, her eyes are distant.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"My mom died too" She explains a little sad.

"Uh… I´m sorry" Stiles says blushing.

"It´s ok, I´m fine now, even though you don´t believe it yet because it hurts, and it hurts so much that you feel that you´re tearing apart, it gets better, bit a bit, day after day it will hurt less, well not hurt less you just get used to the idea until you can remember her with a smile because and all what you can recall is the great times you lived together" She smiles at him, and Stiles smiles back.

"Thanks" Says even though he´s not completely sure of her words.

"What´s that?" She asks pointing at the book covered by leafs on the ground.

"Um…" Stiles hesitates as he takes it and scoffs, "It´s just a book my mom wrote for me when she was pregnant it supposed to have all the things that she wanted me to learn from life"

"Like a journal?" She frowns.

"No, it´s actually a fairytale book" He chuckles blushing she probably thinks he´s crazy or something for reading that at his sixteen.

"Wow! That´s so sweet! Go ahead read, I wanna hear a story" She smirks sitting next to him, "She painted it too?" Asks stunned.

"Yeah, she loved to paint and write actually" He says proudly slightly touching the header of the darkness night´s story, where it was a full colored boy hanging a lantern as he walked inside the woods painted over the wilted yellowed leafs of the book.

"Go ahead" She urges him expectant, Stiles hesitates and clear his throat.

_One night that seemed darker than any other before_

_The most nosey boy in the world came out of bed and walked straight to the door_

_He never liked the darkness much so he wanted sleep with mom and dad._

_ But something then went suddenly, too bad_

_He was lost and terrified._

_Wandering alone in the woods, in the middle of the night_

_Stumbled with roots, rocks and trees _

_And felt that from that place he would never leave_

_Missed his mom, his dad and friends _

_And wondered if he would ever see them again._

_And wherever around he placed a stare_

_ Tiny little eyes glanced back at him_

_There were green and yellow, brown and blue _

_And more a and more showed around every time he looked anew_

_He began to gasp, to sob and cry _

_And so the others did alike _

_Then he stopped to sob and looked at them _

_And got they were more scared than him_

_He tried to reach a group of three _

_But they started to run, to jog and flee. _

_When he thought that there were no more around _

_Found a pair of blues eyes mourning alone lying in the ground _

_He offered a hand but the eyes hesitated _

_And before he realizes they were both hugging _

_A light gleamed coming from nowhere,_

_And then he saw it was a boy from his age _

_One by one the other eyes came stunned_

_ Attracted by the light that came from nowhere _

_Then he noticed that his body shone _

_And understood that he had to fear no more _

_The other kids came around and hugged him _

_And he glowed so hard that almost blinded them_

_They laughed, singed and played with him _

_Until the way back home appeared at end. _

_They hugged again and said goodbyes _

_He never would be alone again in the night _

_He came back into his bed with a big smile _

_Because he knew he was the light that shone in the middle of the night_

_Never be afraid of what you discover in the dark _

_Because it might be the brightest thing_

_ You would ever find in your life. _

"Wow it was beautiful and powerful" Allison hisses as her dimples marks in her cheeks.

"You think so?" Stiles says frowning.

"Yeah, it teaches the kids to not be afraid of sleeping in the night but also that even the most dark person has light inside" She murmurs.

"I never seemed that way, I always thought it was about empathy, he felt sorry because they were afraid and forgot about his fear because he was worried about them" Stiles says arching a brow confused.

"Yeah it also is, it has some many things hidden in a simple story, I wish I could write like your mom" She adds with longing.

"She had bad times writing sometimes actually, said that she always needed to find a spark" He chuckles.

"Yeah?" Allison seems confused.

"Uh… um… What was that thing she used to say?" Stiles grimaces as he tries to recall, "Oh yeah! She said that she had a lot of ideas but never wrote them until she find the spark in them, that thing that gives meaning to everything in the story, like a missing piece in a puzzle, and when this spark appeared in the story then everything she imagined happened"

"That´s pretty ama…" Allison Starts.

"You can´t be here" Says a deep voice next to them, Stiles and Allison stands quickly and look at Stiles´ left where is standing a guy of 22 maybe 24 years, he´s tall and barrel-chested with broad shoulders, short black hair connected to his jaw by a slight stubble, his eyes are ice-blue and even colder than the air, wears a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket, moves a feet and instead of walking, gracefully sweeps toward them.

"This is a free country" Stiles says causally yet he´s intimidated, feels Allison hand pressing hard to his shoulder.

"Not this area" The guy grunts and swifts his eyes from Stiles to Allison and for a second Stiles see him get paler.

"Stiles we better go" Allison hisses at his ear almost inaudibly.

"Why don´t you listen to your friend?" He advise Stiles.

"You can´t own the woods" Stiles points out, they were having a good time he can´t just show up and get them out, he´s a little afraid yet he can´t let that guy to tell them where and were not to go.

"That cabin over there is mine" The guy points at his back, Stiles and Allison glance behind him a few rows of trees they spot a big Cottage next to the lake. "And its surroundings too"

"What? You can´t own the lake" Stiles accuses his face reddening.

"Not the whole lake" He says sharply with a glare, "Are you nuts or something?"

"Stiles let´s go" Allison says grabbing him by the arm at the time he feels the _stich _again in his chest, they walk back into the town and a few minutes after left their reading place find a sign that reads _private propriety. _

"Is this your house?" Allison asks in a gasp while they stop next to his jeep, her forehead soaked with sweat some strands of her hair attached to her skin.

"Was" Stiles mutters his eyes in the two story house. "We´re living at my grandparent´s place for now, and they took our place in Colorado"

…

When they get back into school physics has already started, the professor is unknown to Stiles, a really short and fat man with a weird haircut and a crazy-like eyes, Allison and he take seat with Lydia and Jackson, the girl winks at him when they sit as if she knows some kind of secret, Stiles smirks beside the weird experience in the woods his first day back hasn´t been that bad at all, and thanks that Lydia and Jackson are not mentioning his mother, Allison is right his going to be fine someday but for now would be better to not think about it or hear people saying that they´re sorry for his mother´s dead even though they ever met her.

After class Stiles spots Scott speaking with a par of boys and a girl, who is leggy blonde senior or maybe older for being in high school her left hand on the black boy´s jacket´s forearm that seemed too thigh, he was huge, the other boy is well-built too but not as much as the first one, his sleek hair is clear brown with golden strands, his charcoal skin turns pinky and swollen in his lips and the bags beneath his bluish eyes which suddenly drifts on Stiles, even though is still far enough to be unnoticed, then the girl and the other guy turn their necks toward him, all of them look straight at him except Scott who´s listening what they have to say, Stiles swallows and walks toward his friend by the time he reaches them Scott´s new companions leave eyes still on them.

"Hey" Says Scott smirking when he finds him then his eyes drifts away from Stiles, he follows them and find his friend smiling to a distracted Allison that laughs with Lydia´s jokes about Jackson´s mixes.

"Who were those creepy guys?" Stiles asks getting Scott back into real life.

"Uh….Just random guys that wanted me to attend to a party tonight, I think they did it because Isaac is in the team and he wants me to put him as receiver in Friday's game" Scott explains frowning.

"And you can?" Stiles asks stunned.

"No! the coach do that´s stuff but I think he might give him that position I mean, Isaac is really fast I haven´t seen anyone run faster than him, I´m not going anyway" Scott says as they walk outside. "Wanna wait for me after practice? We could get a burger"

"You just want me drive you home" Stiles points out laughing.

"Stiles please! The bus is already gone after practice if I have to walk a Mile after practice I´ll probably die" Scott begs.

"Fine, but you´ll have to pay the burgers" Stiles says chuckling, he´s happy to wait for Scott after practice he has not much to do at home anyway and his dad working in the hospital… He would be alone the whole afternoon and night, yeah why not wait for his friend and hang out a little?

The Lacrosse field is behind school in the wood´s limits, Stiles sits in the grandstand´s middle awaiting the practice to start, after five minutes awaiting Allison and Lydia appears next to him.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Ask the cheerleader.

"Um… Waiting for Scott, he´s in the team and asked me to stay a little longer, needs a drive home" Stiles explains politely meeting his eyes with Allison unconsciously and there is the _stitch_ again, no it is bigger now and more abstract more wild like a, like a _spark_ bursting in his chest, puts his eyes back on the field and the moment the team starting showing up in the playground, Scott walks toward the center of the field followed by the rest of the team among who´s is Isaac the bluish eyes boy from before, Jackson stop following the team into the field and jogs toward the grandstand.

"You won´t believe it" Says Jackson excited reaching them.

"What? You discovered that you can actually see without those hipster glasses?" Lydia asks giggling.

"Funny" Jackson snaps with a glare, "Is not that, see, do you guys now Isaac right?" Says with mysterious voice.

"Yeah who doesn´t knows Isaac" Lydia replies casually.

"I don´t" Says Allison scowling.

"He´s the coolest guy in the school, you know who, the most hot, and mysterious in here, all the boys want to be him and all girls wants to sleep with him" Lydia explains biting her lower lip.

"So you wanna sleep with him Lydia?" Jackson hisses sternly.

"Don´t be jealous, is not just me" She points out skimming his cheek with her long red polished nails.

"Anyway he´s throwing up a rave tonight in the woods, and wants me to be the Dj, can´t you believe that?" Says excitedly.

"A rave? What the hell is a rave?" Allison says confused.

"Is one of those underground parties where is so many drugs that someone ends up dead eventually" Lydia says with despite.

"Don´t overreact he told me that I could take you" Jackson says smirking to her, Lydia lets out a shriek of excitement and kisses Jackson quickly before he stars speaking again. "Actually he gave me four bracelets, you guys wanna come?"

"I think I´ll pass this one, gotta make the dinner" Stiles says stiffly.

"Pass this one?" Lydia scoffs. "You gotta be kidding we probably won´t be invite ever again"

"I um… have to check up with my dad first" Allison says grimacing.

"Oh come on, what´s this? Kindergarten?"

"Well it seems that is just you and me" Jackson says disappointed.

"Hey Whittemore, move your ass down here" Shouts a voice from the field, and he departs.

…

When Allison gets home she finds her dad in the kitchen, all cupboard´s beige doors spread and he´s kneeling is head below the sink, she hears him gasp, and puff.

"Dad?" She asks confused.

"Yeah honey?" He says as his voice echoes all around the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I um… was cooking and then heard a noise and found a broken pipe" explains in a moan.

"Oh! Umm need help?" She says.

"No! Don´t worry I´m almost done, just let me end up here, take a shower and we´ll have dinner"

"Um... Actually dad I was thinking that maybe I could go to a party tonight" Suddenly there is silence, she can´t even hear the buzz of the fridge next to her, why she was so afraid her father was the coolest man in the world.

"You have school tomorrow" He points out casually.

"Yeah, but I won´t stay long I um…"

"I brought two new movies we haven´t seem" He arguments and Allison feels guilt.

"Dad we can´t be this way any longer, we need to do things to have friends it can´t be you and me forever" She lets out, and after finishing her sentence she´s already regretting her words, she is all what her father has left besides uncle Jaime but she doesn´t see him since she was five or six can´t even remember his face anymore.

"You´re right" Her father says getting his head out of the pantry, his eyes deeply hurt. "You need friends"

"But tomorrow is school day Allison and we won´t discuss this again" He grunts, "I´ll take a shower and then We´ll have dinner" Her father was so unfair, if he could only understand that she wouldn´t be invited again to one of those parties, she shoved her hands in her jacket´s pocket and look at her bracelet.

…

Stiles stops the car and finds that Scott is staring at a pair of violet bracelets with a frown, he hasn´t noticed that they already arrived home.

"That´s the party pass?" Asks with a shrug, the awkward Stiles has social anxiety but now it seemed something so distant from another life.

"Yeah, Isaac gave them to me after practice, I told him we wouldn´t go though" Says Scott noticing that they are already in home.

"One of those is mine?" Stiles says surprised. "Have send some of those with Jackson for Allison, Lydia and me"

"Wait Allison is going over?" Scott gasp, Stiles sees a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, She said something about asking her dad" Stiles says casually, yet he notices it Scott is unease and have his doubt face, he´s considering going to the party after all.

"We could…" Start.

"I have to stay, if I don´t cook my dad will probably get a hamburger covered with chocolate and then fry it" He smirks.

"Yeah I gotta stay too, my mom would freak out if she discovers that I left and went into a rave in a school night" Scott says disappointed, they get out of the car and walk to their respective homes.

"Hey" Scott shouts at Stiles back while he´s getting into his house, when he turns sees a gleaming purple disc flying to him he catches the bracelet and looks back at Scott confused.

"Why you´re giving it to me?" Stiles says

"As a reminder that we were invited to the coolest party in the year" Scott grins, Stiles knows what he means, they were a pair of losers their whole life, just they two getting into trouble, always alone ignored by everybody else but still they got those bracelets to get into the rave.

…

"Come on is already starting" Allison´s dad says from the hallway, she finishes washing up her teeth and comes out of the bathroom, climbs down the stairs and sees her father´s back already making place for her in the sofa, she needs to get out, they can´t condemned themselves to depend on each other for ever, she sits when his phone rings.

"Hello?" He father says picking up the call. Allison keep her eyes on the screen, why her father picked up a musical for that night?

"What? Now?" He says a little angry. Allison drifts her eyes off the screen and slightly move her neck toward him.

"No, it´s fine" Finish cutting the call.

"What happened?" Allison asks

"There´s is a meeting in the building, apparently some workers stayed afterhours and there has been an accident"

"Oh my god! Are they all right?" She asks shocked.

"I don´t know gotta go and checkup" He says standing and walking to the hallway.

…

The carrots and the potatoes are already cooked, Stiles gets out the chicken from the oven and serves his father´s dinner in the plate, he is exhausted but at least he knows his dad is being well fed, is being hard learning to cook for them, but after his mom got into remission he started learning, he needed to be useful somehow couldn´t let his dad work it out all by himself, though he´s doing his best he knows that isn't enough, sometimes he forgets the salt others the spices, one night cooked everything but the chicken, but he keeps trying to make his food as tasty as his mother´s was, so his dad can stop pretending he loves it and forgets about getting fries and donuts at work he would be healthier and everything would be fine. When he´s cleaning up the pots sees movements in the peripherals of his eyes, looks up through the windows and catches Scott closing his house door walking in the sidewalk in long strode away from his house, he thought Scott would stay home he has to run several miles next day morning after all, yet he´s going away, Stiles cellphone´s rings.

"Hello?" Says without seeing the remittent.

"Hi loser" Allison´s voice says, and the _spark_ burst again in his chest.

"You´re in the rave?" He asks.

"My dad got a work emergency, Jackson and Lydia are already there so I was thinking that maybe you could give me a ride" She suggest.

"Um… I don't know Allison, it´s not like I´m too sociable" He excuses.

"Come on it will be just an hour at most, I just wanna get out of here I´m dying with boredom really need a real teenager´s experience it´s been like two towns since the last time I went into a party and just because my dad had another emergency"

Stiles shoves his hands in his pockets and take a look at his bracelet, _it gets better, bit a bit, day after day it will hurt less_ Allison´s voice says in his head, Stiles could walk into the rave for a while distract a little, there isn´t anything bad about trying to heal his wounds actually it is the best for him even though he doesn't want to.

…

"Hell!" Stiles gasps shrugging. "Your house is so big"

"I see it pretty normal actually" Allison says with a smirk getting into the car.

"Let´s go, but just an hour ok?" Stiles says arching a brown.

"Yeah, don´t worry" She assures as Stiles puts on the engine, they drive away Allison´s neighborhood in the middle of the town, pass by many buildings and some stores, when they pass next to the abandoned neighborhood Stiles shoves his head from the window and stare at the ivy-full granting behind it the rows of Victorian-like houses all untouched by humans or years, it is a neighborhood that´s been abandoned like forever Stiles hasn't ever seem someone living in there and according to his parents it was that same way when they were kids, it's almost like a tourist attraction in the town, who can own that place and never use it? Before they notice are outside school, he parks next to the other cars in front of the Lacrosse field and get down.

"Are you sure it's here?" He says confused.

"Yeah, that said Lydia´s text" Allison replies beckoning him to hurry, they walk half field feeling the intense lights at their backs and ahead like eyes, Stiles thinks that the police will show anytime an grab them like if it is a trap.

"Allison…" He starts.

"Don´t be such a girl, we´re gonna have fun I promise" She says excited, When they´re in the middle of the training field they spot a little light in the woods, just as Lydia´s text said, they start walking toward it, they reach the limit with the woods and Stiles reminds that afternoon when got into the forests mechanically almost unconsciously because of the Prozac, they cross the pine lines that cut the field and breath out.

"Stop" Say a pair of voices, two students are standing before them in the darkness carrying a flashlight that barely blind them when they step in, Stiles´ heart lurches and Allison lets out a gasp, the light points at their wrists.

"Go ahead follow the light" One of the boy´s says. Stiles and Allison recover their air and continue their way following the tiny light in the distant, leafs and sticks creak under their feet, the low moonlight make the branches of the naked oaks form spooky figures in the sky above them, with every step and every Stiles´ fall into the ground they are closer to the light that is shining more intensely, swaying, dancing in the wind until they understand that it´s a torch pinned in the ground, what Stiles thanks, it´s making so cold in there that he´s thinking about staying next to the torch until it's time to go home.

"Guys, guys here" Lydia´s voice says near them, but they can´t see her, Stiles blinks and looks around now they see some clothes but not faces, it is so dark in there, why there are no more torches or lamps? "I can´t believe you made it, it´s about to begin" Says thrilled.

A big thunder sounds and the yelling beings, loud music muffs the voices and multicolor lights start being displayed in the middle of the darkness, discovering spots of body parts and faces, there is a lot of people around them, Lydia yells and grabs them by the arms.

"Come on we gotta be closer" Says shoving them into the crowd, bodies clashing with them, laughs, shrills, some other disgusting sounds climb to their ears, finally lines of torches are being lit around the place and then Stiles sees Jackson in at the bottom next to two big speakers behind a metal table that seems like a power station.

"Stiles you came" Says Scott voice next them at the time a tall boy shows up and takes Lydia to dance with him.

"Yeah you said you wouldn´t come" Stiles points out a little upset.

"I´m sorry, I just thought you weren´t in the mood for parties" Explains his friend, "Oh hi I´m Scott" Says offering a shy smile to Allison.

"I´m Allison" Replies the girl, her dimples marking hard in her blushed cheeks.

"Yeah I know, I´ve seen you for a while" Says the boy, "Um… I mean, I´ve seen you, but not seen like a stalker or something I just" He laughs embarrassed, Stiles sighs his best friend can be a jock now but haven´t changed much, he´s still have issues flirting with girls.

"I´ll have a hike" Stiles announces though he´s pretty sure they´re not paying attention to him.

…

"Where´s Boyd" Derek asks as he sees Erica approaching him.

"He´s checking up that there´s none around" The girl replies resting her head in his shoulder.

"He´s here" Isaac points out appearing next to them and them pointing to the boy speaking to the black haired girl, that _girl_, Derek´s stomach gives a jump.

"Why you have to tell the whole school?" Derek grunts.

"I need more friends" Isaac chuckles. "And it would be too suspicious if he came alone"

"This is not a game" Derek warms. "It´s time" Announces. "Be careful" orders, Pete gasps and approaches the boy and that _girl_.

"Are you sure about this?" Erica asks. "We could do it in the easy way"

"I´m the only one giving orders in here" Derek grumbles as he puts a smirk in his face while Isaac, the boy and the _girl_ walk toward them.

"Hi" Says Derek politely noticing _her_ suspicious eyes on him. "I´m sorry about what happened in the morning" Says looking at _her. _

"I just thought you were robbers or something" Adds with a shy smile, feels Erica´s arm circling around his harder.

"No um… I am the one who have to apologize, Stiles and I trespassed it´s our fault" _She_ says embarrassed, Derek swallows. The others stares at them confused.

"Scott this is the guy I wanted you to meet, he´s Derek Hale" Isaac introduces him as Derek told him. "This guy is so awesome they never lost a game in the three years he was the Captain in his school"

"Wow you were Captain since freshman?" Scott says stunned.

"It wasn´t a big thing, you had to see my team, they were too gawky" Derek scoffs. "Anyway, Isaac has been telling me how awesome you are, and that you guys have a game this Friday and he asked me if I could give you guys some advices, if you want of course" He breaths out.

"Yeah that would be awesome" Scott says gratefully.

"Can´t you guys talk about your balls in the cabin? I´m getting a little sick of this party" Erica complains and Derek smile pleased inside.

"I don´t know his girlfriend seems like having a good time, I don´t want to ruin their night" Derek says looking at _her. _

"Oh… no…. we´re not" _She _tries to say exchanging glances with Scott.

"It´s ok, I can take care of her while you guys talk" Isaac offers, "What you say?" Says looking at Scott, but the boy seems unconvinced, Derek told Isaac it was a stupid idea, he knew it.

"Well we can talk a few minutes" Scott says gingerly.

"Well if you don´t want there is no problem, Isaac invited all us to the party you don´t have to miss it just because of me" Says Derek.

"No, I´m sorry, I would like definitely…"

…

Dr. Deaton had a long day at work, he just wants to get into bed, he´s not even in the mood to prepare dinner, he opens the front door, gets into the house turns on the light and ignores Marin sitting in the couch looking straight at him.

"With that lurking thing I wonder why you don´t have friends, people must find it hilarious" He says undoing his tie and taking out his gown.

"Hey dad!" Says the girl sharp and polite a weird mix as his daughter.

"No seriously, you need friends, why didn´t you go to that _secret _party in the woods?" He asks.

"He´s back in town" She says more sternly this time.

"I know" He replies. "More reason to attend that party"

"Why?" She asks frowning, "It is tonight?"

"Look at it this way" He explains, "When you´re doing a jigsaw puzzle you can see the pieces apart but you don´t understand how they fit in the big picture not even when there´s just one left, but when you finally find that missing one and nail it is that you can see all the pieces playing their parts"

"So it means…" She says.

"It starts tonight" He finishes.

…

Stiles lost track of Allison and Scott after a while, it was a good thing right? It meant that they were knowing each other, yet he was so bored despite the fact that Lydia is completely wrong about Jackson´s taste in music he doesn´t feel comfortable there, maybe he should just leave but he can´t let Allison in there, Scott hasn´t a car to drive her back home and her place is really far from there, if he could spot her, Stiles starts walking into the crowd until he finds Scott and Allison he approaches them to discover they were accompanied by Isaac, the blonde girl from lockers and the creepy guy of that morning, they knew each other's?

"Allison" He says beckoning her, she breaks from them and reach Stiles.

"What are you doing with those guys?" He says scared, there is something about them that makes him shiver, and there is Scott walking with them out of the party.

"Where the hell is going Scott" Asks

"Don´t worry, Derek is a cool guy he just apologized with me, he thought we were robbers can you believe that?" She explains.

"And you believed him?" Stiles says shocked.

"Yeah, is not like he threatened us with a gun or something he just said that we were trespassing that´s all" She scoffs. "Scott is pretty nice by the way, I think he likes me" Hisses her eyes shining with the torches around.

"I don´t know, I don´t like him or Isaac or any of them, maybe I should go for Scott and…" He starts.

"COPS" Someone yells suddenly, Jackson stops the music and people start screaming and running, Stiles falls to the ground, severe feet stomps over him, Allison helps him stand, the torches are being turned off, branches are being broken, screams are heard far, the leaves in the floor crackles and then everything went silent.

"I think we´re alone" Allison mutters next to him.

"We´re is the way back?" Stiles asks confused.

"Are you crazy? The cops probably have come following the torch we must take another path" Allison says taking him by the arm to not spread in the thick darkness, _spark_ again in his chest, his breath gets out of control he´s scared, he doesn´t want to get in trouble, he knew he didn´t have to come, he gets air in his lungs and lets it out but the feeling in his chest doesn´t fades, they are walking nonsense in the darkness they don´t know where they´re going yet Stiles doesn´t care too much about it he´s much interested in that sensation, that thing, that _spark_ he knows it has something to do with Allison, but how? It sounded stupid even his mind he doesn´t even want to think about saying it aloud but he has this thing this urgency to say it, he can´t take it anymore.

"Allison… um." Starts, but thinks twice, he can´t do it, it is stupid, yet it increases it is almost chocking him.

"What?" She asks.

"I um… I don´t know how to…" He tries to say.

"Stiles this is going to sound stupid" She almost babbles, "But since the first time we saw each other I don´t know every time our eyes meet or we touch each other there´s is this thing in my hand, like a prickle" She pauses, Stiles heart rushes, his eyes opens wide he can almost feel her heartbeat in her arm they´re both tense they he knows it doesn´t have anything to do with being alone in the woods in complete darkness.

"Not a prickle, it's more like something alive, burning like…"

"Like a spark" He finished stunned. A scream cuts the night and they both jump on their places.

"What the hell was that?" Says Stiles his voice is trembling.

"I don´t know" She whispers terrified.

"Shit, Scott, where is Scott? We need to find him and get out of here" Stiles cries his chest bumping up and down out of control. "Lydia and Jackson, I almost forgot call them Allison we need to get of here" Stiles pokes out his phone to call Scott and Allison does too the light in the device helps his heart to steady, then he see it, two little red lights floating in the dense darkness.

"Allison do you see that?" He says pointing ahead, he won´t touch the Prozac ever again.

"Yeah" She hisses, _good I´m not crazy but them..._ he thinks as the bulbs get bigger and bigger.

"Stiles it is just me or it´s approaching us?" Allison cries in low voice, the pair of lights were nearer with every second and higher and higher than what they measured, what was that? It has to be on two legs to be that tall, there were bears in there? Impossible, but if it wasn´t a bear then what?

"Run!" He mutters squeezing her forearm, they start fleeing away from that thing, and then the scariest snarl in the world cuts the air, Goosebumps cover Stiles´ skin, low branches hit them, make them gasp and scream, cut their faces and stick in their clothes, take Stiles by the hem of his shirt and then they stumble and fall on the uneven ground rolling down the steep terrain, a rock hits Stiles in the ribs and his lungs get out of air, he tries to stand when they stop falling the world sways he can´t come up to his feet.

"Come Stiles" Allison mutters helping him to walk, bit a bit he starts recovering the air, the sounds stopped, the thing isn´t following them anymore, then they see it, light behind the pines.

"We´re in the school again" Allison says relieved.

"Oh god" Stiles gasp as the light starts bathing them, blinding them but they don´t care they´re happy they drop in the grass when they are out of the wood and Stiles breaths in and out recovering his missing air, filling his lungs or so says to himself, but when turns his head toward Allison finds that they´re both sobbing in the ground.

…

Dr. Stilinski was exhausted, gosh he really wanted to get home, and eat whatever Stiles have cooked for him, he has to stop acting like a child and listen to his son, he´s right he has delicate condition and must take care of his health, not just because of him but also for his son, his little quirky son, _god help me_ he thinks, Stiles has been doing his best for so long, he´s been doing the cleaning, the cooking, his studies and he´s smiling yet Mr. Stilinski knows that it´s a lie he knows he just pretends to be fine to not concern him his son is so strong and so vulnerable at the same time he´s tearing apart and Mr. Stilinski is scared he´s not doing enough to makes the things easier for him to heal, he´s a doctor for Christ sake, why he can´t heal his son´s wound´s why he can´t heal his owns? Cleans his forehead and takes his suitcase, walks down the hallway when a pair of nurses pass him running out tugging a gurney while another push him aside carrying a trunked radio.

"In the woods back Beacon Hills high" Says a voice from the radio. "There´s blood everywhere and what´s that?"

"There´s a body"

…

That smell, disgusting stench, Scott wants to throw up, his head spins, he´s dozed, he tosses in the bed and falls from it flicker his eyes open and then lets out a loud cry of horror, it´s over him, it is over him, Scott´s heart pounds hard his hands tremble out of control, he tries to breath, to breath, but he can´t remember how to do it, he´s chocking he can feel it, he´s choking, a lump in his throat his crying and gagging and that coppery smell, his breathless lungs, ball into his throat, the blood, the blood dripping from his bed, from his body and his face.


	2. WARNING

II

WARNING

Silence, emptiness is all what remains, and a tear strays below the cheek, the snarl, the scream and the fear cold to the bones, and that endless darkness, so thick and broad and loud that´s is almost alive, a heartbeat and a nothing, gasp and sob and silence again and then the blackness is above and below and into him and the red sharp lights.

Stiles startles in his bed taking out the quilt, it was so real so disturbing, every thirty minutes or so it happens, he can´t help it he´s terrified, he comes out of bed the screech of the wood beneath his feet makes him shiver he´s scared he is, yet he´s so tired the last three days have been so rough, nightmares always nightmares with those eyes, at least he´s not crazy he knows that Allison saw them too. Stiles walks toward the bathroom washes his face look back toward his room, the sun is rising there are still a couple of hours left before school but maybe is better to stay awake again he can´t handle it he´s frightened of sleeping. Stares at his reflection in the mirror the dark shapes beneath his eyes are redder and darken that before he hasn´t sleep at all since they saw that thing whatever it was he needs to go back to his bed, he needs to or else he might get sick and he can´t get his dad concerned about him he can´t, Stiles slides the mirror´s and takes the Prozac held it in his hand he needs to sleep he needs to smile he needs to be normal, Stiles takes a pill and swallows.

…

Her scream wakes her up, luckily Allison is in her bed, laying in her nightgown below the blanket she´s fine she´s safe, it was just a bad dream like the other before that one, and the one before, god she´s so tired it is stupid she´s always been so tough, she´s never be afraid of anything, she hates to feel so helpless but it all what happens in her nightmares, she´s a frightened little girl awaiting for those eyes for come, at least she wasn´t crazy Stiles saw them too, she is sure of it they saw them right after she was telling him about that thing she feels in her hand everything they touch or see each other in the hands, that uneasy and uncomfortable feeling, that spark that makes her feel scared and hurt, maybe Stiles could have seem the eyes too but she´s definitely losing her mind.

"Allison?" Her dad´s voice says. Allison slightly moves her head toward the door and finds him staring at her concerned, his lips white they the tension in his jaw.

"Dad" She greets with a fake smile.

"Are you fine honey?" He mutters a crest in his brows.

"Yeah, I´m fine I just had a nightmare that´s all" She explains getting off of bed.

"Well it´s still early" He hints.

"No, I wouldn´t be able to sleep anyway" She affirms getting out of bed, she has to prepare breakfast for him now that he´s already awake, why he´s awake this early anyway? When Allison heads the door to get into the bathroom her father gently takes her chin in his hands at look straight at her eyes, exanimating them, he knows she´s been having sleep troubles but doesn´t know the reason, she can´t tell him that she went out with Stiles without his permission.

…

Physics hour is endless, besides the fact the Allison is sitting next to Stiles they don´t exchange glances or anything, haven´t talk much since the rave, just casual things like the wheatear or Harris's quiz tests but she can see it in his eyes he´s tired no exhausted, and like she he´s afraid of sleeping and go back there into the woods where he´s helpless against the darkness, the cold and those wrathful red eyes.

When the lunch´s hour bell rings Allison startles in her seat and notices that Stiles does too, they´re confused until they understand that their class is already over, she picks up her things and heads to the door, the room is almost empty he joins her in the door and start walking toward the cafeteria. Allison stares at the long line to buy lunch and sighs she´s not angry anyway, luckily there are still many rows of empty tables so she picks one, her arms above, she´s so tired, so dizzy, she flickers and right after Stiles is in front of her carrying to trays of lunch, he puts one next to her, it contains mashed potatoes a steak, a green apple and a coffee mug.

"Stiles" She frowns.

"You need to wake up, we have math in half hour, drink the coffee first" He says politely taking a sip of his cup. "This is stupid" Complains.

"You have been having sleeping troubles too, I know you do" He points out after noticing that Allison keep staring at her plate stunned, She nods confused, Allison can´t recall when was the last time she met someone who cared about her beside her dad.

"This is stupid" She mutters. "I don´t even can´t remember well what happened but everything I close my eyes I…" She cuts herself dry.

"See that thing" Stiles finishes for her, "It's weird and scary and I´m tired of not sleeping, I have finally started sleeping again after mom´s, but know…"

"There you are" Lydia´s voice´s says sitting next to them followed by Jackson, who seems a little crestfallen too. "Everyone has been acting weird since the rave"

"Everyone?" Allison and Stiles says at once, why? Has anyone else seem that thing? She´s not too perceptive but hasn´t noticed that there were people beside her and Stiles that were frightened, so she drift her eyes around the cafeteria and see it, many people are sad, not scared, not terrified just sad.

"I don´t know why everybody is making a big deal of it" Lydia says sharply, "No one knew the guy"

"He could have been any of us" Jackson chastise her, "We were all in there, and then he´s dead, slashed, it's too disturbing, and he has some friends in this school, many of them are right now in his school attending his memorial"

"Wait what do you mean by slashed? Wasn´t it an overdose?" Allison says frowning and notices that Stiles gasps next to her. Jackson looks both sides and then stretches his neck toward them to speak in an almost inaudible voice.

"No, I work in the radio station after school, no because I need the money I just need this town to learn anything about music" He explains.

"No one cares, skip to the butchery part" Lydia says bossily.

"The guy´s family are really pissed off about the overdose version so they came to the station two days ago to ask to clear up the boy´s name, but my boss said he couldn´t do that"

"Apparently the sheriff has something to do with it"

"What do you mean?" Stiles says gaping.

"My boss told me what happened" "It was an animal, they don´t know which, but it cut the guy´s ankle so he couldn´t ran off and them slashed his throat"

Stiles and Allison exchange glances, it could have been them.

"The cops found the body two hours later and then scariest thing is…"

"Wait a second they didn´t found it right after the rave?" Lydia says scowling, "It means that…"

"He was dead before the party started" Allison finishes.

"Yup, but the scariest thing is that when they found it, the body was intact" He hints with mystery in his voice, Allison hears Stiles gasp and look toward him, there is something in his eyes, he knows what Jackson is talking about, she´s sure of it.

"No other animal was interested in his meat, not even flies, there wasn´t poison in his body or anything else, it´s like the animals respected that the corpse didn´t belonged to them"

"Or maybe they was too scared to even approach" Allison mutters, her lower lips is wobbling.

"I don´t know, but anyway, they cops are right now looking in the woods they even told this guy Brad to stay in a hotel in town while they search, they are doing their best trying to find that thing before it heads to the city" Jackson hisses and Allison´s necks hair stands. "You can´t tell anyone" warms them.

"Don't worry they won´t tell anything, look at them they´re already terrified" Lydia chuckles and stares at they both.

"Why are you so frightened anyway?" Jackson frowns and look straight at them.

Allison hesitates, she wants to say that they saw that thing, that she´s terrified that it wasn´t any kind of animal that they have already seem, that it was dangerous, but how could she explain that they didn´t actually seen it, that it was just it eyes, but was enough to give her the three most scariest nights in her life, who could she explain that she just wants her dad to finish the building to leave the town and never come back and that she feels so guilty for not listening to her him and attending the party.

"We saw it" Stiles murmurs, and Allison´s hearts skip a beat.

"What do you mean?" Lydia arches her brows.

"I… I mean… us" Stiles tries to say.

"It wasn´t like any kind of animal that can be found in Beacon Hills" Allison startles after finding out that those words actually came out of her mouth, they haven´t talk about it yet but she can see in Stiles eyes that he confirms her statement, it wasn´t like any other animal they have seem in zoos, neither TV.

"Or anywhere else" Stiles trails off his eyes distant, he´s seeing it again Allison is sure of it and shudder just to think about it.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asks and his eyes are shining now with greed. "Do you mean you saw the Bigfoot?"

"No… definitely no" Allison waves away and Stiles and her chuckles.

"But it was a humanoid doesn´t it?" Lydia says looking at both stunned and Stiles nods absently.

"This can be the story of the year, for the first time in ages something actually happens in this forsaken town" Jackson says excitedly, Allison is not sure if he´s mocking on them but after examining his expression she confirms that he believes them, and the rest the school wants to know what it is, because then she notices everyone is staring at them shocked except for Isaac, the boy with the bluish eyes that cut Allison´s and Scott chatting the other day, he´s not looking at them the same way the others, instead of watching at their table as if they were crazy he´s scrutinizing them to be more specific her, or Stiles she´s not sure which of them but his eyes don´t miss a movement of their lips as if he could read them because definitely he´s unable to heard them considering how far they are from him.

"We have to go to the woods after school, I´ll bring my camera" Jackson says and there is again the greed in his eyes.

"No way" Lydia denies shocked.

"Don´t count on me, gotta help Scott with his classes" Stiles explains continuing with his eating, and then Allison recalls, she haven´t eat at all so she takes a sip of her coffee and a spoonful of the smashes potatoes but them she regrets it, she dizzy, exhausted, frightened and gagging.

"Do you guys wanna my lunch? I think I´m gonna throw up" She says taking another sip of coffee to calm her stomach.

"Don´t look at me I´m vegan" Jackson says with disgust.

"You need to eat anything, you feel sick because you haven't" Stiles explains taking the apple from the tray and offering it to her. "Eat" almost orders, Allison hesitates and takes it, when their fingers touch the _spark _hits them again, they both look at each other gaping but quickly wave the thought away, Allison bites the apple, the sweet and acid juicy streams down the corner of her lips then she swallows hard and smiles he´s right.

"How´s Scott anyway?" She asks.

"He´s better, my dad blames the coach, he told him that maybe he should leave the team but Scott doesn´t want to hear about it" Stiles says with concern and the bells rings again and they to go back class.

…

Melissa was getting tired of being in the sheriff office doing paperwork, how many years she has been there doing nothing? And all because of Carl, that bastard, if she would have been a little stronger if would have being braver Scott wouldn´t have suffered that much and she wouldn´t be ridiculed by her team, the sheriff and the whole town, That´s why when her boss offered her to join the search party in the woods she haven´t think twice, they´re now looking for the creature, in complete silence her gun in hand in case she has to fire to whatever it is causing so much trouble in the woods, many of the her team thinks it is a wildcat but that doesn´t make any sense to her, the cuts in the boy´s and the deer, the claws that jabbed their skin must be gigantic it is frightening and thrilling at the same time if she´s the one catching the best she might be promoted to detective she´s sure of it.

She pass rows and rows of trees at some points they are so thick that even now in autumn so spots are so dark that she needs her flashlight, god how mad were those boys, doing a party in there in the middle of the night, what the hell were they thinking? Luckily Scott was sick at home or else he could have go in there and end… She can´t even think about it, nothing happened that what really imports to her. When she reaches the cliff before the lake decides to walk back until she finds a shadow five hundred feet at her right, her heart skip a beat, her hand reaches the radio but then she think twice if she do it herself if she… Melissa moves a slow pace but not to slow to let it scape, until she hears a stick creaks and the shadow moves again, she hurls up chasing it, squinting until she finds out that it's a human form that walks away from her.

"Police! Please stop" She says and the shadow obey, is looking at the back of a man with a green wool coat, short brown hair, when he turns to meet her she see a man of 40 maybe more with bottle green eyes that…

"Longshot?" Melissa hisses stunned, as he squints at her.

"Mel?" Chris Argent gasps shocked.

"Oh my god! When you came back?" She says approaching him.

"A few weeks ago" He says ashamed.

"And you haven´t stopped by home to say hi" She chastise him.

"Um… I´m sorry I´ve been too busy with a construction and so other things" He replies blushing.

"You´re a terrible friend, Stilinski is back too" She smirks.

"He left?" Chris frowns.

"Oh, you didn´t heard?" Melissa frowns.

"What?" Chris Argent´s face get pale.

"Alice died" Melissa mutters with resentment.

"Oh my god" He grimaces, "How did she?"

"Cancer" Melissa says hoarsely and then she reminds what´s she doing in there in the first place.

"Oh my god! You can´t be here, we´re tracking a creature that´s being murdering deer" She hurries to say. "It's not safe being in here" Chris look at her confused, at her gun and then look at his back as if maybe the creature were behind him.

"I you sure you don´t want company?" He asks arching a brow and she smiles.

"Maybe for dinner" She hints.

"Your place?" He asks grinning.

"Yeah I can make pasta, now go if you don´t want to lose your head in hands of a psycho cat" She chuckles.

"Whatever you say officer" Chris grins once more and heads out of the woods.

….

Allison stands after her final class, she´s been more bored than usual luckily she had been able to sleep a bit because Mrs. Greenberg is usually very absent in class, she constantly forgets what´s she´s doing so have to restart the whole lesson, and Allison just fell asleep without noticing and fortunately no nightmares haunted her this time. She takes her backpack and heads the crowded door, why her dad have to work in the afternoons? She hates taking the bus with the freshmen, why her dad can´t get her a car? She´s not being whimsical about it, they have enough money and she doesn´t need an expensive one just four tires and a steering wheel, maybe she can ask Stiles to give her a ride, she needs to talk to him anyway, ask him what was all that nodding when Lydia asked about the humanoid shape of the animal, they didn´t actually see it just its eyes but something inside her thinks he´s right that maybe it has human shape after all that´s the only way to explain how tall it was. He spots him yawning in addressing the door.

"Stiles" She hisses.

"Oh he Allison" He says a little groggy he has been sleeping too in class.

"I was wondering if you maybe…" She starts.

"There you are" Lydia says standing before them. "Look what I´ve found"

Allison and Stiles stare at Lydia´s hands which are holding an old yearbook, it´s blue with silver letters _Beacon Hill´s high 1978_, Allison stares back at Lydia confused.

"Sometimes the girls and I help cleaning the old classrooms to make the work easier for the janitor so a couple hours ago I got some girls to help me clean up a little and they found this, and we opened it to laugh a little about the haircuts and then…" Lydia opens the book the bottom facing Allison, the sheets flies before her eyes, clubs, teams, random people, and funny haircuts and outfits, she can´t help but chuckle, then when Lydia stops Allison gasps covering her mouth with her hand.

"Those are my parents" She says, thought they look so much younger in the picture Allison recognizes them right away, they both laugh at the camera holding each other, her mother even though have that hilarious hair she is still as beautiful as Allison recalled her, auburn hair, long lashes and red lips, her cheeks Allison loved her mother´s cheeks pinky and rounded.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw it" Lydia continues.

"Why? Didn´t I told you my family used to live here?" Allison frowns.

"No" Lydia shakes her head, "Your dad is longshot Argent"

"Who?" Stiles says confused.

"Longshot Argent" Lydia repeats, "When the school still had budget for the archery team your dad was the best of the best, they said he could hit a penny with an arrow at 500 feet away"

"My dad?" Allison frowns, "He can´t cut a carrot without taking part of his thumb" Chuckles.

"But that´s his name below doesn´t?" Lydia points below the picture and Allison reads _Archery Team 1978 _and among the names she finds Christopher Argent and beneath it is the handwritten word _longshot_. When Allison detaches her face from the year book Stiles gasps.

"Stiles?" Allison frowns looking at him, his eyes are wide his mouth a big gap.

"My parents are there too" He mutters.

"Where?" Allison asks, both she and Lydia scan the archery team picture but they are unable to find anyone alike them or the last name Stilinski in it.

"There" Stiles says pointing at the picture below, then both girls stare at the chemistry´s club picture and in seconds they found stiles parents.

"Oh my god your mom is so beautiful" Allison says looking at the picture and them at him.

"You look so much like her" Lydia smiles at Stiles but Allison sees the dark shades in his eyes as he struggle to smirk.

Allison puts her eyes back, Stiles´ mom was a short and skinny woman, the same brown eyes that her son has, pale skin with soft coral shapes in her cheeks, long straight hair to her waist, she is surrounded by two men with glasses, one white and short straw hair, and green eyes, the other is a black boy with wide smile carrying a books some of biology, other with and odd symbol that Allison thinks must be about old runes, physics, chemistry, math, and yet he has enough space in his broad arms to hold Stiles´ mom hand while they were taking the picture.

"So our parents met at high school" Allison grins at Stiles.

"Do you guys mind if I keep it?" Stiles asks eyes still on the photograph, both girls nods with a smile.

"So you wanna try?" Lydia hints and Allison and Stiles frowns at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you can shoot like your dad" Lydia explains, "I think I song so old bows somewhere in that classroom"

"Um….I don't know I´m just good with Martials" Allison explains.

"You know self-defense?" Stiles squints at her as if it was the first time he was looking at her.

"Yeah why?" She asks casually until she understands, why she didn´t used in the woods? What was all that about defending the weak? Allison is so ashamed right now, but how she could? It was dark and they didn´t know what they were facing, but must admit that the first reason is that she was too scared to do anything, and what her dad taught her was just for fun not to hit terrifying creatures in the woods in the middle of the night.

Before Allison notices they are following Lydia down the corridors, how many always they have already passed? The school was bigger than Allison though and now they were landing and in an area that seems abandoned, there is dust, is a little dark, the only light is a flickering one before the room Lydia is guiding them.

"What is this place?" Allison asks.

"Is the old school" Stiles explains and Allison stares at him shocked, then she recalls he used to live there until not so long.

"They´re thinking about upgrade them" Lydia explains. "So the rest of the cheerios and I´ve been cleaning since two days ago, come" says and opens the door, they enter in a small room covered with dust and spider-webs all over, it has just a brown desk and a chair, behind it is a long wood locker, Lydia approaches it.

"I knew I´ve seen them somewhere" Lydia cries excitedly opening the locker, Allison´s heart skips a beat, her father had a nickname she didn´t hear of before, he is and archer and know how to shoots arrows like anyone else or at least he did once, why he never told her, archery sounds so much fun, they could have practiced it instead of spending all Sundays for the past ten years watching horror movies, then she recalls the picture it was something he used to do with her mom, it was after all the time they met and fell in love, maybe it was too painful for him to talk about it, suddenly Allison ends up convincing herself that it is a bad idea. Lydia slides open the locker and the door behind them knocks, Allison jumps on her feet grip Stiles´ arm, they all turn their necks toward the door across the ajar they see a glimpse of golden hair and then she recognizes Isaac´s face looking at them suspiciously, his eyes fixed on Lydia then swift straight to her and Stiles.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks, his voice soft and gentle his eyes stern and still on them.

"Hey Pete" Lydia says with a smirk, "Just came to take some things before they demolish all the place" explains.

"But what?" He starts confused. "Never mind, I just wanted to talk to you in private" Says.

"Oh, ok no problem I just have to…" Lydia is saying when he stops her.

"I wasn´t talking about you" He says without looking at her and then Allison recalls the lunch hour in the cafeteria. Stiles has a crest in his brows.

"Just a minute" Isaac says, Stiles walks outside the room as confused as them.

"What was all that?" Lydia ask frowning.

"I don´t know maybe he wants to know how´s Scott" Allison says thoughtful.

"Oh, yeah, well should visit him later" Lydia suggest at the time opens again the locker´s door and takes a long wood bow and a quiver and stares at Allison. "Are you ready" Says excited.

"This is stupid Lydia, I haven´t seem a real bow in my life" Allison chuckles.

"Come on it´s gonna be fun" Lydia replies handling her the quiver, it has ten long blackwood arrows crowned at the end with feathers in the other edge is a sharp silver head Allison stares at it amazed it glimpses and she smirks, looks back at Lydia as she offers her the bow, Allison takes it and it is lighter and longer than what she was expecting, the wood is slim and curved it centers a little bolder with an arrow shelf comfortable at grip, the string seems weak yet it is strong when Allison tries it´s elasticity. A thrill run through her body waking her up she wants to shot an arrow.

"Ready?" Lydia asks with a smile, Allison nods and her friend wave her to follow, when they open the door find the hallway empty, where Stiles and Isaac are? Instead to walk back their steps Lydia guides her down the corridor where there are rusty double doors like the ones at the entrance, Lydia opens it a Allison walks outside with her, suddenly they´re facing the woods, Allison swallows and suddenly she and Stiles and her are running in the darkness for their lives.

"Lydia, maybe it isn´t a good idea" Allison starts.

"Come one, don´t be silly it´s daylight" Lydia tries to calm her.

"Lydia it isn´t a ghost" Allison reproaches with a smirk, her hands grip tight the handle of the bow and she press her lips together. They walk to the line and cross, Allison thought that the next time she entered the woods she might have a panic attack but the truth is that she´s not as frightened as she thought, Lydia is right nothing would show up in daylight and if it do they would finally see that it is just a deer or something, but the dead boy….

"Here" Lydia says approaching an ascent where are piles of rocks then she shoves her hand in her pockets and takes a penny.

"You´re kidding" Allison glares at her.

"Let´s try, it will be fun I´m tired of waiting for Jackson while he´s in practice" Lydia complains as she puts the coin on its side on top of a plain rock and walk back to Allison, then they walk back, Allison counts the steps and hers Lydia murmuring something she´s really calculating 500 feet, that´s ridiculous she´s not even able to see the coin anymore and she´s sure they´re just 100 feet away more or less yet Lydia keeps muttering for herself as they walks until she stops a takes an arrow from Allison´s back and marks a pine behind them.

"Here, this is the place" She says excitedly, Allison glares at her but Lydia ignores her. "Come on do it" Encourages her. Allison breaths out powerless, they had to get out of there quickly if the police finds them in there they might get in trouble so Allison takes an arrow from the quiver, breaths in placing it between the handle and the string between her index and middle finger pulls back and squint toward the rock long away and high in the terrain, then she breaths out and shots.

….

Stiles steps inside the classroom Isaac indicated him, his heart rushing, he feels like he´s about to get his ass kicked, he breaths in before Isaac comes inside and looks through the door ajar hoping Allison and Lydia followed them, but they didn´t. they all alone are inside an old classroom covered by deep layers of dust, the tiles are almost invisible for his eyes with every step he takes a big cloud rises and covers him, Stiles sneezes loudly and more and more dust lifts until he stumbles with a desk and falls to the ground, then stands embarrassed the dirt all over his face and hair, he´s nose prickling once more he´s about to sneeze again when he feel a hand covering half his face.

"Cheers" Isaac mutters and releases Stiles.

"Thank you" He says calming down while the guy wipes the dust out of his head.

"You are a mess" Isaac laughs while he takes the dust out of him, and Stiles´ cheeks burns, when he ends up he rises a hand and place it in the wall next to Stiles´ face, he´s trapped, he swallows.

"What´s that?" Asks taking the yearbook from Stiles´ hands his index finger still in the chemistry's club page, he tries to hold it back but he takes it anyway, Isaac look at the pictures and a devilish smile curves the corner of the straight line of his pressed lips, then scoffs, what he´s looking at?

"This is your mom?" Asks frowning, Stiles nod. "She is beautiful"

"I know" Stiles replies sharply, his mother was beautiful _was. _

"You have her eyes" Mumbles and stares at his eyes handling him the yearbook back.

"I´m Isaac by the way" Mutters with a brief smile his eyes fixed straight in him as if he were trying to find something.

"Um… Yeah I know" Stiles scoffs, Isaac frowns.

"Do you?" Says scowling, "What´s your name?

"I´m Sti…"

Can I call you monkey?"

Stiles chokes after hearing that and glares at him.

"What? Why monkey? No, I have just one nickname and it is Stiles" He grunts.

Isaac looks up to the ceiling scratching his chin with his free hand like if he were considering an offer.

"I don´t know, I don´t like Stiles, and you´re short and clumsy and funny… like a monkey" Isaac says chuckling at Stiles stares at him stunned, what the hell is all that?

"Well monkey, I couldn´t help noticing that you and Scott are…close…" He lets out sternly at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah he´s my best friend" Stiles says casually.

"How is he?" Isaac asks, Stiles is hoping to see him happy to know that Scott is homesick so he can be the captain a little longer but he doesn´t get that look, actually he seems really worried.

"He´s fine, he´ll be back in school in a couple of days" Explains passing below Isaac´s arm to walk straight to the door but then he feels a hard grip in his shirt that takes him back to his place against the wall, Isaac eyes fixed on his, leaning close to him.

"I heard what you were planning in lunch, about getting into the woods" Mutters in deep voice and Stiles heart pounds hard against his ribs.

"No you didn´t" Stiles challenges.

"Yes I did" Isaac says harshly.

"No you couldn´t you were like a half…"

"I heard you monkey, enough" He cuts. "Look, the wood is a dangerous place right now, you don´t want to get hurt don´t you?" He mumbles with sharp eyes on the boy and Stiles feels a shiver running down his spine.

"But I didn´t even…"

"Just… stay out of trouble ok? I don´t want you to get hurt" He says gently his eyes softening, Stiles can see his concern in them, but why? And his hand is still tightly gripping his shirt´s neck almost furiously, then Isaac takes a deep breath over his face and lets him go, gracefully walking toward the door.

"Wait" Stiles stops him shocked.

"What?" Isaac asks tilting his head back to look at him.

"You were threatening or flirting with me?" Stiles says chuckling, he just couldn´t menace him that gently. Isaac stares at him grimacing for half a second with a thoughtful expression.

"Choose one" Says with a smirk before leaving the classroom.

...

The ring bells and Scott roll his eyes, he´s bed is warm he doesn´t want to get out of it, he´s almost nude below the blanket and the autumn air is so crisp outside, the bell rings once more and he damns, gets out of bed shivering only wearing a pair of socks and his underwear, heads the drawers to take a shirt and a pants, it´s almost empty most of the cloths doesn´t fit him anymore with his mom being busy at work and him sick the house was a total mess, Scott looks around the room trying to find his team´s shirt but can´t find it, the ring buzzes and he spot a pair of pants from the chair in from of his desk shoves his feet and walks downstairs, when he opens the door he finds himself facing a guy, that guy he knew him from somewhere.

"Hey Scott" He grins at him, and then he recalls a short part of the party, he´s Isaac´s friend what was his name?

"Do you remember me? I´m Derek" The guy says and the Scott nods, how he could blackout that way in the rave? He didn´t took a drop of alcohol yet he´s unable to recall most of the night, or even how he ended up in the woods in the first place.

"Yeah, sorry, I´m just a little dizzy that´s all" Scott excuses, "So, what´s up dude?

"Um I just heard that you were sick and recall that your game is a few days away"

"Yeah, the coach found the way to delayed a while until I´m getting better"

"He must have his odds on you" Derek points out and Scott blushes.

"Yeah I think"

"Anyway, I came by because Isaac told me that you where nose bleeding for exceeding with the training" Explains.

"Yeah my doctor says so" Scott recalls the moment he woke up covered in blood he was shocked he cried, cried so hard and when his mother found him, he really thought that the blood was someone else´s he really thought, he still can´t believe how relief he feels that it was his blood that it was his.

"So I brought this to you, see it used to happen to me too" Derek explains

"Really?" He wasn´t aware of how common it was, was it?

"Yeah, all the time our coach was an ass too and most of us ended up in the hospital by end of season for bleeding in the games" Derek snorts and takes out of his leather jacket a bottle with a dense and purplish liquid inside with some pieces that seemed like roots and leaves from god knows which plants.

"What´s that?" Asks.

"Just something I found in internet when I was still playing, it help me survive the games and training" Derek says handling it to him Scott hesitates and takes the bottle in his hands it is hot.

"It doesn´t contain alcohol doesn´t it? Because I might get kick out of the team" Says warily

"Don´t worry it's just plants, it will help to feel better" Derek says eyes fixed on him, there´s something fishy about it he doesn´t know why but he feels like he´s lying to him.

"See" Derek takes the bottle from his hand and take a sip from.

"It doesn´t taste as bad as it looks, and I still take it sometimes it helps my endurance" Smirks and gives him the bottle.

"I gotta go now, but if you want to make it effective take at least to glass any day" Says offering him his hands to shake his.

"Good luck at the game" says and heads off.

…

Stiles heads back into the archery´s storage and finds it empty, where could Allison and Lydia be? He thought that maybe if they weren´t to follow him and Isaac at least could wait for him _worst friends ever_, he turns back to the door and then he recalls they were talking about getting Allison into practicing with a real bow, that was the reason they were there in the first place they wouldn´t definitely go without trying it, it sounds awesome after all but were they could be practicing? The surrounding ancient classroom are abandoned, closed or too short, maybe they are in the Lacrosse field, no they can´t the team is in there, then they are… No that is stupid Allison wouldn´t get back in the woods after all what happened to them or could she? Maybe she is braver than he thinks, maybe he´s freaking out because she´s braver than him.

Stiles looks around the hall and then finds a door at them half open, was it that way when they came there? He approaches the door, thought the gap he can spot some trees so yeah they´re in the woods _smart Allison, smart_, he complains to himself, maybe he should get back and leave them there, but he can´t do that they might waiting for him so he gets out of the door and hesitates a second before entering, to his surprise he´s not wailing or fleeing, the woods aren´t scary in daylight, that´s what upset him most of the rave´s night, he used to go into the woods with Scott all the time when they were younger, he never was afraid, but now, now is different he can´t let a random god knows what take that from him, Stiles keeps walking and them hears Lydia´s voice a few feet ahead so keeps walking getting used to the sticks creaking beneath his feet until he finds them in a glade, Allison aiming to a rock hundreds of feet away from them.

"What are you doing?" He asks and Allison lets out a cry, her arrow flying from her grip and hitting the ground lamely not long from her, she reach the quiver in her shoulder with her right hand, probably trying to get another arrow but it´s empty, she desists and looks at him.

"I thought I could do it" She says with anger, seems frustrated, sweat dripping from her forehead. "See? I told you I couldn´t"

"Come one, don´t be so hard with yourself, this is the first time you ever try a bow" Lydia says consoling.

"She´s right, I´m sure they didn´t name your dad longshot in the first day" Stiles assures.

"It´s not like I´m doing it again anyway" She says as she picking the arrows from the floor, yet Stiles is able to see a gleam in her eyes, they shine she fells frustrated but encouraged, he smirks.

"You´re going to see Scott?" Lydia asks helping Allison get the remaining arrows.

"Yeah why?"

"Can we go with you? I´m tired of waiting for Jackson after practice" complains.

"And I would like to see how´s he doing" Allison hisses and her dimples get marked by a slight smile.

"Yeah Sure" Lydia scoffs putting the last arrow in the quiver and they start walking back school"

"What Isaac wanted by the way?" Lydia asks frowning, Stiles miss a step and rolls down spitting leaves as he stands.

"I… I´m not sure, I think warm me" He says.

"About what?" Allison gasps.

"I don´t know he said we shouldn´t get into the woods" Stiles explains doubtful.

"He heard us talking in lunch?" Lydia asks stunned.

"Impossible he was too far away" Allison points out.

"Then someone else must have heard and told him" Lydia adds. "But why he´s interested anyway?"

"Because maybe he knows what´s hidden inside the woods" Allison murmurs. And Stiles realizes, she´s right how he couldn´t see it before while Isaac was warning him? Stiles gaps Isaac knows about the thing in the woods and whatever it might be, he doesn´t want them to find out

…...

Allison feels like a robber when Stiles stops his jeep´s engine in front of a house downtown near school, they get down and without knocking the door he just opens it. Allison hesitates when he beckons to them to follow him, she´s not used to visit friends or host people in her house, she and her dad had always been so shut-in just them, of course that now Allison knows that her dad kept things even from her, don´t telling her about his nickname and its meaning, he didn´t kill anyone though, maybe she´s overreacting she´s just hurt from not telling her, no for no teaching her, it was so fun, even though she couldn´t shot straight a single arrow she felt happy, and strong and eerily comfortable, maybe because it is in her blood that thing, that… _spark?_ That tells her who she is and what she´s capable of even though she definitely sucks in archery, but she can learn right? She can. She blinks, she doesn´t remember getting into the house but her forearm aches so Lydia probably dragged her in, they are now on a wooden floor in the house´s second story it´s a hallway not much to say lime wallpaper yellow skirting they are in front of a white door, Stiles doesn´t knocks just tugs it in and steps inside.

"Hey dude" He greets as he waves them to get in, Lydia and she get inside the narrow bedroom when she hears a gasp and then stop Scott sitting onto a unmade bed shirtless staring at her, his amber eyes´ pupils dilated as he hasn´t seen sunlight for a while.

"Wha… wha… Stiles why you didn´t tell me we would have company?" He chastises with a glare at his friend then swifts his eyes back to her gentle and unease now, she feels her stomach empty her heart in her ears, and manage to smile at him, he´s, the way he looks at her it's so…

"You´re so lucky you didn´t have to attend Mrs. Greenberg´s class today" Stiles complains as he sits next to him getting his notebook in his lap.

"Scott?"

Allison blinks and hits reality, she´s has been unconsciously staring straight at his eyes, how embarrassing.

"Stiles? Did you bring your chemistry notes?" Lydia suddenly says.

"Yeah why?"

"I need you to explain me something" She says with a voice tune that alerts Allison.

"Me? But you´re the smartest gir…" He starts and then moans like a wounded animal, probably Lydia hit him in the shin because when he´s stands there is this limp in his walking as he approaches her in the desk.

"Um… I..." Allison smiles, she can feel her cheeks burning below, "I think I could help you with your homework if you need"

Scott silently nods and make room for her next to him, Allison takes out her backpack and neatly sits next to him, feeling the blood running every inch of her body, he can feel it, can feel Stiles and Lydia´s eyes on her, like if they planned that, she hates them, they´re so childish, she blushes.

"You have work in your history´s essay?" He asks, his voice a whisper.

"Um... yeah, I did it yesterday" She says relaxing her cheek´s muscles.

"You would mind to checkup mine? The coach is concerned about my grades and he´s being a little stubborn about it" He mutters ashamed.

"Of course, no problem" She replies politely, as he takes his laptop from the bedside table and handles it to her, it has and open document with some pages speaking about renaissance, she starts reading in silence, then feels the air being displace from back, and she knows it, he´s just a few inches behind her, she can fee his breath trickling her shoulder blades, it´s moist and warm, distracting, and Lydia´s and Stiles staring at her, she´s going to kill them, she´s going to learn how to shot an arrow properly and then they´re gonna regret it, she wants to grunt, no growl at them like an animal, specially Scott and his mint breath that doesn´t let her concentrate she´s being reading the first paragraph over and over the past fifteen minutes, then it happens, the snarl, the growl the cry and moan of her stomach, and then she recalls she haven´t ate in the whole but the apple Stiles got her for lunch.

"Oh my god I´m so sorry" She says wishing she could dig a hole and hide forever but they´re in a second story after all, their eyes, if she was being paranoid before well she isn´t know, they´re definitely watching at her, Allison closes her eyes tilts down her face.

"Don´t be" Scott says unease, why he´s ashamed anyway?

"I told you to eat" Stiles says with a snicker.

"He did" Lydia agrees.

"Don´t worry, I can cook for you, I…. I…would you like a sandwich?" Scott offers, and Allison blushes why she can´t just die?

"No… you´re sick, you must rest" She says biting her lower lip.

"I´m fine" Scott chuckles. "I´ve been fine for days now I don´t get why Mr. S doesn´t let me go school yet" complains as he stands, "Come on I´ll cook something for you" Says with a smile taking her by the hand to guide her downstairs, Allison stands a follows him, what´s she doing? She doesn't know that guy at all just that night in the woods but her stomach is trickling, trickling harder, she´s hungry, or maybe… it is something else.

…

"They´re gone" Lydia points out, at the time her mobile phone rings. She picks the call and starts talking, argues with the person who call her, probably Jackson, but Stiles can´t pay attention about what she´s saying he´s too busy staring at her red painted lips, as the way the move with every word she says or yells he´s not quite sure, there´s only buzzing in his ear, the lower bounces with every word, her perfect denture sweeps her pink tongue as it touch her mouth, then she shuts the call.

"He´s an asshole" She says sharply.

"What happened?" Stiles asks.

"He´s angry because I didn´t wait for him" She breaths out.

"He´s already out? What time is it?" Stiles stands on he´s feet.

"5 o´clock" Lydia adds casually,

_good it´s not too late_, he have to make dinner, at that moment he gets a text from his dad, "It´s Thursday, meet you there at seven" he knows what it means, they used to go to the same restaurant on Thursday and ask for a pizza, the owners were friends with his grandparents so they used to give them extra chees and salami in their other, then they get back home and they watched a movie, but his dad has double shift tonight so he might stay just for dinner, so why to bother to drive there? And then he understands the reason, why to not bother?

"Stiles?" Lydia says and he gets back to reality.

"Anyway he stills wants to go to the wood"

"What? No!" Stiles says shocked. "I told you Isaac doesn´t wants us there"

"So what he doesn´t own the woods or anything" Lydia frowns. "Maybe there´s isn´t any Bigfoot or whatever maybe it´s just Isaac disguised trying to scare people" She chuckles.

"Why he would do that?" Stiles arches his brow, "It doesn´t have sense"

"It´s almost Halloween Stiles, people act like crazy in this season"

"So you think he´s the one killing people?" Stiles asks and shiver, Isaac doesn´t look like a serial killer, he´s a teenager for Christ sake, he can´t be, but then how he knows?

"I don´t care I have to go anyway, Jackson it´s really pissed off because I didn´t tell him I was coming over, he´s a total jerk" She scoffs. "Wanna check if they´re making out already?" Asks mischievously. They walk down the stairs, and sneak to the dinner room from where they stare toward the kitchen hiding behind a wall, Allison is sitting in the table before the oven eating a sandwich listening to Scott who suddenly started rambling, he´s nervous Stiles smirks.

"No you don´t want to hear it" He says with a brief smile.

"Why not?" Allison frowns.

"It´s kinda disgusting, and you´re eating" He says in a mutter.

"Oh don't worry, I live alone with my dad and he loves horror movies, I´m used to blood" She smiles at him, bat her eyes, her long lashes touch and her eyes shine when she opens them again, Scott bits his lips as he wants so say something, and Allison might think he wants a taste because she offers him a bite, and he slightly stands, the meet their eyes they stare at each other for seconds and Stiles can feel Lydia struggling to not burst in laughs, then the sandwich slides down from Allison´s hand onto the plate and they but startle getting back to their places.

"It´s just that, I took a sip and felt like the blood was about to coming out again, but after a second I felt really good"

"So he wasn´t lying after all" Allison points out.

"Yeah, I mean Derek it´s a cool guy but you can´t trust in strangers right? So I wasn´t sure about it"

"Derek?" Stiles mutters but not low enough because seconds later Scott is standing before them.

"Stiles what are you doing there?" Scott asks frowning, Allison killing him and Lydia with her gaze.

"Um… We were hungry too" He trails off. "Anyway, you´re friend with that Brad guy?" Stiles frowns.

"Yeah so what?" Scott says confused.

"I don´t know Scott, I don't like that guy, he´s kinda creepy and you say he brought you alcohol or something?"

"No, it´s just medicine" Scott contradicts.

"Did my dad told you that you need medicine?" Stiles frowns knowing the answer beforehand.

"No but… I want to feel fine Stiles, I want to play in the game I´m the captain I can´t be sick" He complains.

"Um… guys I have to go… Jackson is already at his home getting ready for tonight´s hike" Lydia says standing before them.

"Hike?" Allison says suspiciously

"Yeah, we´re going to shoot our paranormal activity porn video tonight in the woods" She scoffs.

"You´re seriously planning on searching for that thing?" Allison inquires with anger.

"Yeah, just because you two are too scared to go doesn´t mean we´re not coming"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks.

"Jackson wants to take a footage of the thing in the woods" Stiles explains and his stomach jumps in his stomach.

"Come on, don´t be such a pussy, if you don´t go and find what it is you´ll live afraid forever" Lydia points out, Stiles swifts his eyes toward Allison and she has the same look that he probably has, maybe, maybe Lydia is right how long they would be bearing it? Wouldn´t enter in the woods anymore? And what for? Because of some deer?

"You can´t go if my mom catches you if you´ll get in trouble" Scott advices.

"She won´t know because you´re not gonna tell her right?" Lydia says. "Anyway it will be just half an hour probably, Jackson will get bored and then we´ll go after a pizza, it´s almost dinner anyway"

Allison stumbles on her seat.

"What? My dad is gonna be at home anytime" She says her lip wobbling.

….

Luckily Stiles can drive fast when it´s needed so, in ten minutes Allison is getting down his jeep, twenty more later her dad is opening the front door, the chops are already fried and the vegetables cooked, Allison sighs, takes a plate from the pantry and starts pouring the sauce, but her dad instead of walking into the kitchen jogs upstairs taking out his cot.

"Dad?" Allison ask frowning.

"Yeah honey?" His muffled voice says from the shower.

"Have to work late night?"

"Um... No"

She sits onto his beige quilt while she awaits for him to get out of the bathroom, when he does she notices he have shaved.

"Oh my god you have a date" She says standing.

"Um… Allison…" He starts. "It´s not a date, I´m just dinning with an old friend, that´s all"

"Is she coming over? I haven´t cooked enough" She says biting her lower lip, "Maybe if…"

"Allison" Her dad tries to calm her.

"It´s not a date, and no one is coming over, I just need to hang out, forget about work, I´m sorry I should have tell you before, think I just forgot about it"

He addresses the drawers and picks a shirt and a pair of pants, too casual for him,_ he´s totally messing it out_.

"Dad, it´s fine" She says with a smile.

"It´s been 10 years already, I totally understand, I really do" She smirks once more even though she´s feeling a little sad inside, but she must understand, she have to understand that her needs someone in his life besides her, and isn´t this what she wanted after all?

"Thanks honey" He says hoarsely.

"But is not a date"

Allison chuckles and gets out of the room at the time her phone starts ringing.

…

Someone knocks the door, hasn´t his dad told him to wait for him in the restaurant? Stiles finishes wiping the plate and jogs toward the door, and there before him is Jackson and then he understands what is going on.

"Jackson" He gasps.

"What?" He frowns at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to encourage you" The guy say and Stiles looks behind him at the entrance, from his Volvo´s windows he spots Allison and Lydia waving at him.

"Allison?" He mutter, _you traitor_

"Come one" Jackson says, "Don´t you wanna lose your fear to the coyote that you guys probably saw in the woods?"

"Ah coyote? Really?" Stiles frowns. "Do you get that coyote's doesn´t…."

"Just get your ass to the woods and everything is gonna be fine" Jackson says as he roll his eyes.

"Fine" Stiles grunts taking his keys out of his pocket, as Jackson walks back toward his car, before getting into his jeep Stiles walks toward them.

"If we die in the woods I´m gonna make sure none of you rest in the afterlife" Says with a glare striding toward his car, can´t believe Allison actually went, maybe that´s the reason that piss him more, he has to go to not look like a coward and because he doesn´t want her to get hurt, maybe he should tell Scott to go with them, but he need to rest and if they get caught by the police his mom would get in trouble because of him.

…

"Longshot you came" Melissa says as she step aside to let him in, she takes his coat at let it in the rack.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I´m fine, what about you?" He replies as he handles her a bottle of wine.

"Just fine, finally got a real case" Complains. "Where Allison? Why didn´t you bring her?"

"She´s at a friend´s house studying" He explains, he sits and Melissa walks into the kitchen to take the pasta, maybe she call Scott to sit with them, he must be feeling better by now, but she doesn´t want to push him, he´s been having a hard time with school, getting sick and being the captain maybe she just let him rest, in other hand she could call Stiles and his dad to join them, it must be hard for the boy to cook for his dad every day, she takes the phone and calls to the hospital, a nurse picks the call and when she asks for Doctor Stilinski she says he´s out for dinner, Melissa walks toward the window and glance at Stilinski´s place, all lights are turned off, maybe they are having dinner outside, Melissa takes the plates and starts serving a dinner for two and sighs.

….

They step inside at the same time, all lights out so Jackson turns up the light of his camera, instantly a spot in the woods gets bright, Stiles feels a wave on anxiety taking over him, looks at Allison in the dim reflected light and knows she´s not feeling better than him, _this is a bad idea_.

"This is Jackson Whittemore" Jackson says pointing the camera at his face. "And tonight we´re looking for Bigfoot, Yeti, or whatever is making this city a little more interesting" Snorts.

"Is not funny" Stiles mutters, they start walking toward the place where Allison and him saw the eyes for the first time, the cold wind blows making them shiver, a whistle that gives Goosebumps, _it's all right _he mutters for himself, Stiles just concentrates in keep walking it was going to be over soon Jackson would get bored and won´t be afraid of look like a coward in front of his friends, his friends, where the hell were his friends?

"Allison" He says loud but not much. "Lydia! Jackson!" How the hell they split apart? He´s starting to think that the woods are alive that they shift every time they´re there, he´s blind once more like that day, his pulse accelerates, the thing might be there, looking at him from any those threes Stiles looks around and steps back a twig screeches beneath his feet and he startles fall on his back letting out a gasp, he needs to get out of there, he needs to.

"Stiles" Hears a voice near him.

"I´m here" Shouts hoping they were closer than the eyes, he rolls and stands and see the light of the camera approaching him, runs toward them and stumbles with a root, Isaac is right he´s too clumsy.

"Are you ok?" Lydia asks hurrying to help him stand.

"I´m fine"

"How the hell you got lost?" Allison says.

"I don´t know I just…"

"What´s that?" Jackson asks swaying the light blinding Stiles for a second, his heart skips a beat what? What have Jackson see? Stiles phone starts ringing.

"It´s a shirt" Lydia says kneeling to grab the cloth in which Stiles is standing, Jackson points the camera at it, is one of the Lacrosse´s team uniform, a white tee with a white wolf painting on it or at least a part because it is ragged by…

"Those are claws?" Allison says pointing at the cuts.

"And blood stains" Lydia adds, her lips wobbling.

Stiles phone rings again.

"Hello?" Says.

"Stiles where are you?" His dad voice asks. _Shit_.

"Dad Um…. I´m on my way… I didn´t answer because I´m driving and you know it´s dangerous"

"Come on son hurry up, I must be back at work in less than an hour" His dad complains, and Stiles cuts the call.

"I gotta go" Says

"What? Why?" The others asks.

"I´m sorry have dinner with my dad" He says pretending being angry. "I wish I could stay, anyway I think I should keep the shirt Scott´s mom is an officer maybe they can use it"

"Um… No it´s useful for our project" Jackson replies.

"You won´t just giving it to him, he´s right the police needs to know about it" Lydia says bossily, Stiles takes the shirt and waves away, running out of the woods, fleeing from that place, how relieved he feels, he gets into the street near the school where is car is parked, a team´s uniform? Why? And whose it belonged? Where that player hurt? He hasn´t heard about anyone else getting hurt because of the party, then he chuckles those uniforms have the player´s name in the back, Stiles turns the ragged cloth and reads the word Lahey above the number 05 in the back of the team´s uniform.

….

"Maybe we should go" Allison says, she´s starting to feel a little nervous now that Stiles is gone.

"No way we finally found something" Jackson replies.

"I don´t know it isn´t a good idea" Allison mutters.

"You´re not seeing the big picture don´t you?" Lydia asks and Allison stares at her shadow in the darkness, she is pretty sure her friend is smiling with her smart-ass face right now.

"That shirt… it was from one of the guys in our school"

"Yeah so what?" Jackson says frowning.

"That someone else was attacked and survived" Allison points out. "Maybe Isaac…"

"That´s exactly what I was thinking Lydia says"

"What are you doing here?" Says a voice, and they jump Jackson drops the camera, Allison hearts starts pounding at her ears so loudly that probably the whole town must be hearing it by now, a dark shape approaches them and grabs the camera from the floor.

"Are you ok?" Derek Hale frowns at them.

"Dude you scared the hell out of us" Jackson reproaches.

"Um… I´m sorry I just went to pick up a few things from my house" He says with a grin, is he laughing at them?

"Anyway, you shouldn´t be here, the police told me there is a wild animal in the woods no one can enter until they catch it" Explains. "Come one, I´ll drive you home"

Allison, Lydia and Jackson exchange glances, she knows her friends wants to stay a little longer but they won´t if someone else knows they´re in there they might get in trouble, if Derek decides to call the police…. Allison is the first to join him, and notices he´s carrying at box of supplies so she knows he´s not being lying, then Lydia steps next to her and Jackson have to give up he won´t stay alone, he knows it is an stupid idea, they start they´re way back to the streets and then she notices that Derek is splitting in another direction, his car might be somewhere else, _shit_ she thinks, she has no car, Stiles is already gone and Lydia and Jackson have already entered in their porn mode back them.

"Need a ride?" Derek asks when he´s a few feet away, Allison would like to say no, she could walk or pick a cab but if she doesn´t get it at time? Her dad would kill her if he finds she walked back home, so she nods, waves goodbye Lydia and Jackson and follows Derek out of the woods.

….

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry" Stiles says sitting in front of his dad in the red and uncomfortable cushions in the restaurant, the air is hotter to be warm and smell like lasagna, he smiles it is the first time in a long time that something is so familiar and yet the longing doesn´t hurt, instead, it makes him happy, he almost can see his mom next to him, firing paper balls to him to him with a straw, and his dad furrowing his brow and then laughing, they were happy. His dad is grinning right now, maybe he´s recalling too those days.

"It´s all right, but I had to eat because it's almost time for my shift" Explains. Stiles glance at the table a half pizza is waiting for him.

"I can´t eat all that" Stiles chuckles.

"Take some for Scott them" His dad suggest and then Stiles eyes must had shade because his dad frowns at him.

"Are the things right between you two?" Ask concerned, and Stiles recalls their arguing that afternoon, it was silly a tiny thing but they haven´t have any of those ever, well not ever but haven´t happened since they were seven or eight he can´t remember.

"No, It´s just that Scott is like a total different person" He gasps taking a piece of pizza.

"It´s normal you boys are growing up, people change, and he´s been really stressed with the school the training…"

"Yeah, maybe it´s just that" Then he recalls, "Speaking of friends" adds taking the yearbook from his backpack. "Look what I´ve found" His dad stares at the yearbook and gaps and then laughs, that´s the night Stiles hears for the first time how his parents met.

….

When Derek stops the car, she knows she´s in trouble, how stupid she have been, her dad is standing outside the house still as a stone grimacing.

"Um… Hi dad…"

"Get in now!" He grunts.

"But…"

"NOW" Allison lets out a low cry of surprise and looks back to Derek standing next to her and apologizes to him with her eyes, then pass by her dad without looking at him and stares from inside at them.

"The woods are a dangerous place, you shouldn´t let her wandering around especially in the night" Derek says his blue eyes fixed on his dad.

"I´ll keep that in mind" Her father grunts.

"Have a good night sir" Derek says getting into his car and driving away, Allison steps back and falls in her ass when her dad opens the door, she hasn´t see him that way before his eyes.

"What the hell Allison!" He growls.

"Dad I´m…"

"A liar!" He says furiously.

"It´s not like that, let me explain you"

"It´s that your boyfriend?" He asks angrily, tears climb to her eyes, her sight turns blurry and numb.

"No dad, I was with my friends I swear"

"What the hell were you thinking? In the woods? At night? I don´t want you to see him ever again"

"Dad"

"I´m serious Allison" He warms her dangerously walking upstairs and slamming the door behind her.

Allison dry her tears with the heel of her hand, she wants to go upstairs to her room she wants to be as apart as she can from her dad, he´s being so unfair with her again, every time it is about her social life he becomes a monster. Before she notices is in the basement lying in the old couch next to the pool table. Why he have to be that way? He can have friends, and dates and whatever he wants but she can´t just hang out with her friends? She isn´t dating Derek anyway, he´s handsome and all that but she likes Scott… She likes Scott? She´s so angry but yeah, she can afford to admit it she likes that stalker, she likes the way he looks at her, how he press his lips in a thin line when she´s around, but it doesn´t matter her father doesn´t want her to have friends, neither would let her have a boyfriend even if that boyfriend is Scot, she wants to run to get out of her house, to go away and never come back, her dad wanted to keep her locked down as if she was a criminal she so angry right now, she stands her fist clenched she´s the one who cleans so if she breaks something will regret it tomorrow so she grab the only thing she finds that can´t break of spill in the floor, her dad darts, and start throwing them to the board in the opposite wall imagine his dad face in the middle, she throws one, two, three, miss all her tries, and now she´s happy she could do her dad´s longshot in the woods because she doesn´t want be like him in anyway, breaths out she feels calmer now, it´s better get in bed and try to forget that awful day throws her last dart and approaches the stairs passing by the board to gap after noticing that her last try hit straight in the bull´s eye.

….

He had a good time with his dad, almost forgot how it feel to be happy in family, he knows his mom wasn´t there but it almost was as if she had, Stiles opens the door, shit he forgot to turn on the lights before getting out, but Jackson and the girls showed up so fast, and then he recalls, the shirt, the name Lahey written in the back, he´s sure he heard it before but where?, takes off his shoes and walks upstairs, get into his room and sits into his bed staring at the shirt, who is Lahey? He squeezes his mind but is unable to remember looks up and see a shadow in the door lurking is his imagination or its breathing? A pair of shinning ice-cold blue eyes flute open Stiles shrieks and back in his bed, whatever who is, is next to the door he won´t be able to get away unless he jumps from the window, his heart tries to get out from his mouth, it´s chocking him he´s out of breath, no is not his heart the eyes are now inches from him and his hand it´s pressing his throat, squeezing so thigh he´s starting to see white dots he can´t breathe he can´t…

"Listen to me boy" Says Derek´s rough boy. "I don't know who the hell you think you are"

"I don´t give a shit about it, but you and your friends better to stay out of the woods you hear me?"

Stiles tries to reply but there´s no air his lungs are burning he´s going to die, he can feel it, he´s going to die.

He nods.

"Good" Derek murmurs with deep voice and releases him.

The air enter into his lungs again, Stiles comes back to life, gasping stumbling backing toward the door, crawling on his ass while he coughs, he´s trying to get away from him as fast as he can but he can´t stand his legs won't stop trembling like jelly his brain is still too out of air to remember how to scream for help, so he keeps backing away staring at those deep and shiny ice- cold eyes until the wall hits his crown and he stands straightening helped by the wall, he reaches the switch, turns on the light and Derek is gone.


	3. THE SURVIVOR

III

THE SURVIVOR

Allison gets out of bed a little later than usual, her nightmares have finally faded, but she´s still shocked by the way her dad treated her, he was insane and she was so angry after leaving the basement that she couldn´t help mourning when she got into her room. Now she sees the things from her dad´s point of view and understands why he freaked that way when Derek drove her home, it´s true, she lost her mom but he lost her too, his lover, his soul mate, so he can´t just say nothing when she tells him that she´s studying with Lydia and suddenly comes home from the woods that are being searched looking for god-knows-what insane animal and accompanied by a complete stranger who is a guy by the way, it´s true Allison hasn´t seen her dad act that way before, but now she knows that maybe she overreacted a little too, and she must made it up for him.

When gets out of the shower the bacon´s smell make her stomach to growl, _damn it_ her dad woke up early, now she feels worst, Allison and her dad doesn´t have many rules, but after her mom died she cooks and her dad cleans, but now… Her dad it´s being waking up earlier than usual, he has his job and all that but… doing this, cooking for her when he knows it´s her job, it´s like he´s telling _I don´t trust you, you´re not the same _or even worst _I´m so disappointed with you. _

She´s urged to face him before he leaves and at least offer him and apology, so she dress up so quickly that when she heads the door notices she´s still wearing her slippers, _another two minutes lost_. She walk down the stairs and enters the kitchen, the countertops has been cleaned as the marble table, the floor is shiny and her breakfast awaits, she takes a toast, where´s her dad? Has he already gone? No, she didn´t heard the car, but yeah he´s probably too angry to consider taking her school that morning, she takes a bite and perceives a shadow from the corner of her eye, behind the window she finds her dad´s back lurched onto his car as he draw circles with a cloth on the paint. She leaves her breakfast and walks outside, the sun hit her eyes as fast as she puts and foot outside, a sunny day she can´t believe she´s actually seeing the sun in Beacon Hills, maybe that´s the reason her dad is washing the car instead of taking it to a car wash, Allison walks through the yard as her dad cleans the fenders and then she notices it, that´s not his car.

"Dad?" She murmurs. He stops and turns toward her, her mouth wobbling, his screams are still on her head. He says nothing when their eyes met, but she can see it now, that he´s not angry anymore, she approaches as he shoves his hands in his pockets, takes something from them and threw it to her, Allison spots a tiny object flying toward her glinting because of the sunrays and she catches it, cold metal they are car keys.

"Dad…" She starts but her voice fades.

"It´s yours" He says with a grin, and Allison is having a hard time to connect her ideas, wasn´t he mad at her? The last time she checked he was so angry that she thought his temple´s vein might explode.

"But… why?" She asks shocked.

"It´s true, I´ve been a little unfair with you, you have your license and we can afford it" He assures reaching her, Allison hesitates but then step forward and let her dad embrace her, while she looks straight at the car, it was a black sonic, shining because of the sun and the sprays of water, it was a sonic black as her hair and her eyes, it was so perfect, it was her car.

"It´s is second hand" Her dad says, he´s probably looking at her face.

"I don´t care" She mutters. "It´s perfect"

"Um… dad…I´m…"

"Don´t" He says and take her head in his hands. "I´m really sorry I shouldn´t have threated you that way" Then he changes the subject.

"Remember to put gas on it, and don´t rush Allison, I mean it" Warns with his usual dad-friend tone.

"I promise" She replies with a smirk. "It´s awesome dad, thank you"

"Enjoy it, just don´t get in trouble"

"Maybe I should more often" She laughs and then feels his skin against her tensing, and he lets go. _Fuck I´ve screwed it. _

"Don´t play with the odds" He says as he takes his own car´s keys from his pockets and get into his car.

"Eat, I´ll see you at dinner"

Allison nods, looking at her car with the corner of her eyes, she hears her dad´s car engine.

"And Allison"

She tilt her head back to him.

"No boys in the car, I meant it" Says and then vanishes in the road.

….

Stiles can feel it, and it´s getting annoying Scott is staring at him, deeply, scrutinizing his mind, trying to find…

"Stiles" His friend says.

"What?" He asks harshly and then feels guilty, he shouldn´t treat him like that, but he can´t think straight he´s so… _shit_, scared.

"Are you ok?" Scott says warily.

"Yeah why you´re asking me that?" He replies.

"Um… because you´re not driving school"

"What?" Stiles cries, as he takes a look at the road, Scott is right, he´s driving… out of the town…_seriously subconscious? _Stiles bits his lip and turns in the nearest deflection.

"Seriously dude, are you alright?" Scott sounds concerned, but Stiles can´t help but feel anger against his best friend because…

"Come on Stiles, I´m your best friend, I know something is wrong"

_Of course that something is wrong, because you´re new friend Derek almost strangled me last night and now I´m so freaking scared that I can´t even sleep, eat or tell someone about it, specially you because you don´t believe anything I say about him, he´s a psycho by the way. _

"No, I´m fine, I´m just too tired I´m sorry"

"Stiles I know…"

"You still can´t remember how you got home after the party?" Stiles says changing the subject, Scott shakes his head.

"I don´t know what are you doing back in school, my dad should intern you" Stiles accuses.

"I´m fine Stiles!" Scott grunts. "I´m feeling awesome actually, I think that the medicine Derek gave me made feel better"

"Yeah, sure because my dad´s advices who´s a real doctor by the way didn´t help much huh?"

"Why you´re so moody? What do you have against Derek?" Scott says sharply.

Stiles stomach gives a lurch, and he can almost feel his fingers squeezing his neck again. _Umm… nothing just that he broke in into my house last night and almost killed me, but you won´t believe me even if you find him shooting me because he´s your new hero and all that shit_

"I don´t like that guy" _And I think he has something to do with the wood´s wild beast_.

"But´s his cool and…"

"Yeah he´s totally nice, you should marry him" Stiles spits and stops the car in the school´s parking lot.

"I don´t know why you´re acting this way so suddenly but I…" Scott doesn´t ends his phrase, Stiles looks at him and finds him gaping, staring at the car next to them.

"Oh Hi guys" Allison says happily getting down of the car from the pilot's seat.

"You got a car?" Scott said stunned.

"Yeah, my dad just got it for me" She says happily, they get down of the jeep and join in her in the door, Scott and Allison start talking to each other and in seconds Stiles' mind fades, he can't stop thinking about last night, and how sure he was that he was going to die, he was so terrified, the first weeks after his mom died Stiles used to think that he should have died to too, so they could be together again, so wouldn't feel so hurt, so empty, so raged but now, Stiles knows that it wasn't a lie, he's scared for his life, for his dad's and Scott's, for some reason that guy Derek doesn't want anyone in the woods, so he sent Isaac to warn him, then somehow he discovered that they got into the woods and broke into his house to threaten him, he has something to do with the _thing_ killing people, maybe it's his psycho pet, he has no clues but, he's sure that he has anything to do with it.

….

At lunch Stiles sits in their usual place awaiting for his friends, Allison shows up a couple of minutes later followed by Scott, they´ve been talking the whole previous periods got many warnings from the teachers yet they didn't seem to care.

"Where´s Lydia?" Stiles asks when they sit, now that he thinks about it he hasn´t see her in the whole day.

"I don´t know" Allison replies thoughtfully. "I haven´t see her or Jackson in the whole day"

"Maybe they´re sick" Scott adds.

"Both?" Stiles arches a brow, _damn_ he thinks and Allison chuckles.

"Seems like they´re pretty busy" She smirks.

"Scott! You´re back!" Says a guy standing before they´re table. When Stiles looks up recognizes one of Scott´s team mate.

"Yeah, I´m back" He says cool, "But I can´t practice yet, I shouldn´t be here anyway, but I was getting insane at home" He explains.

"Dude, you missed school?" The guy frown. "You´re already insane" laughs.

"Come one, at least sit with the team" Says and Scott looks at Allison and Stiles doubtful.

"Don´t worry go" Stiles says, he´s not in the mood to talk to Scott anyway.

"Yeah, It´s ok, we´ll have time to catchup later" Allison adds with a slight smile. Scott looks at them for a few more seconds and then gives up and stands following his friend to the team´s table.

"So, what was all that catchup later thing?" Stiles asks smirking.

"Um… Scott asked me a date" She admits, "Since he´s not back in the team till tomorrow he thought that maybe we could go out somewhere"

"When he ask you?" Stiles says doubtful.

"In class, before Harries freaked" Allison explains.

"Uh…. Yeah" Stiles nods.

"You have been absent the whole day" She says frowning.

"I… I´m just tired"

"I don´t know, you look scared, did you sleep well last night?" She looks concerned, should he tell her about what happened?

"I… um… I´m just tired that´s all" He replies after a long meditation, he can´t tell her he can´t if she tells anyone, and Derek finds out…

"Anyway, you gave Scott´s mom the shirt?" She asks.

"Um…no, I´m not sure but there is something fishy about all this"

"What do you mean?" She takes a bite of her meal and stares at him expectantly.

"I mean, I found a name, in the back, Lahey, it´s one of the guys in the team" He mutters as low as he can.

"So what?" She asks confused.

"Did you saw the size of the claws that cut it?" He says, "I don´t know and animal in the town that big" adds.

"So it was the thing we saw" She agrees and he can see the fear peeking from her eyes.

"Yup" He nods. "But that´s not the whole thing, this Lahey guy on our Lacrosse team was attacked by it" He explains.

"But… there´s no one missing, there´s no one dead" Allison mutters her eyes in the distant.

"Exactly" Stiles agrees, "It means that whoever was attacked, survived"

"Stiles but, we don't know who this guy is, and he has to be wounded or have a scar at least" She says.

"I know, it´s weird but it´s the only clue we have" He says, "I have to find him and speak to him, to know what happened"

"Wow wait" She says, "Shouldn´t we need a Great Dane to be certified teen investigators?"

Stiles snorts, "Funny"

"I mean, what happened with talking to Scott´s mom?"

"I´m doing this for her" He assures, _and revenge _

"Why?" She frowns.

"Well, people doesn´t take her much serious as an officer"

"Why?"

"Umm…" Stiles clears his throat "When we were kids, and Scott´s dad still lived with them, he was kinda a jerk, he used to get drunk because he used to feel frustrated because he hasn´t a job and well…. He kicked the crap out of Scott´s mom" Stiles says and feels the guilty crawling in his chest, maybe he said too much.

Allison cover her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god, how awful"

"Yeah, he was a dick" Stiles agrees recalling those terrible days.

"And how he left?" Allison asks and turn her neck toward the team´s table to look at Scott.

"Well, she didn´t have the courage to tell anyone, or put him in jail she was too scared, Scott used to hide in my house those days, he spent whole nights crying, until we were like twelve I don´t remember… He was hitting her and Scott couldn´t stand it anymore, and got in the middle and his dad kicked him away"

"Bastard" Allison mutters despiteful.

"And Scott´s mom got out of her mind, she freaked out and asked for help, and got him in jail for a while, and he never came back"

"Poor Scott" Allison says with sadness.

"Yeah, that´s why I want to find clues that proves that I´m alright, she´s in the case so maybe they will promote her"

"Wait alright about what?" Allison chuckles.

"That, someone it´s involved in the murder of that guy and the deer" He explains.

"Someone?" Allison frowns.

"That Derek guy" Stiles spat with anger.

"Derek? Why you think he´s killing people? He´s really nice" Allison says confused.

"No he´s not, I don´t like him I think he´s evil" Stiles says in a mutter, _and almost killed me_.

"Stiles I don´t…"

"Look I´ll just sneak in the lockers at the practice find who is this Lahey guy and then I´ll tell everything to Scott´s mom"

"Stiles don´t get in trouble" She advises.

"Don´t worry just have fun in your date and I´ll seek Mr. Survivor"

"But…" Her voice trails off as both look back to the Lacrosse´s team table where all of them are making jokes and playing with their food like kids.

"Who you think is him?"

Allison is right, they´re staring at the whole team, they all look healthy and strong they´re jocks, the survivors of the society and adolescence they all are survivors by nature, but who is the special kind of survivor they´re looking for?

….

Allison took a last look at Stiles in the Alley, the school was almost desert already people were gathering in the parking lot, getting into their cars or waiting for the bus to depart.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks, she concerned about Stiles, all that conspiracy theory, he might get in trouble in one of the Lacrosse team players find him sneaking into the locker room to not mention that maybe he could be right which mean that he can´t be in serious danger if he find out an horrible truth. _Oh come on!_

"Don´t worry I´ll get inside while they´re practicing so no one will see me, I just wanna know who is this guy and then I might ask Jackson about him" He explains.

"Then why don´t you just call him and ask him about this Lahey guy?" Allison suggest.

"He doesn´t pick up his phone, that bastard" Stiles grunts, and Allison can help but laughing, Lydia and Jackson must be pretty busy. "Anyway, what about Scott? Why you don´t ask him?"

"I don´t know, Scott it´s being weird lately"

"Define weird" Allison chuckles.

"Um… We have some kind of arguing this morning" He says in a hiss, his eyes on the floor.

"So what? Lot of friends have fights, it´s a normal thing"

"Yeah, but we haven´t before, and now I just feel different like maybe I can´t completely trust in him" Stiles voice is sad, Allison feel sorry for him so maybe she should just let him do his thing, that would help him see that there nothing suspicious about the wood´s murdering.

"Ok, go! But, be careful ok if these guys find you sneaking they can´t kick the crap out of you and there is no one to save you" She warms before heading the parking lot.

….

After Allison left, Stiles turns on his heels and walk across the empty hallways, in the only sound is the music club practicing in the distant, striding he addresses the lacrosse team locker room, the air is moist and quite, there are no laughs, or jokes, not girl´s talking, actually there´s not any sound at all, Stiles takes a quick peek through the door´s ajar, the room is empty and silence, he slowly opens the door and gets in, _are they already practicing?_ He squint it have been a sunny day and the rays that went in through the windows hit the metal locker´s blinding him, he´s sure he´s in the right place, but yet…. Steps, not too far, a group of them maybe eight of nine of them, Stiles approaches the door and look outside, he can´t get out they´re already on the corner, he must hide, and soon. What to do? He needs a stash, but where? Then he recalls the only locker that will be unused that day, Scott´s, Stiles run throw the rows of locker, which one is Scott´s? He´s friend is the captain right? It means his must be something characteristic on it, _think Stiles think_, he walks around looking around, peering through the grates until he spots a dirty shirt with the number 1 on it, _which is Scott´s number?_ The captain number´s is 1? Foots are too near to think twice, Stiles just hopes that Scott is so predictable to use his birthday as locking password. The door behind him slams open and Stiles hurls himself inside, breathing with relief and choking by the stench.

...

Allison gets into the shower in a rush, the water is hot to burn but she doesn´t care, she have starting to get sick of Beacon Hill´s cold wheatear, toss her hair in her back and let the water clean her face, every drop making her shake with excitement, she still can´t believe that she´s going on a date with Scott, she like Scott she really do, but he´s not like the kind of guy she might be interested in, speaking of, she is not sure about what kind of guy she would date, all those years with her overprotective dad, when she was four maybe five once she said that she wanted to marry her dad so she wouldn´t have to leave her house ever, how wrong she was. It´s not like Allison is angry with her dad or want to leave him, but it wouldn´t mind if she gets a boyfriend even if that boyfriend is Mr. Quirky captain, She excited anyway maybe because it is her first date ever, despite Lydia who probably had her at the nine years old or something, but Allison is not like her, she doesn´t want to rush with this, maybe a dinner, walk by the town (ok bad idea her dad could see her) watch a movie perhaps, it's safe, and dark and kind of romantic, yeah blame Disney but Allison can´t help but image herself living her for ever after with her charming prince and housemaid animals, yeah she´s sick of cleaning up messes all day.

She´s taking off her conditioner when she hears the floor screeching below, her heart skips a beat, she´s pretty sure her dad isn´t home, he have to be at work, but if he isn´t there? If he went home early how she will manage to come out with Scott without her dad noticing or worst freaking out like he did last night? Allison takes her towel and cover her body, instantly the cold air gives her Goosebumps but she can´t stop to change her clothes, she walks downstairs, now she hears a pull, something really heaving being pushed, it comes from the basement.

"Dad?" She asks when she addresses the basement.

"Uh? Ouch" She hears her father.

"Dad are you ok?" She asks starting the stairs.

"Um….Yeah… honey just a minute" He yells from downstairs.

"What are you doing?" She says going downstairs.

"Uh? Um… I was… just" He starts approaching her. "Bringing some things from work"

"Umm ok"

"I have to go now honey" He says pressing his lips against his temple. _Perfect _

"Just came to leave this here"

"What´s it?" She asks looking around trying to identify the heavy object.

"Um… just build tools, and just worried they might get lost, some we decided staring them at home until the building´s basement is done, but today there´s an important meeting and the work has been halted, I think there would be redesign I´m not sure yet"

"Oh, so you have a lot do at work?"

"Yeah, I thought you would be at school, you need and extracurricular"

"I´m still figuring which club and joining" She lies.

"Well I have to go, take care, and don´t touch that thing, there are many dangerous things inside it, like saws" He warns.

"Got it" She replies as he walks upstairs, she follows her dad to the living room and makes sure he leaves the house, when she´s sure he´s gone and not coming back she runs upstairs and starts dressing up as fast as she can, she was late already in her bath, why she can´t have a normal night date and take her time to dress up? Ah right her dad, _damn is late, _at least she has a car now. After retouching her make up in the mirror for the fifth time she takes her keys and her cellphone, she hopes she hasn´t any Scott message cancelling the date for being late, luckily her only message comes from Lydia, telling her how awesome night and morning she and Jackson had, _not now, _she thinks running downstairs, she gets into the car and drives to the address they agreed.

When Allison arrives finds Scott walking outside the Town´s Park, _shit_ she thinks, they´re just a few blocks away from the construction. She must think quickly, they can´t stay longer in there her dad can´t see them, why she´s so afraid? Her dad has always been the coolest person in the world, but after what happened, maybe is better wait a little to tell her dad that she seeing Scott.

"Hi" She says when she gets out of the car.

"Hi" Scott replies with a smile, a dorky smile, Allison can´t help but smile too.

"Um… I was thinking that maybe we could walk in the woods because is a sunny day, but will all that killing-animal thing I thought that maybe we could come here" He says with a smirk.

"I know it´s not the same…" His voice trails off.

"It´s fine… well no… it´s not actually" She says and hurries to explain after noticing his expression, "It´s just that, my dad works around maybe we could see each other in a more private place"

"Oh" He says with some relief. "So… are you hungry?" Suggests.

"Not really"

"There´s a billiard not too far" She says, recalling the place from the day they moved back, even though is not her thought of a first date she´s out of ideas and she can´t keep waiting for Scott to think, her dad could pass by, _fuck Disney _She needs to go away from there as soon as she can, she´ll definitely ask Lydia for ideas next time, but for now the pool would work, even though they have a table in home and Allison literally sucks, it´s better than walking in a boring park and do nothing.

They stop the car outside a pub, Scott hurries to open the door for her which she thanks, although she thinks that it is too XIX century, inside there is not much to see, it´s a short room with two pool tables, one taken by a group men with tattoos the other empty, at the other side of the room there is a bar with five people in the stoles taking their drink

"Do you think is legal for us to be in here?" Scott asks concerned.

"I think so, we´re not buying alcohol or anything"

"It´s just… my mom it´s a cop you know?"

Despite his comment Scott doesn´t wait for Allison´s reply and approaches the bar, after a few minutes comes back with to cokes, they take their cues and address the table.

"So eight-ball?" Scotts asks.

"Do you know how to play?" She says in almost a scoff.

"Yeah, I´ve played a few times" He says politely. "Didn´t you expected me to play?" He smirks.

"Actually I was hoping you sucked more than I" She laughs.

"Don´t worry I´ll teach you, then we could kick Stiles ass later" He suggests.

Takes the balls to make the rack as he briefly throw shy glances to her, why he have to be so damn cute? It´s like a puppy, it´s annoying and somewhat flattering, there have been other guys interested in her before, but Allison didn´t like to make friends, they used to move too quickly to really give a crap about it, but now there is this weird guy with his puppy amber eyes staring at her struggling with his growing smirk and Alison… Alison can´t help but feel a knot in her stomach.

"I used to play with my dad, but I´m a bit rusty" She admits taking her cue lowering her head until her chin touches the table´s fabric to look straight at the rack, places the cue ball in the center and hit it with the stick, it instantly hits the other balls two get into pockets.

"Oh I forget to pick stripes or solids" She says embarrassed.

"Well this two are stripes, I guess you could team that" He suggest taking a look at the table´s pockets.

"You´re not letting me win don´t you?" She asks.

"No…" He lamely says. "I haven´t played yet"

In his next try Allison only gets to pocket the cue ball so it´s Scott´s turn, in his first try he only gets to pocket one, two by the next, and one more at last until he lamely fails and accidently pockets a striped one, Allison laughs and takes her turn, she tries to focus in the ball and imagine the trajectory it will describe on the board, she almost have, she hits the ball and fails.

"Your hand" Scott suddenly says while she curses inside.

"What?" She ask.

"You shake it every time you make a hit"

"I do?" She says confused, she´s pretty sure she doesn´t, so instead of letting him take the next turn she focuses on her game, and how she does plays.

"See?" He points out. "There"

"I don´t see anything" She replies frustrated.

"Come on" He says reaching her, stepping behind her and cupping her hands with his, they´re calloused but gentle, warm, he arches his back, until his chest touches her spine, his heart his beating so hard she can hear it, or it is hers? She is not quite sure, he talks but she isn´t listening, well not really, his instructions fades as his grip tighten over her hands, his breathing at her ear, she is overwhelmed he is words are soft his grip hard and heavy, he presses his body against hers closer and if he were claiming her, is confusing his words are gently and soft and his actions primitives and territorial and she… Allison can´t help but sigh.

….

After almost half hour of stupid jokes and buttcheeks slaps, they are all dressed and ready to get into the field, which Stiles thanks considering how uncomfortable is to hide in such small place as a locker room, hunted by Scott´s dirty trousers stench. They start leaving the locker room in small groups, some ask the others for Jackson and they reply he´s probably having sex with that hot bitchleader _ha!_, he thinks, so he´s happy they´re already leaving or in the next comment about her he might not contain himself and will leave his stash to kick their jock asses with his skinny and flaccid…ok bad idea, _just a few minutes more_.

"Leahy more your ass" Shouts a male voice near the door, and Stiles heart gives a lurch, he slightly moves in his cell and peer through the grate, he can´t see anything just a fat butt, could that be Lahey´s?

"I´m coming" Replies another voice just inches next to Stiles, _fuck,_ he can´t see who´s in the next locker but at least knows which Lahey´s locker, maybe the guy is stupid enough to leave it open while he practice, but what Stiles might find in there anyway? A claw ripped from the creature? Or the guy´s diaries, that stupid he won´t get anything unless he faces Lahey.

Silence, everybody left already? Stiles peers again and sees nothing, and the only thing he hears is the coach´s meandering yells from the field which means that the practice have started, yet Stiles prefers to be cautious and waits five more minutes just to make sure that no one forgot anything inside like a monster disguise and a serial murdering weapon. When he´s sure that no one is around he slightly let´s go his grip from the locker´s door and it opened, Stiles hurls his face outside and then the rest of his body, takes a deep breath and his brain starts working again, he takes Lahey´s ragged shirt in his hands and takes a look, and stare at the locker´s at the captain´s right.

"I was looking for it" Says a voice behind him while a hand snatches the shirt off his hand, Stiles heart jump in his chest and turns on his heels to face Lahey.

….

Ok this is stupid, Allison have listened to Scott´s instructions more than five times, always the same routine, she´s not sure if he´s taking advantage that she´s a terrible player to touch her or she really needs help, so probably is the last one, Allison hasn´t been able to pocket a ball since she broke the rack and it´s starting to get annoying specially because Scott keeps telling her that she can do it, _I can´t ok?_ She wants to scream but it´s silly to be frustrated for not being good at something like when she tried the darts the night… it´s true it was funny she was so angry and then threw her last dart and it hit the bull´s eyes, was kind of liberating except for the part of imagining her the bull´s eye as her dad´s head, but now that she recalls it was dark, and the last thing she did was look straight at it instead of paying attention at how many she failed before, and that´s what she´s planning to do, start in zero, forget how many times she had missed a try, and just focus on the striped balls, she takes a deep breath, ignores Scott´s stares and focuses in the cue ball, how many projecting it´s trajectory in her mind the angels and how she can pocket the striped balls without even touching the solids, it's impossible to do, yet how did she did it?

She´s gaping, the barman is gaping, and Scott and the men in the other table are too.

"Oh my god" Allison says shocked her lower lip wobbling. "I…I…I"

"I WON" Shrieks in Scott´s face that´s is still stunned.

"How… did you?" He tries to say. "Allison"

"I won" Ok maybe pool didn´t suck after all, maybe just sucked to be a loser, yet Scott don´t seem to matter considering that he´s smiling at her.

"You did it"

"I did it" She says smiling, jumping on her place.

"I knew you were good at it" Scott congratulates her, and before she notices they´re both hugging and staring at each other´s eyes, his hands on her waist, hers in his chest, again his heart beating so loudly, or is it hers? Allison is not sure any more about certain things about her but is good to let go sometimes and she does, she thanks Scott for teaching her and then briefly presses her lips against his, maybe´s she´s rushing, and maybe it isn´t the most nice place in the world for her first kiss, but as she said before, _fuck Disney_, that´s a happy ending for her day and first date after all, tho she still have to meditate about how in the hell she did that? It has to be just a coincidence, beginner´s luck, but the scary thing is that deep inside her, something, someone, herself is telling that it wasn´t and that she knew what she was doing.

….

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks accusingly staring at Isaac with some wary, he´s naked from waist up, his white chest blazing with the sunlight water drops running down his chest and face, his face soaked.

"I could ask you the same" Isaac snorts with a smirk. "I´m sure you haven´t joined the team unless you were watching me while I was taking a bath" He chuckles.

"I wasn´t…argh!" "I was…" Stiles hesitates. "Looking for Scott"

"Umm that´s weird" Isaac points out. "I´m pretty sure that after class he took the bus while you were talking with dimple face"

"You´re stalking me now?" Stiles grunts.

"You want me to?" Isaac scoffs haughtily.

_What the heel dude? Are you seriously… he´s changing the subject, he´s changing the subject! _

"Don´t change the subject" Stiles says muddy.

"Which is?" Isaac frowns.

"That you should be in practice"

"I like to take a bath before practice, the cold water it helps me….. Chill out" Isaac explains.

"Chill out? Dude it´s supposes… never mind" Stiles waves the thought away, who the hell takes a cold bath in Beacon Hills anyway?

"You´re Lahey" Says harshly.

"Yeah, thanks for finding my shirt" Isaac thanks him as he takes out his towel and opens his locker and start dressing, Stiles turn on his heels embarrassed but them turns back gaping.

"You don´t have any scar" Says shocked, and Isaac frowns.

"Didn´t I told you to stay out of trouble monkey?" Isaac mutters without looking at him.

"Don´t call me that and you should have a scar at least, you should be dead"

"Why would I should be dead Monkey?" Isaac asks sternly.

"Because I found this shirt in the woods, near the place I saw the thing, and it´s …fishy"

"Don´t you need a Great Dane to be a certified teen investigator?" Isaac says wryly, and then something _clicks_ inside Stiles mind.

"You heard us" Stiles shouts. "That´s why you staid longer than the others"

"What´s the matter?" Isaac asks arching his brow, "I just need a bath"

"Don´t play fool with me, the thing in the woods, it hurt you, that´s your shirt, that´s your blood, I´m pretty sure that if I take it to the police station and they open an investigation they will find that it´s your blood and that you…."

Before he can blink his back is slammed against the locker room, and he gasps staring at Isaac terrified recalling Derek squeezing his throat

"Please monkey" Isaac murmurs. "I don´t wanna hurt you"

"Like your friend Derek did?" Stiles spits with anger.

"He didn´t want to hurt you it is my fault I should have been harder to you so you and your friends…"

"Didn´t want to hurt me? Are you fucking kidding me? He broke into my house, almost choked me to dead and he didn´t want to hurt me"

"You don´t understand monkey, he was…. We just…." Stiles voice trails off. Stiles can see him struggling inside, his eyes hesitate.

"So why he didn´t _warned _my friends too? Why just me?" Stiles burst, he´s happy they didn´t hurt his friends, but he needs to get more information and maybe he could get it in small pieces and then assemble the puzzle.

"Because… you´re their leader" Isaac sighs, _small victory, but what the hell?_

"I´m not a leader I just got here" He says.

"But they care about you, and consider your thoughts, I´ve seen it" Isaac says almost accusingly.

"Yeah right, like when I told them to not go into the woods" Stiles mutters sarcastically.

"Look I really have to go… I´m sorry I can´t help you monkey, just please stay out of the woods ok?" Says finishing his dressing to head out. "Thanks for finding my shirt anyway, I would have been in trouble if the police would have found it"

"Wait" Stiles asks when Isaac addresses the door.

"What?" Isaac says without turning.

"Did you guys killed that guy?" Stiles lower lip wobbles he´s scared of the answer he might get.

Isaac shakes his head. Stiles sighs relieved.

"Do you know who or what killed him?"

Isaac nods

"Then why don´t you go with the police?"

"It´s complicated" And after that response Isaac leaves without giving Stiles chance to ask again.

….

When Allison opens the door, finds her house dark, _he hasn´t come home, good_, leaves her bag in the couch, she has homework, but it´s too thrilled to think about school, the kiss, her heart, it wasn´t as she imagined it, but it felt fine, more than just fine, good indeed. She poke her keys and throws them over the pantry, who was the thought, she has a car, a hot captain boyfriend, her dad isn´t angry with her anymore and… a buzz. There is a buzz, so low, it´s almost inaudible yet there it is, could be her cellphone? She checks it up, has a lot of texts from Lydia and then her heart leaps when read Scott´s name below in the messages hub.

"_Had a great day, hope can see you again_" Read the text.

"_We´ll see tomorrow at school_" She writes and a smirk flashes her reddening face.

"_I wouldn´t miss a school day again, but I was thinking about a more private place_"

"_I´m sure we can think a better place for tomorrow" _She laughs and leaves the cellphone on the table, approaches the fridge and takes some carrots and tomatoes and start cutting them, hears the buzz again but her phone´s screen isn´t flashing, continues her slicing and then the buzz in her ears, she cleans her hands and takes the phone, Scott hasn´t replied yet, her hub is empty but yet the buzz… She walks around the kitchen but it doesn´t feel like it comes from any of the appliances, so she walks toward the drawing room and then it gets louder, she tilts her head toward the basement straining her ears, it came from downstairs.

Allison came down hesitantly and turned on the light of the basement, from her point of view it all seemed at its place, except for… _shit, _the corner was empty, the corner, the corner where his dad has left his heavy square, Allison continued climbing downstairs, does it means that her dad has come home after all?_ He knows I went out_. She addresses the pool table and the buzz intensifies, turns her neck, at her left is the little fridge where her dad puts his beers when they play, it is… buzzing and smell like…. Is it burning? _It got broken_. Allison walked behind it and turned it off, she would tell her dad later to check it up, she stands to keep making the dinner and then spots it a thin dark line carved in the wood, in _that corner_, and she walks to it to examine it and tugs a finger, the gap enlarges and then she gets it, it´s a fake wall no, it´s not the whole wall just a part of it high enough to fit _a heavy square_, when she slides it open she see it, her dad hid it probably after she left, but why? She looks at it it's a chest or something, yet it is made of iron or some other kind of metal she´s not sure, her said she shouldn´t touch it but, why he´s been so suspicious about it anyway? It looks ancient and have some figures carved on it, swirls and turn in tiny squares at the end with spikes in the outer lines, what the hell was that? Allison grips the handle and pulls hard, it´s really heavy, gosh! Will she be able to take it out? _Just a quick look, _she´s thrilled, it moved, dully, it started coming out slightly until is out enough that she can open it, the swirls follow all its shape, the cover its rusty and the swirls touch making a giant sketch, it seems familiar now that she thinks about it, she has seen it before, but where? The lock was open, why open? Why hide it if he would leave it open? Because he didn´t except someone to see it but himself, why her dad wanted to hide that thing even for her? Allison opens the box and lets out a shriek and cover her mouth with her palm, guns, lots of guns and many other kind of weapons, dirks, knives, gunshots and bows and the house´s front door just slammed shut.


	4. HURT

IV

HURT

After breakfast Allison opens the front door and gets out of the house, her dad is still home watering the flowers, they are a kind of bush-flower which name she don't know, countless long stems with long purple petals that surprisingly contrast in a delightful way the charcoal of the outside walls, she has seen her dad once or twice working on them but isn´t until now that she wonders since when he´s interested in flowers, _so you´re good a gardening uh?_

"You´re leaving pretty early" He says with a smile.

"Yeah, I´m not sure about my chemistry homework and wanna compare it with Lydia´s" She lies, she lies a big smile, carving deep her dimples to not let him doubt about her, tho he probably does already. She hasn´t seen the chest again, after that night Allison has tried to find it again but it has vanished, so it means he´s worried that she might find it out, or maybe he knows that she knows, but what does she know exactly? Her dad does gardening, even though she haven´t seen him taking care of a plant in her seventeen years old, and he does know how to shot an arrow and that´s why they call him _longshot_ _Argent_, and now she just found out that he´s, Allison is not sure what to think everything is so odd and she´s so mad, so angry at him for keeping things from her, and she´s terrified to find out why her dad need those weapons, he´s an architect for god sake, why do he need a crossbow? Or a gunshot?

Allison reaches her dad, he kiss her temple and she gets into her car, driving away from the person she supposes to trust more in the whole world, and instead she´s not sure if she even knows him at all.

….

When Scott gets into the jeep Stiles scowls and turns on the engine. Scott looks tired, deep hollows carved beneath his eyes, hasn´t sleep well? Maybe not being back in training, and his debut game as captain just a few days away.

"Are you still mad at me?" Asks with puppy eyes, and Stiles can´t help not snort.

"No, why would I be?" Stiles replies casually.

"I don´t maybe because I had to take the bus yesterday back home?" Scott says with embarrassing as Stiles starts driving toward school.

"Umm… I told you I had things to do"

"Ok I´m just being a little paranoid" Scotts mumbles. "I was a little busy too, actually"

"Yeah?" Stiles frowns, _what? Hanging out with your new friends?_

"Umm… Allison and I had kind of date yesterday"

"I know" Stiles wryly his eyes on the road.

"You know?" Scott says shocked and somewhat hurt.

"Yeah, Allison told me, does it matter?"

"I…umm… I didn´t know you were that kind of close" Scott looks resentful, his fingers fidgeting on his lap.

"We´re just friends you don´t have to feel intimidated by my stunning good-looking face" _Ha! Can´t remember when was the last time I said a joke. _

"I´m not… I´m just, I mean… you just knew each other"

"So you did too" _I just feel like I´ve always knew her and yeah I have this kind of weird connection with her, every time we touch or see each other in the eyes something bizarre burst in my chest, but I´m not telling you, you´re probably gonna freak out. _

"So…umm… about that conversation we had"

"Don´t worry Scott, you have new friends is ok, cool" Stiles says with an empty grin, he doesn´t like Derek or Isaac or any other of the guys he saw in the party, but isn´t like Scott is going to listen, he doesn´t like them, he doesn´t trust them, there´s something odd about them and all that _stay out of the woods _thing, they´re not normal, they scare the hell out of him, and he probably should tell the police about them, about the lurking, the strangling attempt and the _we know what´s out there in the woods _thing, it´s probably them, it have to be them or how else how they would know?

….

So here´s Allison´s plan she´s not going to freak out, of course she´s not, it´s her dad after all it must be an explanation for all that, like maybe he´s just saving them for someone else, what would turn him into a shill, well, being accomplice isn´t that bad that being the bad guy but still isn´t like the best choice, what if her dad killed that boy in the woods? No it couldn´t have been him, the police says it was an animal, and the thing she saw wasn´t human at all, well maybe a little, but her dad hasn´t big crappy shinning red eyes, that´s a win, maybe she should cancel her date with Scott what if her dad finds out? What if he decides to use one of his weapons in her boyfriend? _Boyfriend? _ She´s not sure what they are but they´re definitely more than just friends, _god! _Like was simpler just a day ago, when her dad wasn´t a possible criminal and she sucked in billiard.

"Allison!" Lydia shrieks.

"Ah? Umm Sorry, what I´ve missed?"

"Are you alright?" Lydia says with concern.

"Yeah, sure I´m just sleepy that´s all"

"You´re mind isn´t here" Stiles points out and then Allison jumps on her seat, they were in the cafeteria, how in the hell they got there? She has been lost in her thoughts.

"Speaking of" Lydia adds staring at Stiles the same way he is looking at Allison.

"I´m not" He says with a grin.

"Where´s Jackson?" Allison asks flickering.

"He´s with the rest of team" Lydia explains, "They´re all nervous because their big game is almost here"

Allison slight tilts her head toward the Lacrosse´s team table and see they guys speaking in low voice at each other for of them staring at Scott almost as if they were plotting, and then she thinks again about her dad, about the weapons and about all the pain she feels, what´s is her dad after too?

"True" She mumbles.

"Did you find out who Lahey is?" She says looking at Stiles who´s heart probably skips a beat because he´s gaping at her, and he´s thinking twice before replying, what´s he hiding?

"What do you two want with Isaac?" Lydia frowns.

"What?" Allison says, "It is Isaac?" She looks at the team´s table again, she´s sure she didn´t say it too aloud yet his head instantly moves in their direction in that subconscious act that people usually do when they hear someone mentioning their name, but he´s too far to hear them, and he´s not hurt, he looks too healthy actually, lately the only thing Allison is sure of, is that everything is insane in her life.

"What´s going on?" Lydia says suspiciously.

"The shirt, has Lahey written in the back" Allison mutters.

"What shirt?" Lydia seems confused, and suddenly feels Stiles eyes on her.

"The one we found in the woods" She says almost inaudibly.

"What? I thought you were taking it to the police sta…"

"I had to find out who this guy was, it´s too odd" Stiles defends himself.

"Are you crazy Stiles? If the police finds out that you kept it you could get in trouble" Lydia scolds.

"Why? It´s just a shirt" He says flatly.

"It´s not, because if it wasn´t you weren't trying to find out who he was" The blonde reproaches.

"Anyway, did you talked to him?" Allison mutters, and he nods.

"So?" Lydia says rolling her eyes.

"Umm nothing he says he lost it a morning running with the rest of the team" He says casually and then his eyes met hers, and there´s is the spark again and she knows it, he´s lying, he´s lying to them, but why? Why´s everyone suddenly keeping things from her? She´s so pissed she wants to tell him that she knows he´s lying but she has no clues and maybe is better to leave it that was her advice after all.

"See? Guys nothing weird is going on, just a guy who died, people die every day it´s normal" She points out.

_Yeah but what if you discover that maybe your dad was the one who killed him uh? _And why Stiles is lying about how Isaac lost his tee? And what about the blood? He lost the blood in the practice too? _Forget Isaac,_ it´s true she has enough with her dad, gosh she´s so angry, she just want to scream, and kick and hit something.

"Are you ok?" Scott´s soft voice says reaching them, Allison can´t help blush. _Don´t be silly Allison_.

"Oh, Hi, yeah I´m fine" She says with a smile.

"She´s not, she´s being daydreaming the whole day" Lydia says mischievously.

Scott scowls and sits next her, Allison feels his body´s heat next to her, it´s so steading, she wants to hold him like the day before, and he´s skin is so warm, almost hot.

"You look overwhelmed" He mutters and she looks straight at his eyes, yellowish, clear and honest. "Maybe we could go out now, you look like you need a ride"

"The team is going to kill you" She replies.

"We just have to come back before practice, it´s up to you if I die or not" He murmurs and there he is, sometimes he´s shy some others wild, bold, like if too different persons lived inside him, and she can´t stop feeling more and more attracted to him, she wants to go, needs to clear up her mind and he´s offering her an escape from her thoughts and before Lydia, Stiles or herself can say anything to stop her, Allison stands and follows Scott outside.

….

_Focus_, Stiles says himself in class _you have to focus, everything is fine, forget about getting in trouble, normal life, get out of trouble just study, Scott is with Allison there nothing to worry she´ll keep him busy_, and so he does, he keeps his mind in the blackboard, away from Isaac and Derek, away from red eyes and blood stained tees, he has a normal life, yet he needs his pills, is hard to keep his mind focused in one thing _damn you ADHD_, is dutiful to not think, so before the next class he arrives the bathroom and takes a pill, everything is fine, he can feel it, as long as he and the others are away from the woods and those guys.

He comes home right away after school, not lurking, not hiding, not trying to find missing pieces of an incomprehensible puzzle, just study, get high grades pray for Lydia to break up with Jackson _I´m such a bastard_, and watch Scott in his debut game on Friday, that´s all, that´s a good plane, a great plan, a safe one too. So he opens the door, gosh the house is upside down, he´s been so busy playing detectives that hasn´t paid much attention to the housekeeping, so he takes the broom and starts cleaning.

When he´s done he´s exhausted, and sweaty, which it´s kind of odd considering how much cold is doing outside, he takes a long bath, his dad really needs to repair the hot water pipe, maybe Scott and him could do it, why not? He´s old enough to give it a try, and his dad has been so busy at the hospital, they need to see each other more often, he´s starting to feel like he´s living alone… ok maybe that´s not the best example, the emptiness is back, their house used to be so loud, his mom and the music, her strong laughter, his loud voice,_ Stiles go clean your room! _Yells so distant, so alive in his memories, so busy, so soft, so gentle, he misses her sweet voice, even misses arguing with her, and being ground… _think in something else, think in something else like… like… The thing in the woods. _Ok not the better idea, he´s trapped, needs something else to focus on.

Reading a good book is the best answer when you need to keep your mind away from whatever is haunting you, so that´s what he needs to do, studying? Umm meh, he just need to distract his mind not kill it, so that´s it, a new book, book what´s on the plate for him? Is Allegiant by Veronica Roth out already? what about the fifth wave? He had read some good reviews online, he takes his keys, and gets in the car, books are like friends, except for the part that they won´t let you down when they get new ones or a girlfriend.

….

They hit the road going nowhere, Scott is silent his fidgeting on his lap, he knows something is going on with her and yet is giving her, her space is not asking or troubling her with nonsense questions that she won´t be able to answer because she´s not ready to deal with whatever her dad is keeping from her, in other hand, Stiles she knows he lied to her, why did he? She knows it is stupid because they just met but that strange spark that odd connection she feels with him, made her think that they couldn´t have secrets with each other, _aren´t you hiding something too? _She says in her mind, it´s so annoying, what could he find out? Why he had to lie? Has Isaac Lahey threatened him or something? Never mind she has enough with her possible psycho-dad, so when she feels that her thoughts are about to give her a headache she just stops the car outside coffee store, and takes a deep breath, _just relax or you´re gonna scare Scott. _

"Umm… what do you wanna do?" She asks shyly.

"I thought you had something in mind" Scott replies with a grin.

"I´m not sure" She chuckles or whimper she´s not sure, she wants to cry and probably her eyes are about to treason her because Scott approaches and presses his forehead against her, his breathing hot and dry, an almost visible whiff in front of her, his head so hot, almost boiling.

"Oh my god you´re burning" She hisses.

"What?" He frowns.

"You´re forehead" She mutters touching it with her hand. "I think you´re getting sick, I better take you to the hospital"

"I don´t feel sick, I feel great actually" He says confused.

"But Scott I´m pretty sure you´re over the one hundred degrees" She says concerned.

"No, I´m fine, the only thing that bugs me is that I´m worried about you" He says softly, they just started dating, they just met, but he cares, he really does, a chill runs down her spine, who is this guy? How can be so sure about his words?

"It´s nothing forget about it" She says with a smile.

"I mean it" He assures.

"It´s nothing really, I just had an arguing with my dad" She lies, well not lies, it´s a half-true.

"What? Why? Did he found out about us?" He says groggy, fear leaps through his puppy eyes. Allison can´t help but laugh.

"No, he doesn´t know yet, but he will and you don´t have why to be scared of him, he´s a good guy he has just being acting a little weird lately, that´s all" She says with a grin. "We´re sorting this out" _hope so_.

"Are you sure it isn´t a big thing?" He says.

"I´m pretty sure" She lies, and he grins tho somehow she knows he isn´t satisfied with her answer. So new plan, she fixes her eyes back on the road.

"Wanna see a movie?" She asks.

"How about a little later? Practice is about to start" He says.

"Oh Sorry, I almost forget" She says with sadness, she whish she could spend more time with him, so she presses her lips against his, and he chuckles.

"What was that for" He mutter between their kiss.

"Just to give you something to think of while you´re in training"

"You´re gonna keep me busy the whole practice, they´re definitely going to kick my ass" He laughs and she does too, she puts her hands band in the steering wheel, and starts the engine, she drives a little fast, Scott is right he should be at practice already, he might get in trouble all because of her, so she takes a shortcut passing by a round of lofts downtown when she spots it, it´s her dad´s car… She stops dry, and looks in all directions him isn´t in the street.

"Allison?" Scott Asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Umm no… nothing I just forgot that Lydia has my chemistry notebook, and now I have to go her place to take it" Lies again, fuck really? All their brand-new relationship is going to be based on lies? She looks back at her dad´s car, what´s is doing in that neighborhood? Too far from the construction and outside that old and looking- abandoned building, Allison knows she can´t keep avoiding it, denying it, her dad is hiding something and she must find out what it is if she wants to be able to look at him at his face ever again. After leaving Scott in the Lacrosse field Allison sneaks in the woods with her bow, she´s so sick, so tired, she just want to hit something, and she an idea of what might be.

...

Stiles went to the book store to get one maybe two books, but instead he´s carrying an unsteady pile back toward his car, many can say he´s a loser but he doesn´t care, he has exactly what he needs to keep his mind busy from thinking about the thing in the woods or the his mom, he´s crossing the street when he hears someone calling out his name, he turns and hears tires screeching, he´s heart skips a beat and feels a hand tugging him backward, his books spread all around the floor.

"Oh! Thanks god you´re ok" Says Scott mom beside him.

Stiles is gasping, he almost gets hit by a car. "You just saved my life"

"Are you crazy Stiles what are you doing walking without looking both ways? What if I wasn´t passing by?"

"It was red light I swear it" He defends himself.

"Anyway, I´m glad you´re ok" She says with relief, he can almost see tears in her eyes, _fuck _he thinks.

"I´m really sorry" He replies. "I was distracted" Says still panting, she´s taking him to her patrol. "Please don´t tell my dad"

"I won´t" She promises, "I´m just happy you´re not hurt that´s all" She says in low voice, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, he didn´t know how much Scott´s mom loved him, but she knows him since he was born, it´s normal, she was her mom best friend after all.

She opens the door for him and hurls him inside in her hand, and hands him the books she took from the floor then he recalls, why he´s inside the patrol anyway? The shock made him forget that he has his own car.

"I… sorry… I don´t need a drive, I got a car" He says embarrassed when she gets up.

"Really?" She says surprised.

"My parents old car actually" He mutters.

"Cool, loved that jeep your parents and I used to get up without any idea of… Oh you shouldn´t listen to does stories" She says chuckling.

"What? Why?" He replies with grin.

"You´re too young" She laughs for herself and if she´s recalling the most funny story in the world. Stiles opens the door still thanking her, for saving his life when he spots a familiar face in a tiny square below the windshield.

"What´s that he asks?" Casually.

"Um… I´m in the case of the boy murdered in the woods, and I thought that maybe I could ask the people that were seen in that party if they saw anything weird that night, got a long night searching through this files"

"You haven´t find the beast already?" He says shocked, fear peering through his eyes.

"Don´t worry, I´m gonna find it" She says with grin.

"I hope you do" Stiles says getting out of the car.

"Take care Stiles, don´t scare me that way again" She says motherly and drives away, Stiles eyes still on Derek´s face in the top file below her windshield.

….

Let´s face it, Allison sucks in archery she´s been practicing since she left Scott in the Lacrosse field and even thought she doesn't fail her shots as awfully as she did her first time it is impossible for her to take down the 500 hundred feet penny that she can´t even see, maybe if she approaches a little… No! If she´s going to do it she´s going as her dad can… those crossbows… what is she trying to prove anyway? That she can have secrets too? That´s stupid. Is her third row of Arrows, and she´s tired of wandering in the forest looking for them every time she runs out of shots, so after this three left she´s going to pick up her stuffs and go home, Scott´s practice is taking more than usual probably because the coach fears their not ready. That building? What was her dad´s car doing there? It doesn´t make sense, it was pretty scary actually, it looked abandoned, the broken windows, the filthy steps all those trash bins full outside, it probably stinks like hell, and yet…. Ok last arrow, it´s time for a super lucky shot, like the one in the billiard, she´s not sure how she did it, but there has to be something, _remember Allison_, that time she closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind which didn´t work couldn´t stop stating at her gripping in the cue, and then she just hit the ball, so it was luck after all, well there is still that feeling inside her as if she knew what she was doing, and that's the same thing she needs to find right now if she wants to hit that elusive penny.

_Focus,_ she says in her mind, she can do it, she knows she can do it, if she could see the penny at least, a tiny glimpse it could help her to know if she is aiming in the right direction, she squints and imagines that she can see the sunrays reflected in the coin, stretches the string and listens how it tightens, her elbow at the same level that her chin, the microscopic gleam in her mind´s eye, she breaths and her last arrow is gone, something burst in her chest, she knows something happened she´s too far too confirm but she runs, gasps, stumbles with some sticks that creaks beneath her, he stands panting and jogs, she´s almost there the surrounding trees rushing by her in blurry brown and orange shadows, she reaches the glade, the flat rock in the steep Lydia left the penny days ago, the coin is still there but is not up as she saw it when she started her training hours ago, it fell back maybe two or three inches but it is untouched, she missed, _damn_ she thinks with anger and some relief at the same time, _I´m not like him, _says to herself glancing up looking of her arrow and then gasps and cover her mouth with a hand, the rock behind the flat one with the penny holds her arrow or at least she thinks it is, the only thing she can see is the tail´s feathers the rest of it is crusted deep inside the tough boulder, it is impossible, how could she do something like that? That´s not normal, the rough surface around the hole the arrow dug remains still, unharmed, not a simple crack on it, the breakthrough is fine perfect impossible, magnificent and overwhelming, maybe she wasn´t able to hit the penny she missed by inches but she definitely pierced something, inside that rock, and herself.

….

Damn Rick Yancey is insane for sure, he wants to keep reading but his eyes are tired, he closes the book and look around, it´s pretty dark, what time is it? Almost eight, _oh shit_ he hadn´t cook dinner, his dad is going to be home soon, now he understand why his stomach has being growling the whole time. He gets out of his bed and comes downstairs, it´s being crazy to think that just a couple of hours ago he was almost hit by a car, he took him a little to put the jeep´s engine on and drive home, after all what he has lived the last days is like… he´s near dead every day, is stupid to think, but the red eyes, the strangling in his same bedroom, and the car, if his dad knew about all that wouldn´t be reluctant to let him takes his Prozac, it helps it really helps if it wasn´t by it he would probably live frightened and sleepless his whole life and he can afford that, he must be strong for his dad, so instead of thinking about death threats or near death experiences he´s focusing on taking his pills to smile convincingly.

His plan has been working perfectly the last hours, the books keeps his mind busy, tho is hard to fight against the Prozac's dizziness, but he´s doing well, after cooking he can read three more or twenty chapters and then just go to sleep with no more conspiracies that Rick Yancey´s story in mind. He opens the fridge, oh they need to get supplies, maybe he can do shopping the next day, he takes some carrots and onions, a tomato, lettuce, olive oil, and eggs, takes the carrots and onions to the sink and start peeling them, the cold air coming from outside is freezing his fingers so he leaps to close the window when he stops Scott´s mom coming out of their house and getting into her car, and the files comes to him again… He´s standing motionless staring the car while it shrinks away, his eyes instinctively look at Scott´s window, the lights are still out, _what the hell? _Is he still in practice? Is their coach trying to kill them? Stiles breaths out and keeps peeling, now the onions, his eyes goes back to his friend house, why there was a file of Derek? Was he some kind of criminal? Or they made files of everyone in the party? Stiles shakes his head and cuts the tomato, was a file of him too? And Allison, Lydia and Jackson? _Focus Stiles_. His back in Scott´s window…. _Shit, shit, shit_, thinks, he finishes peeling, rush to the kitchen and makes an omelet as fast as he can, he doesn´t have much time, so if he wants to discover if there´s a file of him he needs to be quick. When he finishes takes a plate and serves his dad dinner, his stomach growls, but he ignores it, he can eat later, takes the keys Mrs. McCall gave his grandparents years ago (they are like a big family after all, or at least were) and gets out of the house, jumps the fence, and stumbles to the front door, pokes the key and opens the door.

As he expected Scott isn´t home yet, ok now he just need to find the files his friend´s mom brought home with her, she said she would be pretty busy reading the files the whole night, so they must be somewhere inside the house, he rummages the kitchen and the dinner room and finds nothing, so there is only one place left in his mind, he runs upstairs and reaches the left door, he´s really going to break into her room? Stiles hesitates a second, he has already came this far he just can´t go without whatever he has come looking for, so he opens the door and hurls himself inside, isn´t like he hasn´t been there before, when Scott´s dad left, they used to sleep with her when they heard her crying in the middle of the night, she was too fragile by then. Stiles doesn´t have to seek much to find what he´s looking for, the pack of files are in her bed Derek´s is still in the top which means that she hasn´t read them yet, he takes the creepy guy´s file and puts it aside, and starts looking for his name and Allison´s, but surprisingly he doesn´t find them, neither Scott´s was, did it meant that in the station they didn´t knew they were in the party? What Scott tell his mom when they found him with his nose bleeding? He tries to recall, he said he was sleeping and woke up that way, it means that she doesn´t know he went to the rave, he keeps looking for and finds Lydia´s and Jackson´s file too, when he opens the girl´s understands why there isn´t a file for him, it has the girl´s testimony and a short list of data collected about her, her address and phone number, Jackson´s is the same he keeps looking and spots Lahey written somewhere he takes the folder and opens it, Isaac´s face stares at him from the picture, when he glance down finds that the data about him is larger than the others, a door is closed downstairs and Stiles´ heart skips a beat, he pokes out his phone and takes a picture of the information about Isaac, opens Derek´s file and takes another picture, and arranges the folders, there are steps outside, what to do?

"Mom?" Scott voice calls. "Mom?" Repeats, what the hell his friend is going to think if he finds him in his mother´s room alone? When the door screeches open Stiles is already below the bed, holding his breath, his heart pounding against his hears, he can see Scott´s calves, he still in his Lacrosse´s gear so if he´s lucky he will take a bath soon and he will be able to leave unnoticed.

Scott steps outside and closes the door behind him, Stiles breaths out with relief, but he can´t leave yet, not until he listens to the water rushing down from next door´s bathroom, so while he waits takes his cellphone and starts reading Derek´s statement, as Lydia´s, Jackson´s a probably everybody else´s it says that he heard an scream, and then came out of his cabin to find out what was it and found the woods crowded with teenagers fleeting in panic… wait a second, did he just said that he wasn´t in the party? Stiles is pretty sure he saw him there and Isaac too, he continues his reading and the… _god! _Stiles gap and holds his breath again, that must be mistaken, he swallows picturing Derek´s life, blinks the tears away, it must be some kind of mistake, how wrong he has been about the guy, well not wrong, but now, but now, he feels pity about him, well he stills hate him for what he did to him but now…. _forget about it_, he´s starting to regret reading the guy´s file in the first place, passes to Isaac´s in an attempt to erase reading from his mind when the water starts rushing down in the next door, Stiles comes out of his stash and reaches the door when listen Scott´s phone ringing, stays behind the door, the water stops rushing, steps in the hallway.

"Hey" Scott´s voice echoes in the hallway.

"No… just taking a bath"

"Yeah I´m pretty tired… but I can go… yeah tell Derek I´ll be there"

Stiles hears steps again and the water starts flowing once more.

So Scott is meeting with Derek and his friends that very same night, Stiles runs downstairs without looking back and before noticing his opening the door of his own home, breaths out with relief closing the door behind him, it was close, well enough Derek doesn´t know anything about the thing in the woods or else he would have tell the police, but then, why Isaac said that they did know? Stiles frowns and opens the boy´s file picture, he lives with Derek, but why? They aren´t related and Isaac families…. Stiles reads the rest of the file and the pieces of the puzzle starting fitting in his mind, he´s out of air, he´s chocking, it was a lie, everything has to be a lie, and Scott, Scott,_ god! Scott,_ why him? Stiles runs the kitchen his friend is already jogging outside the house, Stiles tries to call him, but he doesn´t picks up the phone, _oh shit_

Stiles gets out of his house, gets into his car and drives following Scott´s track, _shit he runs fast_, he can´t find him, _shit_ he needs to find him fast, he needs to save his friend before is too late, how´s that the police hasn´t seen it yet? It can´t be a coincidence there is something seriously wrong in here, _think Stiles, _he says himself, if they are going to kill Scott they´re probably doing it in Derek´s cabin, Stiles dials Scott´s mom cellphone and she instantly picks it up.

"I can´t talk right now Stiles, I´m too busy sorry" Says and cuts the call, when he tries to dial again notices his battery is down. _DAMN IT_! Stiles steps in the gas, town spinning as he drives, lamppost turning into long steels in the rearview mirror, Scott has met them before right? He´s not sure, but it doesn´t make sense, but he needs to get him out of there.

Stiles is chocking, his heart is almost in his throat he´s breathless, but he´s near he´s sure there is an entrance near his old house, he had seen when he was a kid so he doesn´t have to look much to find it, but it has barricade tape, what to do, hits the steering wheel repetitively, he´s freaking out, _shit_ he breaks in, speeds up, the cabin is a mile away or so, he can almost see it´s lights far ahead, the road is a little muddy and abandoned so he finds some bumps, jumps in his seat, turns left in the junction the thousand creaking sticks are making him feel uneasy it´s like crunching bones in the fire, the hair in the back of his neck rise, in the next turn he sees the cabin just a few feet away and then big shadow appears in the road, Stiles dodges, and stops the car right before hitting a tree, looks back but there isn´t anything at all no trees, not leaves, no shadow just blackness, almost as if the world behind him has been erased, he tries to steady his breathing, what the hell was that? A deer? It was huge? His heart can´t beat harder or else it will break his chest, he starts the engine again when something pulls him outside through the window. Stiles lets out cry of terror, his head meets the ground, then is pulled up again something hits him in the stomach, the world spins around him, someone kicks his head, a coppery taste in his mouth, keeps crying for help, spitting blood with every word, he pants, tries to hold a leg, it´s soft without cloth or hair, a woman? He can´t see anything, it´s all dark in there the only lights are the distant flickering ones in the cabin, no their not flickering, his eyes are, a wet and warm liquid slides down his forehead as he whimpers with every kick in his ribs.

"Help" Cries one last time, and a boot steps on his Adam's apple, he gags, he´s lost, he´s lost, let´s out at last cry begging for help and then everything becomes even darker.


	5. FRIGHT NIGHT

V

FRIGHT NIGHT

Allison rises her bow, squint a little, breaths and the arrow is already flying in the nothingness, is dead she can feel it, it is miles away from her jet she hops in few steps and find the burning red eyes, her shot straight up in the brow, blood dripping in thin crimson lines that shine like liquid rubies, a twig creaks behind, and her arrow is already in its scalp, a moan as brisk and short as the late autumn air, she breaths out, the whiff is the only thing she can see yet every target rests at her feet in tiny pools of blood, one hundred pairs blood-like shining eyes, she rejoices.

Allison gasps, she´s in her bed, her head throbs, her arms ache, probably because of the afternoon´s archery session, it have been crazy, she has been thinking about her fine shot, the stark rock pierced by a simple arrow five hundred feet away, in her first tries she hasn´t even able to shot her arrow strong enough to get to three hundred feet and yet she did it, after that she staid, she tried back to achieve her amazing score but it was impossible for her to reach the four hundreds, they say her dad was able to hit a penny at five hundred, but is he able to cut a bold and hard rock the way she did? He´s probably able of that and even more, she knows there is something odd about her, something is not right, no human being should be able to do such a thing, and she as frightened as amazed by her skills, so she has a new goal, she wants to reach that instant inside her mind, when it gets cloudy yet thoughtless when that part of her that is wild and rouge, strong a wise takes her up, a be able to control it, to be one with it.

That dream, even though she was there, hunting and killing those creatures almost enjoining her butchery was too disturbing, it left a bad taste in her mouth, she was scared of the things in the wood, but even more or herself, the blood was thick and vivid that she almost could smell it and now she knows the reason, her jaw is clenched, and her tongue aches, the coppery taste remains in her, she bit her tongue in her dream, Allison sits in her bed, wedges her slippers and walks for the kitchen, she needs water, it is cold and itches a little in her tongue but it will help wash the blood, when she climbs back the stairs her dad´s snoring startles her, he´s sleeping quietly, loudly as if nothing bothers him, Allison stands outside his door, asking herself three unsettling questions, what is he hiding? Who is her dad? And an even more disturbing question….who is she?

….

At the first, it´s just his head swaying, then he flutters his eyes open and finds himself caught into the darkness, but his blurry vision gets a glimpse of pair of snowy silhouettes staring at him, then everything comes to his mind, Stiles blinks and opens his mouth but one hand is already covering it, he blinks again and Isaac is there leaning over him his pale blue eyes shining with loath.

"Don´t scream" He mutters in threatening voice, Stiles chest throbs and then he notices that it is his heart beating hard against his ribs.

Stiles nods helpless, he´s surrounded he can´t escape it´s too late, but why they didn´t kill him while he was unconscious? He looks up, the sky is too dark, starless, there is no wind either, and the dirt must be mud because it is so soft that he almost feels like he´s lying on feathers, he´s in… in a bed, no not a bed… he´s in his bed, what the hell is going on?

Isaac unclasp his mouth, and Stiles hears a grunt, a crystal screeching and then the wind blows inside the room followed by a dull sound some feet below, someone just jumped from his window.

"What´s goin…" Stiles starts.

"You ruined everything" Isaac grunts in low voice, he´s being too careful to not make too much noise, it means that Stiles´ dad is probably home, maybe if he scream his dad might be able to save him, but what if Isaac is armed? Stiles would die before he could even say a word.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asks listless and then Isaac frowns anger leaping in his eyes.

"Why you´re so obsessed with me killing people? I just saved your nosey ass" He mumbles, his jaw is clenched, his lips are a fine line white as he presses them, there is no trace of the charismatic boy from the previous days.

"Because I know the truth" Stiles is so stupid, he shouldn´t have tell, maybe they would have leave him live, but now that he told Isaac there is no way they will, and he knows his suspicious are true because almost as instantly as the words were released from his chest Isaac face shifted from anger to panic.

"Did Derek killed your parents? Or you helped him?" Stiles is not sure if he´s being stupid or maybe he just gave up on life but the truth is that he can´t restraint himself, he wants to stop, to cry, to beg for his life, but he´s tired, he´s so done with it, and his dad, gosh he´s running everything, his dad won´t be able handle it.

Isaac breaths heavily and then Stiles bores his eyes on, the silvery moonlight is reflected by a single dangling tear beneath Isaac´s eyes.

"How can you be so heartless?" Isaac complains. "I didn´t killed my family it was an…."

"Unidentified animal" Stiles completes the sentence.

"Just like the ones in the town… As Derek you both lost everyone under strange circumstances"

"So it has too mean that we´re psycho killers? It haven´t come to your mind that maybe just maybe there are bad people out there? Truly scary and evil pieces of shit that doesn´t care about anything? That they are so fucking insane to rip your little sister´s throat in front of you and you had to lie about how your family died because if you tell the truth your ass would be locked down in the madhouse?"

Now Isaac is sniveling and Stiles feels like shit, he wants to apologize but instead…

"Then why did you try to kill me?" He says feeling how his head is still spinning.

"I didn´t tried to kill it was a warning" Isaac replies. "Your last one by the way" Adds sharply.

"A warning? I´m sure you broke my ribs" Stiles spits sarcastically.

"IT WASN´T ME" Isaac mutters rueful fisting his hands. "Derek told Erica and Vernon to make sure you didn´t get any closer"

"That bastard…" Stiles starts but Isaac cuts him.

"They misunderstood everything, Derek and I had to stop them before they killed you, he was so furious I thought he was going to kill them, but you´re fine and that´s the only thing that matters" and for the first time that night Isaac smiles. "But seriously you gotta stop getting yourself in trouble"

"It wasn´t my fault it was Scott that…" And then Stiles´ blood freeze. "Scott…" He…. Is he dead?"

Isaac shakes his head.

"He´s fine" He won´t say more, Stiles notices that Isaac knows he´s time there is over, he approaches the window, but Stiles can´t let him go, not yet, he needs to ask him so much more so he strains his arms from the bed gripping Isaac´s forearm but then he gaps and stares at Isaac startled.

"You´re burning! dude you must be above the one hundreds" Stiles says frowning but Isaac loose the grip and ignores him.

"Wait" He mutters. "What Scott is doing with you guys, is he in danger?" But it doesn´t matter how much more Stiles says, Isaac is long gone now, or he just didn't want to answer his question. Stiles squints through the window next his bed, and glance two black shapes shrinking briskly in their way back the woods.

….

Tomorrow is the big day, his first game as captain against Brook´s High bees, bees? What a stupid choice for a lacrosse´s team… yet they´d kicked the wolves´ asses since Scott can remember, so this is it… He´s anxious, he´s thrilled he is… fucking scared, he might have become a little star since they choose him as the captain, and yeah he´s popular now and have this hot girlfriend, but he might lose everything tomorrow if they doesn't win the game, so his motto is kick their asses win his first game as captain and become even more popular than Isaac, it sounds so easy in his head, it´s a shame that Freddy keeps falling every day in the practice, he´s sick of having to run extra miles because of him, _shit is late! _

Scott gets out of bed, he´s a little dizzy, his mom is already gone, or had she at least came home last night? Scott is concerned, with all that creepy thing in the woods his mom won´t stop working her ass out, He knows it´s a big chance for her, she´s after something, but he barely see her now. Gets in the kitchen, he´s not hungry, so he might save the scrambled eggs -she left for him- for later. Opens the front door and the icy-wind makes him shiver, he better warms up quickly or he´ll freeze to death. He jogs to the encounter place near the wood line, the good news is he isn't the last one, or else it would have been extra miles for him, the bad news is that Freddy is the last one, so it means extra miles for him after all, he better start acting like a captain, he knows the coach teases him to make him be harder with his team, but Freddy is to short-legged, and clumsy, he kind of reminds him about Stiles, despite the zits, and he couldn´t be an ass with him ever, so he has to pay the price, at least Isaac and Jackson always get to do the extra miles with him even when It isn´t their responsibility it's a good thing, they´re good friends not like Tacker, everyone hates Tacker, he just complains about Freddy, or Isaac or someone else, yup there is always someone in Tacker´s sight, how he is too bonehead, Scott has thought about kick his eyes once or twice, but his mom… whatever, the only thing he has to do is stay out of his way, after ten minutes of waiting Freddy finally shows up, he looks tired he probably woke up late, and had to run to be at time which means he´s already tired, and ten minutes means ten more miles for Scott, damn maybe it was time to be a little harder with him after all.

The coach blows the whistle and they start jogging, Isaac is already next to Scott and in no time he will overpass him, so Scott accelerates feeling Jackson´s strange cologne at his heels, he needs to go faster, in no time he´s sweating and with some relief his body is already starting to warm up, Isaac is on front again, how do he do it? He´s faster than anyone and Scott it´s pretty sure he hasn´t see his whole potential, he just likes to tease him.

By seven Scott is back home, needs a shower he can´t stink any harder, luckily there´s no hint of Stiles outside so he still has time to bath before getting in his friend jeep, he opens the front door and is suddenly knocked by something inside him… there is someone in his house, he´s not sure how, but…. He _knows_ it, there is someone upstairs even though they´re not doing any noise, Scott tilts his head, the patrol isn´t outside, so it can´t be his mom, Scott stealthy walks upstairs taking care to not make any noise, who could be? How can he be so sure that there is someone inside the house? What is this disturbing feeling he´s having? Scott opens his room´s door with a kick and Stiles jumps on his feet almost dropping the odd medicine bottle that Derek gave him.

"Stiles!" Scott grunts. "You scared me!"

"I scared you?" Stiles snorts. "You´re the one who gets in like a maniac"

"This is my room!" Scott complains. "What are you doing anyway?"

Stiles suddenly stops, and looks in both directions as if he means to cross the street, Scott meets his eyes, the hollows are deeper today, and he´s pretty sure he has been taking Prozac again.

"Stiles… are you ok?"

"No I´m not!" The boy lets out suddenly and Scott´s heart skips a beat, what could have happened?

"But… Stiles… what…"

"Listen" His friend says hurriedly.

"Scott you can´t see Isaac or Derek ever again" Scott is sick of… "I know what you´re gonna say, but they´re after something Scott, they´re somehow related with the thing that killed the guy in the woods"

_What_? Scott thinks, Stiles is losing it, he´s losing his mind, Scott needs to talk with his dad right away.

"Um… Stiles… I think we should call your…"

"You don´t believe me" Stiles pins on. "You have to believe Scott, Isaac practically say it to me a couple of hours ago"

"What were you doing with Isaac in late-night hours?" Scott frowns confused, and there it comes… _the talk_, it´s time for the talk already? Scott is not ready to have the talk with Stiles, at least not now, especially when´s acting so eerie, and when Scott thinks that this conversation can´t get any odder, then Stiles makes it possible.

"I followed you last night" Says the boy embarrassed.

"Followed me?" Scott replies with bewilderment, Stiles eyes are out of his sockets now.

"I followed you ok? I followed you into the woods" Scott reaches Stiles and presses his hand against his temple, his temperature is fine, so he really believes what he says, this is not good, not good at all.

"Scott! You´re burning like… like Isaac"

Ok time to freak out. "Stiles I think you need to rest…"

"NO! Scott you´re not listening to me, there is something really bad about those guys ok? Stop lying I followed you I saw you get in"

"I didn´t go to the woods last night!" Scott yells, he´s can´t help but get angrier and angrier every minute, why is Stiles making up all this? "If you followed me... Why you didn´t take a picture huh? Or called my name?"

"They didn´t let me see you" Stiles says with anger, his ears reddening.

"Who?" Scott frowns.

"Erica and Vernon, they attacked me, they started kicking me in the chest, in the head, there was blood anywhere look what they did with my head" Stiles gasps, his right hand in his chest, he´s bawling as if he were recalling the most scariest thing in his life, Scott almost believes him, but then he looks at him, there is nothing, his skin is healthy as always, there is not even the tiniest scar on him, what´s going on with him? Why he´s making up all this?

"Yeah? Why I can´t see anything? Where are the scars? Where are your broken bones?" Scott grumbles, he has no time for this, this is insane.

And the Stiles gaps, and touches his forehead, then runs to the mirror in Scott´s dresser, and blank as a ghost stares at his reflection, his lower lip trembles, then he looks back at him.

"You have to believe…" Starts in a low voice.

"Go away Stiles I have to take a bath"

"But Scott… I´m telling you"

"OUT!" He screams, and Stiles leaves the room shuffling and his head down.

Stiles has been under a lot of pressure, it isn´t fair, why this have to happen to his best friend? Scott knows he needs to talk with Stiles´ dad, and tell him about the pills, he needs help, he made out such a big story in his mind, and it looks like he really believes what he´s saying, is disturbing and unsettling the way he looked at him so sure of his words while he told him that he followed him last night into the woods, Scott didn´t went to the woods last night, it would have been stupid with the police and the wild animal in there, he just came home after practice and…. He came home… and get in the shower and….then he… he…. Why he can´t remember what he did last night?

….

The box! That´s what Allison needs to find, her dad moved it, but if she finds it she will have her proves…. Proves of what? Isn´t like she´s going to tell the police isn´t she? Everything is so confusing, the man who rose her, who cooked, washed her clothes, who got her the car, who hold her hand in her mom´s funeral was a complete stranger, and she wish she could just ignore this but she can´t he isn´t hiding a relationship or a shameful liking for some teen idol, no he´s hiding guns, and is secretly visiting an apartment downtown, so she needs to get the box, get into the apartment and find whatever else is he hiding and then face him, he won´t deny anything if she shows him some of the guns, he won´t any choice but tell the truth, or is going to kill her? _Come on Allison is your dad you´re talking about_, she says to herself to calm down a little, her dad isn´t going to kill her, is her dad for Christ sake, he wouldn´t hurt a fly right? Then what for are all those weapons?

"You look pale" Scott murmurs, a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry, I just got a little distracted" She excuses, looking fixing her eyes on him, his smile widens and she can´t help but a smile back, her plate is almost empty, she can´t remember but apparently has been eating while she thought about her dad.

"A penny for your thoughts" He murmurs, he´s seems more self-confident, that´s a good thing.

"I´m, just thinking about the game" She mutters with a grin. "I´m sure you´re gonna win"

"Yeah? How can you be so sure?" Scott frowns.

"Because you guys have this player, is a great guy, he´s fast he´s strong, he´s the best player I´ve ever seen" She teases.

"Yeah? How is that I don´t know this guy yet?" Scott replies giggling.

"And he´s so hot" Allison adds faking Lydia´s high pitched voice.

"Oh starting to get jealous" Scott says and approaches to touch her lips with his.

"Oh my god! I ship you guys so bad, did I told you before?" Lydia´s interrupts sitting with them. Allison and Scott let go embarrassed noticing all the eyes in the cafeteria on them.

Jackson sits next to her, he looks a little unease and surprisingly quite to be him, it´s seems like the calm´s anxiety before the storm has officially taken him, tomorrow the whole team would be like him.

"So are you guys planning to disguise as wolves for the game?" Lydia asks.

"What? No! Why we would do that?" Jackson says grimacing.

"It´s Halloween duh!" Lydia chuckles and Scott shakes his head.

"Oh come on where is your festive spirit?" Allison agrees laughing.

"Were not going like wolves we´re gonna like idiots" Jackson replies.

"Speaking of" Lydia says scowling. "Where is Stiles?"

_Stiles_? Allison thinks, and then she recalls, he was right behind her after chemistry, where is he right now, she glances up to look at Scott but Lydia spots the boy first.

"There he is" She says with a smiling waving at him behind Allison´s back, she twists her neck and finds him staring at his tray alone in a table in the back of the room. "What is he doing there?" She says confused.

"Aren´t you guys making fun of him right?" Lydia says in a chastise tone.

"What? Why? No!" Jackson hurries to reply. "Why we would do that?"

"You guys are jocks, he´s kind an outcast there is no need of much math in here" She says self-sufficient.

"It wasn´t me" Jackson assures, "I like Stiles I wouldn´t do anything like that to him"

"Then why he didn´t sat with us?"

"It´s because of me" Scott says with loath in his voice.

"Why? Did you guys had a fight?" Allison says concerned, did Scott hurt Stiles?

"No… umm…. I don't know… he has been acting weird lately… and this morning after running he was in my run telling me things that Isaac has something to do with the dead guy in the woods, and that I should no talk to him anymore… it´s disturbing"

"How do you know he´s lying?" Lydia says shocked.

"He says someone tried to kill him last night… I don´t know, he doesn´t have any bruises… it´s all too weird… too… I´m really worried about him… since his mom…. You know… maybe he should speak with someone"

Scott eyes turns gauzy as his voice cracks, Allison holds his hand below the table and squeezes hard, it´s true since Stiles told her about speaking with Isaac about the shirt he´s being acting weird, he told her that Isaac didn´t know anything, and she knew he was lying, and now this…. What if he´s losing his mind after all? Allison turns back again and the time he stands from his seat, throws his untouched food in the trash bin and walks straight to the exit.

….

At lunch most of the bathrooms are empty so when Stiles stumbles inside isn´t surprise by its calm, it's good, the clatter in the cafeteria is overwhelming, he´s still stunned by Scott´s reaction he knew he wouldn´t believe him at once but he thought that maybe, after showing him what they did… Stiles looks at his reflection in the mirror´s before the sinks, it doesn´t make sense, he should have bruises all over his body, at least some pain but there isn´t anything no wound or clue of what happened to him last night, it´s frustrating is he really mad? Is he imagining it all over? Is Scott right, maybe he needs help and should…no he didn´t sleep last night because he couldn´t he was so shocked, so it wasn´t a nightmare, but then it means that something happened… somehow his body heal, in the mirror the only disconcerting thing he can see is his eyes, sunken by another sleepless night, by tiredness and fear glazed over, he need answers, he needs them and he knows where he´s gonna find them. Stiles presses his lips a thin line shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a pill and checks his watch, it´s time.

He gets out of the bathroom with a new look in his eyes, determination. The hallways are already crowded but he manages to spot Isaac walking with his usual gait toward his next class, Stiles jogs to him and grabs him by the arm, Isaac spins his head toward him scowling.

"We need to talk" He blurts out before the words come to his mind, Isaac blinks twice let go and keep walking. "I´m serious" Stiles continues walking by him passing next to a couple of cheerleaders that giggle when Isaac smile at them.

"Isaac…"

"I´m not talking to you" Isaac grunts dryly.

"What? Why?" Stiles says angry getting in his way, Isaac takes him by the forearm and tugs him in a less crowded corridor.

"You´re Still asking why?" Stiles says with a wounded look.

"Oh" Stiles understands now. "Look I´m sorry about what I´ve said about your family… it´s just"

"Save it I don´t care… I told you to stay out of trouble and you didn´t listen to me… I can´t save your ass anytime you have a suicide wish" He says harshly and Still chest starts aching again, almost feeling the boot crushing his Adam's apple.

"I don´t… have any suicide whishes I just… I was worried about Scott…"

"I don´t care monkey… I´m sorry but"

"Why Scott doesn´t remember going into the woods last night?" Stiles asks and there is what he was looking for… a flash of bewilderment in eyes azure eyes.

"Why I don´t have any bruises?" He continues his face hardening with every word, it sounds so stupid to even pronounce those sentences, but there isn´t any other explanation something weird is going on.

And then he chuckles.

"What are you mocking at?" Stiles demands angrily, feeling his heartbeat at the ears.

"You sound like a psycho" Isaac says sharply, his eyes hard as stone. "I wonder what would happen if someone listen all the crap that comes from your mouth I´m pretty sure you´d be locked down for good in a blink. Now listen me Monkey, stay out of our way and Scott´s"

"You can´t…" Stiles starts but Isaac cuts him out.

"Especially tomorrow…. I don't wanna see your pretty butt tomorrow… you hear me? Or I´ll call Erica and Vernon and well maybe you can heal your body back" He laughs. "But I´m pretty won´t forget" Then turns on his heels and goes away.

….

After school Allison is heading to her training place when she notices that the playing field is empty, well not exactly empty, from her spot Allison catches sight of the janitor cleaning up the bleachers.

"Hey" Scott´s voice calls behind her, Allison can´t help but jump in her place her heart gives a lurch and she lets out a sheer squeal.

"You scared me" She reproaches.

"Um… sorry I didn´t mean to… I just saw coming here and I…" He says flatly.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you guys would train harder than ever" She asks her eyes slightly drifting in the woods were the penny was awaiting for her.

"Coach want us as fresh as possible so there is no practice today" He explains.

"Oh" Allison says and then feels his eyes on her, he knows she disappointed, but she can´t tell him she expects to train a little more and then spy her dad.

"I´m not saying that…" Scott tries to say but she cuts him off.

"Wanna go the arcade?" She proposes with a smirk.

"I didn´t know you liked those kind of things" He says stunned.

"What? Are you scared I´m gonna beat your butt again?" She chuckles and then he laces his hand with her.

"I´m pretty sure I´m gonna beat you this time"

They get in the car and Allison turns on the engine, driving to the entertainment center, taking an alternative way of course she wants to check up if her dad´s car is outside that building again, surprisingly for her it isn´t so went Scott suggest that maybe she´s lost she takes back the main road discouraged, she wants to forget about the whole issue, luckily when she´s with Scott is easy for her to drive her mind away, he´s nice and his constant concern for making her feel comfortable makes her feel special, but she knows soon or later he´ll feel with enough rights to ask her about her wobbling lip or her constant frowning, he´ll ask and she won´t know what to do or say, meanwhile she wants to enjoy the time she has with him the only part of her life that´s normal, since their arrive things have went crazy and she doesn´t want to let go the caring feeling that Scott´s puppy eyes offer her.

She whish she could feel comfortable enough with Scott to tell him the truth, but let's face it there is no way a girl can tell her boyfriend that her dad – from whose back they've been secretly dating - may be a serial killer without getting the boy totally freaked out, so her other option for unburdening her load is Stiles, but he has his own issues, and to be honest she´s really concerned about him, she knew he was lying when he told her that Isaac didn´t know anything about thing in the woods, but she didn´t thought he might obsess the research, and after what Scott told her, she´s really, really concerned about her friend, that thing, that connection she feels with him is stronger every day and she can almost feel his fear and frustration and she wish she could help but she can´t do anything whatever is going on with him she is as screwed at him and there is nothing one could do for the other.

She stops the car in the mall´s parking lot, and huge but lacking of stile building with a plain green facade, Allison can´t help but snort inside, thinking about her dad´s design skills and wondering if he had ever designed a building after all. They come inside and she breaths out happily is warn inside, the long hallways crowded with people getting mostly candies and disguises for Halloween, even the angel in the fountain in the center of the square has joined the celebration wearing rub horns on his rock´s hair. Scott takes her by the hand and they approach the arcade. It is an dark run, full games and even fuller with kids and some teenagers, suddenly it isn´t look like a good idea considering the lack of girls in the place, in the ceiling there are shifting lights that spin all around making her think that maybe they ended up in a club. In the counter Scott gets the coins for them and leads her to Charred Wheels an old fashioned racing eight bits videogame, Allison is startled of how long it survived through generations and decades, probably hipsters like Jackson have kept it working all these years.

Scott sit ins his place facing the screen after throwing her a challenging look, she can´t help but chortle, he´s too competitive and geek, and strong, and puppy eye adorable, and funny all at once, there she is finding fascinating Scott´s virtues that on other guys would like flaws, and then she notices, the race already started, _taking advantage of your stupid puppy eyes Hu?_ Allison smirks and puts her hands in the steering wheel.

...

When his dad opens the door he´s startled by looking at him, Stiles isn´t used to see his dad in the afternoons anymore, there is surprisingly a lot of work in the hospital every day, so he takes his eyes off from his book and stares at him, his dad looks… Healthy.

"What happened to you?" The man says concerned.

"What?" Stiles replies scowling.

"Your eyes, you haven´t sleeping well" He points out.

"Oh, I was… just…. Had lot of homework lately" _Nothing like being scared as shit or afraid of never waking up again. _

"Are you sure is just that?" His dad frowns.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about" He assures. "What are you doing here so early by the way?" He hurries to change the subject, he feels like he´s going to lose it anytime, if his dad keeps asking he won´t be able to hold the tears back anymore, his dad won´t believe him as Scott, and now Isaac is being a total jerk, he wants to believe in him, that they aren´t doing anything wrong, but he can´t, he exhausted and feels so lonely, he wish he could talk with someone who believes in him, and Allison looks like the clear option, but she´s with Scott she will be in his side.

"Um… I just came for some clothes, I´m spending the night in the emergency alley, wanna be free tomorrow for the big game" He says a little ashamed.

"Game?" Stiles mumbles.

"Scott´s" His dad explains. "Aren´t you going to Miss Scott´s game right? It's really important to him, he needs familiar faces in the crowd"

"I will be there" Stiles says with an empty smile, his dad is such a good guy, he knows he´s doing this because of the lack of Scott´s dad in his life, and yeah he would like to be there for his best friend, are they still friends? He´s angry with Scott for not believe in him, for overreacting, he´s angry with everyone, just…tired…. When his dad leaves the room, he takes another pill and bore his eyes back in his reading, his eyes glazes and his breathing gets hitched, this is it he can´t hold it anymore, the tears come and come he gasps, whims and then he just falls sleep.

….

This is embarrassing to say but they have been playing like for four hours already, she didn't thought they would have so much fun playing that racing game but they actually did, so Scott is one of those guys who kept the game at date, it´s none of their dates haven´t been like an actual date, she´s pretty sure that at some point in the third most of guys would haul themselves over you rip out all your clothes but Scott isn´t way, he´s a gentleman and somehow that´s really call and attractive, well a pretty childish gentleman but it´s cool actually he somehow finds the way to keep her min busy so she can´t avoid thinking about how messed up is her life, his funny remarks about she handles the steering wheel, or his scowling faces when he lose against her, they are… cute… ok maybe Scott isn´t just a distraction maybe Allison is falling really falling and she likes the feeling, like when she smirks for nonsense and then she feels a tiny knot in her stomach. So they had play air hockey, Whac-a-mole and some fighting games, she is silly but they have been keeping track of the scores and now they are 11 against 10 and Scott is winning of course, she wants to beat him, so she suggests to get rematch at Charred Wheels, but as soon as Allison sits…

"A think we should go" Scott says in low voice, his brow crested.

"Oh no, we´re not leaving until I beat you up" Allison says devilishly, but Scott stands, it´s freezing but now cool she can see a sweat´s drop glistening in his temple, has something just happened? "Scott?" She says standing and then perceives how he looks with the corner of his eyes to her right, yet cranes her neck, before her there is bunch of people staring at the games´ screens but whey then is Scott as pale as if he just saw a ghost?

He offers her his hand, and she squeezes tight to comfort him, as he leads her outside, when they leave the entertainment center behind the first thing she notices is that is pretty dark already, and the mall is even more crowded than before so have to push aside the people as they walk back to the parking lot, Allison almost drops her coke in the way. When they reach the threshold Scotts sights and she frowns.

"What was all that?" She asks with concern.

"You must be Scott" A high pitched voice says making the boy to shudder and look at the parking lot, three boys are closing the path for them, all of them wearing long black and yellow lacrosse´s shirts with a loosely drawn Bee in the middle.

"Look I don´t wanna…" Scotts starts with shacking voice but the one in the center cuts him off.

"Is that your girl Scott? Isn´t she too hot for you?" Says with a disgusting snicker showing all his crooked teeth, his eyes undressing her, suddenly Allison is feeling sick, and then she understands they are part of the team Scott´s is facing tomorrow and they want Scott to start a fight so they can get him out of the game before it even starts.

"So… you´re really trying this? Get him off of the game, why you are so scared?" Allison says casually.

"Allison…" Scott voice is calm no, but is a tiny line almost unperceptive for her ears. "If I do something I might…"

"What a pretty mouth don´t you think guys?" The jerk says and the other two chuckle, "I wonder how pretty it would look wrapped on my…"

"Allison get inside" Scotts mutters while a couple of costumers passed by to get to their cars.

"Come then, let´s see your that littler finger between your legs" Allison says sharply, she´s frightened but she has to do something, if Scott hits them he´s out of the game, if they kick the crap out of him he´s out of the game, it isn´t fair, she chews her lip, she can do this, she can, _stay focus _says to herself staring at the guy´s hands.

"Allison" Scott puts a hand in her shoulder and push her back, but it´s too late, the jock is already over them, he reaches a hand softly in her wavy hair to get the strand away from her face, she knows what´s he thinking, he´s thinking that they won, that Scott is helpless and they can do anything they want with her, when the hand leans to touch her face, Allison quickly hurls herself forward, grabs him by the wrist and twitches it, she delights herself listening to his wail as he kneels, she pulls his wrist more a more back, if she continues soon will hear a high pitched moan and then a snapping bone, jerks his arm and attaches it to his back, hears steps and throws stark look back, they won´t come any longer she can see one´s lower lip wobbling, she´s tempted to let out a loud laugh but no none would hear it anyway it would probably get muffled by the guy´s groans that are already scattering people outside the mall.

Finally she let go and he pants quickly standing, one of his companion pads his back as he shakes his hand with a grimace on his face, she smirks with hatred and they look despitefully at her.

"You´re fucked kid, I´m going to report…" He starts but Allison is faster.

"Yeah! Go and tell coach how a helpless girl kicked out your butt!" Allison yells and there stares ashamed at Scott and the audience startled faces, then looks back at the jocks, one of them is about to crackle but he´s smart enough to do it. They stare at them with loath and then jog out of the parking lot as the crowd burst in jeers.

Allison takes Scott´s hand and leads him to her car, she´s not in the mood for more games, she´s actually scared Scott is too quiet, the sudden silence is overwhelming her, and he doesn´t speaks as they reach the car, his voice is still low but far more embarrassed than before.

"Allison I´m really sorry" He mutters and she chuckles but stops when she see the rue in his eyes.

"Oh no Scott, I´m not mocking at you, I was just about to say the same that´s all" She replies blushing.

"Why do think you should apologize? You saved us" He lets out with a grin.

"Yeah, but I looked like a total skank" She laughs and does too_. _

"No you didn´t what you did was awesome, It was a like a ninja movie" He explains and now his amber eyes gleam as usual, Allison can´t help to feel pleased. "It should have been me protecting you" regrets.

"No you couldn´t, those guys do this all the time right?" She asks and he nods. "I´m pretty sure they won´t in a while"

"I feel like a loser" Scott adds glancing down, and she can´t help it, the knot is tighter, he´s so… she´s not sure anymore what she likes about Scott, but her lips are faster than her mind and before she can even agree that she wants to she already kissing him, his hands come up and take her by the back of her head to press her closer and she sights while she feels the tip of his tongue touching her lips his hot and thick breading on her, once again he´s a different person, that wild and rough guy with the calloused hands and the snarls while they kiss, the she feels a rush of adrenaline, she´s not falling she fell and there is no turning back, she likes Scott and there is nothing she can do about it.

"That was…" He says breathless as they break apart.

"I know" She agrees, she doesn´t hear any more, she knows what he meant whatever he felt she felt it too. She puts on the engine and puts the car in reverse, it´s pretty late Scott needs to rest and she needs to get home.

"How did you do that anyway?" Scott wanders as she gets on the road.

"My dad used to taught me self-defense techniques when I was younger, just for fun"

"Wow, so your dad is kun-fu master?" She doesn´t need to look at him to know that he´s swallowing hard.

"No he´s an architect" She says chuckling, taking a corner to get Scott home, it must feel intimidated for being driven home by his girlfriend, usually is the opposite in most of the relationships, but Allison doesn´t mind, she likes it actually.

"So how did he learn all that´s stuffs?" Scott says frowning and then Allison grinds to a halt, the cars behind her sound their horns and many pass by them making obscene gestures to her as they drive away, but she doesn´t matter Scott´s words made _click_ on her.

"Allison what happened?" Scott says alarmed, she comes back to reality and presses the pedal.

"Um… nothing I just forgot that I´m out of milk" She says flatly, getting into Scott´s neighborhood, he´s right, her dad, he taught her all that when she was a little girl, and it wasn´t for fun, it wasn´t for killing time, it was for something else, ok this is creepy enough, she needs to find that box and face her dad once and for all.

….

His not sure why his mom is so angry, just that it has something to do with throwing rocks in the river with Scott, so when Stiles gets back home she scolds him, after that he just stays in his room upset awaiting for the red eyes to show, but they never come, instead his mom shows up again holding a tray from school, that day lunch was going to be eaten at home, Stiles eats eagerly while he tells his mom about the arguing Scott and him had, and how Scott reacted.

"That doesn´t make any sense" Stiles says suddenly and his mom chuckles.

He opens his eyes groggily a slight grin in his lips, he still can almost feel his mom with him, is the first time he dream about her, since… All his memories are coming back and with them the aftertaste of all he had live the past days, he rolls in his bed, it´s pretty early he got a few hours before school and it´s still too dark outside, so he fasten his head in the pillow and close his eyes, he wants to see his mom again, no matter how crazy his story would´ve sounded he´s sure she would have believed in him.

….

She waited long enough in silence, her dad got home a couples of minutes later than she did, and he brought dinner, so it meant she could stop pretending being late in cooking for being studying hard for chemistry, they ate in silence and Allison awaited, seconds, minutes and hours until he fell asleep and even a little more just to be sure he wouldn´t wake up suddenly and find her digging in his things.

So Allison got a few ideas about where the box can be, but first she tries back in the basement hoping that maybe he decided to put back behind the fake wall, but when she flips the board apart finds the stash empty, she chews her lip and thinks, her dad built the house years ago even before she was born, and left this empty wall in the basement on porpoise so, his secrets are not a new thing, so all those trips and moving outs are somehow related to whatever is he doing back in Beacon Hills, and he taught her self-defense just in case things could get screwed which brings her back to the house, it has to have more fake walls somewhere, did her mom know about all this? It sounds silly her mom is… then her stomach plunges down like in a free fall, she know where is the box, the only place her dad is pretty sure she wouldn´t look after, the attic, it has all her mom´s belongings.

Allison isn´t sure if this is a good idea, she hasn´t being in the attic since they packed up everything and left it up there so many years ago and then moved out of the town, she still can remember how broken they were and she is afraid that if she opens that hatch all the feelings they locked down might scape and haunt them forever. But she can´t help it anymore she wants to know the truth about her dad she can´t live this way anymore. So she smoothly shuffles in the hall next her dad´s room, in the corner is the handle, and takes the perch that still awaits since the last time they drop it there, she grips it hard and unroll the attic´s stairs, a thick dust cloud slowly slopes covering all around Allison, she needs to clean up when she´s done if she doesn´t want her dad to find out, she hesitates one last time and climbs up, as her head comes up from the hole is the lack of air and the amount of dust flying straight to her nostrils, she cover her mouth and nose with a hand while with the other shakes her phone to turn on the flashlight, instantly shadows are drawn all over her and she shivers, close her eyes and takes a deep breath, flutter them open again, at her right are dresses, right after the matching footwear, and the three large boxes where they had put the rest of her things, but there is not creepy treasure chest in sight, fuck if isn´t in here it means that she´s right and her dad made more than one fake wall, or maybe…maybe is in a place that he doesn´t know she knows that exists, the downtown apartment.

She sighs disappointed, and stare at her mom dresses, she´s not scared anymore, just sad, she wish her mom could be there to tell her that her dad isn´t a bad guy, that she´s just misunderstanding everything but her mom is dead and all what remains is just her clothes and personal stuffs, Allison opens the first box inside there is a pretty ratty book with dark carving in the outside, she drops it aside, she´s not sure what she´s looking for but she wants something small and useful, something she can carry on with her to remind her that her mom still loves her, that she knows how she feels and to tell her that everything is going to be fine, below all pictures, and more books she finds her mom jewel´s box, takes her mom favorite silver bracelet put the rest of the jewel´s aside and catches a glimpse of a small brown leather book, she takes her in her hand it´s a passport, she opens it and her mom stares at her, all beautiful as peaceful as she remembers her she´s about to pack it back when spots another one below where she found the first, she takes it, is her mom again wearing… a wig? Wait a second that´s not her mom´s name, Allison holds her breath and looks back at the first one, that isn´t her mom´s name either, Allison can´t feel the ground beneath her anymore, she´s in free fall, trapped in nothingness her heart throbbing in seconds her breath gets out of control, she´s sniveling, covering her mouth with a hand more and more passports lay below, not just her mother´s, everything is a lie, her whole life, there are many girls with her face and many men with her dad´s and none have the same name, she drops the documents and fall back on her butt, tears flowing down, she´s breathless, stunned and confused, everything about her is fake, and she can´t take it anymore, her mom and dad kept secrets from her, her whole life and now she isn´t even sure if they´re even her parents after all.

….

It is 3:00pm the sun is shinnying the air is colder than yesterday but Scott is warm, no warm, he is on fire, burning, his blood boils he feels like if he opens his mouth his blood will come out in a gauzy crimson cloud up to the air, why he´s so angry anyway? He´s not exactly sure, maybe it has something to do that he had no chance to talk with Allison in school, or because she has to save his ass the day before or maybe because of the way Stiles has been acting or because he didn´t came to see him, or because Tackler has been the whole day grunting shuffling away like he´s sure that their gonna lose the game because of him, his jaw is clenched so tight his canines are hurting him like if they were larger than usual.

A whistle is blown, and then the world comes in slow motion, he cranes his neck toward the crowd and spots Allison take a place followed by a man in the bleachers, who is him? Her dad? And he is greeting his mom, do they know each other? Scott twitches his head back in the game and it is a mayhem, the guys from the mall are already lunging toward him, he wants to snap their necks with his own hands, he feels like he can do it, he wants to they deserve it, all the previous captains had to stand their shit, but not Scott, Scott is different he´s better, he is strong, and he´s furious, they are almost there, he´s pretty sure Isaac got the ball and is about to score, but he´s not their target, Scott is, they are almost there, Scott is anxious there is a coppery taste in his mouth, he nipped his tongue in his arousal, he´s thirsty he wants to hear them moan like wounded animals and see blood streaming down their necks and… What´s going on with him? Oks blinks, they are almost over him, he flips on his feet and easily dodges them in seconds he´s already next to Isaac he passes him the ball and that´s how they make the game´s first score, but what the hell happened back there?

….

After a long arguing and pretending being really busy with homework his dad won and Stiles had to come to the stupid game, to see the stupid Scott score his stupid points helped by the stupid Isaac and who is stupidly ignoring him as if he didn´t exist, but the stupid game is far from being boring, he spots Allison sitting next to a man with a long coat who must be her dad and next to them is Scott´s mom and a next to her is doctor Deaton and Marin.

"Guys you came" Scott mom says excited waving at them to take sit, Allison shuffles in her seat and stares at Stiles and there is, the spark! No forget the spark, it´s like a thunder going through his body his body, he stops short holding his breath and she is too, her terrified face must a reflection of his own, yet he´s doing his best to quickly wash the pain away from his face, what the hell was that? Allison, she is upset no she´s about to panic, something happened, but what? How do he knows all this? That feeling in his chest, he was used to it to the tiny fascinating spark, he never thought it could turn into something so painful and scary, and he´s not sure why or how she felt his thing too, what´s happening to him, not the whole board but a glimpse of how screwed things are.

"Stiles" His dad asks staring at him, and suddenly everyone is too, he blushes and hurries to sit next to Allison.

"Isn´t is great? We are all together" Scott´s mom says with a big grin.

"Longshot! I didn´t know you were back" Stiles´ dad says staring at Allison´s how did he called him? Longshot? Is that a nickname?

"Came back a month ago" The man says politely.

"Allison wow! You´re so big, last time I saw you, you still played dolls" Allison glance at Stiles´ dad and smirks embarrassed, she probably doesn´t know him, but then they exchange looks, their parents known each other, they were friends when they were teens.

"Stiles is nice to see you" Mr. Argent says offering a hand to him, Stiles awkwardly shakes it. "So you know each other?"

Allison and Stiles nod.

"That´s weird" Scott mom says frowning handling beers to the other parents. "Our kids are as close as we were"

"He´s gonna do it again!" Marin says pointing at the field and Stiles looks where she´s pointing, and then is when Scott scores again, they are winning, Allison and him stand acclaiming him and the rest of the team, but there is no joy in the girls eye and probably either in his, they know they need to discuss the electric charge they just felt, it was too big, painful, and somewhat sad to just ignore it.

….

There are a couple of things well maybe thousand going through her mind right now, like the fact that Stiles´ dad and her were friends at high school, the overwhelming electricity charge she just felt and that she´s pretty sure Stiles felt too, the man next to Scott´s mom, that for some reason looks familiar to her and his daughter who don´t detach her eyes from her, in other hand is Scott and his aggressive moves like if he´s a total different person, she would had like to tell him to kick their butts before the game but her dad insisted in coming with her and they got late and of course her dad and all his secrets the deeper Allison digs in her family´s trash more scarier and confusing things come, she´s losing her mind she knows it, it doesn´t make sense all what´s going on, Stiles and that lightning she felt it, she knows something terrible happened to him, but she isn´t sure what is it, but he needs her, she can feel it, for some reason it has something to do with her but she´s not sure yet, gosh her head is about to explode she wish she could be behind the field into the woods fruitless shooting arrows to the penny.

In a blink Beacon´s wolves are crushing down the bees and the halftime entertainment starts, and Allison is happy to see the cheerios jogging into the field, Lydia is among them, leading them after all everyone is school calls her the bitchleader, they start their routine, Allison chuckles with their moves and can see that Stiles almost chokes with his soda when the girls make a pretty obscene gesture, Allison wonders is Lydia is going to pay for it later but she doesn´t look like she cares she´s having a good time and the crowd too, people stand laughing and clapping their hands when they are done bowing to the multitude, for a brief instant she almost forget how screwed her life is.

….

Crossing legs isn´t working, staring at the almost finished game either Stiles can´t stop fancying about toilets he needs to pee and he needs to do it now, no one is going to miss him everyone is concentrated in the game and Beacon´s wolves are winning anyway so Stiles stands and suddenly feels Allison hand in his sweater squeezing tight he turns at her, she´s asking him a question with her eyes, and some way he manages to reply with his, _don´t worry I´ll be back. _

"Wait a second…" Stiles hears a manly voice say. "Are you guys dating?"

"Dad!" Allison shrieks embarrassed, and suddenly all eyes shift from the game to them, Stiles feels his dad puzzled face staring at him and his cheeks burn.

"No, we´re just friends!" She says rolling her eyes and let go her grasp.

Cool another awkward conversation to add to the things they need to talk when the game is over, climbs down and hurries to get into the school as fast as his short legs will let him, it´s odd to wander in the hallways all empty and dark now, it´s Saturday almost five and even the janitor is staring at the game with the rest of the town, yeah he can´t blame the people for being so excited about the game there isn´t much to do in Beacon Hills, but today is Halloween so there will probably be some underground parties and the streets are going to be crowded with disguised kids down the treat or trick.

He slams shut the door behind him and hurries to the first toilet, sighs with relief when his urgency is over, wash his hands and starts walking back to game when he hears a loud shout, it seems like Scott, Isaac or Jackson scored again, there is no way the bees are going to win, maybe he should back home, he needs to think about what happened with Allison before, and Scott probably doesn´t want him there, he´s tempted though his dad is gonna get mad to not mention Scott´s mom, and Allison she´s probably awaiting for him to get some answers but let´s face it he´s ass puzzled as she probably is, is pointless he can´t just go, he came with his dad anyway and he´s not in the mood to walk hundreds of blocks back home, he turns in the corner of the hallway when a voice catches his attention, is a woman´s voice, sounds frustrated, a little angry not far from where he´s standing, Stiles thought he was alone, he´s not sure why he´s doing it but –maybe because very deep inside he loves to get his ass in trouble- he leans in the voice´s direction with slow and stealth steps until it gets clear enough for him to listen, it comes from Mr. Robert´s classroom.

"Isaac can take care" Says a familiar voice, Stiles stomach plunges down and his blood turns cold, that´s Derek´s hale voice even a low as if he´s trying to settled down something but is at the same time worried that someone might listen to them.

"No he can´t he´s just a stupid kid like Scott, he does something…"

"The game is almost over" Derek cuts her out.

"She´s right is too risky" Another voice says.

Stiles can´t but stretch his neck a little to look the through the glass and hope that they won´t notice him, luckily they with their backs at the door staring at the field, the girl has long blond hair and she recognizes her without actually looking at her face, she´s Erica and the boy next to her must be Vernon they were the ones who invited Scott at the rave where it all began, probably under Derek´s orders, why he boss them around anyway?

"Nothing is going to happen" Derek continues.

"But what if…" Vernon continues.

"Derek we can´t wait any longer we are running out of time, we still need two more"

"One" Derek corrects her, see than one over there? Scott, Isaac and him are somehow synchronized they understand each other's without saying a word" Stiles can´t see who Derek is talking about but he´s pretty sure it must be Jackson, he noticed too while he was watching the game, they are a perfect combination a triple treat for the bees or any other team.

"Don´t be such an idiot he´s useless and you know it, we can´t wait any longer we need to kill Scott before it´s too late" Erica blurts out and Stiles almost let out a cry but he clamped his mouth right at time, he starts sweating, he knew it they wanted to kill Scott well at least Erica but she´s encouraging Derek to do it almost asking his permission, it's like they need him and Jackson for something, like a ritual or something sacrifice them.

"Ok, I´m going to give one last chance tonight, if nothings changes kill him" Derek mutters with clenched teeth, and Stiles´ heart lurches throbbing so hard, that almost breaks his ribs he´s pretty sure that if they were closer they would be able to listen his heartbeat, they´re going to kill Scott, and there is nothing Stiles can do, Scott doesn´t believe in him, doesn´t trust him, this is it after winning his first game as captain.

"Your optimism is endearing" Erica snorts. "Nothing is going to change in fact everything is just going to get worst, remember today is full…"

"Don´t you hear something?" Vernon says wondering. "It´s like a pounding…" then they crane their necks.

Stiles eyes almost pop out of his head his breath is caught in his throat he struggles to breath while he runs out of the school, he needs to find Scott and warn him, there has to be something he can do, he can´t let his best friend die even thought he had become a cocky jock, he can´t. When he gets out to the field the crowd is already carrying Scott, Isaac and Jackson, celebrating their victory.

….

There is a bunch of people jogging from all directions, yelling, cheering making a lot of noise but when Scott is in the ground again he pushes aside de crowd and sprints toward her, he´s all sweaty and stinky but Allison can´t help but embrace him and feel happy and safe in his arms, she´s tempted to kiss him but she doesn´t do it when she recalls that her dad and his mom are just next to them awaiting to congratulate him too, to not mention the whole town. They let go and more and more people reaches to pad Scott´s back, she´s overwhelmed by happiness she even almost forget all the crap she has been facing lately. On the other side of the field the bees are already leaving except for the guys from yesterday there are standing in the middle all dirty and soaked in sweat staring at Scott with hatred, what are they waiting to leave? Maybe they´re plotting something, maybe they´re planning on hurting Scott, she hates them.

"So who´s ready for the party?" Scott mom says cheerful and Allison can´t help snort.

"Aren´t you supposed to be a cop?" Stiles´ dad says with a grin.

"Screw that, my boy just kicked the other team´s asses I´m want to celebrate"

Allison start looking for Stiles in the crowd but instead finds her dad´s eyes staring at her with scowling.

"What? She ask puzzled.

"Wanna join the celebration? It´s looks like you´re a Scott´s dearest friend"

There´s something fishy about all this.

"What happened with no _parties until you´re_ eighty?" She says faking her dad´s voice.

He chuckles and replies.

"I never said that, I didn´t let you go to that party the other day because it was school night, and today is Friday" He laughs, and for a second they're the ones they used to be and she feels comfortable being next to him, he´s about to say something else when she perceives it, alcohol, in his breath, and now she recalls, her dad has been drinking the whole game and he´s not too used to do it anyway, it has something to do with meeting with his old friends he doesn´t want to miss the change to catch up a little and take some more beer, if he gets drunk then…. Allison will have to drive him home considering that they came to the game in his car she will have full access to his keys, and maybe there are the keys for the downtown apartment, plus she will have some time to hang out with Scott and maybe even talk to Stiles, where´s Stiles anyway?

….

When Stiles finally spots his dad in the crowd he´s already inside his car awaiting for him.

"Where have you been?" His dad asks, the excitement still visible in his face, Stiles´ didn´t know that his dad is such fan of Lacrosse, maybe he´s just happy because of Scott, Stiles should too, but…

"Stiles?"

"Um… sorry I just… had to pee" He explains.

"You look absent, did something happen? Did Scott and you had a fight?" Stiles shakes his head and his dad puts the car in reverse to leave the parking lot, in the way back home he puts some music on and even tries to sing, Stiles is stunned, his dad looks like a new person since they came back, he´s happy he´s finally leaving all the pain behind, he´s not faking his smile, even though some part of Stiles is annoyed because it looks like his dad already forgot his mom, seven months have already passed, he can´t expect his dad to mourn for the rest of his life, he can´t either.

His dad parks the car outside their house, Scott´s is already crowded with rows and rows of car´s and some bikes, are they throwing a party? Good Scott will be surrounded by people, there is no way Derek can get a chance to murder him unless his planning to kill half of Beacon´s population, how´s that his mom let him throw a party anyway? She´s an officer, never mind Stiles is not sure if Scott is still mad at him but he must get into the party and tell him everything he heard, knock him down somehow and find a way to locket him while he convince the police that he heard Derek and the others planning to killing him best friend, good plan it sounds like a total disaster, that´s what Scott would tell him if he still talked with him.

His dad and him have to push their way in, the first time Stiles notices after he´s inside is that the police will soon come to shut down the party, the hall is full packed with people Stiles hadn´t see in his life, the stairs are obstructed and the lack of air is evident, Stiles to get to the nearest window to open it, the sun is setting and the air is getting colder, his dad got lost in the crowd and Stiles can´t find Scott anywhere, after take another breath of fresh air and gets his head back inside, then he finds Lydia in a corner, her lips puckered and her eyes burning.

"Hey, have you seen Scott?" He asks politely.

"Uh?" She replies without looking at him.

"Yo Lydia… Scott?"

"Oh Sorry honey I haven´t seen him, aren´t you guys angry by the way?" She says confused her eyes still in one spot in the other side of the room. How does she know about their arguing? There´s only one explanation Scott told them, cool now everyone thinks he´s insane not just his best friend.

"Sup?" Allison´ voice suddenly next to them, handling a cup to Lydia.

"I hope there is some vodka in this" Lydia says listless.

"May have some, but keep your voice down Scott´s mom is a cop" Allison explains with a giggle, and then handles another cup to Stiles, when their fingers touch the thunder hits them again but this time Stiles is ready so he manages to disguise the pain in a excited grin, but it doesn´t matter isn´t like Lydia is paying much attention to them anyway.

"What´s going on with you?" Allison ask looking at Lydia, Stiles knows Allison is upset about something but she´s good hiding it, she really looks concerned about Lydia he´s starting to get worried too.

"I think it has something to do with the curtains, I think she hates them" Stiles says with a sneer looking at the same point Lydia is staring at, and then she discovers why she´s so angry, there behind a lot of people is Jackson speaking well not actually speaking is more like flirting with a girl, suddenly Stiles´ chest is filled with a mixture between hope and hatred at the same time, how can do this to Lydia? But in other hand it means that Lydia is free so…

"What the hell is Jackson doing?" Allison says with rage. "I´m going to kick his…"

"Stop it Allison" Lydia says with a sour smile. "It´s my fault"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks furrowing his brow.

"It was my idea… when we started dating, I told him that I wasn´t ready for playing mom and dad with him and that if he wanted to be with me it was fine for me but we weren´t going to be exclusives" She explains. "He was a loser by them, he still is but now he´s in the team they a won a game you guys know how it works.

"But you knew this would…." Stiles starts to say but he shuts when he see Allison expression.

"Anyway, I´m not the mood for parties anymore" Lydia says chewing her cherry colored bottom lip. "I´m still wearing my cheerleading uniform anyway, Allison could you please drive me home? Jackson brought me here and I don´t wanna humiliate myself anymore asking him to drive me home"

Allison and Stiles exchange glances again, for some reason Allison looks annoyed with the idea of taking Lydia home, and he´s about to offers himself to take her home when the memory Scott comes back to his mind, he needs to find him, now, he needs to do it before it's too late, so before leaving Allison change to suggest him as Lydia´s driver. He left them behind breaking through the throng, he finds Scott´s mom with his dad, Dr. D and Allison´s father taking beers in the living and he gets Goosebumps this have to be the weirdest party ever, Scott is nowhere there´s only one place in the house he haven´t checked yet, Scott´s room, he just hopes to not find him having sex with some random girl, Stiles likes Allison and doesn´t want his dump friend to hurt her.

He approaches the stairs, someone –probably Scott´s mom- has hanged a banner by it sides that says _happy hallo-game party, _He pushes some more random bodies aside and climbs up the stairs, the noises the chatting is all unbearable so he´s happy when he gets upstairs and the sounds muffle a little, he open´s Scott´s room door, it is empty, _damn it_, he thinks until a light flowing water sound makes him sigh with relief, _ok Stiles think about something, anything a way to convince him to hide for a while, until Derek, Isaac and the rest are in jail._ Wait a second, where the hell is Isaac? Is his party too, but Isaac hasn´t see him, so it means he´s probably with Derek right no… A phone rings and Stiles´ heart gives a lurch, he can´t handle anymore anytime soon he´s going to have a heart attack and it will be all Scott´s fault, he reaches the phone in Scott´s bed, a new text from guess who, yeah Isaac, it says.

"Hey r u coming over? We are waiting for ya"

Stiles deletes the text and leaves the phone were we found it at the time he hears steps behind him.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Scott says, with rage, what? But why? Stiles tilts his head toward him, his eyes are so yellow they might be made of pure fire, he´s angry, not furious to him there, he´s already wearing a pair a jeans, and holds a T-shirt in his hands.

"I… I just" _came to save your ungrateful ass. _

"Um… sorry… I´m not sure why, but I´ve been in a terrible mood the whole day" Scott says blushing and reaching to pad his shoulder.

"I thought you were mad at me" Stiles says embarrassed, his eyes on the floor.

"Mad? I thought you were the one angry with me" Scott chuckles, yet Stiles still can see something scary in his eyes as if he were about to hurl himself over him and break his neck.

"No couldn´t…" Stiles starts and then stops short this is silly they´re acting like an old marriage.

"Look Stiles, I´m not angry with you, really I´m just concer…"

Scott´s phone rings again, but the sound is different this time, so it has to be a call, Stiles is about to jump onto the bed and shatter it on the floor, but Scott is faster, he takes it in his hands stares puzzled at the screen and then presses it to his ear.

It happens too fast, so Stiles has no time to react, one second Scott is saying hello to whoever is calling –probably Derek- and right after he´s shoving the phone in his pocket, he doesn´t even finish to put the shirt on, he just turns his back.

"Scott"

And then he jumps out the window.

Stiles wedges his head beneath the crystal and calls his name, but Scott isn´t listening the music below is too loud or he´s probably just ignoring him.

_Shit, shit, shit_. Ok time to freak out, time to freak out, Scott is going to die, he thought he was just two days ago, but this time is different he heard Derek himself telling that they´re going to kill him tonight, and Erica said something about the full, Stiles looks up, it´s almost dark then stares back at the Street Scott is already gone.

_Halloween… full moon…_It sounds like a freaking insane ritual.

The police, Scott´s mom is the police, and she loves Stiles, she will believe him… He just need to find her, if all the sweaty and heat bodies let him pass someday, how many people he pushed aside? He´s not sure but he´s sick of it, he needs to find Scott´s mom right now, but when he gets in the living she´s not there, neither her dad, none of the parents are there, he takes his phone and dials Scott´s mom, she picks up right away.

"Stiles?" She says, there is a lot of laughter in the other side of the speaker so he can´t hear pretty well.

"Scott is in trouble" He manages to say while the bodies crush his bones. "I need help"

_Fuck where are they?_

Stiles takes the phone and dials again this time Scott, he doesn´t pick up _what a surprise, _then Allison but when she takes the call it cuts, Stiles dials again and there is the most scary notification a normal teenager might get, out of credit. _Fuck! _

There´s no other option he´s gonna have to… no… no… he still can feel the pain….the… and the fear… what they did to him… no he can´t do it… but if he doesn´t Scott is going to die… there has to be another way, there has to be… maybe if he had Derek´s number… the police Station is too far away but… 911

Stiles takes back his phone, a woman picks up the call Stiles is heading out of the door and he feels a hand in his shoulder, he turns and Marin Dr. D´s daughter is there staring at him, he hadn´t see her in years, since she left for collage to study some native American's history or something like that, but he has no time.

"Marin!" He fakes being excited. "Look sorry but I can´t talk right now I…"

"Hello?" Says the woman in the line.

Marin is in silence staring at him, her mouth a thin line, like she´s about to say something, Stiles looks back at her eyes, they shine, with rage and some frustrating her mouth his wobbling though her face is stark as rock, it´s like she´s trying to…

"Hello?" Says the woman again.

Stiles gets out of the house, all the street is crowded two, but kids wearing disguises, knocking at doors some accompanied by their parents.

"I´m sorry, I wanted to report a murdering attempt" He says hurriedly.

"Ok sire try to stay calm, where are you right now?" The woman ask.

"No, it´s not me, it´s my friend some creepy cult is about to sacrifice him to a demon animal in the woods" Stiles cries on the phone.

"Sr.?" The woman asks, as stiles walks to his home away from the party and the noise, he´s stumbles with a little girl disguised as a witch.

"You made me fall" She shrills with anger.

"I´m sorry Stiles replies"

"No replies I´m gonna throw a spell on you!" The girl cries waving a rubber wand on his face.

"Sr."

"Yeah I´m sorry I witch just tried to turn me into a toad" He says with sarcasm.

"That´s what thought" Says the woman sharply. "Have a Happy Halloween" and then she cuts the call.

He ruined it, she almost believed it him, his phone must be banned by now, Scott is gonna die and it is all his fault, Stiles looks in all directions there is no one to help, his heart is throbbing so bad, almost tearing his ribs apart, there is only one way, he can´t go back to the woods, every time he puts a feet inside something awful happens, he thinks he´s about to have a panic attack, his mind turns numb, his breathing gets hitched and this awful knot in his stomach, yet somehow he´s end up in his jeep and before he can think twice is already driving toward the woods, to Scott´s death and probably his too.

….

She finds her dad in the backyard with the rest of the parents having more beers while Scott´s mom and Stiles´ father make barbecue in the grill, her dad´s elbows rest in his legs while he leans over to speak with dark skinned man from the game, he seems to chuckle for some jest the man does and the Allison notices a slight sway of her dad´s head, he´s… vulnerable, this is her chance. She looks at her side, Lydia is standing next to her arms crossed, so Allison approaches a little and clears her throat.

"I gotta get to the bathroom" Says the dark skinned man standing, for a second Allison can feel his eyes on her but when she whirls her head, he´s gone.

"Dad?" She says hesitantly, and he whirls, his lips are little swollen, his eyes oscillating as his head, he´s out of the game, thanks god he´s not used to drink, she´s starting like Scott´s mom, or at least she thinks for five seconds.

"Allison" Scott´s mom call. "Have you seen Scott?"

"Um… no Mrs.…." Fuck which is her name? Or last name?

"Call me Mellissa" The woman says with a grin and smiles replies with one herself. "We´re related after all"

Her dad´s eyes come out of his sockets and Allison´s bottom lip wobbles, fuck she was so close the get the keys. Scott told her? Well isn´t like they were secretly dating but she´s not feeling comfortable with his mom knowing is embarrassing and dangerous if her –probably serial killer- dad decides he doesn´t like Scott.

"I mean, Longshot is like my brother after all" The woman adds and Allison sighs with relief.

"I think he´s taking a shower or so" She explains calmer. "Dad….um…. do you think you could borrow me your car? Lydia isn´t feeling fine and since I left mine in the house I thought that maybe…." She´s scared, first when Lydia asked her this favor she felt frustrated she wanted to be as near to her dad as possible so she could get her change to drive him home and steal his keys right after, but now is different her dad is almost drunk and she´s pretty sure he will do whatever she says.

"Yeah honey take" He says shoving his hands in his pockets and handling her his keychain, this is it, she made it, she can´t believe it was actually so easy, Allison takes them in her arms the cold iron in her hand she squeezes hard and then takes Lydia her forearm and drags her out, she´s a little disappointed she´s haven´t seem Scott after the game, but there is no time Lydia needs her and plus this is her chance, this game she´s having playing with her dad, ends tonight.

They get in the car, Allison checks the review mirror to make sure her dad hasn´t changed his mind, and the she steps on the gas, as fast as she starts driving away, she hears a whimper and a knot is tied in her stomach, she feels sorry for Lydia.

"Um… Lydia" She starts.

"I know I´m pathetic, at Monday everyone will be looking at me at school with pity" She says with clenched teeth. "Oh look the half-jock-half-jerk dumped the bitchleader" She hisses with a sad mock in her face.

"I don´t know why it bothers me anyway, this was my idea, this is what gets me more angry, I shouldn´t be pissed, I should be in that party, making out with a hot guy" She complains.

"Hey, don´t" Allison says her eyes still on the road, the sky is already dark ahead, she feels like she´s driving inside a dark cavern with no way out, and she´s right after discovering what the hell she is about to, there won´t any way to escape from it, whatever her dad is doing, she´s have to deal with it.

"You love him Lydia, that´s why you feel this way" She mutters. "But hey, it´s fine, he´s an ass, maybe you guys shouldn´t have that agreement, but unfortunately you did, and you can´t do anything about it, it just helped you realize that you´re different, that you actually have strong feelings for a guy, and it also helped you to see that Jackson isn´t the for you"

"You think so?" Lydia frowns.

"I do…come on, you´re the smarts and prettiest girl in town, is his lose" Allison says with a reassuring smile.

"That´s funny" Lydia says idly "I´m pretty sure that girl is you"

The rest of the way is silent, Lydia must be thinking about Allison´s words, even though she knows Lydia did wrong when she decided to have an open relationship with Jackson she can´t help but feel sorry for her, and wonders what would she have done if it was happening to her? If Scott was the one cheating on… well Jackson wasn´t actually cheating on…but… well Scott isn´t that kind of guy, and plus Allison almost knows how to shot an arrow properly so she hopes he isn´t flirting with some random skank right now.

When Lydia gets out of the car, Allison drives away without even say goodbye, she´s thrilled, she can feel her blood going through her veins from her aching heart to her fingertips, her mouth is dry know and she is curses the vodka, the takes the curb in the next street, there isn´t much traffic but instead lots a lots of children disguised as monsters and superheroes, Allison goes straight a few blocks and then takes another curb in her right, she´s so near… she can actually hear her heartbeats.

When she gets into the street, a wave of panic takes over her, she´s actually doing this, and the street, is so empty, so calm, it is frightening, it´s almost like the people were afraid of pass by the building, maybe she should go home, she´s isn't even sure if her dad have a place in there, maybe he was just checking up the structure, to demolish the place, he´s an architect after all…. No he´s not, maybe he is but that isn´t the reason he came back Beacon Hills. Allison gets out of the car and zips up her jacket, pulls her hand inside her pockets holding her keys hard in case she must run back to the car, it´s dark already the only light is dim bulb loosely hanging in the threshold, she pulls up her hood and looks back to make sure there´s no one around, then she slid inside.

She´s in the world´s filthiest ground floor, the dark olive walls are all blackened with dirt and grease, at her next are the stairs and right to them white card with red letters fastened to grille door that reads "out of service" great, the elevator is out of service and she´s pretty sure if her dad really has an apartment in here it must be in the hundredth floor, shakes takes out the keychain to take a closer look to them and she´s right there are more keys than they should have, so… there is place in here after all… or maybe one can be from work. _Fuck Allison is not from work, get your ass upstairs_, she says to herself she´s sick of this, _stop being so coward _, well isn´t like she´s going floor by floor trying the keys in all the doors, she needs a plan, and then she finds a black square in the corner before the stairs, his has eighteen tiny rectangles with names and last names written of them, she starks looking at them, reading the names, this is stupid and it doesn´t make any sense, her dad won´t be so stupid to put his real name in the list, so maybe he´s using an alias, she had read somewhere that when people adopts a new name usually it´s usually related to the one their leaving behind, as an unconscious reminder, so maybe if she finds someone which name is C A or A C, this is stupid there are at least three possible apartments, this is points, she´s not going to make it, she´s about to give up when she looks closer of the rectangles, in the first floor, it actually doesn´t have anything written up it is just dirt, this must be, it has to be, Allison takes a deep breath and walks to the stairs, she climbs up the steps two at time afraid they might surrender beneath her weigh, she gets in the first floor and identifies the nameless door, it can´t be, it would be too stupid to have a secret lair –yeah it´s sounds like a freaking comic book- in a first floor, no one would…. No one would ever imagine he would be so obvious, this is the place, Allison takes the keys and when the first fits in the lock something makes _click_ inside her too, she´s swims the door open and instantly she knows it, she´s in the right place after all.

….

There is one last vacillation before Stiles gives up and steps into the woods, this time he´s not taking the last time´s path, he´s not leaving Erica and Boyd chance to take over him again, is safer to get to the cottage walking, after three steps a twig crunches beneath his feet and a rush a of panic takes over him, he´s chest is aching again, all his recent wounds feel recent even though he knows there is nothing there, he had heal somehow, but he´s so scared, tears climb to his eyes and he feel nauseas he´s angry with himself for being such a coward, he´s best friend is about to being killed and or sacrificed by some sort of crazy scary people to not mention the rest of the creepy things that have been happening lately, but he can´t handle it anymore he needs to go back home and hide below his quilt, read his mom´s bedtime stories.

He turns on his heels and gaps, the town, it is impossible, the town was just behind him three seconds ago and now it´s like he has been hiking for hours, all around the only thing he see is leaves-bared tree´s shadows, he´s lost, it´s almost like if the wood changed right after he got in, like a maze, there is no go back, there is not, he´s going to die, he knows it, he swallows and keeps walking, ahead to the tiny orange lights in the horizon where he´s fate awaits.

His dad, gosh, he can´t do this to his dad, he´s doing better, he´s smiling again, truly smiling, if he dies his father is doomed, there won´t be way back for him, he is scared and frustrated, way this have to happen to them? He came back to heal his wounds, to feel supported, to feel safe but instead he´s more terrified than ever, he can´t believe this is the actual end, he hasn´t talk to Allison yet about their connection, about how he can feel her emotions within him as if they were his own, he´s still a virgin for god sake, no one should die a virgin, it´s depressing, ok forget time to forget about it and focus on more important things like a plan, he needs a plan if he´s really planning to save Scott´s ungrateful ass and his own, he´s needs a weapon which he doesn´t have, Derek´s place will be closed for sure, how is he going to break in? The more he thinks about it, the more stupid this looks to him.

The lights are enlarging and he is starting feel more uneasy with every step, with every bush that slush next to him, a creaking twig, his hearts is pounding so hard that is choking him, there is a lump in his throat almost as tight as the knot in his stomach, any small sound can give him a heart attack, _calm down, everything is going to be fine. _He looks up at the sky, behind the tangled bare breaches of the oaks he sees the full moon coming from behind a passing cloud, so bright and yellow, so big he almost feels either is about to fall from the sky over him or its core will split open revealing an eye, a burning red eye with fiery lashes. The lights are bigger now, he must get there faster before it is too late. He hops a log and stumbles with a stuffy and uneven bulge losing his balance and falling on a sea of leaves. He hurries to stand he fell over something clammy, he grimaces and stare at his hands, there is dark liquid on his palms, he can perceive a faint smell and swallows, he reach his hands closer to his nose and sniff, his heart quivers, it is blood.

"Scott" He whispers, trying to control his friend, he reaches the bulge with a trembling hand, biting his lip to be strong, he has to be strong, it is a body, lying on its stomach, Stiles takes it by the shoulder and makes it turn over its back, closing his eyes as far as he goes, it´s a guy but isn´t Scott, Stiles doesn´t need to look at his face to see isn´t he, the corpse has ginger hair, Scott doesn´t have a ginger hair, but it doesn´t mean he isn´t freaked, luckily there isn´t enough light to see the wounds, yet Stiles knows he is dead, it´s so cold that a chills runs through Stiles´ spine with a single touch.

He need to get out now! He wants to scream his best friend´s name and hope Scott will be coming over to pick him up and take him back home, but it won´t be any help it will only make Stiles give away his location to Derek and the rest, and stands up to keep walking and a high pitched snarl cuts the air, he shivers and jumps on his feet, his legs start moving before he commands them, fleeing, he´s getting the hell out of there, his survival instinct has taken over him and there is nothing he can do about it, he want to live, he needs to live.

He´s breathless, whatever was that sound wasn´t far, it runs down all over the forest freezing him to the bone, birds fly away, their flapping wings and squeaks making Stiles even more nervous, looking at all direction, he feels like he´s being watched, by trees, can almost see them stretching their branches toward him as if they were revealing his position, he reaches a glade, the trunks grow thicker at his point, there isn´t a sign of the town, neither the cottage, he´s lost, twists his head all around, he feels like exposed as if he´s being spied, he´s hyperventilating, the wind blows in a strong rush, so cold he feels like it peels down his cheeks and freeze his eyes, he whirled his neck so much he´s already starting to feel sick, but he can´t help it, there are eyes all over, he can´t see them, but he knows they are there all staring, lurking from the shows, he needs to find a blind spot to scape, but where? He cranes toward the part of the wood that seems less dense and there they are, the two glowing lights some feet taller than him.

The two burning red eyes, with somehow their own bright, there is no sclera, there is no pupil it is all red as the hell itself, Stiles steps back and, the creature slowly comes back from the darkness, it´s almost seven feet tall, all the body covered with brown and black fur, a protruding snout with long rows of teeth and even larger fangs, and it is… is standing, like a person in two bold rear legs. Stiles is about of breath, he´s dazed, frozen by fear or maybe it is just the air, but his legs are attached to ground, and his breathing rate has dramatically descended, for some reason he´s recalling Jurassic Park right now, oh god he hates that movie.

It comes slowly closer, to him, stretching it´s sharp clawed hands? Craning its neck, with every step looking somehow goofy, as it is was intrigued by Stiles existence, it is sniff, and then snarls loudly, furiously as if it just smelt the most disgusting thing in the planet, Stiles backs off slowly, looking with the corner of his eyes the thickest corner, it is too broad chested to just go after him, it will have to take down the trees, though Stiles is pretty sure that if it tries it will probably make it, it steps forward and Stiles backward, slowly looks both way choosing a way, he needs to pick up one soon before the creature lose its interest, left, right, left, right! Stiles motions his body toward his right while the growl thunders behind him and then two more lights, blue ones, come from the exact spot where he was planning to run one second ago, they´re bouncing, enlarging, and then.

"Run!" Derek cries taking Stiles from his shirt and dragging him to his left so easily as if he was a rag doll, it takes Stiles like three minutes to recover from the shock to realize that Derek, they guy who supposedly should be killing Scott by now, has just saved his life, well not exactly saved he just told him to run but here he is leading Stiles in the woods as fast as his legs let him, the knot in his stomach is tighter and his chest is starting aching again but this time because of the lack of air, he need to take break, he´s looking forward so he´s not sure if the thing is still following them, probably does, but he can´t help it, he needs to rest.

"Stay here" Derek grunts franticly, leaving Stiles behind a boldest tree trunk he had ever seen. "If you see him again run"

Him?

"Wait" Stiles mutters, struggling to catch his breath, he doesn´t want to admit it but he doesn´t want to be alone, even Derek´s company is better than nothing in this situation, but Derek ignores him and comes out from behind the trunk.

Stiles presses his crown against the rough and uneven texture, he needs to watch, he needs to, Derek is awaiting for it, there standing as if it was the normal thing in life, he doesn´t flinch, or hesitate, he doesn't need to be closer to now that his stark face remains doubtless without any speck of fear on him. Then he hears rush, it has already found him, Derek throws himself toward the thing it stretches its claws, Stiles thinks for a second that it got Derek but then he dodges in the last second, the thing whirls in no time to face him Derek´s T-shirt entangled in its claws, _his_… Derek said _Him. _

Stiles spots Derek´s marble bare chest, spinning opposite from the beast, to escape but it happens so fast Stiles doesn´t have time to blink, the creature growls again, and now that Stiles is calmer he recognizes the sound, it is… a…howl, then it charges forward, the sharp talons come through Derek´s back, there´s a loud cry and the shadow of a black spray of blood, and then it is too late Stiles realizes now that the cry was him, shock trying alert Derek, and now Derek is dead…he´s dead…. He is… and the thing knows exactly where he is hiding.

Stiles is out of his mind, he just saw Derek die, he´s going to do die, he´s going to die, he hears the thing running toward him, this time on all fours, his hands shakes as he push away the branches of the lower trees, scratching his face, he still isn´t fully recovered, he won´t last long, he´s running slower and slower and the creature seems to move more quickly he can almost feel him on his heels, he looks back, the red eyes that wicked stare paralyze him, no it wasn´t the eyes, who in the hell put this stupid rock in here? _Fuck, _he´s on the floor, the creeps with his remaining strength, struggling to stand and the hears a moan, turns back, an enormous dog, not it is… a wolf… a white wolf large as an small car and shinning blue eyes is dragging the creature again from Stiles, trusting its fangs deep down the monster´s arm, hauling it down the steep. Stiles falls back, trying to find a tree where support himself to stand again, this is his chance, he must escape, now or never.

He looks ahead and dashes, he can see a glade not long, where else to go? Hears more snarls, and growls, another moan of pain but doesn´t dare to look back, the glade is closer and it… isn´t a glade it is a cliff, he stops short close the edge, _fuck_,_ shit, shit, shit, I´m gonna die, I´m gonna die_, looks back, the beast is free again, approaching him, will be here within seconds, Stiles peers down the cliff, it is too high, he can´t see nothing below, the lake´s water is so black that it looks like a void into nothingness, he can hear it, so close, so close… Stiles turn back one last time and feel a push in his chest, a hand, a human hand, Dr. Deaton´s hand, just shoved him from the cliff, his stomach plunges down like in a free fall, not like a free fall because he´s actually falling. His back hits the water and the air is dragged out of his lungs in a dry gasp and his body sinks, he swims his hands up trying to find the shallows, but his body is too heavy he feels like if the water had cold hands that are taking him down, he hadn't see so many shades of dark before, closes his eyes to protect them, it is so cold, so dark, too painful, it´s like millions of needles being thrust beneath his skin, he can´t fight it anymore, he´s out of strength, out of air and out of hope.

….

She´s losing her mind, literally, it doesn´t make sense, it is just a living room, a kitchen, what looks like a room and a bathroom, everything is untouched, excepted by the years of course, the peeled walls, the windows tapped with wood, the worn and creaking wood floor, she has come and go rummaging all over that she had already made a short tune combining the gnashing sounds, it is frustrating, there is nothing, just a ratty and somewhat damp moth-eaten sofa, a broken TV, a coffee table and yes the weird carved chest, it was the first thing she noticed when she came in, it is the undeniable proof that it is her dad´s place after all, but it is useless now, it is empty, he took the weapons somewhere else, but it doesn´t make any sense, she knows they are here somewhere, she´s just so frustrated so angry he always seems to be two steps ahead of her, it is pointless, her dad will notice soon that she hasn´t come back to the party, she takes the takes from her pocket and then Allison´s heart leaps a jolt runs down her, until it gets to the same spot in her hand where she always feels the spark, what just happened? She just feel it when she´s near Stiles, what the? Never mind she´s too tired, so she approaches the door when her phone rings, her heart jumps in her chest, it must be her dad, he knows she´s in here, Allison rummage in her pockets and takes the phone, it´s Lydia thank god! She almost got a heart attack, she must be still sad because of Jackson, she takes the call to tell her they will talk later but them she feels like trash when Lydia sniffs in the speaker.

"Hey…hey… come on Lydia you´re better than this"

"Allison it is Stiles" Lydia cries.

"What?" Allison says confused closing the door.

"Stiles is in the hospital" Her friend shrills, and Allison stops short, and she´s almost sure her heart did too


	6. KILLER

VI

KILLER

Stiles was outside waiting, his head down, Simon glance up, her hand gripping his so thigh, she was cutting his blood flow, people ran, doctors, nurses, he almost could hear Stiles in the waiting room, but he was brave, he crumbled in silence to not make her feel worse, but it was too much to handle, the wires, the smell in the air, he wanted to stay with her, he was a doctor after all.

"Simon" She moaned muffling her voice as hard as the pain let her, she didn´t want to scare their boy.

His head spun all over, her grasp went loose and then the bed began stirring, that was all, he had to keep his head high but he couldn´t, near him someone cried, a man, a doctor, he was a doctor he cured people, he saved lives, then why he couldn´t? Why he didn´t? How could life be so cruel with his son? With him? He had to save her life, it was his job, he had to do it, if he would have saved her Stiles wouldn't be suffering so much, he should had been her hero, his son´s hero, but he wasn´t…Stiles was everything he had now, everything.

….

It is disturbing to hear Stiles father cry in the other room, as fast as they said that he was fine and brought him to his room, his father locket in the empty one next to Stiles´ , he has been mourning since them, a parent shouldn´t cry, they are supposed be strong, and know the answers for this kind of situations, but he won´t even let Scott´s mother come in, he´s so broken right now, Allison can swear she actually heard his heart breaking just seconds ago, it was the saddest sound in the world, a lump climbed to her throat, Lydia´s arms are still around her, her head leaning on Allison´s shoulder, in the other side of the room Jackson look at them with concern, next to him is Scott´s mom, furious shouting at her phone, no one knows where Scott is, Allison herself is a little concerned but angry with him, his best friend tried to commit suicide and he vanishes, no one has actually seen him since the party. Allison looks at her left her dad is looking straight at her from the other side of the hallway; he looks hurt and sad, somewhat disappointed as if he knew what she was doing before, but that is impossible.

In other hand, Stiles, its true she has been thinking about everyone´s reaction since… it happened, but she hadn´t been strong enough to let herself think about it because it is so hard and painful and alarmingly real, Stiles is… is not like most of the guys, he´s like her brother, her best friend, of course all her feelings for him have something to do with the alien connection between them and the spark that prickles her palm´s skin every time they touch each other, maybe that´s the reason she feels so guilty right now though it is stupid, there wasn´t any way she would know Stiles would try to do something as senseless as kill himself but she felt it in the game, he was so hurt, so sad… She feels suffocated, somehow trapped in the waiting room between Lydia´s shaking arms, she hasn´t even cried since Lydia called her, she is just stunned, she can´t actually believe it, and this guilt feeling in her chest just makes everything worse, she just want to go home, but she needs to see Stiles wake up, she needs to know her friend will be fine and his dad too, specially his dad.

A couple of hours later they let Stiles´ dad come in Stiles´ room, he was followed by the dark skinned man, Dr. D, or something like it, the familiar guy from the game and the party and from some another place Allison can´t place in her mind, he was who found Stiles, and called emergency, if it wasn´t for him Stiles would have drowned in the lake. By three in the morning everyone is calm enough to go back home, except Scott´s mom of course who keeps looking for him, Allison is pretty preoccupied by now, she starting to freak out, he doesn´t pick up his phone but there is nothing she can do, her dad wants to go home and Lydia finally fell asleep on her shoulder, maybe is better to get back home.

….

There is another body, that's the first thing Allison hears when she turns on the TV in the morning, she couldn´t sleep well, between Scott and Stiles she woke up at least ten times gasping with the scary feeling in her chest that one of them was dead, and now someone is actually dead, her heart gives a lurch and she turns up the volume to listen to the news, her lip wobbling, her phone rings and she picks it up instantly while the reporter shows pictures of the woods.

"Are you watching the news?" Lydia´s voice says as she presses her phone against her ear.

"Yeah" Allison replies with dismay in her voice.

"I was shocked" Her friend mutters.

"Is it…." Allison starts but she is not brave enough to finish the sentence.

"It was this guy, the captain of the bees" Lydia says and Allison close her eyes trying to recall the game and put a face in the other team´s captain, and then she gaps…it was… it was… the guy from the mall, the one whose butt she kicked, this isn´t happening, this can´t be truth, her heart races, and the air comes out of her lungs in a short gasp.

"Oh my god" She breaths out, she hated him, she wanted something bad to happen to him to teach him a lesson, and something definitely happen, the guy is dead, he is actually dead not like in movies or in the rest of the world where faceless people die every day, this time it is someone she knew, someone she hated, and now the pang of guilt hits her harder in the chest.

"What happened?" Allison asks, Scott, where´s Scott? Does he knows?

"An animal attacked him" Lydia says.

"An animal? Which?" She repeats lost, it is just like the party in the woods, an animal that sentence sends a shiver through her body, while she recalls the bright red eyes that now come to her mind like a distant vision from another life.

"Allison?" A groggy voice calls her from the door, and she jumps on her bed, her heart skipping a beat.

"Dad" She says startled, "Call you later" Says to Lydia hanging the call and taking a look at him, he looks… so… disheveled, nothing like her dad, is stunning watching him in such state, he haves one hand in his head in another in his stomach, his eyes are bloodshot, has he been puking?

"Are you alright dad?" She asks concerned.

"I feel terrible, thank god is Saturday so I don´t have to work" _Which work do you mean? _She thinks with despise.

"Hangover uh?" She tries to sound cool, like the old Allison the one who messed with her dad.

He just grunts and glares at her.

"Do you want me to go to the drugstore?" She suggest and then an idea flashes her mind, she hopes he´s so immerse in his pain well enough to not notice.

"It would be nice" He says struggling a grin.

"Go back bed dad, I´ll make you some soup and get you something from the drugstore" She says and gets out of bed.

It takes just ten minutes for her to get a quick shower, brush her teeth and put on the first thing she finds in her closet, she pretty tired and distracted to think about what to wear that day, her mind goes from her dad´s secret apartment, to the empty iron box, to Stiles, then Scott and now the dead guy, it is overwhelming and once more she´s forgetting to breath…._breath…._ she tells herself.

Comes down and cooks an instant soup in the microwave serves it in a bowl with some bread slices and takes it upstairs, as she expects her dad is laying on his bed face down, his head is probably spinning in all directions, _good_ she thinks, she hops over his coat in the floor and puts the soup in the nightstand.

"Stinks in here" She complains taking the coat from the floor.

"Sorry" He mutters flatly.

"I better get this is the washer right away"

She comes downstairs before he says anything else and shoves her hands in the pockets of the coat, she sighs with relief when she finds the keys, takes the coat inside the washer machine and gets out of the house.

She´s so happy Scott´s mom got her dad drunk or else she wouldn´t be able of snatch the keychain again but luckily she did and this time she won´t lose her time, when she gets in the car the first thing she thinks is to drive to Scott´s she needs to know he´s fine, but she can´t be out of home too long or her dad might suspect, so she has to make a decision, when she turns on the engine her phone rings and she picks it up, it is a text… from Scott. _Thank god_.

"Where are you?" Says his text.

"I should be the one making the questions" Allison replies, the heat climbing her head, she´s so mad at him right now.

"Sorry, I fell fast asleep right after got home from the game" He replies and Allison gaps.

"Are you sure?" She writes.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, Stiles is in the hospital he needs you, we´ll talk later" She finishes the conversation and takes the car out of their garage.

The store isn´t far, so she decides first to get the keys to make the copy and then get something for her dad´s hangover, though she should probably let him suffer a little longer, she is mad at him after all for all the lies and secrets, she´s not even sure what in her life is real and what not anymore, is like a psycho´s movies right now, at least the things a settling down a little, she has her own key, Scott is fine Stiles will wake up any minute, she can do this, she can.

….

He bolts on his bed hauling air in his lungs as much as he can get, he´s breathless, the last thing her remembers is the lack of air, being dragged out of him, swinging his arms all around trying to break free from the cold and sharp hands of the freezing lake. _Calm down, you´re not drowning, not anymore _he tells to himself, keeps breathing heavily while he looks around, a white quilt, he´s wearing a gown, serum is being administered intravenously to him, there is no need to think much to know he´s in the hospital, but how he ended up here?

"Stiles" Scott´s mom says from the door. "You´re awake...Simon!"

"Hey…I´m…" Stiles starts, the memories begging coming to the back of his mind and then his heart jumps on his chest.

"Derek is dead!" He cries, taking away the serum from his veins to get out of bed.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Says Scott´s mom.

"Stiles" Scott gest in the room.

"Grab him" The mother order, and his best friend stares at him stunned, Stiles sighs with relief Scott is fine, Scott is alive, of course he´s fine Derek is dead after all.

"Scott you´re ok" Stiles says with relief.

"Simon" Scott´s mom calls again.

His dad comes in the room followed by a group of people, many nurses among them and Dr. D. his bald head shining with the bulb above, when his eyes and Dr. D´s meet Stiles recalls his stomach plunging down and the emptiness below, falling in the endless darkness until the lake´s shallow struck his back.

"Son" His dad starts.

"Dad! He tried to kill me" Stiles says pointing at Dr. D. how he could do that? He was his friend, he knows him since he was a kid, he loved his mother, he used to go to his house almost every day when he was young, his heart races, pale faces stare at him puzzled, and he gasps, Dr. D has his hands bent high to his chest as if he was afraid Stiles might attack him anytime.

"Son what…" His dad´s eyes, they are red, and swollen, has he… has he been crying?

"Scott get out" His friend´s mother says and Scott stare at him gaping.

"What´s going on?" Stiles says in a snivel, why everyone is looking at him that way?

"Why you did it? I thought we were cool Stiles" Scott accuses while a nurse tries to get him out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Son…"

"Dad you have to listen Dr. D….. He… And Derek… Derek is death I saw him die" He´s breathless again, the world spinning all around, the faces, the lights, there is a buzz in his ears he feels like he´s going to throw up anytime.

"You can´t be here right now" The nurse says shoving Scott outside.

"You can´t do this, he´s my friend"

"Scott!"

"Maybe we should leave Stiles to talk to his dad for now" Scott´s mom suggest, Stiles looks straight at her, she seems as tired as his dad, Dr. D standing still his eyes scrutinizing Stiles.

"I think I should talk alone with him first Simon, you need to rest, why don´t you come back in a couple of hours?" Dr. D suggest without detach his eyes from Stiles.

"No dad don't leave me with him!" Stiles pleads

"Stiles relax is Deaton you know him since you were a kid" Scott mom´s says.

"I won´t leave" His dad adds, Stiles isn´t sure why but there is something in his eyes, sadness, fear, anger…

"I must insist, you haven´t sleep at all Simon" Dr. D says his eyes still on Stiles.

"No… don´t leave me alone with him he tried to kill me, he shoved me from a cliff" Stiles gasps. "Dad, you have to believe me"

"Stiles calm down, you´re just a little confused" Scott mom says. "You need to relax"

"No…you´re not listening he shoved me… I almost died… it was so cold"

"Stiles enough!" His dad grunts. "I´m so disappointed with you" and without another he just stands and leaves the room.

"Dad! Dad!" Stiles cries. Scott´s mom approaches him and surround him with her arms

"It's okay honey, he´s just a little scared, we were all pretty scared last night" She says and stiles notices the quick and brief spams, while she holds him, as if she were afraid he might fall apart into pieces like a broken porcelain figure. "Its fine, everything is fine" Adds hoarsely.

"You can´t leave me here, Derek is dead and Dr. D. tried to kill me" Stiles mumbles at her hear while they hug and her body shakes.

"It was just a bad dream honey, just a dream" She assures.

"I´m sorry Stiles but the truth is that you tried to kill yourself" Dr. D says with pity reaching to sit next him.

…

She´s parking the car when the text reaches her phone, Stiles is awake, he is awake, tho she knew he would wake up eventually, relief wash her, she can breathe more easily now, so after leaving the pills for his dad she gets back into the car and drives to the hospital. In the waiting room finds Scott and Lydia.

"Hi" Her friend says with a smile giving her a hug.

When her eyes met Scott´s she feels a pang of sadness in her belly, he looks concerned, and exhausted and terrified, has he already heard about the bee´s captain?

"Are you ok?" She asks staring at him, his puppy eyes are bigger today and their amber is a shade darker than usual, he nods and reaches her, pressing his forehead against hers, his heat reassures her she breaths out everything is going to be fine.

"He is fine" She tells him in a mutter while she strokes his cheek, there is a subtle stubble growing, his breathing is steady but deep as if he were afraid he might suddenly run out of air.

"I know, I´m just, I can´t explain it but there is this pain…" His voice trails off as a grimace flashes his face, a crystal like shine in his eyes. "I feel this… guilt in my chest"

"It isn´t your fault" Allison assures.

"It is no one´s fault" Lydia adds with a sad smile. "This things just happen"

"I feel like I could have done something" Allison admits, she knows very well how Scott feels, she can´t explain it well with words, but she feels fully responsible and she is so afraid to face Stiles´ dad, or anyone else, she just want to go bed and wake up the day before and don´t leave Stiles alone.

"You don´t get it, it is killing me, I feel like I did something horrible" Scott says with a pasty high pitched voice, swallowing hard.

"It is ok, he is fine Scott, he is fine" She repeats again and again resting her head in his chest.

….

When Melissa leaves the room Stiles is tempted to push Dr. D aside and run away, but a nurse comes in and the anxiety takes over him, his breathing comes out of control once more, he´s scared, he just can´t believe he´s in the same room with the guy who tried to kill him just hours ago, and that no one seems to care.

"Lie down" Dr. D. says with his usual voice. Stiles hesitates throws a quick glance at the door, there are shadows outside, if he screams…

He lies down, the intense light searing his pupils.

Dr. D approaches handing an even brighter flashlight and point straight to his eyes, the light struck blinds him, a headache pounding his head in seconds, his cold thumb on his eyelid, when he releases his eye, Stiles close them and tiny purple lights gleam before him, for a second he feels dazed enough to fall asleep once more but then the void comes back to his mind, the red eyes, the brown furred body.

"Why?" Stiles asks tired, he´s giving up.

"What?" Dr. D. says frowning.

"Why did you try to kill me? I though… I…"

"I didn´t try to kill you Stiles, why would I do that? You´re just a little confused"

"Don´t lie to me Dr. D. You shoved, after I escaped from the wolf and that thing in the forest, you were there, and you did nothing to help me! You just tried to kill me"

He looked at his left where the nurse checked the serum, she avoided looking at him, as if he was crazy.

"As I said you´re a little confused, I saw you getting in the woods and I followed you, called you many times but you didn't answer, then you just jumped… it was… disturbing"

"You´re lying!" Stiles screams.

"You´re lying!" Repeats and the door bursts open, Allison comes in followed by Scott Lydia, a wave of relief takes over him.

"Stiles what happened? Are you ok?" Allison says alarmed, her eyes almost popping out of her sockets.

"He tried to kill me, call the police" Stiles says pointing at Dr. D.

"I gonna have to ask you to leave us alone" Dr. D says looking at his friends.

"No, don´t leave alone with him" He begs, and then he see it a certain look in his friends eyes, they don´t believe it him.

"You don´t believe me" He accuses, how can they do this to him? They´re supposed to be his friends.

"Stiles you…"

"You don´t believe" He says again with disappointment.

"I went into the woods because of you, because Derek was going to kill you, and now he´s dead and still you don´t believe me, go then, go and look for Derek´s body if it isn´t there then locked me down and throw the key"

His friends are startled staring at him, after he finishes they exchange frightened looks, as if they were afraid to tell him something.

"What?" He yells angrily.

"Um… Stiles…" Scott starts, his nose reddening and his eyes turn watery as if the words he was about to say were knives cutting him from inside out.

"Derek and Isaac came a couple of hours ago, they heard what happened and wanted to know how you were doing"

And again in matter of hours his stomach plunged down, luckily this time, he wasn´t actually falling.

….

It was a rush of voices and words, tears and lights, once he was the awkward boy, later the poor kid who lost his mom, and now he is the guy who couldn´t handle it anymore and tried to kill himself, everything lost its sense, after Scott, Allison and Lydia left they took him with Dr. Fintshood, the psychiatrist, it was embarrassing to enter in that room, and humiliating to listen to the middle age woman´s talk while his dad was sitting in the couch, Stiles didn´t need to read minds to know what he was thinking, he was thinking Stiles was losing his mind, and he couldn´t blame him, she said he could trust her, he could tell her everything so he did, it was a stupid idea, once he got the part in his story where he woke up in his bed without a single bruise after being beaten by Erica and Vernon he knew he was screwed, no one would ever believe in him, it sounded crazy even to him, yet the doctor asked him to continue with the story.

When he was done, he found out she had a story for him too, at some point in the conversation his pills showed up, his dad seemed so embarrassed and disappointed, Dr. Fintshood told him about how dangerous the pills were as if he didn´t knew it already, then everything fall apart, when he explained why he needed them, he fell like he was thrusting a spear right in his dad´s chest, all his attempts to look normal, to pretend he was fine to make his dad feel better were in vain his dad seemed older and sadder than ever and everything was Stiles faults, but Dr. Fintshood not just talked to them, she also talked with Scott –the pills came out in that conversation for sure-. One afternoon before it was his turn to talk alone with the doctor, he pressed his ear against the door and heard his dad telling the woman that Scott´s mom saved him days past from being hit by a car. Other day Isaac came, and Stiles managed to hear him say he had seen Stiles once or twice in school but they hadn't talked ever at all. It was like a conspiracy as if the life and everyone were trying to making him believe he was crazy and he was starting to believe that maybe he was.

After days of study the doctor came with a conclusion, Stiles wasn´t crazy –thank god- he was just a boy who have come through a lot of pain, being back in school with his old life wasn´t the best choice, the memories mixed with pills "played" tricks to his mind, and started to believe he was in this world where wounds magically healed, when he heard her voice he was already done with everything and everyone, too exhausted to even protest, he forgot how to sleep, and how was to feel safe, he was now always afraid and confused he knew there was an explanation for everything but it didn´t worth it, he just wanted to get out of there before he lost his mind and killed himself for real.

Dr. Fintshood suggested him take a couple of weeks away from school, settled down himself, take control over his life, but he didn´t listened and convinced his dad to let him go school the next Monday, it was a huge mistake as fast as he put a feet inside the school all the eyes were on him and the whispering started there were so many people muttering that he actually could hear high and loud what everyone was saying _he is the guy who tried to kill himself._ Two minutes, that was all he could stand before running out, by the time he got home he was crying and shaking like a baby, and he could hear his dad´s heart breaking while he hugged him, his dad was even more scared than him to get out, Stiles could read it in his eyes, he was so afraid to leave the house for half an hour and found Stiles in the bathroom in a pool of blood. Scott showed up the first week, every morning before school, and every night after practice but Stiles never spoke to him, it was his fault that everyone found out about the Prozac, it was his fault Stiles got in the woods in the first place, to save his ungrateful ass, eventually Scott stopped coming and Stiles kept sinking down in his loneliness.

Lydia and Allison came to see him at least twice in the week, they brought him homework and taught him healthy recipes for his dad, Stiles was a little upset with Allison for not tell Dr. Fintshood about the thing they feel when they are together, but he can´t blame her she would had ended being be the town´s crazy girl, they are never alone and Stiles doesn´t dare to speak about it in front of Lydia, actually is like if Allison is trying to forget about it, maybe he should too, but he can´t help being stubborn, every time he recalls that everyone thinks he´s crazy and treats him like a mental patient harder he wants to prove them wrong. Once they came with the news that the police found the killer animal, apparently it was a dog that lived in the wood, when they told him Stiles recalled the white… wolf? That saved him and felt sorry for it, it was stupid to think it was the responsible for the deaths, Stiles knew the actually killer but no one believed in him, but he can´t actually believe the police can say a dog is able of such mess, maybe they were just desperate to blame something before the whole town started to freak out, whatever the police killed he just hoped it wasn´t the wolf.

By the second week in home, the fear and sadness start to fade, being replaced by anger, the nightmares are constant but usually he´s too tired to even care anymore, he´s sick of being afraid so instead of crying like a baby, he lay in his bed every day living that night in his mind over and over until it becomes boring, he knows he´s not crazy and he needs an explanation, he´s just in the middle of a puzzle, the only thing he need to do is put the pieces together, and he knows exactly how to do it. It´s three in the morning, he´s dad is finally starting to sleep too, and the meaningless holes in his story start to come to his mind, he sees blood, and bright eyes from all colors, muzzles, and brown furred bodies walking upright, growls and a ghostly yellow moon, he comes out of bed in the darkness and takes his laptop, it is stupid to think that internet might actually have the answers to his question, but maybe it actually do, it just matter a of knowing where to look, though he has already an idea about what he´s looking for, but it is so stupid he doesn´t even dare to really consider it.

…..

It seems like ages since Stiles… Everyone is school is already starting to forget about it, but that doesn´t mean the whispering in the hallways is over, people keep talking about Carlson the bee´s captain no one buy´s the police story about the dog, and some students are actually working in an animal´s lover group. In other hand people thought the Lacrosse´s season would be suspended because of Carlson´s dead but surprisingly they decided to keep on it, the bees got a new captain and the wolves got their second game in mid-November but things didn´t go as good as in their first game, Scott was distracted the whole game, Allison knows it has something to do with Stiles and the Bees, they lost the game and everyone blamed Scott good as if he wasn´t feeling miserable enough already, he feels so guilty, because of Carlson, and Stiles and now the game. The rest of team think they should get a new captain while, but they haven´t talk much with Jackson to know his side of the story, Lydia is still hurt because of what he did in the after game´s party, and now he shows up in everywhere with this girl so Allison can´t help being angry with him, with all the recent events the Sadie Hawkins dance was moved in schedule to December, which kept Lydia and rest of the cheerleaders busy, which was a good thing Allison thought her friend seemed pretty busy and have almost forgot about Jackson.

In other hand Allison is losing her mind, she´s not sure about how many times- she lost the count on 50- but in her free times she keeps coming to her dad´s secret apartment to find out some clue about the weapon and the purpose of the property but there is nothing, nothing changes with every visit, the same peeled walls, the windows are still sealed, there is still no bed, the bathroom as never been used, the wood floor keeps squeaking in the entrance, in the back of the room, in the left wall and the opposite, the TV hadn´t been moved from the floor as the coffee table, the only odd thing she noticed since she got there the first time is the dresser, in is in the apartment´s only room, opposite the place where the bed should be, the first time Allison spotted it she thought she would a fine a body, actually she isn´t sure if there is a body inside or not, because she hasn´t been able to open it since then, there is no handle or key hole, she thought about to make a hole in it to look inside and discovered it wasn´t actual wood, it surface is metallic but painted to resemble polished wood, she tried but there still isn´t a way to open it, she knows whatever her dad is hiding is behind that door she just need a way to break in but how?

"Allison are you listening to me?" Lydia says with irritation. Allison flickers, she has been immerse in her thoughts the whole hour, haven´t even touched her smashed potatoes.

"Sorry I was just…" He tries to excuse, feel Scott´s hand squeezing her reassuringly.

"Anyway I was telling you that I´m not sure about using paper snowflakes or glittered polystyrene balls" Her friend says doubtful.

"What for?" Allison scowls.

"Hello! Sadie Hawkins dance" Lydia says cheerful.

Allison feels Scott´s grip tighter and she snorts, poor Scott he must be tired of listening to Lydia´s chat the whole morning, but Allison can´t help it, her mind just drifts away, anytime she tries to focus, she always ends up in the same place, thinking about how to open the dresser´s door, thinking about why to leave a TV in the floor when there is coffee table in there, or why the strange iron box is still there, it didn´t make any sense to her, there is something she is not seeing, but what?

"Gosh" Lydia complains.

"I´m sorry" Allison says flatly.

"Please don´t tell me Dr. Deaton shoved from a cliff too or I´m going to freak out" Lydia grimaces.

"Don´t say that" Allison chastises "I isn´t a joke"

"O come on, We can´t be mourning for ever Stiles isn´t dead" Lydia says rolling her eyes.

And Allison recalls the look in the boy´s eyes in the hospital looking a Dr. D and telling everyone he tried to kill him and then she gasps, she knows where she saw him.

"Lydia" She says with a stern look "Where is the yearbook?"

"What´s going on?" Says Scott confused, he probably doesn´t want to admitted but Allison is sure he´s angry with Lydia for acting so heartless sometimes.

"Nothing I just need to check up something in the yearbook" Allison says faking a gin.

"Yearbook?" Lydia says frowning.

"Yeah, the one you showed me when I got here, remember?"

Lydia looks up biting her lower lip as if she were trying to recall, and then something flash in her eyes and her scowl disappears.

"Stiles kept it, didn´t he?"

"Oh… right" Allison says thoughtful and before she notices, she´s running out of the cafeteria, her feet drawing her straight to the library, there must be another copy of the year book, all schools have their archive, she burst the door open, it is a big room not much crowded just five or six students inside, rummaging across the walls and shelves filled with books, even the librarian isn´t there, she´s probably in her break so Allison has to ask some kids sitting in a large table reading about where she can find the yearbooks, when they tell her they are at the bottom of the room next to American History she jumps to it, Lydia and Scott may be looking for her right now but she doesn´t care, her memory is so vivid of that day, the day she saw the year book, and there is something disturbing about it, she finds the yearbooks they are arranged by year, she closes her eyes and try to recall which name was printed in leather cover, 198… 19878, she finds it almost at the bottom and then stops. Takes a deep breath, her hands are shaking and her heart pounds her rips with ever beat. She opens the book and fly through the pages looking for the chemistry club, and she finds it just below the archery team where her parents still smiled at her but what she was inserted in was the picture below them where a dark skinned boy hold a book, a book, with some weird runes, the same carvings in the iron box, it is the same book she found inside her mom stuffs in the attic, and now she realizes that somehow everything is connected.

….

Have been long days and long nights, it is stupid, it isn´t like typing _red eyed monster_ on Google and wait for it to show a video of Derek and him running in the forest and someone below explaining the scene as if it was a director´s cut, he needs a new idea, his dad is starting to leave the house for longer periods now, he´s starting to trust in him again, he thinks Stiles is finally doing better, while it is quite the opposite maybe everyone is right and he´s crazy, when he looked for _fast healing _found just pictures of wolverine and some youtube videos about it, so maybe he´s crazy after all. When he´s so tired of looking for a solution he rummages around her mom recipes, thanksgiving is a couple of days away, yeah it is stupid to think about a reason for feeling grateful with all shit his dad and him had come through lately but his mom would kill them if they don´t celebrate thanksgiving, her turkey god! He´s mouthwatering with just think about it, yesterday he felt strong enough to leave the house and went to the grocery store to get one, it was hard at the beginning everyone staring at him, that´s one of the downsides of living in a small town, yet he managed to ignore them, later in the night while they were having dinner –in silence of course- Scott´s mom showed up, Stiles was happy to see her, she´s the only one who still looked at him as she always had thought she was so broken in the hospital, Stiles can´t be grateful enough with her, she has been so good with him, especially with his dad, she invited them to spend thanksgiving together, and Stiles couldn´t help but think about the past holidays, his grandparents, his parents, Scott and his mom, the food the music, his dad and Scott watching the super bowl almost like a perfect family of course they all had their problems but that day everyone forgot about it, it was about be together.

Now everything is different, his grandparents are out, Scott and him aren´t talking, his dad can´t even look at him in the eyes and his mom… So when Scott mom showed up for a second he felt like those days, being a kid, being annoying charming and before he could recall that it meant Scott would be there they accept it, but Stiles offered himself to bring the turkey, so it means hard work for him, he does his bed cooking but he knows he needs to make a perfectly roasted turkey to settle the things down a little and thank Scott mom for being so good to them.

After finding the recipe in her mom things and making sure he has all he need he comes back bed he´s a little tired, his dad is already asleep, tomorrow he will look in internet for extra recipes just to compare them with his mom´s, he sighs with resentment if only internet were more useful for finding what he really wanted to find, then an idea flashes his mind, maybe the actual internet may not giving him what he´s looking for, but something else… he had heard about it once or twice, it isn´t pretty popular but he read somewhere it was filled with so many weird and hardcore information, so maybe… just maybe the deep web was the answer, he gets out of bed and takes his laptop once more, types the deep web´s search tool address, once it pops before his eyes, he types the words of his search opens the first web that shows up and gaps in bewilderment.

….

That day Allison doesn´t go back to the apartment after school, she doesn´t even go to Stiles to check him up, actually she has being the whole afternoon thinking about the book and the runes on it, what are they? What they mean? Why his dad has an iron box with the same swirls and spiked squares? It doesn´t make any sense, her life is upside down and every time she thinks she´s about to find out what the hell is going on things just become weirder. After dinner she gets in her room to pretend she´s watching TV while she awaiting for her dad´s loud snoring and get to the attic, it takes hours and she´s feeling already dizzy, it took her a couple of days to be able to sleep after all the things that happened, she just needs to hold on a little longer, every half hour she gets out of the room, sneaks in the hallway to check up if he´s already asleep, by 2am she´s about to give up, she gets out of her room for her last patrolling round when she finally notices his room´s lights are out, stealthy she approaches his door and presses her air against the door and there it is, his usual snoring. She slides her feet to the corner where the perch awaits for her and pulls down the foldable ladder, she´s already in hype, can feel the blood stream in her veins and feel a buzzing in her ears, whatever is inside that book is somehow related with her parents, and the secret life they had and that her dad is still having.

She climbs up, and something flashes her mind, doubt, something inside her doesn´t think it is a good idea after all, this is her last chance to get back and forget the whole thing, but she can do it she needs to know but at the same time fear takes over her heartbeat, what if her dad isn´t her dad, or he´s a terrorist, or a serial killer? Her life will fall apart, and she won´t be the same ever again. She sighs and waves away those thoughts whatever it is she can´t just leave now, or she will never trust her dad again, she will live with fear and anger, she can´t. Shakes her hand to turn up her phone´s flashlight and aims to the box, it awaits for her in the middle of a sea of frightening shadows casted by her mom´s old belongings, she saunters around before stopping by the box, she thrusts her hand in and dig inside her mom things until she feel a velvet like texture in a square shape, points at it with the flashlight the swirls and spikes in the cover gleam silver shine as if they were made of some metal, there is no name in the book though she suspects it the symbol must be its name in whatever language is written she just hopes there is some English inside the book or a least pictures that can give her clue of what´s going on, with anticipation she holds her breath and opens the book.

….

The issues with the oven are already settled and Stiles can sit in the coach to keep his research, ain't like he hasn´t found something in the last days actually he found more than what he wanted, the first day his blood went cold, by now he´s doing his best to calm down and contain his urges to puke, and cry and run, the things he had read, and saw in the screen, some were funny, others scary, stories all over the world in all languages and cultures, still there were a couple of questions puzzling him but he is determinate to get the answers today, his father comes out of his room dressing a dress shirt and a pair of new jeans, boots and what´s that smell?

"What are you doing?" Stiles says with a chuckle and his dad grins, it feels likes years since the last time they talked and he´s happy to see him smile again, that the magic of the holidays it doesn´t matter how screwed things may look, there is always room to leave everything behind and smile.

"I just thought it would be nice to wear something different" He says blushing, and Stiles can get it, he´s so used to see his dad wearing his lab coat above the green scrubs that is odd look at him now, he seems so common and fine.

"You look good dad" He says with a short smile.

Someone knocks the door and Stiles closes his laptop putting it aside.

"Is the turkey ready?" His dad asks cheerful.

"Not yet!" Stiles yells at him before he does something to screwed it up and they end up eating pizza in the mall.

He opens the door and scowls when he sees Scott standing in there.

"Hi" His friend mutters.

"Hi" Stiles replies sharply.

"I just came by to tell you that everything is almost ready at home, and mom is waiting for you guys to show up"

As Stiles Scott is just wearing a T-Shirt and his pajamas pants, they used to spend the thanksgiving´s eve watching cartoon when they were younger, then playing videogames years later, and then spent the day still in pajamas until his mom or Scott´s encourages them to get a bath and change clothes.

"Um… ok" Says Stiles closing the door at the time he listen his dad cursing in the kitchen.

Scott grabs him by the arm.

"Wait" Says deflating, his eyes on the floor.

"What do you want Scott?" Stiles says annoying, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I´m sorry about what happened ok? I just freaked out, I was…."

"Just forget about it ok? I´m busy right now" Stiles dryly.

"But Stiles I…"

"You were Scott ok? See you later" Stiles grunts and shuts the door at the time another curse comes from the kitchen.

At eight they are sitting in the dining room, in silence, Scott´s mom takes out her apron and after finishing putting the table and takes sit next to her son, the tablecloth is green with white and red flowers, those makes Stiles remind of Christmas, he smiles, they hold their hands Stiles takes Scott´s reluctantly and stares at plates while Scott´s mom says the words, in the middle of the table is the turkey he made he just hopes it is good, he knows it can´t possibly be good enough as his mom´s but he wishes it worth his hard work and his dad´s burned hand, _please let the stuffing be good_ he thinks and chuckles, next the turkey is the cornbread it crust gold and thick it looks spongy and delicious as everything Scott´s mom cooks, opposite in the table is the mashed potatoes the gravy and the steamy apple pie, Stiles stomach growls with just the sight of it, luckily Scott´s mom is almost done with her words, he didn´t hear a word he´s starving and a little disturbed which is good because he doesn´t have a good reason to feel grateful today beside the fact that his dad is alive.

"Amen" They say in unison and let go their hands that quickly fly to the table to get slices of bread, mashed potatoes and turkey he takes a turkey leg and covers it with the gravy a takes a huge bite.

"I thought Simon was coming" Stiles´ dad says.

"Me too" Mellissa agrees.

"But apparently Allison and him have their own traditions" She explains and takes a spoonful of mashed potatoes with green beans.

Stiles notices how Scott eyes bright after hearing Allison´s name, and he can´t help but grin, his friend is really falling, if he wasn´t mad at him he would had made a joke about it. To his surprise his stuffing has this spicy and sweet hint as sparkles in the tongue that made his mom´s turkey the best, yet his isn´t a bit compared to his mom´s but he´s happy for making such achieving. After dinner his dad helps Scott´s mom with the dishes while Scott look for the super bowl in the TV, some things never change, well some actually do, he´s already thinking about the flower, that purplish one he saw in his laptop screen, he knows he saw some but he isn´t sure where exactly, the thought of it has been keeping his mind busy the last hour, he knows it wasn´t in the forest –thank god- it was outside a house, but he can´t picture the image of it in his mind, and it isn´t until Scott looks at his phone with longing during the halftime that he realizes where he saw them.

….

Thai food, ok not the better idea for thanksgiving dinner, but it is their tradition after tall, according to her dad, they used to have a beautiful dinner every year in their house, but it changed when her mom died, in part because his dad wasn´t the better cooker and because the first two years he was too hurt to even try, anyway they kept moving out so it wasn´t a big deal they were used to eat everywhere, it wasn´t till Allison was nine that she started to cook, because she wanted it looked phone in the shows, screw that, her dad started loving her meals –not the firsts of course- and she has to cook every day, of course they take turns to cook, but just let's say her dad needs a little more practice, and gloves, so it became their tradition, look for restaurants in the GPS close their eyes and put a finger in the screen, and that would be their dinner.

Of course her dad wasn´t expecting today´s sleeping pills in his coke, but Allison had to take her chance she saw it she took it, she´s sick of it, the book was a joke, it is stupid it doesn´t make sense it can´t be truth, and she just need some prove, needs to burst into the apartment and end with it once and for all, so after dinner they come straight to home, she feels guilty for doing this to him, but she´s exhausted and she wants answers, other answers despite the fact to believe that her dad is part of some psycho sect.

She almost have to help him get in bed, it's like when he got drunk he stumbles, maybe three smashed pills were too much but she has to be sure he will sleep like a log the whole night without coming out of bed even to get some water, she needs to find the truth, the real truth tonight and she will do it even if it means knock down the closet´s door. She puts the quilt over he dad and comes downstairs, look back one last time, there up in that room is the person she trusted most in the world, who gave her everything, a roof, food, clothes, silly jokes… tears climb to her eyes, it hurts her doing this to him but she can´t live this way anymore, She gets in the car, turns on the engine and drives away from her house.

….

Finally the game is over, one thing is listen Scott´s excited cheers during a touchdown and not thrusts a sweaty sock in his mouth, but one quite opposite is not doing it when Stiles is mad at him, after the game Scott´s mom offers Stiles dad chocolate mug, he takes it cheerful and they sit to chat a little about their works, before giving Scott a chance to stop him Stiles says goodnight and heads home, there he waits sitting in his bed in the darkness, he feels like in a horror movie, which is hilarious considering that he actually lives in a Halloween marathon week or something like it, after an hour or so he listen the front door opening and closing, and then footsteps in the stairs, when his dad closes his door, Stiles open his and gets down, it´s late night so he hopes Allison and her dad are asleep by now, Stiles turns off the porch´s light just in case someone might see him and call his dad, he looks both ways through the window and sneaks into his jeep, turns on the engine but stops short when he sees a dark figure getting out from Scott´s house and disappearing into the night, this have to be a joke, why he can´t sneak out of his house to be with his girlfriend like normal teenagers? A shiver runs down his spine… He´s freaking out he knows it, but there is not turning back, he´s not even sure why he is doing this anyway, probably to show up everybody he isn´t crazy, especially himself, he puts the car in reverse and drives toward Allison´s.

This might sound silly, but he feels like a robber sneaking in the darkness outside Allison´s place, luckily the night is calm, there aren´t cars around and most the lights are out in the house, aren´t they at home? Maybe they´re just sleeping, he gets down the car and approaches the gravel walkway, with any step he feels like someone will show up, so he hurries in the porch he finds what he´s looking for the long rectangle flower pots, all full of the long purple flowers with large petals, Allison´s dad is crazy, if he knew how dangerous this plants were he weren´t growing them, he snatches three of them and carefully puts them in his hoodie´s pocket.

….

When she opens the door the familiar squeaking of the of the worn wood floor greets her, the building is specially silent tonight, so it feels like a thunder when she closes the door, she´s afraid someone might come out of their house to check her up. Is cold inside, but she doesn´t care, she´s done with it, turns on the light and walks around, the creaking sound putting her to her nerves, first she goes to the bathroom, knocking the walls tiles looking for a hollow one without success, then she goes to the living room, trying every musty wall, it´s surface looking for a button to press on or something like it, then she goes to the box, still empty nothing in there, maybe it opens with like a garage, maybe there her dad is carrying the button with him so no one would find out what´s going on in there ever unless he wants too, that discourages her, she sits in the couch, and chews her lip, this is harder than she thought, she´s losing her hope, but she can´t get out without answers, so she stands up again, and wanders around, there is something she´s not seeing so she scrutinizes even harder, touching every surface, but nothing happens, _fuck_ she thinks, kicking the couch to drain some of her rage, she´s in a death end, and doesn´t know what else to believe, apart of course of what the book said but she doesn´t want to think about it, is too stupid even to consider it.

She keeps pacing in circles over the room, _think Allison think, if you were your dad where you would put the button _the squealing wood isn´t helping, with every footstep one grinds and takes her another bit of her limited patience, if she could only shut it down, she could concentrate the place is a mess is falling apart literally there are four creaking spots one in front of the door, another before the box in the opposite wall and two in the side walls, it is annoying, and stubborn and…. Allison stops short, she has being walking in circles for hours literally and…. She runs to the box and pulls it back just a few inches until it she hears the bothering shrill, then moves the TV and the coffee table to the next spot, do the same with couch, maybe if she moves the table to the door… no… she walks to the front door and steps in the last one and that´s when she hears it, a _click_ and he heart skips a beat, she did it, she actually did, she runs to the dresser and there is, the door slightly open, thought is dark inside, she turns on her phone´s flashlight and peeks inside, at first she thinks it is empty but then she sees the darkness spreading long below her, the small space inside doesn´t end there because it isn´t an closet it is… a ladder.

Allison hesitates reaching a hand to the first handle and then a foot, she can feel her heart beat in her throat, she´s both excited and terrified at the same time, happy for her achievement she starts descending, it doesn´t take her much to reach the bottom, when he does she lights up the room, she´s in a low tunnel but she can´t see the end, she starts walking toward the darkness, her steps echoing all around her, giving this awkward sensation that she is not alone. At the end of the tunnel is large room, she know is big because the flashlight doesn´t reach its end even the walls seem far, there are dim reflections of the light when she looks sideways, at her left she finds a switch, she turns it on and everything lights up, she lets out a cry but is fast enough to muffle it with her hand, the knives, bows, crossbows and the guns are back, but they are not alone, they are arranged with hooks in the right wall, while in the other one at the far end of room is a computer, and displays, dozens of them scattered all around covering every inch of the room, showing streets and buildings, houses, and stores, even some show parts of the forest, her dad… has been spying the whole city.

….

He leaves the jeep behind and walks inside, is part of his test, so when he steps inside the wood and the turns around the town is already vanished behind, again as if the wood had a mind itself and tried to make him get lost, he takes a few steps forward inside the darkness, the twigs and fallen leaves crunch beneath his feet as usual and, after teen minutes of wandering around his eyes find the distant lights of the cabin and he can feel eyes around, he´s breathing is starting to come out of control as his heartbeat but manages to keep steady at least the first one, he can feel his presence lurking in the shadows staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Says a harsh voice.

Stiles looks at his side, a dark shape walks toward him, pale face and ice-blue eyes glinting with the moonlight, and the image of his sweaty torso being stabbed flashes his mind, the blood streaming the moan of pain, yet here he is walking straight at him his jaw set, his fist clenched.

"I came to play a game" Stiles says bitterly.

"Look who is here" Isaac voice sweeps the air from behind.

"I´m not talking to you" Stiles grunts. "We don´t know each other, remember?" Adds sharply.

"I did it becau…"

"Because you wanted me to look like a loser I know" Stiles cuts him out.

"What do you want?" Derek asks with hatred.

"I told you I came to play a game" Stiles continues managing to chuckle sarcastically though he´s so scared his legs are shaking.

"A game?" Derek snorts and gets closer.

Derek is in front of him, Isaac behind, it means Erica and Vernon must be at his sides, he´s surrounded, there is not scape for sure, this is it.

"Yeah a game, I came to say this to you Derek, what a big ears you have!"

Derek´s face changes from anger to bewilderment.

"My ears?" He says irate, looks confused and Stiles swears he just heard a chuckle behind him.

All the things he saw in his laptop the last days come his mind, if there weren´t videos actual amateurs video he wouldn´t believe it, he knew it from the beginning but he didn´t want to believe it was truth, it seemed so stupid.

"No you don´t say that Derek, you know say All the better to hear you, and then I say what big eyes you have" Stiles continue with his condescending voice tone.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Derek lets out his nostrils expanding in and out.

"What large hands you have, what a terrible big mouth you have Derek"

"Enough" Derek bursts and launches himself toward him.

"Wait!" Stiles says and Derek stops short confused.

"Don´t tell me what do to" He reproaches stunned.

"Red riding hood" Stiles explains.

"What?" Derek frowns.

"The red riding hood, I was quoting it" Stiles says offended, really? He doesn´t know the story.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek says with rage his eyes staring straight at his eyes, something in them make Stiles look away, this wasn´t a good idea after all, his heartbeat is officially out of control anytime it will rip down his ribcage, they can probably hear it, especially Derek who´s just inches from him.

"I saw you die" He says sharply, keeping his eyes high, he won´t let Derek know he´s death.

"Yeah? I heard you were in a mental institution, sadly we both didn´t get what we wanted" Replies the ghostly skinned guy, the hard puffs of breath coming out of his nostrils like a savage wind.

"I know what you are and what you´re doing" Stiles says in low voice, though he didn´t mean to.

"I don´t care what you think" Derek cuts him short. "I´m sick of you"

"I won´t tell anyone if you stop killing people" Stiles threats him.

"I´m not…" Derek says frustrated.

"See? I told you" Isaac points out from Stiles back.

"You can´t threat me boy, if you really knew what I am you wouldn´t have come" Derek snorts.

"I know what you are, you are a werewolf" Stiles accuses, he finally said it, it sounded so stupid in his mind and know he said it, his life is like a freaking eighties movie, he almost laughs of himself, this kind of things doesn´t happen, there can´t be things like werewolves in the world or anything else, it is so unreal and stupid, but they are.

The deep web taught him one thing or two, first that there were odd creatures living among us and that there were even odder people who loved them, the second thing he learned is that the deep web should change its name to bizarre net, there was this girl recording her boyfriend shape-shifting process it seemed hurtful and dangerous she didn´t care, she just approached the creature and kissed it –with tongue- when it was done, it was disturbing and disgusting, later he read about a letter a woman wrote in a forum asking for help, she´s looking for his son who left after she discovered he was a werewolf and told him she wasn´t to accept that kind of behavior in her house, of course he was just in clawed-moon forum god knows what kind of other thing he might find if he would had dig deeper, but those one were just the tip of the iceberg, there were more disturbing videos like a couple of werewolves that recorded themselves biting an eight or so year old girl it was… is better to not think about it.

"A were…" Derek starts bursting in laughs but Stiles knows he´s lying and he has a way to prove it.

"Ok you´re not a werewolf, you´re just a douchebag" Stiles snorts. "I´m sorry, my bad"

"Don´t play the smart-ass with me" Derek threats.

"Or what? Are you going to bit me? Or kill me like you did those guys?" Stiles says with a stern look.

"I´m sick of…" Derek starts but Stiles is faster.

He takes the flowers out of his pockets and held them in front of him, and delights himself watching how Derek´s face change from boiling red to cold blue.

"You know I was wrong, you´re not a werewolf, an actual werewolf would have smell the aconitum in my pocket, no you´re right you´re not a werewolf… You´re a terrible werewolf" He chuckles and Derek growls, his eyes shine and Stiles can see how his nails enlarge painfully, he was right, he can´t believe he was right, he is a werewolf, a freaking monster!.

"Oh you´re not a werewolf you´re an X-men, you´re wolverine!" He says pretending being excited.

"You´re gonna regret…" Derek says but then stops cranes his neck to his back quickly, Stiles is pretty sure he hurt himself in his act but there is something in his eyes, and the way his nose move as if… he caught a scent.

"Those bastards… I told them to not leave him alone" He mumbles with rage.

"What´s…." Stiles starts and then see it, the pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness at least four hundred feet behind Derek, how can they shine this hard?

"Get out of here now!" Derek orders.

"But… Get out!" Derek screams. Stiles feels Isaac passing by him.

He starts stepping back, but is too late it is already on them, it one simple blow of its massive brown furred arms Isaac and Derek fly back and fall over him. The monster lets out a shrill a launches itself toward them again Derek and Isaac stand up quickly and grab it by the arms, it falls on its back, stirring, throwing its arms and legs in all directions trying to break free, how strong Derek and Isaac can be? To pin it to the ground that easily?

"You!" Derek says and Stiles looks at him his forehead is already damp, Stiles can see the veins in his arms and neck pounding, he won´t last much. "Close your eyes, and picture the Cabin, run and don´t open them until you feel the lights, get Erica and Vernon they probably fainted and are covered with blood, wake them up"

Stiles steps back, this is going as he planned it, this isn´t good, not good at all, what the hell Derek just said? His mouth went dry, and his lungs are burning begging for air, he forgot to breathe again, _breath…breath…_he tells himself.

"Go!" Derek screams and Stiles falls on his butt.

He has to get out of here, how stupid he were, he needs help needs to get the police, they will think he´s crazy, but… if he takes a picture… he takes his phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Isaac cries.

Stiles aims the monster´s face with his phone press the camera button and see how it let go from Derek and Isaac restraint launching over Stiles, Stiles phone falls from his hand the thing is over him, it arching a full clawed hand and before Stiles can think about it his fingers are already digging in his pocket taking the aconitum out, and then is inside the hot and wet mouth of the creature thrusting the flower inside it´s throat, it happens so fast it doesn´t let him time react, the creature reaches its hands to its chest, it is gagging, hauling for air, it shakes its head spinning in all directions until Stiles hears a throaty sound and a mass of saliva and what looks like the soaked flower hit the ground next to him, then the monster falls on its back, convulsing, it´s body shrinking, long spasm run all over its limps the fur backing up into its olive skin as its muzzle, the shining eyes changing from red to orange and then to amber before they close and Stiles falls to his knees staring at Scott lying unconscious at his feet.


	7. FRIEND, LOVER AND MURDERER

VII

FRIEND, LOVER AND MURDERER

Something knocked the air out of his lungs, Scott is lying there naked, covered by dirt and fallen leaves, Stiles´ heart shrinks in his chest until it hurts, _it is all real_ is the first thought that comes to his mind, he knows what he saw in the deep web, the things he read about the werewolves, some herbs, but… this can´t be happening, he came here just to face Derek and let out some of his rage, not to almost get killed by his best friend, tears climb to his eyes, Scott is a murderer, is the bad guy, nothing makes sense anymore except the fact that the supernatural shit is real, too real to want to do anything with it. His fingers shake, he doesn´t know what exactly to do, he´s sure the time stopped since the thing-Scott threw up the aconitum and shape-shifted from the creature in Stiles nightmares to the person he trusted more in the world.

"Monkey wait" He hears a plain soft voice say at his back and then is when Stiles realizes he´s running, escaping from the monster, from Isaac and Derek, from reality, yet his mind reminds with the crumpled body in the ground though his eyes bore now on Derek and Isaac´s astonished glances, but he can´t handle it, not anymore, he needs to get away from them, and he´s not afraid of the darkness anymore, not when the most scary thing about it lays unconscious in the forest probably awaiting to be executed. His heart aches harder with every stride he takes away from Scott but what makes it harder it's the fact that he´s not sure if he cares anymore what they´re gonna do with his best friend.

….

The memory hits her hard and she almost feels sick, the cameras she saw in her dad´s trunk the week after they came back, those are the cameras he´s been using the spy the whole city, well not exactly the whole city but most part of it, she has been checking the screens fastened to the walls, their home is in there, but there isn´t one outside the apartment, _good_ her dad is too arrogant to think that someone could find out his little secret, there are others in the forest but she can´t see the image well, they are in night vision or something, isn´t until she looks at the lot in her left that she realizes that they are in infrared mode, there are some red light forms that look like birds in one screen take that make her wonder, and then an idea flashes her mind.

Allison addresses the computer in the center of the room and digs between the files, there are some codes in the desk´s folders, she finds the records below those, the folder has hundreds of more inside, every with a code, Allison doesn´t need to be genius to understand that they are the screens code so she rummage the codes for the ones in the woods and look around them, they are more than twenty, it means her dad had not enough cameras to cover all the zone, well her training spot isn't in any of screens which is good, or else he might suspect she knows something about the things he has been hiding from her, nonetheless there is a camera near the school´s playfield, a little deeper in the woods than her shooting glade and it takes her just a second to recognize it, it is the place where they went to Isaac´s rave.

Allison heart jumps in her chest, and rummages in the folders until she finds the exact camera for that point in the woods, what if? The red eyes come to her mind, and then Carlson, could it be that _it_ killed him? Allison scratches her chin trying to think about the rave´s date, and then she recalls it was the day she met Stiles and all this began, mid-October, gosh! It is just a month and a couple of weeks, this is insane, she feels like she´s been in this her whole life, fighting for discovering what the hell her dad has been hiding from her, and every time she thinks she finally reached the end of it, things just get weirder and scarier, she´s not even sure what her dad is anymore, is he a spy? A terrorist? A creep? Then she thinks about the weapons at her back, some look like military weaponry and others as if they were snatched out from a fairy tale, to not mention the freaking book.

Allison types the date in the search bar and the video pops in front of her, she clicks it and it automatically opens in front of her, at the beginning she feels like she´s watching paranormal activity or something, it is a recording from a tree´s branch, below she see dirt, some withered leaves and twigs and the familiar clearing where everything started, she advances a little the video, and see people moving quickly taking objects with them into the party spot, Jackson is among them, carrying some boxes and microphones, she goes faster and see how the light starts fading from the take until the camera went into infrared vision and bit a bit human-shaped bulbs start coming in, all of them with layers of yellow, some green and red all around, those must be the guests, the throng starts enlarging along the video, the angle of the camera isn´t good but she counted at least fifty people, but where is she? Is she already there? Allison isn´t sure, she goes a little further and stops the video when something caught her attention, there is a body, someone, inside the party… the body doesn´t have the usual yellow and purple in its body, it is all red as if the heat… who can…it´s not the only one there are three more of them, the first she saw is in a corner and the other three crowded at the far end of the camera sight, what is that? Those people… who are they? And how they can be all red? Of course it is a little hard for Allison to look at them with all yellow bodies around but she´s not wrong, they are scattered among them, but this is insane.

Something is not right in here, the full light shape of the flickering torches suddenly fades, all the bodies start fleeing in all directions, the police must be on their way by now, she spots a body falling at the ground and another approaching to help, and she recalls… those are Stiles and her, a shiver runs down her spine, they stand and get deep into the woods, far until they came out of the camera vision, fuck she thought…. Maybe the other cameras… She is about to close the video when she see it, they are back, she knows is them because they are running for their lives this is when they´re escaping from the creature, but she doesn´t see it anywhere, she´s pretty sure she saw it just above them that night but isn´t until a minute later that it appears, Allison covers her mouth with her hand, it is….a monster…. It is so big, with a large muzzle and broad body, but there are two things about it, two features that make the blood run cold in her veins, the first is the fact that it is running on its hind legs…like…like a person, and the scariest of all it´s that the body is all red, like… like the ones in the party.

….

He´s not sure how long he has been wandering, by the time he stops he´s damp with sweat, he´s not surprised where his feet took him, he´s is in the cliff from where he fell, well from Doctor D. pushed him, he´s not crazy anymore remember? The werewolves are real, his best friend is one of them, he takes a long breath, the cold air reassures his lungs, he feels a like something cold a wet in his crown and looks up, tiny snowflakes slightly drop from the sky, it is winter already, in the horizon is a thin coppery line against the gauzy greyish sky, the sun will be up soon, school… damn, does school matters anymore? He looks down, countless feet below the uneven rock wall is the lakes´ stark surface, gloomy and steely like molten silver, Stiles sighs pressing his eyes shut, and feels it.

"You have been lurking all this time, don´t you?" He says apathetically, his eyes still in the orange now pink sunrise, he knows it.

"I just got here" Replies Derek´s harsh voice.

"I mean since it all started"

"I don´t lurk" Derek says and there is a hum in his breathing as if he´s about to growl.

"Don´t you? Then what do you call to stalk me from the shadows?"

"Save your miserable human ass" Derek spits and Stiles cranes his neck to look at him

Derek is standing in just feet behind him, next to a bush, wearing his usual leather jacket with some drips of blood on it, his white t-shirt is torn in a thick gap the size of one of Scott´s claws, there is more blood on his cheeks, long trickle crimson streaks running down his jaw line covering part of his stubble, his eyes still blazing blue, shining as if they have their own light, and still as cold as the snowflakes tall slowly dance in the wind. The way he said _human_ with such despise, made Stiles get Goosebumps, it is a reminder of how different they are, of how real the situation is, the way Derek see them as if they are remarkably inferior to him, makes him sick and angry at the same time because he´s right he´s powerless against him, or any of them.

"I had to be certain you didn't find out the truth" Derek explains step near him.

Stiles looks back at the lake, what would his dad think if they find him unconscious down there again?

"Certain as to choke me to dead, or send someone to beat the crap out of me" Stiles snorts.

"If we wanted you dead, you would be right now, believe me" Derek smirks, and the tip of his fangs jut above his jaw.

"What about the others? Why did you wanted them dead? They said something about your haircut?" Stiles chuckles, as a brow pops up in Derek´s forehead.

"I told you to not play the witty ass with me" Derek warns him.

"You´re gonna kill me anyway" Stiles says listless, he´s a little drowsy and the air just gets colder, he can´t believe what he just said, it sounded harder in his mine, but the words came out easily from his mouth, almost as if he were waiting to say them "Can I see my dad one last time?" Ok forget about being cool about it, thinking about his dad just broke his heart.

"Why do you think I´m gonna kill you?" Derek frowns annoyed.

"Because I know your secret"

"Just keep your mouth shut and no one is gonna hurt you" Derek mumbles.

"You… were the wolf I saw the night I fell from the cliff" Stiles realizes gaping, recalling the round sapphire-like eyes of the giant creature, its fur as white as snow.

Derek nods and Stiles whistles astonished.

"But why Scott didn´t change as you? He was more like something that escaped from Frankenstein´s lab"

Angst and rage take over him just to think about Scott, is he alive? How can Stiles still care?

"Um… there… are different kinds of werewolves… well not kinds it´s more like layers or phases" Derek explains.

He motions him to follow him, Stiles hesitates a second, before following, if he´s not going to kill where is taking him?

"Layers? Like ogres?" He asks frowning and Derek throws a hateful glance at him.

What´s wrong with him? This guy can kill him anytime.

They walk in silence for a while, Stiles is still too dazed and confused to continue asking his questions, he´s not even sure why Derek is answering them if he´s not going to kill as a good villain, there is something that don't feels right about their hike, there are more and more white spots all over them, especially in the gnarled branches of the trees, making them look like illuminated by Christmas lights, the winter is taking over the forest bit a bit, and it is beautiful, Stiles could smile if he wasn´t scared and freezing to the bone, after fifteen minutes or so the cabin starts showing up in the distant and he thinks once more about Scott, his heart pounds his chest so hard, is he dead? Is Derek taking him there to make him get rid of the body? Is he going to bit him now? He can´t help it his heart is going to choke him, there is a lump in his throat his heart slamming harder his ribcage with every step.

"Could you just stop? You´re making me nervous" Derek breaks the silence suddenly making Stiles jump on his feet.

"What? I didn´t do anything" Stiles replies sharply.

"Not you, your heartbeat it is insane" Derek complains.

Stiles flushes, _fuck the supersonic ear_.

"I told you I´m not going to kill you"

"What about Scott? Is he dead?" Stiles asks startled by his own words, how he can still care about him?

Derek shakes his head.

"If he lives or not is up to you" Says sternly.

Stiles arches his brow.

"But how it´s…"

"We need your help" Derek cuts him off, a note of resentment in his voice as they descend the steep path, the werewolf shifting over effortlessly and with such grace, reminding Stiles how different and powerful he is, and making him wonder what can such creatures possibly want from him.

….

When Allison checks her phone her heart jumps in her chest, it´s early morning, _fuck_ she haven´t sleep at all, and she has school in a couple of hours, to not mention the fact that her dad might wake up anytime, she´s tempted to stay a little longer and keep watching the videos, to find whatever that creature is, she can check up Carlson´s dead tape but it might be a little disturbing, yeah as if watching herself running for her life with Stiles wasn´t disturbing enough, does her dad knows about the creature, well he must know right? That´s the reason of all displays, but… the first attack was a couple of weeks after they came back, and the first one was the same day he installed the cameras, it is almost as if he was expecting it… this not make any sense, how her dad… what if he´s the one behind all the murders, it can´t be, but it makes sense, it´s the only explanation, well she still has to dig deeper in the book, it is definitely related with whatever is going on in the town, it is so surreal, it was a person? A monster? A demon? Whatever it is, is scary, she can´t actually believe they were in the same place that _it _and survived.

Now that she thinks about it, the odd prickle-spark that thing she feels when she´s with Stiles that is really weird, what if it is somehow related, or what she did to the rock in the wood, Stiles´ suicidal attempt, is it related too? What the hell was he doing in the woods that night anyway? Wait a second… her dad was drunk at Scott´s that night, so it means it couldn´t be in the woods, _thank god_ he´s not behind the deaths, but he knows something, why he hadn´t talk the police about it? _Come on Allison think about going to the commissary and tell them hey I just saw a monster, that I think might be a person, it is the thing that killed those guys by the way _they will think she´s insane like…. Like Stiles…. He saw something, what if her friend has been telling the truth, he said that a monster killed Derek, the guy from the cabin, but doesn´t make sense she saw Derek in the hospital right before Stiles´ breakdown, but someone died after all Carlson maybe he just misunderstood everything, he thought he saw Derek die but it was Carlson, poor Stiles nightmares must haunt him every night and the fact that no one believed him… She didn´t even thought all the weird things that happen between them, or… He was acting weird…after he went to talk to Isaac when they found the shirt in the forest… what if Isaac… but Scott told her Isaac said he never talked with Stiles at all like ever. This no make sense.

Allison shuts her eyes and try to recall when was the first time she saw the honey skinned boy, pale blue eyes, straw hair, thing rosy lips, in the cafeteria? Probably, or was it in class? She just have a couple with him, is Stiles in those too? She can´t remember they must have talked at least once, to at least exchange notes or something, Isaac must be lying, she´s sure of it, considering Stiles weird attitude after going with him. Never mind she´s out of time, playing the detective would have to wait until later, she must come back home and pretend that everything is fine, well actually pretty good, her dad isn´t a killer after all, but he is something like one of the Men in black, or a government´s secret agency, she must find out what, the book will definitely help with that, for now she will just let everything as she found it before she come in, except for their home´s camera, her dad must know by now that she has being going out in the afternoons, musts suspects something, so… She looks in the records for a video of a normal day in their house making sure her car never leaves, gosh it is actually pretty hard, she´s reckless… that´s a sure thing, she manages to show the video in the corresponding display and presets a loop play hiding the task from his view, wow who would think school could be useful after all? Allison smirks, turns off the lights and comes out of her dad secret apartment, making sure to leave everything the way she found it.

…..

When they are steps away from the Cabin Stiles hears a high pitched moan, and something cold hits him inside, he recognizes that voice, it is Scott, before he thinks about it he´s already running inside, leaving behind the fear and the anger, an urgency to find his friend takes over him, he doesn´t even takes a look to the wooden cottage he´s too dazed to even knock, so instead he kicks the door open. They are in a living room, all made of timber, it smells like fresh wood and polish, a lamp illuminates the room, Scott is back to the farther wall, looking around startled, and frightened as a little boy, Isaac stares at him with boredom while Erica and Vernon, both glare at him their… fangs… -Stiles still can´t get used to it-, shinning in their open mouths long a sharp in their ends, their clothes are all covered by blood, as their heads and Erica´s blond hair, it takes Stiles a big effort to not throw up right there.

"Scott" Stiles mutters, he´s startled to notice the anguish in his own tone.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Erica blurts out pointing at Stiles.

"Take it easy" Isaac says stepping between Stiles and Erica.

"He came with me" Derek says at Stiles´ back, but he´s not paying attention his eyes are fixed in Scott´s dirty and frightened face.

"St..Stiles?" He mumbles puzzled.

Stiles steps near him, unable to detach his eyes from his friend´s amber ones, wondering if they´re going to change anytime in two red bulbs and he is going to rip out his head, but Stiles doesn´t think it might happen considering how scared and helpless Scott looks right now, gaping he take a few steps putting his hands high so Scott may see where they are, when he´s just a few steps away Scott´s shaky voice breaks the silence.

"What´s… Stiles what´s going on" He lets out in a short gasp.

Stiles balls his hands and before he knows what is he doing, his knuckles hit Scott´s cheek, _damn_ his face is like make of rock yet his friend let´s out another moan and falls back watching at Stiles startled.

"Stiles what are you…" He cries but Stiles is already over him, slamming his fist hard against Scott face again an again, skimming raw his own skin with every blow that is accompanied by a painful throbbing in his knuckles as if he tried to bring down a brick wall, crimson drops, a coppery smell and a tears.

Stiles falls to his knees, why is he even crying?

"What the hell he think he´s doing?" He hears Erica say behind.

_Fuck_ now the big bad wolves are going to see him mourn like a baby, he pulls his hands up one more time, Scott stumbles back looking at him as if he were insane, and maybe he is, because the bruises he just left in Scott face are clearing, changing from swollen red to his friend´s usual olive skin tone, this is crazy. Stiles stands up the anger, the fear, the frustration is all what´s left in his chest.

"That boy got guts" Vernon snorts.

"Stiles…" Scott starts again stunned.

Stiles balls his aching hands once more.

"Enough" Derek grunts, he´s now next to Stiles, but how? It is like he just appeared next to him in a blink, how fast can he…

"Leave me alone" Stiles replies angrily but Derek grabs him by the arm and with a simple pull, makes him stand as if he were a puppet.

"He doesn´t remember anything" Derek says dryly

He doesn´t what? What the hell does he means?

"He doesn´t know he´s… like us"

"What do you mean he doesn´t remember? Are you insane? He´s a motherfucker monster and he doesn´t even know it?" Stiles´ anger tops higher in his chest but now there is something else…relief, a part of him is happy Scott didn´t kill those guys in purpose but that doesn´t mean it is ok for wander around the town murdering people, for god´s sake he killed the guy from the bee´s did he killed him just because it was the other team´s captain?

"Something happens to him I´m not sure why, but he can´t remember" Derek explains.

Stiles isn´t sure why but all this is a little familiar to him like if he just had a déjà vu

"You were going to kill him, Stiles recalls" He´s too dazed, he looks back there is a leather couch, what is it a simple couch or a Wolf´s bed? He´s too tired to even make a joke about it.

"Give me that" Isaac says softly pointing at Stiles hands.

He stares at his hands startled, he´s not carrying anything besides blood and swollen painful bruises, He glances back at Derek while he feel a soft and surprisingly warm almost hot touch in his left hand.

"I told you he heard us" Vernon points out looking proud of himself. Stiles stares at him, he´s kneeling before Scott pouring a gauzy liquid down his they monster-boy´s throat, he´s friend isn´t even fighting back. "Sometimes he just cooperates" The dark skinned werewolf explains with a smirk noticing Stiles eyes.

"What are you doing to him?" Stiles asks feeling a pleasant warm tickling in his left hand, looks at it and gasps, it is, fully healed there isn´t even blood, is pretty clear and it smells like mint and honeysuckle, puzzled he looks at his other hand and jerks it back shocked.

"Relax" Isaac says with a devilish smirk taking Stiles right hand back, and slowly touching his wounds with his tongue, sliding it over the knuckles staring at Stiles as if he is enjoining it, the warm spreads and the hand slowly deflates before his eyes, until it reaches its usual size and color, and then something… a painful memory flashes his mind, being knocked down, covered by blood a boot on his neck, and then waking up fully cured, the fear climbs to the back of his throat becoming a lump.

"You´re crazy" He shouts standing, looking at them as if they are mental patients "That's why I woke up without a mark the next day they almost killed me" Yells pointing at Erica and Vernon that now carries Scott´s limp body, if it isn´t by the rising and falling Stiles could think Scott is dead.

"We couldn´t let anyone see you like that" Isaac explains arching a brow.

"That´s not funny! You´re all crazy, if you´re all werewolves why turn Scott and make him kill all those people" He´s disgusted, and angry, and embarrassed, can´t help imagining Isaac and Derek licking all his limp body, it gives him the creeps.

"First, we gave you herbs for you broken bones and everything else" Derek groans losing his patient.

"I licked you a little" Isaac chuckles.

Bastard.

"Second, We didn´t send him to kill anyone, your friend just gets out of control every time we try to explain him what he is" Derek continues with a stern look.

"I don´t care what you say, this wouldn't be happening if you didn´t turn him in a freakshow in the first place!"

"It´s almost school time" Isaac points out looking at his watch.

Oh shit.

"Isaac gets him dress and takes him to practice" Derek orders, and in a blink Isaac is in the next room carrying Scott´s body upstairs, they don´t lie when they say he is the fastest guy in the school, now Stiles knows why.

"I bit him" Derek admits, "I need him because of his strength, no one is stronger than him, that´s why it is so hard to deal with him"

"But…" Stiles starts.

"There is no time, Scotts need to go running with the team, and I think you need to make breakfast for your dad, or someone might suspect"

"You have been lurking after all" Stiles accuses openmouthed.

"I didn´t have a choice it isn´t like I like you around" Derek says sharply pressing his lips in a thin line, his temple´s vein throbbing, "After Scott´s afternoon practice, made out of something whatever but bring him here" was that an order?

"You can´t tell me what do to" Stiles snorts.

"Yes I can" Derek says with a scary grin, his eyes shining harder now "If you want your friend to live, you better bring his ass here and helps us with him or else, I´ll end up with all this crap, I´m running out of time anyway"

Stiles is about to reply but then Isaac shows up before him dragging Scott´s now clean and dressed body with him.

"You guys brought his clothes?" Creepy

"These are actually mine" Isaac complains, "When you get him the remember everything, I´m gonna make him pay me for all the shirts he ruined"

Derek rolls his eyes. "You´re late"

"I know, I know, I´m just going to drop him to his place before the suns is fully up, is up to you to wake him up in ten minutes monkey" Isaac shots a smirk and in a second they´re gone… truly gone, the door slammed open and the leaves flying up as only trace.

"You better go if you want to get at time for School" Derek says with deep voice showing Stiles the door.

"Who are you my mom?" Stiles shots back, he doesn´t care that Derek can snap his neck with just two fingers it´s have been just hours since he found out the truth and he´s already sick of it, he can´t boss him around, he´s not one of his dogs.

Derek throws a glare to him that make him shiver, the boy steps out, he still can´t believe everything that happened in just matter of hours, he almost died… again… -it is actually starting to become an habit-, he discovered that werewolves are real, that his best friend is one of them, and that the whole police department –which includes his own mom by the way- were looking for him for weeks and they thought they got him, but it was just a poor dog…. That dog… meh! Probably Derek found it to win time for Scott, and of course now Stiles is somehow their last resource to help Scott control his killing instincts, pretty much shit to just be Friday morning.

"Hey" Derek calls at his back, when he is already steps away from the house.

Stiles turns at him frowning, Derek is in the door staring at him with is usual despiteful glance.

"Stay away from that girl" Commands in a soft whisper and closes the door in Stiles´ face.

What the…

….

Why Allison had to spend the whole night playing the detective? Seriously she´s so tired, oh god! She misses her bed so much, and Mrs. Greenberg´s class is so boring, luckily she doesn´t pay much attention to them, and Allison is so… so tired.

"Allison"

Is so pleasant to be in the sunlight, staring at the waves in the beach.

"Allison"

Her dad is calling for her but she can´t spot him near the shore, where is he?

"Allison!" Lydia whispers highly and Allison jerks back let out a cry.

"Lydia!" She says startled, is a little dazed, the world sways before her, she is in a bright room, surrounded by curious glances and snickers, damn it must be School.

"What you think you´re doing?" Her friend reproaches.

"Sorry I just…." Allison replies groggy.

"Forget it Harris is almost…"

"Sit down everybody" The odious chemistry teacher´s voice says from the door, oh crap she almost forgets she got chemistry today.

"Thanks" She mutters for her friend.

Lydia winks at her.

Find out her dad has been lying to her like forever, or that he is involved with god knows what crazy shit, or discovering that there are monsters in the wood seems like something really hard, well forget about it, what is really damn hard is survive Harris´ class and his usual mood while she´s about fall unconscious in her seat by exhaustion, god! Her eyes doesn´t pay attention anymore to the class, she´s more interested in the clock fastened to the white wall right above the board while she fights back her drowsiness blinking richly to stay awake, it must count like some way of torture, it means who puts a clock in there anyway? Is like a reminding that they´re trapped in there for forty more minutes, forty? Oh shit she feels like she has been here inside for days and still she must stand forty more minutes, torture… that´s what it is.

When the bell rings Allison stands quicker than everybody else, every second count, every precious second, she yearns for her bed and she´s tempted to go home where her warm and puffy quilt awaits and the feather´s pillow, like made of clouds… Allison shakes her head, no, she can´t go back, her dad has cameras everywhere he will find out to not mention the scary fact that there must be video anywhere of Scott and her fooling around somewhere, but even if she´s right her dad hadn´t say anything, so it must count like a blessing right?

Cafeteria sweet cafeteria, rows and rows of plastic tables, Allison runs their usual table and sits, she just need to slowly rest her head a little, close her eyes for a couple of minutes, she feels the table´s surface against her temple, and then she drifts away into nothingness.

Someone his kindly caressing his back, oh god! She´s so tired! Please!

"Scott?" She says opening her eyes, her boyfriend stares at him with a bright grin.

"What happened to you?" He asks holding back a sneer.

"Uh? Umm I´m sorry… I just… had a long night" She explains struggling to not fall asleep again.

"Just like this one" Says Lydia´s voice in front of her, Allison looks at her she´s pointing at Stiles next to her, resting so peacefully like she just was seconds ago, oh god she´s so jealous of him right now, Allison is tempted to kick Stile´s butt just make him wake up, if she can´t then he either but something calls her attention. Lydia is… accompanied by a guy, who is he anyway? Has short blonde hair, tiny pig´s eyes and a broad neck, he´s scary, she´s pretty sure he heard someone calling his name once or twice during the game but she can´t recall it right now.

"Stiles wake up" Lydia yells and their friend suddenly jolts letting out a long gasp, he is about to fall back but Scott is quicker… really fast actually and hold him by the shirt.

Stiles´ eyes are red and swollen, he grimaces when the lights hits his eyes, they are a little red, didn´t he sleep well? Or was it something else?

"How´s that you don´t look tired? That´s not fair!" He suddenly shouts, taking Scott by the wrist that is helping him stand, Stiles looks… furious?

"And he´s back ladies a gentlemen" Lydia chuckles beckoning at Stiles to sit.

"Sorry… I just…." He mutters.

"What a way to came back from madland" Lydia says with a low chuckle, "Everybody is staring at you"

"Lydia don´t be a bitch" Allison chastises her.

"Sorry can´t help it" Her friend says lowering her sneer into a short grin "I´m glad you´re back"

"Thanks" Stiles replies smiling at her.

Allison smirks and she feels a warm touch against her neck, Scott is snuggling his nose against her making her whole body to tickle and shudder at the same time, the air is so cold today, some snowflakes started to fall pretty early while she drove back home from her dad´s apartment, it was so hard to change her clothes, and now have this dummy with his puppy eyes leaning all his extremely heat body against her, is making her yearn harder for her bed, she wish she could lay next to him and take shelter in his broad arms and sleep forever, forget about all the shit she have learned the past month and dream she has a normal life with him, like a normal teenager, lately Scott and his amber eyes, and broad arms, and his perfectly chiseled warm-boiling body are the only normal thing in her life, she can´t never tell him about all the weird things in her life, he would never believe her or worse believe her and dump her and she couldn´t handle that.

….

Stiles has lots of questions, like why Derek said that _stay away from that girl_ or how in the hell is he going to convince Scott to follow him in the woods when it is supposed that they don´t talk at all and considering the fact that Scott knows he doesn´t like Derek or any of his friends, speaking of… Isaac is now walking by the hallway accompanied by a girl his hand on her butt.

He needs some answers like why they think he can help, he doesn´t know anything about werewolves, and he still can´t get used to the idea of they being real, isn´t like anytime soon he´s going to see one of those foul talk shows with a girl complaining that her werewolf boyfriend cheated on her with a mermaid, does the mermaids….? Never mind Isaac is about to get into a classroom with the girl.

"Isaac" he calls his name, among the throng. "Isaac"

The straw haired werewolf cranes his neck toward him, there is something in his eyes, surprise?

"What?" He says… dryly? Really? What the hell is wrong with this dog-people?

"Know what? Forget it" Stiles replies sharply.

"Wait" Isaac whispers with boredom.

Stiles stops.

"We can´t be seem together, people might suspect" Mutters in an almost inaudibly tone, his eyes drifting all around as if he´s seeing enemies everywhere.

What the hell is wrong with all of them? Really

Finally the day is over, well school at least, but Stiles is still far away from getting home. By now he needs to apologize with Scott for… being right about everything… _fuck_ he can´t tell him that or else he might get pissed and rip off his head, Stiles has being thinking about it the whole day and still is unable to find a single benefit in having a were-jock best friend, there must be a way to un-curse Scott, because it is like magic right? Or is it more like a disease? In that case the people would pay a lot to get a vaccine against a werewolf bite. Stiles shakes his head, _focus Stiles_. He takes sit in the bleachers, they´re desert, and Allison isn´t there waiting for Scott, didn´t they use to go out after practice to have sex or something? It doesn´t matter, better that way so Stiles doesn´t have to embarrass himself in front of her too, according to Derek they must be in the cabin after practice, -which by the way is in halftime or something like it- it is just half hour before sunset. So they partially kidnap Scott every day in noon, it doesn´t make sense, in movies the werewolves just change in the full moon, Derek looks pretty much different and definitely less scarier than Scott when he shifts, maybe Scott is from a different breed… Like…like Scott is a golden retriever and Derek a Chihuahua, well actually he´s more like the grumpy cat´s meme, _Shit here he comes_… Scott all soaked with sweat climbs up the steps where he´s awaiting, _awkward_

"Hey" His were-friend HA! Says with a low voice "Um… what are you doing here?" There is something in his eyes, luckily isn´t a killing reflex, is more like hope, and surprise and puzzlement.

Ok he can´t help it anymore, this is too stupid, he can´t stop thinking about dog´s references and all that crap, it is so surreal like living in a freaking comic book or worse in one of those twilight movies.

Stiles burst in laughs.

"Stiles!" Scott reproaches.

"I´m… I´m… sorry" He says between giggles hauling gulps of air. "I just I´m… laughing…because this is stupid…"

"Oh thanks" Scott replies sharply.

"No… no I mean… this situation you and me… we haven´t fight since… since you broke my super fantastic hero´s action figure" Stiles says with a short grin.

"I was my super fantastic hero´s action figure and you broke it" Scott shots back chuckling.

"See? We haven´t changed at all" Stiles grins and then clears his throat. "I mean… I miss you"

"I miss you too" Scott says with a sad look. "And I´m really s…"

"No Scott It was all my fault you were right, I needed help and I didn´t want to admit it, and you were the only one there for me, trying to help and I let you down" _Damn I´m a pretty good liar _something aches inside Stiles chest, guilt for being lying and anger for being right and being unable to say it, in other hand there is something genuine about his words, he does misses Scott, even though he´s a psycho killer werewolf, he misses him and Still can´t believe that someone with a heart as big as Scott can be able of such horrible acts, how… why? One of the things that scare scares Stiles the most right now is the fact that besides the fact knows the truth about Scott and about what he´s capable of, he feels comfortable, like when he´s at home.

"I just was worried about you" He´s friend says flushing.

"Anyway you were right about everything, actually I went to talk to Derek, you know now that the police caught the dog" Stiles starts, _please let it work_. "And he´s a pretty cool guy" _yeah right _"And Isaac and him told me about coming over tonight, grill some beefs, have some beers"

Scott grimaces, "um… I don´t know Stiles"

"What? Why not?" He protests, there is something leaping through Scott´s eyes, what is it? Hesitation? No it is... Fear.

Scott stares at him doubtful for a second and if he were considering it better.

"Look… I know this is going to sound stupid, but I´ve been having nightmares lately"

Stiles´ heart quivers in his chest, "Night…nightmares?" He says trying to play it cool, wrong.

"Yeah, it is just dreams, but since the night you…oh god I´m sorry I didn´t mean to"

"Take it easy, I got over it" Stiles affirms with a grin, the sky is turning rose, he must convince Scott quickly and take him to the forest before he starts look at him as a dog chow´s bag.

"That night, I dreamed they hurt me, Derek and Isaac and their friends, I have been having these nightmares since then, in last night´s you were there, you hit me so hard, and you hated me, wanted me death it was the scariest dream of all" Scott stops blinking his tears away but Stiles see them anyway.

Stiles feels a pang in his chest, he feels even worst now for what he´s going to do Scott but there is no other option.

"They are just dreams Scott, look at me, do it look like I want to kill you?" He says chuckling.

Scott smiles.

"We will be there like an hour or so, then we will go home"

"I don´t" Scott says frowning.

"Please I want to do the things right" Stiles beg. "I changed… I really did, and I want to make it up to you guys" _Oh god this is insane_.

"Um… Allison went home early, apparently studied too much last night and just want to rest, and it is Friday night… so maybe… yeah why not, what could possibly go wrong?"

_If you knew_.

After their little talk Scott goes to take a shower, while he waits Stiles stares how the snow slowly drifts in the playing field, melting on the grass, soon it will cover it all, Stiles can´t wait to see it, it is one of the things he missed most about his home town, making snowmen with Scott and then have snowballs wars with him and Marin, going back home eat some cake, help to decorate the tree, his lips curve in a smile with just the thought of it, this year they can make snow-wolves that would hilarious if they survive all this mess of course. After a couple of minutes Stiles see Isaac heading toward the parking lot, when he is almost gone cranes his neck and nods toward Stiles, what does that mean? At that moment Scott is climbing the steps again, Stiles stand and they both start walking out then a memory comes to his mind, something Derek said the night before right before he almost choked Scott with the aconitum.

"I think we should go from here" Stiles says pointing at the wood line behind the playing field.

"Are you sure?" Scott asks frowning, "Is farther that way"

"No… I know a shortcut" Stiles assures and guides Scott toward the forest coming throw the damp playing field in long strides.

When they are just inches away from the first trees, and the grass turns into spongy soil, werewolves exist after all, what about… he steps inside, when he looks back the school isn't back him as he expected, something wicked is definitely going on with the forest to his surprise Scott isn´t next to him anymore, _oh shit_. What was what Derek said? Picture the cabin, that was what he needed to do to get there, of course there is a problem, he can´t get there without Scott, will it work if he tries to find Scott?, it is kind of silly but Stiles wants to do it and he´s alone anyway so… Stiles closes his eyes, and imagine Scott´s face, it is square like, long jaw line, bright amber eyes and thin lips always curved in a grin. Stiles rises a foot and steps ahead, concentrating in his friend features… gives another step, how many? Derek didn´t told him, how does it work anyway? Is like traveling across space? Oh god it is sounds so stupid thank god he´s alone, another step and then bumps against a solid yet soft surface and jumps on his feet.

"Stiles!" Scott gasps stunned, "Where in hell where you? I have been looking for you"

Stiles opens his eyes, it worked, damn… something whirls inside him excitement, and joy, he did it.

"Stiles…" Scott starts, his friend feel his eyes, Scott is looking at him as if he were mad, and he probably is considering that he´s now in another part of the wood, facing his missing friend.

"Sorry… I just…" Stiles says between laughs and struggles to breathe, he is… sweating? But how?

"I don't know Stiles I think we better…" Stiles hears steps and then Scott falls in the ground, Stiles turns on his heels Scott is lying unconscious before Vernon, Stiles jumps on his feet and falls on his back.

"Well done" Derek´s voice says walking by him "Follow us" Orders, and Stiles feels something scorching his insides, sadness and guilt, Scott trusted him and he lied to him.

"Wait for me" Stiles says having a hard time to keep up, his legs are short as the rest of his body, as he join them a idea comes to his mind, what about another try of… He closes his eyes again and pictures the cabin, how was it? Oh crap he isn´t sure he hasn´t see it pretty well, it is made of wood after all so if he imagines long wood slats he steps ahead and his forehead hits something hard and he jolts opening his eyes Derek is glaring at him.

"Sorry" Stiles snickers.

"You shouldn´t try it too often, gonna get yourself killed" Derek says without looking at him.

"Killed why?" Stiles says shocked and fascinated, "Is it some werewolf´s magic?"

"No… it did a Binder when we got here, he casted a detuner around the wood, to protect people, when they got in they get lost, wander around with every step they get somewhere else inside the forest"

"It didn´t work, two guys died" Stiles points out. "What is a Binder a magician?"

"Not exactly and more people would have died" Derek breaths out frowning.

"And how it is going to kill me?"

"You´re not used to distort a binding that strong, it takes a lot of will, you actually always get exactly where you want to go, if you weren´t so meddler I would be even impressed"

"Wait a second" Stiles says confused. "I´m not human?" _Holy crap_.

Derek snorts.

"You´re human, well… I´m not actually sure, you have the stunning skill of get me pissed off in seconds" Derek grunts.

_I´m sure it isn´t that hard either _Stiles thinks wishing werewolves can´t read minds

"But you just said…"

They are already outside the cabin, Isaac is awaiting for them at the door smirking at Stiles, after the way he treated him in school, he´s such an ass. They drop Scott in the same corner where Stiles found him that morning, and then they all stare at him.

"What?" He says confused.

"Do something" Isaac says hasty.

"Like what?" Stiles says confused.

"The night you tried to kill yourself" Derek starts with a despiteful grin.

"I didn´t try…" Stiles starts, the blood boiling in his veins he´s sick of him and his shitty attitude

"You came into the woods after you almost died…twice… looking for a werewolf" Derek mocks.

"You´re brave kid" Vernon says with a grin.

"He´s not, he´s just so stupid, he´s going to get us all killed" A female voice says from the stairs, Erica climbs down the steps wearing long blue jeans, a leather jacket and high heeled boots, "The best we can do is kill him now, before it is too late, we´re running out of time Derek, Vernon and I saw him discussing with that Lacrosse player outside the mall and now he´s dead"

So they have been following Scott too.

"Can someone explain me what the hell is going on?" Stiles demands tired of not getting anything.

"See monkey, to make the story short, Scott shouldn´t shift every night, but for some reason he does, and then he can´t remember anything of what he have done the night before, he killed a guy with who he had a fight weeks ago so deep inside his wolf he´s still conscious, and Derek thinks you might reach his humanity, before his second full moon or Erica, Vernon and are going to rip out his head"

"Don´t" Scott warns them.

"We talked about it Derek, he´s a monster!" Erica growls.

"Kill him? Why? What happens in the second full moon'" Stiles says feeling the fear climbing to his throat.

"When a brood is born, is needed two full moons to get rid of most of its wildness, they´re more wolves than humans those days, so the better is to have them locked until its done" Vernon explains.

"Good idea" Stiles says.

"Yeah let´s kidnap for three months an officer´s son" Derek says with sarcasm.

"Hey it isn´t my fault you´re so dump you can´t pick up your victims" Stiles shots back.

"What did you say?" Derek snarls, his eyes blazing startled Stiles stares at his stretching nails.

Isaac steps between their two, and Stiles sighs with relief.

"Anyway, instead of letting behind his wild side Scott is actually getting worse, so we think we won´t change even after his second moon" Isaac explains.

"You can´t do that… he´s going to get better you´ll see" Stiles assures "Wait a second, why did you bit him in the first place?"

True, they haven´t been talking about Scott being a werewolf, he has been trying to deal with the idea the whole day, but he doesn´t even know their reason, what if their planning the apocalypse or something.

"A storm is coming" Derek says with distant eyes. "We need to be ready of everything and everyone you know will disappear"

"What does that...?"

Stiles hears a groan and then Scott snaps on his place.

"What the…"

"Grab him!" Derek orders, Isaac and void hurry to hold him

"What are you doing?" Scott cries trying to let go.

"You´re a werewolf, you hear me?" Derek says sternly.

"What?" Scott snorts, "Seriously guys what´s going on… Stiles? What is all this?

Derek approaches Scott with an outstretched clawed hand.

"What the hell?" Scott says, fighting harder get escape from Vernon and Isaac´s grip, "Let me go, what the hell is wrong with you? Stiles, what is all this?

"I´m sorry Scott" Stiles says lowering his glance.

Derek rises his paw to strike Scott, Vernon and Isaac are sweating all their muscles swollen, how strong is Scott? Derek lowers his hand, and Isaac and Vernon fly toward Derek pushed by Scott strength, Stiles looks at him, his eyes, are flashing, the color blinking, from amber to red, hair is growing fast on his face, then he stumbles and falls on the ground, screaming…. No… moaning, his already pawned hands reaching for the skin in his back as if he is trying to tear his own skin off, he whirls in the ground, the dark brown fur spreading around, his shrills of pain pitching higher and higher, oh god! Poor Scott.

"Stop it, you don´t see, he´s suffering!" Stiles yells at Derek above Scott´s screams.

"I can´t but you do" Derek replies.

"But how?" Stiles is puzzled this doesn´t make any sense.

"I saw it that night, the full moon, his eyes changed when he saw you in that glade, he recognized you! Talk to him do something!"

Stiles looks at twitching matted fur on the floor

"Scott?" Stiles says… "Hey Scott!" He yells, and then the creature stops moving and jolts upright, standing on its hind legs, shit is bigger than Stiles recalled.

"SCOTT TURN BACK IN YOUR HUMAN FORM NOW!" He shrills in a bossy voice, the sweat tickling down his temple, this isn´t good, the monster opens its muzzle and a tremendous growl comes out of him.

"Great plan genius!" Erica yells.

"Get him" Derek orders, and the werewolves surround the creature, more a snarls fill the air, they launch against Scott, and he throws then back with a blow, it´s eyes fixed on Stiles, it´s head craning his eye flickering, it is like hypnotized, until it lets out a loud moan and blood spills out of his muzzle.

"Scott" Stiles cries running toward it, while the beast shrinks, and then Stiles spots Derek pulling out his bloodied hand from Scott´s chest.

"What did you do? You killed him, he was doing better, he started to recall some things since I fell from the cliff, and you killed him you bastard, I´m gonna kill you, I´m gonna get a bundle of aconitum and…"

"Relax monkey he´s not dead" Isaac says padding him in the back, "Derek didn´t go deep, just shocked him"

Stiles sighs relieved, he though, the sight of Derek´s hand covered with Scott´s blood, makes him want to puke, it is so… disgusting and disturbing, and he looks back at Scott again he´s almost fully human again, he´s fainted on the ground the gap in his chest already searing.

This is too much, he needs to get out of here, he won´t be able to handle it, this is insane, and surprisingly he starting to move outside until he notices it´s actually Derek dragging him out from the collar of his shirt, when they are out the night has already fallen, Derek shoves him aside and closes the door behind him.

"You need to calm down, you´re his last hope, I might be the pack leader but if he don´t do something for your friend I won´t be able to stop him, you hear me?" Derek grunts.

"I´m sorry… it is just, I still can´t believe all this, this can´t be happening, how he´s going to have a life now? He can´t get married, he will lunch his family as soon as something gets him upset"

"He won´t" Derek assures.

"How do you know?" Stiles says staring at him with hope.

"After he helps me with my things I´m turning him human again" Derek says flatly his eyes shining a paler shade now.

"You can? How? Tell me! Change him now, find someone else, this isn´t working with him, see it for yourself this is a total mess"

"I can´t do that" Derek affirms stiff his face starker than usual.

"What? Why not?"

"To become human again, he must kill me first" The werewolf finish, leaving Stiles alone outside the house with more and more questions than the ones he had just minutes ago, they have a lot of work to do, if he really want to save his best friend.

….

Oh god! Allison haven´t sleep this well since… whenever, she wants to go out and check the apartment once more, but she´s not sure, she must be careful now that she knows her dad has eyes everywhere, she comes out of bed, and climbs down the stairs, her dad room is dark, haven´t he come home yet? In the dining room she finds a bag with Chinese food and a note. _Have a lot of work, will get home late, sorry didn´t eat with you but don´t wanna wake you up_.

_Work uh? _She thinks.

Allison takes a plate from the cabinet and serves her meal, carrying her dish and a glass of coke she comes back bed, turning on the TV, of course her dad isn´t working, he´s probably in the apartment, staring at the screens looking for something, she takes a spoonful of rice, it is delicious she was starving when she woke up thank god she didn´t have to cook, and that she didn´t woke up earlier, she would probably had ended in the apartment and her dad would have found her, what is she going to do? How will she know when she can and when she can´t go in there? If she had a tracker like spies… wait a second… Allison grabs her phone, maybe she´s not an spy, but she definitely has a tracking system, she flips screen until she finds the _where is my phone _app she clicks it open, luckily she got her dad an smartphone in his birthday last February, or else she wouldn´t be able to do this, she types his username and his password, and the map appears in front of her, her dad is… driving because is going really fast, and she was right, he´s heading toward the apartment and the displays, so it means free night for her, she has been so lucky he didn´t discovered her, needs to be more careful, she finishes her diner and then throws herself back in the bed, she´s still a little tired, Scott hasn´t write her, maybe she just go back sleep, tosses in her bed and then something hard makes pressure below her pillow, then she recalls she hid the book inside the pillow case, she was so exhausted when she got home that she probably didn´t feel it there.

She takes the book out and looks again at his cover, she opens it and sighs, supernatural creatures? For real? She flies to a random page and starts reading.

"Ne…Necro…Necromancer"


	8. TRAIN CRASHES AND WILTED LEAVES

VIII

TRAIN CRASHES AND WILTED LEAVES.

It is amazing how easy it is to get used to the fact that your best friend is a psycho serial killer werewolf, his new routine goes like this, Stiles now only sleeps four hours or so, wakes up by seven, cooks a healthy breakfast, listen to his father´s complains about wanting something fried and covered with chocolate, he smiles and then his dad does too, the things are getting better and better between then and he´s happy except for the part where he has to keep pretending he was wrong. By seven forty five he´s putting on his cozy red hooded sweater to fight the ruthless weather and awaits for Scott outside, he gets in and Stiles drives off his porch. In the way school he asks Scott what he dreamed the night before, he tells him about his nightmares and how they are getting more disturbing and vivid every day, Stiles sighs trying to convince himself it is a good sign.

In class everything is normal, Scott keeps throwing kisses to Allison when the teachers aren´t looking, and she keeps smirking like a fool sending more. At lunch Lydia discredits Harris´ pedagogy, Tackler –her douche new boyfriend- nods and says something about sports, Allison reads a book until Scott comes over with their trays and then everyone eats in silence, most part of the team use to sit with them, including Isaac, they make some jokes, some tables away Jackson stares at them with longing –Stiles rejoices in his insides, then he feels guilty and pity for him- the jocks go back their table, some stay when the cheerleaders join them.

After School Stiles goes back home, and tries to get some sleep, Derek calls and yells at him for being late, he damns and gets out of bed, walks to Scott's, takes him forty minutes or so to convince his friend to go into the woods, sometimes he needs for Derek to call him at the phone and howl to him over the speaker –Yup that´s the way they were doing it before Stiles joined- though it is complicated, Scott´s lapses start right after and is there is always the risk that he might kill someone in his way to the woods. By the time they reach the cabin someone knocks Scott out, he faints and they try to chain him, when he wakes up breaks the chains, shifts and try to kill everybody, just another day in Stiles´ life, it is starting to get boring to be honest, but it has been good to clear up some of Stiles´ doubts, like that werewolves can actually shift every day –of course he already knows that- but on full moon it is almost impossible for them to fight back the inner wolf, that´s why none of them helped Derek the night Stiles´ fell into the lake, he´s the only one who has full control over his body and his skills, and he had the job to chase Scott down the forest while the others awaited locked down in the cabin.

Another thing he learned is that full moon makes them stronger, they couldn´t explained well –actually Stiles´ didn´t understood- but is pretty much like steroids or something like that said Vernon, Stile´s thinks is more like heroine, Scott is out of control most of the time, but he hadn´t reached the levels he did the full moon night which in Stiles opinion is a clear hint that his friend is starting to fight back inside, or at least that´s what he´s trying to make himself and the others to believe, the only one who seems hopeful is Derek –which is weird considering that he´s like a grumpy cat, yeah he gave him that nickname, Isaac and him joked about it a couples of times until grumpy cat heard them and they ended up flying out the cabin through the window- and Stiles could be grateful about it, it really looks like Derek wants to avoid killing Scott no matter what, but of course Scott wouldn´t be a furred fang's ball if it wasn't because of Derek.

But saving Scott means that Derek will eventually die, and Stiles wonders how he can be so calm and indifferent about it, is he lying? Well that doesn´t make any sense considering that he could easily not tell Stiles about it and make him believe that Scott couldn´t be fixed, he just want Scott to help him and then he will let him murder him as if it was the commonest thing in the world –there is something fishy about all this-, Stiles still wonders what they meant by Storm, he knows it was a metaphor for something else –he checked the weather forecast- what is it? a war? Against what? Vampires? The tooth fairy? It doesn´t matter, he needs to know the truth to understand what the hell is going on and how he can help Scott before it´s too late, lately he sees Scott more like a pet than his best friend, _how to train your werewolf_, she should write a book about it.

….

So the book… is pretty odd, she didn't pay much attention at its content the first time she checked it up in the attic because she thought it was a game guide for dungeons and dragons or something like that but it is more…. Complicated… is like reading a psychology manual mixed up with ancient mythology and not the kind of mythology everybody is used to, it´s weird, maybe she just have been reading a lot the last couple of days.

The book has seven sections the first is called the Binding, followed by Bestiary, Herbs and bushes, cycles, weaponry, fortifications and roots and branches. _Binding is wake up and fall, dreaming is standing up and fight, knowing is granting, living is waiting for death, and dying is release. _Those are the first words in the long poem written in the Binding section, she´s not sure what it means, but it seems like they´re talking about will power.

The Bestiary section is quite opposite of Binding´s, it has full description of creatures, supernatural creatures, with well detailed gothic-like drawings with long and slender shapes, swirled and matted lines of hair it is kind of freaking and fascinating at the same time, she has been reading a lot, like a lot about it, she couldn´t even imagine that there could be such big amount of supernatural shit out there –if they really exist of course- many come from the tales people are used to see in movies or videogames, like necromancy, she knew she heard that word before and she actually checked the term on Wikipedia before continue reading in the book, according to internet necromancers are witchcrafters who are able to bring back souls from the other world, other source says that necromancy is black magic used to take control of a death body, much of the websites didn´t change much the concept from those two but the book… She wasn´t ready for what she read when she came back to the book where a mourning black shape rested next to the description in the withered parchment pages. _Grief as any other sentiment is power, sometimes improperly used by those who cannot accept one of the most elementary tenets that rules everything, as energy itself pain mutes. _Below is another painting, a middle-age dressed-like man standing in a cobbled street guiding a skeletal figure toward a dark alley, she skipped some lines and continued reading almost at the end of the description in the next page.

_There is no effective treatment for necromancy subjects, it can be easily detected in Binder children by their ability to absorb life from other living things as pets or plants_ _and unconsciously redirected to the subject of grief which keeps living in their imagination, nonetheless the gene is rare and the necromanciness can be appeased with therapy, Freud describes necromancy as a distort of will in result of unsolved feelings with the subject of will, casting a representation of it in corpses and corruption. _Allison frowned after reading that, so according to the book necromancy is a disease, and Binders –she´s still not sure what does it means- are more subtle to it because they can actually mold a dead body to look like the person who died, something squirmed inside her at the thought of it, she also read that necromancers somehow absorb the life that surround them until there is no more and bit a bit they start to fade in an unconscious attempt to hold in this world the fake dummy version of the loved ones, until the necromancer dies. It is sad and romantic, and scary all of them at the same time.

She has been taking the book with her to school, but she hasn´t much time to read, she have classes and Scott´s affections to attend to, she´s so happy for having Scott with her, of course she´s not going to tell him all the things she found out about her dad or the fact that there is probably a mythical creature killing random people in town, he will think she´s insane and dump her for good, she can´t afford to lose him, he is her rock, he washes away all her doubts, fears and bad memories, something about the way he looks at her makes her sighs and chew her bottom lip while pleasant Goosebumps run down her, he´s her anchor that keeps her in touch with a normal life and reality.

….

It´s Saturday so Stiles can finally sleep a little longer than usual, he wakes up by ten with no nightmares, it feels so good, to finally have some spare time, he doesn´t have to show up at Scott´s an made out something to get him into the forest until noon, and he feels guilty about it, he knows Scott hasn´t told him to not concern him but he must be pretty freak out with the fact that he comes with Stiles into the woods every afternoon and wakes up every morning unable to remember anything they did the night before, he must think they are drugging him or something, and it has been hard to always pick up Scott´s mom calls and tell her they are watching movies with Jackson or Studying for Harris´ awful tests. So today Stiles just wants to watch some TV and finish the books he hadn´t time to read because of all the murderer-friend thing.

His dad comes at lunch and they eat while they watch a couple of episodes of Shameless, he loves his dad´s laughs while they see it, it makes him forget about all the shit they have come through lately, Dr. Fintshood was right about something, they needed to spend more time together. At three Stiles is finishing the books, god they are so good! Actually he´s tempted to not finish either of them, he doesn´t want to feel that awkward emptiness that he gets when he finishes a good book but he can´t help it, he needs to know how they end, so he jumps to the next chapter of the 5th wave and… a horn resonances outside twice, gridding his teeth closes the book and comes down, through the living room he spots a car parked outside and then someone knocks the door, when he opens he´s sock to find Lydia there, she´s wearing a short dress high heels and her hair knotted in a bun and a big smile on her face.

"Lydia" Stiles says surprised and happy to see her.

She takes him by the wrist and pulls him out.

"Wait… what´s going on?" He asks frowning.

"We´re going shopping" She explains cheerful dragging him toward her pink corvette.

"Didn´t know you have a car" He says while they get in and she turns on the engine.

"Yeah, it´s just that Jackson and I used to go out in his" She explains with a smile, yet her eyes aren´t smiling, he feels a pang of pity for her, she really misses Jackson, why she can´t just tell him that she was wrong? It´s hard to admit but a part of Stiles is happy she doesn´t or else he wouldn´t be with her heading to…

"Shopping?" He suddenly says, back in real world, fuck he has to take Scott into the woods in a couple of hours. "I´m sorry Lydia I…"

"Oh no… you won´t let me down I can´t find Allison anywhere and I really need someone to help me pick up a dress" She reproaches driving away before Stiles had a chance to open the door. "Oh look there she is" Snorts

Stiles cranes his neck to his right while they pass at full speed by Allison´s car parked outside Scott´s house.

"Wait a second are you having a party of something?" Stiles asks flinching, something in Lydia´s driving way makes his heart rate uneasy, she´s too aggressive.

"Who thought you how to drive jackass?" She yells to a car with which they almost collided two seconds ago in the curb she took to head the mall, "Sorry what did you say? Ah yeah, a dress… hello! Sadie Hawkins dance, I´ve been putting a lot of effort with the rest of the cheerios to make a big thing, I can´t go there wearing pajamas"

"But Lydia… the ball is weeks away" He complains.

"I need to have everything ready, now change that attitude or I´m gonna have to shut your mouth with tape" She giggles and takes another curb, and yep she yells to another driver, Stiles can´t help but chuckle, it's nice to hang out with her, despite for the fact that she´s going to the dance with that asshole of Tackler and that the dance is near and none of the school´s girls hasn´t asked him yet, but isn´t like it matters anyway, full moon is almost here and he the anxiety is starting to take over him, he needs to do something to save Scott´s ass before it is too late, but for now he just going to forget about all that crap and have so fun with Lydia, Scott can wait.

….

She took a time and skipped the Bestiary, it is too much to read, she´s won´t lie, the book is pretty interesting, like the Herbs and Bushes section, there are so many kind of plants out there that can be used to treat injuries, she´s thrilled because she sees much of them in groceries or gardens and people don´t know about their properties –if they are real of course-, some are used to get full sleep nights, others are booster for physical strength thought according to the book the effect don´t last longer than a couple of minutes so it´s practically useless, there are others that are used as poison, there are different kinds, every type has its own dangers, like the lycoctonum, it is highly dangerous and toxic, the white one can give third degree burns just to the touch, but they are hard to find, or the yellows, according to the book a man called Carlos Linneo used diminutive dosses of it to treat Lycanthropy, with mixed results, though some of his patients experimented a remarkable decrease in the symptoms other died days after they started the treatment, nowadays it is still forbidden its use with such purposes.

She was sick of reading and reading and having no clues, has been checking up her dad the last week to get a chance and visit the apartment again but seems like he doesn´t leaves the place anymore –maybe he suspects- so she continues her research and her archery practices while she awaits for the right moment, last night she did an experiment, in the book´s Cycles section are ceremonies, _words _and hubs –yeah this is turning weirder with every page- she took a look to few but there was a simple one that would dissipate all her doubts, it´s a simple thing used to bless silver when there is just alloys at hand –she´s not even sure what´s its use, but it is better start with something safe and simple in case crazy shit really happens- So the rite is simple, the alloy –Allison´s earrings- must be put inside a fully dark container –a shoe box- and there must be a single hole, not two, not three, one, facing the moonlight by night, with her fingers she drawn the moon shape in the top of the box three times, well actually it is her version of the ritual according to the book it was made in special shrines built for it, and the drawings were made in the concrete, but she hopes it work, she must wait twenty four hours before opening the box, if she did right the earrings should have the first halo –whatever that is- more days would imply extra pure silver and harder halos, the book suggests two lunation cycles for a proper purifying, but she doesn´t have time for that she needs to know if real supernatural shit is really happening in the town, she´s not sure what is worst that her dad might believe in demons, necromancers, and Binders or that maybe he´s right, that´s why she´s so happy to get Scott´s text or else she might screwed her experiment peeking through the box´s hole or actually opening it in urgency to get some answers.

It is silly to think about it but did actually started as an innocent studying date, Scott needs some help with a couple of classes and Allison is good at it, and they studied, they definitely did, but something inside Scott´s room, the thick smell of his cologne, the scattered socks in the floor, shirts on the table, the matted quilt, she´s not sure but the sight of it, the fact that they are alone, and that neither his dad can know they are together –she checked it up, there is no cameras in this street- makes her feel warm in her belly, maybe it is because they hadn´t see each other a lot lately but something inside her yearns for Scott kisses and his puppy amber eyes on her, the way his lips side turns up in a curve that makes something burn in her insides. So forget about economy tests, forget about psycho-dad, don´t think about the haloed rings she just want to let go, and be a normal teenager who wants to spend Saturday with her boyfriend lying on his bed.

No sex, of course there won´t be sex…yet. Allison is a virgin and no matter how hot Scott´s cluttered room makes her feel, she´s not ready yet, but it doesn´t mean they have to keep Studying until falling asleep, so there is this moment between economics and history -she´s not even sure what they are studying anymore- when their eyes meet and he brushes her cheek gently with the back of his hand, Allison smirks and he reaches for her, as usual Scott´s lips are specially hot to the touch –isn´t like she had kiss a lot boys in her life- but she knows he is different somehow, he´s special, something deep inside him have this utter need to be as near to her as possible, and this kiss is soft and sweet and heartbreaking sad, for a second she feels like she is hearing a song a painful and beautiful one, oh god the book is starting to make her lose her mind, but… no it can´t be…. But the need…. This thirst…it´s not….hers…like….like if she´s feeling Scott inside her, not read his mind but touch, slightly stroke something else deeper and more intimate.

She let go, now gaping, meeting her eyes with his.

"Scott" She starts in a whisper distant even to her.

"Yeah?" He mutters brushing his lips against her, his hot breathing washing away the cold winter air.

"Are you ok?" She asks feeling somehow stupid for making that question, but she´s sure she felt something, it is silly even to think about it but the words come out of her without warning as if someone else takes the control over her…like…like when her arrow came through the rock.

"I couldn´t be happier" He mumbles in a deep and Goosebumps-giving voice.

This don´t make any sense, she´s pretty sure…_shut up and don´t ruin this_.

As if they could know what the other wanted, both stand at the same time, without detach their eyes from each other and slide the bed, before she notices, his hands are in her waist, his lips on hers and the heat crawls deep inside, they softly reach down until they are over the spongy quilt, his body next to her, he surrounds her with his broad arms pressing the side of her head against his chest as if he tried to reassure her to keep her safe, his heartbeat even, the rise and fall of his body with every deep and steadying breath he takes lulls her, she could easily fall asleep like this, and never wake up, leave behind everything else and stay forever in that bed, thought she knows she is right and something is disturbing Scott but she is selfish, she needs him, so deeply and hard that it actually makes her chest to ache, she can´t help it, she had fallen for him, and there is no turning back.

….

She takes the curb at Monroe Street and stops the engine outside a cafeteria, maybe a coffee, no… something is…not right about all this. They used the dog excused to hide reality and she knows the people didn´t buy it, but what else can they do? They can let the town to get out of control, soon or later, people will realize that the wild animal is still out there, and they need to come up with a dead body and answers before the town turns into hell, nevertheless the sheriff doesn´t want anything to with it, he´s convinced –or at least that what he wants to make them believe- that the situation is settled with the dog´s death, but let´s face it, a dog couldn´t possibly be able to do such damage to the bodies, they were so….. Dismembered… it was disturbing as if…. As if the animal was conscious about what was doing and wanted to scare to death whoever found the body, and the gashes in the skin…. It… tortured its victims before killing them, as if was enjoining the slaughter, but no one in the station seems to pay attention, they say she´s crazy, and maybe she´s starting to lose her mind, the only thing in which they all agreed is in the size of the claws, it is impossible that, that dog´s paws or any dog could do such damage, but despite this irrefutable clue seems like she´s alone in this.

She has been looking at the pictures of the bodies the last week, it is beyond disturbing and sickening, she´s used to see dead bodies, but this? She can´t take out of her mind the idea of the creatures´ deliberation, gosh! Now she knows why everyone stared at her as if she was crazy when she told them about it, it sounds so stupid, yet she took the two victims files, she was going to check them up at home after taking a hot bath and a hearty dinner, but she wants it over, her urgency and desperation to find out something missing is taking over her, she hadn´t sleep well the last couple days, between the nightmares with the bodies and this stubborn feeling in her chest that tells her she´s missing something.

She looks at the folders, _Carlson Mickens and Patrick Evans _she reads staring at the pictures of the a ginger boy with a hooked nose and sharp eyes, she´s not sure why but there is something so familiar about him but she can´t tell right now. The other boy is brunette with slender lips and indifferent eyes, she opens both files, and start reading, as she expected both of them were trouble makers, were arrested a couple of times for drinking underage and drugs possession, both studied in James Wood´s high at the other side of the town, both bodies found in the woods dismembered. This is like running in circles, both boys were douches thought many people loved them, she remembers when Patrick´s body was found, in Beacon Hill´s high many students attended his funeral….but… let´s face it the boy was a jackass both…. What else? She´s missing something, she knows it… but this is stupid considering that means that she really believes that the creature is somehow…. Aware of…. Forget about it Mellissa is starving she can´t think in anything else right now, maybe after dinner she can sit and review the friend´s statements and see if she can find whatever she´s missing in all this.

….

When they get in the mall all Stiles doubts dissipate, Lydia bounces around the stores staring at the shoes and dresses with bright eyes, and suddenly Stiles is feeling a little happy she choose Tackler above him, how can you please a girl like that? Seems like something complicated, yet Stiles is sure he would try if she gave him the chance. The mall and stores are already decorated according to the Christmas season, real size Santa Claus dummy sitting on his traditional crimson sleigh lifts before the fountain in a steep angle most of his brown and cream flying reindeer already hanging up in the air held by long and spidery strings, as if they are about to break out through the crystal ceiling, wait a second…Is San Claus real too? Oh would be so awesome!, he shifts his glance up and see dark green garlands are fastened to the façade outside the stores embellished with gold and red baubles all with different sizes and shapes, silver glitter sparkle in the polystyrene´s snow man scattered in the corners, it is all shining and beautiful, he´s so happy Lydia made him come, they manage to come through the throng to get to the dresses´ shop, aside the door Stiles spots tons of teenagers and kids crowding a just opened firework set, Stiles can help but giggle think about previous Christmas, Scott convincing him to get some fireworks illegally and then…. An idea…. This…

"Stiles!" Lydia shouts.

"I´ll back soon" He assures running toward the crowd.

It´s takes him about twenty minutes to convince the guy in the fireworks shop to let him buy a few, well actually he had to bribe him, so know he´s out of money in his card, his dad is going to kill him if he finds out how much he spent, to not mention how angry Scott´s mom will be, but it will worth it if he´s right about his idea. He opens the door in the dress store, it is an small place with more furniture than actual clothes, it isn´t hard to find Lydia, she´s before a rack taking a look to a few dresses already carrying what looks like ten in her arm.

"Finally" She complains, pouting her red lips.

"Sorry" He apologizes.

"I can´t choose one, they are so pretty" She says with a big smile her eyes sparkling like stars in a clear night.

"Why you didn´t bring Tackler, aren´t you guys to pick up your clothes to match in the dance?" He chuckles.

Lydia frowns.

"I can´t… a guy must not see his date wearing the dress until the big night" Explains taking him by the arm to guide him toward the nearest fitting room.

She shoves the dresses she picked in his lap and take one with her inside while Stiles awaits sitting in a comfortable sofa.

"I´m pretty sure that rule only applies for brides" He says casually.

"Yeah, whatever" Lydia says while the clothes she was wearing seconds ago flies from the top of the door toward Stiles falling on his lap. "He´s not the kind of guy who hangs out with his girlfriend for shopping, or matching clothes or anything else"

The door opens and she comes out wearing a sleeveless polyester dress, it is black and slim it is up to her thighs letting Stiles see how long her legs are, she looks so sophisticated he can´t help but gap, yet she doesn´t seem convinced and takes other dress from his hands and gets inside the fitting room.

"Actually he´s kind of boring, he spends half of the time talking about Lacrosse and how he would be a better captain than Scott" She says while the black dress flies toward Stiles tangling in his face.

"He´s like a douche" Stiles points out.

"Well yeah, actually he´s trying to convince the whole team to kick Scott from the team" She says with a little anger in her voice. "And is really pissed because just two or three agree with him"

Ok Stiles knew Tackler was a massive asshole, but know he feels the urgency to be a werewolf and rip off his head, he just hopes Scott doesn´t do it.

"Lydia how can you date someone like him?" He dares to say.

"I don´t like to be alone all the time, it´s good to have someone around sometimes, and hang out, have dinner, watch movies and have sex, you know a girl have needs"

She comes out to show him the red strapless dress she brought with her inside.

"You look beautiful" He says with a smile.

She winks at him and takes the takes the white and shouldered one.

"Anyway, Jackson…"

_So this is all about Jackson. _

"Is taking her to the dance, and… I… need to be stunning to let them openmouthed"

"Lydia you need to stop this, there are better guys in school than Tackler or Jackson" He reproaches.

_Like me for example. _

She comes out again, she looks… stunning.

"Look…" God is hard to not stare in a creepy way at her, she´s so.

"Stiles?" She says frowning.

He shakes his head embarrassed.

"Look, I don´t get it ok? You´re like the most beautiful and smart cool girl I know why you have to date those morons? There are better guys out there who would give everything for a chance to show you how special you are, because you are Lydia you really are"

After he finishes, he feels how hard his cheeks burn right now, but he knows he´s right, she doesn´t deserves jerks, even if was her fault what happened with Jackson or even if she ever dates Stiles, he knows she deserves someone who really cares about her. He looks up, her eyes are sparkling but this time with tears.

"Oh thank you honey, you´re such a great friend"

_Friend-zoned fuck. _

She takes another dress and heads back to the fitting room, probably to weep more comfortably.

"You… you know what?" She says and he´s pretty sure he can hear a mixture between a chuckle and a wail.

"I´s a shame you´re gay if you were straight I would definitely date you"

_Wait a second what? _

"Lydia I´m not…"

Her door sweeps back and her head comes out.

"Oh I´m sorry… I didn´t mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

"Lydia I´m not gay" Stiles laughs.

"You´re not? Oh I´m sorry I just assumed Isaac and you were dating" She says with embarrassment. "I saw the way he looked at you when you arrived and then, when I found the yearbook, remember? When he took you apart… Oh I feel so stupid"

_Awkward. _

"I´m really sorry, I feel so stupid… so…"

"Lydia, take it easy, you´re not stupid you just made a mistake" He comforts her.

"No you don´t get it! I´ve been referring to you as my G.B.F" She says with ashamed grin.

"Your what?" He arches a brow.

"Gay best friend…. Well actually I used to say G.F.F for Gaiest Friend forever but it seemed like offensive so I changed it"

"So… that´s why none of the girls at school asked me for the dance?" He says astonished.

_Taking aside the scrawny and awkward self, to not mention the lack of self-confidence. _

"I… don´t know… I´ll ask the girls" Says coming out half-dressed to take her purse from the sofa and pull out her phone.

"Don´t Lydia…. It doesn´t matter…really" He tries to stop her but she gets inside again.

Oh dude, this is embarrassing, so Lydia didn´t want to date him and plus she gets all the girls at school and probably the town to don´t either, is better for him to stay out of the dance, isn´t like he was planning on going anyway but know… knowing he can´t go even if he wants, it makes him feel furious.

"Hey" Says a deep and annoying voice.

Stiles cranes his neck unable to believe his hears but before he can see who´s next to him a hand takes him by the wrist and starts dragging him out of the store.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouts while the crowd in the mall steps aside to let Derek walk out.

"Walk faster if you don´t want me scuff you all around the floor" Threatens the werewolf and Stiles feels the urgency to draw from the bag in his hand a handful of aconitum petals and shove them in his mouth.

"You can´t show up like this, I was in a date!" He reproaches, they´re already in the parking lot, people staring at them while he fights back to get free from Derek´s grasp, this is so embarrassing.

"You! A date?" Derek snorts, from his angle of vision Stiles can see that half of his mouth is twisted in a sneer.

"Kind of… hanging out- date thing" He mumbles.

"Get it in" Derek says dryly stopping short in a row of cars in front of a brand new Camaro.

_Wow? Why he can´t have a bike or something less cool? _

"Wait what are you going…" He says with fear but Derek doesn´t listen to him, in a supernatural blink the door is open and Stiles is being pushed inside, in the back seat Erica glares at him.

"Oh shit, don´t tell Scott killed someone again" He says with a lump already climbing his throat.

"Not yet" She replies sharply.

"Didn´t I told you to stay away from her?" Derek yells when he closes the door in the driver's seat and gets out of the parking lot in an incredible speed, what? His Car is a were-car? Oh! Maybe it is a transformer!, nothing would surprise Stiles at this point.

"Stay away? Why? Lydia is a cool girl" Stiles says puzzled.

"Not that, the other one" Derek roars and Stiles is starting to consider open the door and jumps out of the car, he has seen it in movies, it can´t be so hard, unfortunately Derek probably just saw something in his eyes because Stiles can´t think his door´s locks clicks and then Derek´s right hand flies up to Stiles shoulders pulling the sash over him and clicking it in the belt tongue, fine now he´s trapped in a full speed car with two pissed of werewolves, his life couldn´t be more exciting.

"Allison? She wasn´t with us, she´s is with…" He saying.

"Scott" Erica finishes for him.

"How do you know?" Stiles says gaping.

"Because I have Erica and Vernon keeping an eye on him twenty four hours seven days in the week, and Vernon told us that they´re together, alone… in his house" Derek finishes his temple´s vein palpitating so hard that Stiles thinks it might explode any time "I told you to stay away from her"

"Yeah, but I thought you were talking about me… and she´s my friend I wasn´t to unfriend her just because you…"

"You don't get it right?" Derek shouts. "He can´t be near any other human than you for now"

"What If he decides to kill her right now?" Erica spits sharply.

Stiles´ stomach plunges down, No, Scott wouldn´t hurt her, he… he´s not …._oh shit he´s gonna kill her. _

….

Her phone bips and flips, oh crap she was so… comfortable, Allison flutters her eyes open, Scott is staring at her with those puppy eyes full of peace.

"You have been awake all this time?" She asks blushing.

"Yeah" He admits with a grin. "Couldn´t help thinking about how gorgeous look while you sleep"

Oh god! Why he had to say things so beautiful like those?

She sits and takes her phone out of her purse, unlocks it and looks at the notification flashing in the screen, as she thought it is a report that her dad is moving, actually the map shows that he´s already driving home, damn she wanted to stay a little longer.

"I have to go!" She says a little sad.

"What? Now?" Scott asks and she can see the fear in his eyes.

She grins.

"Yeah, my dad has been texting asking where I am" She lies.

"Oh"

"See you tomorrow" She says with short smile pressing her lips against his.

She hurries to come out before he can follow her and convince her to stay, she´s almost sure that if he asks she might made out an excuse for her dad and go back to wonderland with Scott, but she doesn´t want troubles with him, digging up in her phone she finds lots of lost calls from Lydia and texts asking her to go out shopping, fine she has an excuse but she can´t stay, her dad is finally out of the apartment, so it means he´s tired and she can go back for a couple of hours. She climbs down the stairs when she feels something prickling in her right hand and the front door burst open and a slender shape comes in.

"Stiles!" She cries a little shocked, he´s look disheveled and sweaty "Are you ok?"

"Allison!" He says happy to see her…no… there is something else… relief? She´s pretty sure he is just about to hug her.

"Allison what´s going on?" She asks starting to freak out.

His eyes sweep the room as if he´s looking for something, she feels sorry for him, with all what happened he might really becoming insane, if she could only tell him that she believes him, but she can´t if she does, she´s will have to explain how she found it, and he would tell everybody to prove them he wasn´t wrong… and her dad… oh god! She feels like a bitch for doing this to him, but she can´t…who knows what her dad might do if he finds out she knows or worse if he finds out that someone else knows.

"Um… Nothing I…I just… saw your car and came to say hi" He replies. "But… It seems like you´re leaving…don´t you?

She nods and there it is…happiness…relief… what´s going on? Is he jealous or something?

"Well um… I guess I´ll see you later them"

"See ya" _I guess. _

Allison gets out of the house, as soon as she is in the porch an uneven feeling fills her, as if she´s been watched, she better gets out of here. She reaches her car and drives away, she´s not sure what´s going on but she has no time, she needs to be at home and make sure her dad falls asleep.

….

"Stiles!" Scott says when he finishes climbing up the stairs.

"Oh Hey!" He says forcing a grin, he knew Scott wouldn´t do anything to Allison, he´s not crazy he cares about her, maybe those guys did something to piss him up and that´s why he killed them.

"Are you ok?" Scott asks frowning.

"Yeah… I´m cool… actually I´m feeling awesome! Actually I was thinking why don´t we…"

"Oh no! I´m not going to Derek´s" Scott says, fear leaps through his eyes.

"Hey! Why not? We always have a good time with them" Stiles lies.

"Really?" Scott asks setting his jaw.

Stiles nods, _god please don´t let him shift here._

"Stiles…."Scott stars, the fear in his eyes is intensifying, being replaced for something deeper, harder as if he´s about to have a panic attack "I… can´t remember.." Oh this is too much, it breaks his heart to see Scott like this, so broken, so vulnerable like when his dad…wait….that´s it, he knows how to bring Scott back, he knows it.

"I´m done with it" Says Erica showing up from Scott´s back, did she just came in through the window?

"Wait" Stiles tries to stop her, but her hands are already clasping Scott´s mouth, a rush of air pass by Stiles and Vernon is now helping her drag Scott´s downstairs while he whirls trying to break free, Stiles has seen this before, it won´t take long for him to shift, why they have to be so rude? It will be their fault if he ends up killing someone tonight.

They get in the car still holding him tight to not let him escape, the car is already set when Stiles gets in the copilot seat, he just hopes none of their neighbors saw him with them, or else it will be hell when they get back home.

"Why you guys couldn´t let me talk to him? How can you complain about him being a monster when all of you are even worse than him?" He shouts while Derek drives a high speed zigzagging through the streets, the town flashing next to him in long lines of colors and lights.

"Just shut up! We wouldn´t have to come here if it wasn´t for you!" Erica reproaches.

"Right because I was the one who bit…" He stops his replies when Derek shots a glare at him.

Stiles´ eyes dip from Derek´s stark face to the review mirror where amber eyes stare at him, with fear, and anger, and disappoint, this is killing him, see Scott every day like this, hating him, turning in a monster trying to kill them, is taking all Stiles´ strength, wake up every day and see Scott smile at him because he can´t remember that his best friend is a traitor, that have been betraying him every day for the past week, taking him with the people that turned him in a monster, that torture him daily with the hope they can use him in whatever plans they have for him, it is just too much, Stiles´ hates himself right now for all the pain Scott has to came through, but what other they have?

Leans his head to the window, the sun is setting and they soon will be in the forest, and the nightmare will start all over. Derek takes the dusty path that leads to the lake, the car hits a bump in the road and everybody jumps, Stiles hits his crown with the roof, scowling in pain touch his head, Derek lets out a short and low noise and the outline of his lips slightly squirms up, guess who´s in good mood again, _jackass_, then they hear a moan, and Stiles glances at the back seat Erica is bleeding, her eyes bloodshot, a further close up let see how Scott bit her hand, though it is already healing something her eyes says it's better to take Scott away from her as soon as possible.

"You little piece of shit" She shrieks, punching Scott with her free hand.

A disturbing bone-crunching sound makes Stiles quiver as Scott falls back on his seat and jolting in the recoil, his eyes are flashing red, this isn´t good.

"Enough! Don´t make me stop the car because you´re gonna regret it!" Derek threatens.

_Don´t snort, don´t snort, oh crap!_

Stiles snorts, and Derek glares at him, Erica lets out another moan and Derek stops the car, the backseat doors are kicked open and the girl comes out holding her left arm and grimacing.

"You son of the b…" But she can´t end her cliché phrase because of a big snarl.

Scott falls out from the car whirling and grimacing, the pain takes over him, all the his vein popping up in his face and neck until his body starts enlarging and being covered by dark fur, his clothes shredding, hi phone pops out of one of his tore jeans pockets and Stile´ grab it, Derek comes out of the car, and tries to hold him but Scott breaks free, almost crawling to stay away from them, until he´s transformation is done and vanishes in the darkness.

….

When she opens the front door her dad is awaiting in the dining room, his face blank, inscrutable, but there is something in his eyes.

"Dad" She says faking a smile.

"Hey honey" He says smiling too, but his eyes aren´t at all. "Sit" He orders handing her a plate with two sandwiches. "Hanged out today?" He asks arching a brow, there is something in his voice that makes her shiver.

"Yeah… Lydia and I went to the mall to pick up dresses for Sadie Hawking´s dance" She says casually and taking a bite of her sandwich, it has ham, lettuce and tomatoes with just a hint of mayo, it is delicious.

"Oh you´re planning on going?" He says with this condescending tone that is starting to get annoying, he knows, he she knows that he knows that she knows, fuck! The way he looks at her.

"Yeah… I don´t know… couldn´t find a dress for me"

"But you´re planning on going anyway" He assures.

"I don´t know dad…what is this all about?" _Go ahead shoot, tell me the truth, tell you have been lying to me all this years! _

"Allison, you have been out of home lately… we don´t see each other much" He takes a bite, seriously they were the best friends, how they ended up like this?

"You have a lot of work to do lately" She points out maybe a little too harsh.

"I know, it´s my fault… I´ll make it up to you"

_I don´t see how. _

"I just need to know something"

_Here it comes, shit! _

"Are you dating someone?" He asks with some resentment on his voice.

"Dad!" She blurts out, shocked and…relieved.

"I think I was pretty clear about…" He starts.

"Dad I…" She starts but he cuts her off.

"I know what I have said, and I just wanted to apologize and can´t…pretend I love the idea but it is also truth that you´re in age where some biological…"

"Dad!" She cries, terrified she would almost rather the apartment conversation than this, her cheeks are burning and she can´t see him at his face, this is so embarrassing.

She stands.

"Allison I just want to know that you guys are taking the deal with responsibility and are being careful"

_This is too much. _

"Dad! I´m not having sex… oh for Christ sake!"

"You will... someday… and I"

Allison can´t take it anymore, she runs upstairs, shutting the door behind her.

"Allison! I´ll in my room if you need to talk! You can tell me anything, I won´t judge you!" She hears him say from the other side of her door, she fells humiliated, her dad most have seen her hanging out with Scott somewhere, fuck she needs to get rid of all the videos before her dad decides to marry them next week, she sits in her bed and looks at her left, the shoe box in is in her bed before the window facing the night sky, soon her experiment will be done, will it work? What if it doesn´t? Or worse… what if it does? Anyway there are still a couple of hours left before she finds out the truth, her dad must be taking a shower right now so he will be happily snoring in half an hour, so it means it´s time for her to play the security guard.

….

When she gets home all the lights are out and is pitch black inside, she turns then on and looks around almost waiting to find a surprise party or something.

"Scott?" She calls out, but her son doesn´t reply.

She climbs up the stairs, turning on more lights in her wake, his room is empty, seriously Scott? Geez she hasn´t see him much lately… actually… she hasn´t see him the whole week, they hadn´t have dinner together since…. Thanksgiving. Oh god! She the worst mother in the world, where the hell is Scott? She takes her phone and dials.

"Scott where are you?" She says sharply when the call is answered.

"Hey Mrs. M" Stiles voice says casually.

"Stiles where is Scott, and why you are always picking up his calls?" She says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Um… I´m sorry we…we´re with Jackson, we….Scott has been feeling bad for losing the past game and all that and it´s Saturday so we thought that he could practice and little with the guys" He explains but there is something in his voice, she can´t tell what.

"Are you sure nothing is going on?" She asks with her good officer tone.

"Yes Ma´am" He assures, "He´s just with the guys and I… picked the call so you won´t get worried"

"Thank you honey, I´m sorry I´m just a little tired, I think I need some rest"

"Good night" He says.

"Good night, and come back before midnight or you guys are going to regret it" She says cutting off the call.

Ok the whole conspiracy theory is driving her insane, she just need so time, to rest, clear up her thoughts. She throws the folders over the table and takes a half-eaten hamburger from the fridge, puts it on the microwave and sets a minute in the display, when it is done she sits and takes a bite, it is juicy and salty oh Simon would have loved to taste it, but Stiles would ground him or something, a smirk surges in her lips while she chews, those two. After dinner she takes off her clothes and comes into the bathroom, fills in the tube with fresh hot water to fight back the cold air, add some bath salts and lights some scented candles. When the tip of her toe touches the water, a pleasant warmness climbs up to hear spreading all around her body as she slightly gets in the water and closes her eyes, this is exactly what she needed.

Her thoughts drift away, and now she is an beautiful sunny meadow, feeling the rays burning her skin, it is so peaceful that it is impossible now to think about Patrick, the first guy in dying in that underground teenager´s party, or Carlson the boy who died in Halloween, who was a Lacrosse team´s captain, he spent half of his time in detention at school but they let him play anyway because… wait a second…. She knows who is Carlson Mickens, he was a punk who gave everybody problems, people knew him because used to harass team players, fright them days before the games so they could easily win, and Patrick she saw him one or twice, at the commissary, always because of drugs, isn´t that weird… two boys who were young delinquents both same age, same school, ended up dead, killed by the same creature, something is not right… Melissa stands and gets out of the bathroom, rushes in a second and dashes to the kitchen to pick up her keys.

….

The only shapes Stiles can see are the one of the gnarled branches of the trees against the dim glow of the moon, damn why Erica had to be such a bitch, now Scott is missing and probably trying to find a new victim who might be any of them, luckily he has the trick of going wherever he wants, so he steps ahead and… Derek puts a hand on his chest.

"Stop" He says in low voice.

"What? Why?" Stiles complains, it is the easiest way to find Scott.

"I told you… it is risky, that night we didn´t have a choice but today is different we´re not holding Scott, we´re looking for him"

"That´s why…" Stiles starts.

"I told you, your legs take you wherever you want to be in the forest, don´t push it or you will faint he will find you and kill you, and there isn't nothing I will be able to do about it" He says sharply, the way he says it makes Stiles quiver as if was a fact that Stiles would die.

"Hey, what´s going on?" Says Isaac showing up next to them.

"Oh you know, Scott escaped and is probably going to kill one of us, a normal Saturday night" Stiles replies with sarcasm.

"I told you to get rid of him, we need to be ready before they come for us, we still need two more wolves!" Erica says furious at Derek.

"Geez why she has to be such a bitch all the time?" Stiles says with anger.

"I heard you" She shrills and Stiles is afraid of looking at her.

"Don´t be so hard with her, she spent most part of her life in a nest, she´s more wolf than human" Isaac whispers.

"What happened to her?" Stiles asks while they follow Derek´s nose deep into the woods.

"All her pack died…they were murdered" Isaac replies with sadness.

"By who? What happened exactly?" Stiles frowns, looking back at the girl, a pang of pity hits him though he still is mad at her for wanting to kill Scott.

"There is being a gathering, a pack told hers to join them, they refused so they killed them all, she was the only survivor, she spent months hiding in South Dakota, until she met Vernon, when they knew each other almost killed themselves, both thought the other was an enemy, as her Vernon is the only survivor, they took care of each other since then until they found us"

"So that´s why they act like an old marriage?" Stiles asks taking care of keep his voice low.

"Sort of… they´re mated actually" Isaac snorts.

"Mated?" It´s sounds even more committed than marriage.

"It´s like…" Isaac tires to say.

"I know but all you are too young don´t you?"

Isaac chuckles, "It is a common thing among wolves, actually Derek is twenty two and hadn´t yet, for wolves it is a shameful thing almost offensive"

_Ha! He´s like everybody's single aunt. _

"So… those guys who killed their friends… killed your family too?" Stiles asks fearing the answer.

Isaac nods.

"And they are coming here?" Stiles says and the fear ties a knot in his stomach.

"If they get here and we´re not ready…. I…"

Now Stiles understands why they are so edge, they need to be ready to fight, and need more werewolves if they want to get their vengeance, but they can´t get in a town and bit whoever they want, change their life and make them do whatever they want, that´s crazy.

"I don´t get it, why Erica and Vernon don´t make their own wolves while we sort out what to do with Scott?"

"They can´t, only a pack leader can make a more wolves… it is called alpha, if they bit someone the person will just die" Isaac cranes his neck keeping his nose high, as if he´s trying to catch a faint perfume in the air.

"They? So you can?" Stiles frowns. "I thought you said only…" Isaac cuts him off.

"Derek bit me… he´s different, when he bites someone he not just makes a werewolf but a shifter, able to turn others, spread…"

"Like a virus" Stiles finishes the sentence his voice trailing off as his eyes widens.

"That´s why we need to stop Scott" The tender werewolf finishes with a smirk.

"Because Derek will be Grandma Wolf" Stiles says finally getting everything.

"What did you just said?" Derek grunts craning his neck toward him, his eyes blazing like blue fire.

"Um… Nothing just that we need to stop Scott, before he makes more werewolves" Stiles says embarrassed and frightened.

"That´s what I thought" Derek grumbles again dipping his eyes back on the road.

"Wait a second…" Stiles says realizing.

"Are you going to bit me?" He asks, now it all makes sense, suddenly he feels like he´s going to throw up, bile climbing up to the back of his throat accompanied by a thick lump, chocking him, his mind turns numb, he knows their secret he knows how it works, the pieces start to fit together.

"You?" Derek says stopping short suddenly

Stiles almost bumps into him, the wolf glances at him from top to bottom.

"I won´t bit you, I´ll probably get rabies or something" Derek sneers with an odious mock on his face before turning back on his search.

"Yeah? Well at least I don´t have fleas" Stiles shots back angrily, who the hell this guy think he is? Stiles would be a great wolf, probably a badass werewolf, he would be faster than Isaac and stronger than Scott, maybe that´s why Derek doesn´t want to turn him, he´s afraid of how cool he could get to be, but, why he´s angry anyway? He doesn´t want to be a werewolf in the first place.

"What did you just said?" Derek growls turning back to him.

"Geez, can you just stop? You are acting like whelps, I´m sick of it, I better get out of here, it´s so disgusting and his dulling my nose I can´t be near him" Erica says rolling her eyes and taking the lead before fully disappearing in the darkness, Vernon darting toward her, passing by Stiles apologizing with his eyes, but there is an small and barely perceptible grimace in his face.

"Oh wait…I stink?" Stiles says closing his sweater in embarrassment, ahead he hears a chuckle, and suddenly Stiles wish he could have laser eyes.

"Actually you don´t" Isaac says next to him, and there is the _grimace_, how´s that he hadn't notice before?

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks frowning, "I bathed today"

Isaac laughs "It´s not that monkey, it´s just that, you have a peculiar smell that never goes"

So basically he needs to change the brand of soap.

"See below the mixture of smells humans has, like shampoo, cigarettes, deodorant or even colognes, is something else"

"So…" Stiles says without getting anything.

"It´s like your essence… like what you´re made of… umm… your soul!" Says relieved to find a proper word.

"So… my soul reeks?" _This is so embarrassing. _

"It´s not that, actually is quite opposite" Isaac explains and something flashes his eyes. "You smell is like a train crash" Explains.

"A train crash?" Stiles frowns.

"Yeah two opposite forces…. God! Umm what about…" Isaac seems like having a hard time. "See… your smell to apples and spice, like autumn, you smell to wilted leaves and old books, pumpkins and candies, to rainy days and cold air, but at the same time like meadows and musty creeks, like joy and happiness your scent is beautiful and painful, and there is this craving, this need…that makes everybody want to... I um... Look you smell like life and death at the same time and it is disturbing and intoxicating, it is…a bittersweet scent"

"Fuck" Stiles says dazed.

"It draws people to you and make them want to flee at the same time, even humans notices it, that´s why few people hang out with you at school"

"So… you guys" Stiles says a little overwhelmed.

"We want to stay away from you as far as possible, because you´re chaos monkey, you´re gonna get us all killed"

"What? That doesn´t make any sense, Derek was the idiot who bit Scott and is drawing the people who killed your families here, this is his fault not mine!" He fires back, this is so unfair, who the hell this wolves think they are?

"I know, but you and Allison, you both just makes us feel like something really bad is about to happen, that´s why you have to help us bring back Scott from the unconsciousness he gets when he shifts and then… get the hell out of lives" Isaac says and now there is a tone of hate in his voice, he can´t believe it, they actually hate him just because the way he smell, and they´re blaming him for things he didn´t do and others that they don´t even know if are going to happen, they are so…

"Allison?" Stiles repeats puzzled. "What the hell Allison has to do with it?"

"The scent monkey… you both smell exact the same" Isaac says listless.

Stiles hears a high pitched moan just ahead of them, and darts toward it, in the middle of a clearing finds wolf-Scott surrounded by Erica, Vernon and Derek, they are all wounded, their claws and fangs outstretched, actually there is hair in Vernon´s and Erica´s faces as if they are fighting to not shift like Scott… Gross a bearded woman, and he´s the disturbing freakshow? Really?

It isn´t until Scott eyes and his meet that he reminds he is still carrying the fireworks bag, something happen he´s not sure what, but the red bulbs in Wolf-Scott´s face seem to shine harder when they see Stiles, probably recalling that he´s stuck in that shape and surrounded by those morons again because of him, so his best friend launches forward, its eyes fixed on Stiles, Isaac steps ahead stopping before them but Stiles pushes him aside and takes a firecracker and a small lighter from the bag, Scott approaches closer on his all fours and Stiles turns the spark wheel, there is a glint against the darkness and he lights the cracker, it instantly lights up with a purplish flame, the heat spreading in Stiles frozen fingers, he stares at Scott defiantly and throws the firework toward the him, It explodes in a loud thud that make Stiles´ ears buzz, he wonders what it would do to supernatural ears, he grimaces and hears a whimper a high one, opens his eyes and Scott flinches back, falling on the ground. Stiles throws another.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop that" Vernon shrieks, Stiles doesn´t need to look at them at their faces to know the truth, they´re scared as shit, he´s tempted to burst in laughs.

The beast rolls on its back, it´s eyes sweep from Stiles to his hand holding another cracker, the terror is almost palpable, Stiles throws it, and it scoots, wails filling the air, it is almost fun, but Stiles can´t let him go away.

"Scott!" He shouts, passing by the astonished werewolves about to have a heart attack, following the dull gleam of the moon bouncing in the furred back of his best friend.

Wolf-Scott stumbles in steep ground and falls down again rolling all over until a tree hits his back and stops him, Stiles slowly slides down, to not fall and scare it-him, his paces puts Scott on alert and he stands but then crouches it´s back against the tree, the bounce of the moonlight against its fur stirring, Scott´s is so scare he´s shaking, it´s-his breathing out of control, oh god! Stiles wishes he could record it but he isn´t that cruel. He reaches closer and his friend shudders, he reaches a hand slowly, aware that this might be his last seconds alive if he´s not careful, finally his hand touches Scott´s head, the hair is soft and bulgy, and so warm to the touch, almost hot it actually sweeps from his hand to his whole body and suddenly Stiles can´t feel the cold air anymore. Scott slightly pulls his muzzle up, and Stiles friendly scratches him behind his ear, the rise and fall of his breathing steadying.

"How did you do that?" Derek says startled appearing behind him, while Stiles pets Scott, now he knows from where comes that the dog is the man´s best friend quote.

"I was shopping some stuffs today, and then I reminded that most of the dogs are…"

Derek hauls him from the collar of his shirt and shoves him against a tree knocking the air out of his lungs and blurring his vision.

"Call us dogs one more time and I swear I´ll tear your throat"

A snarl is heard, clutching his chest Stiles manages to look behind Derek´s broad shoulders, Scott is standing.

"Shut… up…. You´re scaring him" Stiles says breathless.

"It´s ok… it´s ok…" says to Scott shoving his hand in his pocket while Derek let go his grasp.

"What´s going on?" Vernon´s voice says suddenly.

"He did it" Isaac replies proudly, but Stiles doesn´t pay attention to the newcomers he´s taking his phone looking for certain song, while with his other outstretched arm tries to settled down Scott.

"Who is a good boy? You´re a good boy" Says with funny voice.

"You have to be kidding me" Derek mumbles.

Scott stays still, bowing his head before Stiles to let him pet him, he finds the song and plays it, it begins and then he feels everybody's eyes on him.

"What are you doing?" Isaac says puzzled.

"Scott is a victim of abuse, his mom and him actually" Explains with self-hated for share that with them, but is the only way they will understand. "Before he´s dad left, there was a week he started to blackout, when he woke up had some lapses, he didn´t recalled anything of what happened, his mom looked for help, he went to a doctor a psychologist, he told her that his mind was blocking on purpose the painful memories"

"So he kills shitty people just because he actually want´s to kill his dad?" Vernon says getting the idea.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowns.

"We told you, he had a fight with the last guy he killed a day after, they were trying to make him fight with them, but his girl stood for him" Erica explains chuckling, it is weird hear her laugh, it´s nice and beautiful, now he knows what Vernon saw in her.

"Yeah, his mom and I spent a lot of time with him those days, afraid that he might get worse, we did good things and his favorite things to make him feel comfortable, and then I had this idea maybe his favorite song could…"

Stiles stops short and his phone slips from his hands and he gaps, Scott, his best friend, the big bad wolf who has been scaring the shit out of the town and murdering people, hadn't shift back but has been listening and understanding everything they just said, he knows it because the round gleaming red eyes are staring straight at him with tears sliding down its face, Stiles snivels, it breaks his heart to watch Scott like this.

….

It took her a more than half-hour to get out of the house, her dad didn´t fall asleep easy, but now she is finally in her dad secret cave, or does she should pick a better name? Anyway, she knows exactly what she is looking for, Carlson, she needs to find the video of the day he died, but there is problem how to know where they found the body?

She stares at the computer screen, there are hundreds of files inside the forest´s folders, of course there is a time filter, so she will only look at the Halloween's tapes, but still there is a lot, she knows it wasn´t far from the town, near Maple Street, but how to know which of the cameras is near? All the forest looks the same to her, this is frustrating, she needs to a better idea, maybe from the angle in the cameras she can see a porting of the time and see where exactly it is.

She stands and looks around the displays fastened to the walls, the forest ones are in the far corner at her left, long line of big screens, showing almost nothing, this is stupid, she won´t find anything she has to comeback in the day when she at least can see the forest and not the infrared vision, she´s about to give up when…. Red bodies… in the screen that almost touches the floor, she squats to get a better view of it, there are four red blazing-like human shapes, another yellow with streaks of green and purple with some red lines, and…. There is another on the ground…stirring an animal shape… a monstrous red shape, that is… shrinking… changing the lines in its body as it if were muting… _Oh my god_! Allison covers her mouth with her hand, she can feel her heart beat in the tip of her fingers, the shape stands and is not a monster anymore…it is… a man.

No it can´t be, this is not real…. Allison is so dazed that the world spins around her, yet she managed to turn off the lights and leave everything the way she found it before leaving, she can´t even remember when she got in her car, or how she could have get home, her hands are shaking, her mouth dry, and the imagine of the crimson figure is attached to her eyes, printed in her eyelids, she can´t stop seeing it, her dad is really something, the book is real, everything is real, there is a person in the town who is murdering people, and can shape-shift into a monstrous creature, thirst of blood and death, the world is a lie, her life is, why is she running in circles? She feels like so, darkness all around her, shadows, of the stair case, the lamps, they are suddenly scary, her dad´s weapons, her mouth trembles, she reaches her eyes with her shaking hands to find out she soaked wet, with tears and cold sweat, she´s shocked and terrified and wants to get the hell out of the town, her dad… he doesn´t know the creature is right there, right now, he´s asleep she could only wake him up and tell him, no she can´t, if she tells him and he goes out there and something happens to him, _calm down Allison…calm down…calm…_her breath is hitching and her head throbbing, she needs to find get to her bed before she blackouts in the hall way. She opens her door and light hits her eyes giving her a headache, she squints and turns the switch on? The light just intensifies so she clicks it down and it fades down a little, what the? Next to her bed, in the desk before the window are the smoldered remains of what should have been her shoe box, and there before the windowsill is her earring giving off an intense silver light that seems reflected from the moonlight, so…. that´s it the first halo.

….

She is not sure why she´s even here, but they must know something, maybe Patrick and Carlson were friends, and they were into something dangerous and that´s why they both ended the exact same way, and the only way for her to find out is with Carlson friends, so she´s happy to see that the fast-food restaurant where Mike Morris works is still open, where almost.

"I´m sorry ma´am but were closing" Mike says

"I didn´t came to get a hamburger I actually came to talk to you" She explains and notices how the boy suddenly stiffens.

"Look I told you guys everything I know I can´t do nothing else" He says with a shaky voice, preparing to closing to the door in Mellissa´s face but she holds it before he can.

"It will be just a couple of questions that´s all, I know you´re scared for what happened to your friend, but you need to help me to help you all to stay safe"

"I just don´t even know why he came into the woods in the first place" The boy whimpers, brushing his hands in his apron absently.

"You were with him that night?" She asks.

"At the beginning, we just see a couple of hours after the game, he was angry because we lost and wanted to beat the crap out of that guy, but he was having a party in his house and we told him we should go, but he was stubborn I had to take my sister to ask trick-or-treat or my parents killed me, so we left him, he staid awaiting outside this guy´s house I don´t know how ended in the woods and have nothing to do with the dog I swear" The boy cries.

"Hey, easy buddy, I never said you did something" Mellissa assures him, poor boy.

"Whose boy was this? The one was mad at?"

He bows his face in embarrassment.

"We used to scared the shit off the teams captains before a game, so we could improve our wining chances and everybody said this guy was awesome, so we looked him to scare him off a little but his girlfriend made a fool of Carlson in the mall, and after we lost the game he felt more humiliated"

"The captain?" Melissa frowns, but the captain of the Beacon´s wolves.

"I think his name is Scott or something like it" Mike says and then manages to snatch the door from her grasp and close it in her stunned face.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

A LONELY PUP

Scott´s eyes turn amber, there is no shake or moans, yet the fur starts backing into the skin and the fangs withdraw, bit a bit, the beast shifts into the a human, a broken one. When the transition is over Stiles throws himself over Scott surrounding him with his arms "I knew you could make it" Says with a grin and a little heart ache for all the crap that they have come through.

He pulls back and stares at Scott, his eyes are absent, lost in the horizon.

"Well done" Vernon says patting Stiles back, yet Stiles doesn´t feel like he did anything good there is something wrong.

"Scott?" He asks swallowing hard.

"What…" His friend tries to say, his voice hoarse, choked by what might be a lump in his throat "What… am…. I?" Asks in a whisper craning his neck to his left to not let them watch him cry as he uses his hands to hide his naked and grubby body.

"Don´t worry, we have seen the worn between your legs a least a hundred times" Erica chuckles.

"You´re a werewolf" Derek says sternly his eyes fixed on Scott´s crumbled body.

"A…. I´m a what?" Scott repeats drying his eyes with the back of his hand before daring to look at them.

"I´m sorry" Stiles says putting his eyes in the dark ground, unable to glance back at his friend, why is he apologizing anyway?

"What happened to me?" Scott demands.

"I´ll explain you everything in my place, is dangerous staying in here" Derek replies, his words as stiff as his body, what´s it that in his eyes? Regret?

_What about not biting him in the first place uh? _

"What are you talking about? Where are you taking me?" Scott looks around and his eyes and Stiles´ met, it's more painful he thought it would be, people say the eyes are the soul´s windows, in Scott´s case it would be more like a gate, there is a heap of pain and terror inside them that is too much to bare.

"Our place" Isaac explains offering him a hand to help him stand, but Scott ignores him.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Mumbles.

"If you cooperate…"

"Erica that´s enough" Derek warns her and then walks closer Scott "We´re just going to talk, there are a lot of things I need to explain to you and apologize for, then you can get dressed and go home" Says dismally.

Scott hesitates a seconds and the takes Isaac´s hand who helps him stand, he´s a little shaky as he trudges toward Stiles, what is he going to say? He´s speechless.

"Apologize?" Stiles repeats shocked staring at Derek. "What about apologizing with me?" Demands, the anger flaring in his chest.

"With you?" Derek frowns "Why I would do that?"

"I don´t know…. Maybe for turning my…" _ok that´s not a good idea. _"Fine not apology what about show me some gratitude?"

Derek stares at him puzzled for a couple of seconds before answering "You´re right" Derek replies, the corner of his lips twitching up. "You´re free to go"

"What? Go? That´s you´re idea of thanking?" _fuck you Derek fuck you two hundred billion times. _

But no one seem to pay him attention all the eyes are over Scott´s naked body, who remains in silence next to him, right Stiles´ is being a little selfish, he needs to think about Scott and how he´s feeling before bringing out in Derek´s jerk face the fact that a human did better than four werewolves. _Hey Derek how many wolves do you need to make one human? Um I don´t know Stiles how many? None because they´re too stupid! _Yeah he´s going to say that later and then he´ll get a fork and make them eat the things they said about humans in front of him the past days, but for now is time to get back into the cabin and explain Scott how´s that he´s been scaring the shit out of the whole town the past two months.

….

The halo in her earring is so bright that Allison thinks it could make a good flashlight, hesitantly reaches her hand to the desk where just hours ago the shoes´ box was, the surface of the wood slate is charred as if it were exposed to an intense flame for a couple of minutes, the silvery moonlight filters through her window hitting the exact spot where her earring lays, she was a little concerned it might not work, the book said it had to be exposed to moonlight for two days but the moon moves through the night, but it worked, it definitely did, actually she has to squint to protect her eyes of the beam.

She takes the earring in her hand and the first thing she notices is the how cold it is, yeah it is cold outside and winter is almost here but… this coldness… isn´t natural, it spreads through her body and makes her shiver, she feels the sudden need to get into her bed, her warm and cozy quilt, so she kicks off her boots and takes to the bed and then it is all dark, she feels dazed and looks around, what happened to the light? Afraid of falling she stands there awaiting for her eyes to readjust to the sparingly unexpected darkness, what happened to her earring? It lost its light, maybe she took it before the ceremony was done, it said two moonlights after all maybe she had to take it by dawn and not before.

She is about to get in bed, unloosing her scarf and the idea pops in her mind, she stretches the hand holding the earring back into the moonlight and _holy witchcraft _it is powerfully shining again, so that's the secret, moonlight, she have to admit it she is overwhelmed, there are so many feelings fluttering in her chest like dizziness for discovering that all what the book says is real, anger because her dad is a liar, fear for what it does implies and excitement, excitement? Fuck that, she´s thrilled, the things she did with the earring and the pool table, and the arrows…. It all makes sense to her, she is… especial.

A short gasp-chuckle escapes from her lips, and she gets in bed still clasping her mouth to not let her dad listen to her.

As she expects her bed is as comfortable as clouds and warm as a fireplace, she has to struggle to not fall asleep which is unbelievable considering all the things she had seen that night, but she can´t sleep right now, she needs to keep digging in, tomorrow is Sunday so she can sleep till a little later than usual, she sits in the bed takes her pillow and tugs out the book, her fingers fly through the pages and sections looking for Cycles, when she stops she´s again in the alloy´s blessing ceremony, now that the…. Spell? Binding? Witchcraft? Whatever she did is done she wants to know what use she can give to it, because it obviously isn´t a good flashlight after all, her eyes run down the paragraphs, according to the book the ceremony was discovered by a Silver –whatever that means- his name was Albert Ashcroft who stayed in a cave several nights, the moonlight cleared the Silver until it became pure and began to shine below the moonlight, every night he stared at it amazed, until the second lunation cycle was done, the dawn after the glow didn´t left, the last halo had was settled and the now his arrow head shone so bright that it was almost impossible for him to look around near it, the rock beneath turned into ice and he had to use leather gloves to take it, than morning the werewolf that was hunting him found him, it launched over him, Albert threw the arrow head at it, there was an intense light and then nothing, just burnt skin and bones remained from the beast, evidencing how strong were compared to the pure silver that was hard to find in those ages, Albert lived to enough to write his story, he had to pay a price for every halo and without knowing the arrow head snatched the life out of him bit a bit.

Allison clasped he mouth stunned staring at her earring in the darkness, oh god she thought it was an innocent experiment.

The two lunation cycles are forbidden, thought the centuries many tried to complete the ceremony and several died after the first lunar cycle, yet through the tests great advances were made, thought the first Halo isn´t fatal in most of the cases it's useful for weakening werewolves, a piece of Alloy exposed for two weeks to the moonlight has enough strength to severely hurt enemies and leave them near dead.

Something clicks her mind.

Were…werewolves? What if?

She turns the page and even thought the Bestiary is before Cycles a tall and dark drawn shape pops in front of her headed by the word Lycanthropes, her heart squirms in her chest, she´s in that section she is in the Bestiary how´s that even possible? Her hands, took her to where she wanted to go, like when she tried to shot an arrow that day months ago, she…. She´s starting to lose her mind, that´s the only explanation… but… she knows that is the thing she have been looking for… The drawing has scaring red glowing eyes, just like the ones she saw the night it all began.

….

Scott takes a shower and then borrows a pair of jogging pants and a hoodie from Isaac, after that Derek takes him upstairs to have their conversation, Stiles feels uneasy, he´s not sure why but he can´t stop thinking Scott will refuse Derek´s offering and will end up dead, or worse he will like the idea of getting in the middle of a wolves´ war, it is too much to bear, what if Scott gets killed in the war? Well Derek says Scott is strong, and hell Stiles has seen him do really scaring shit, so there is no doubt his friend is stronger than all of them maybe even more strong than Derek, but that doesn´t mean he´s immortal, because he isn´t right? He wishes there could be another way to turn him fully human without killing Derek so he can´t get rid of the virus-spell-curse and… what? They can´t leave the town, how they're going to convince their parent´s to move out? And even if they do it, Derek will probably chase them and kill them, anyway they can´t leave in a couple of months or so the town will be visited by evil werewolves, they can´t just leave and let them kill everyone in the town, they grew up there, his parents did too, they couldn´t just leave behind everything including Allison and Lydia, that would be so selfish and coward, they need to stay, and fight, there must be something Stiles can do, like when he shoved the aconitum down Scott´s throat and almost killed him or his firework´s trick, he´s not defenseless, he doesn´t have claws and supersonic ears, or fangs but he has something even more dangerous, his fucked up brain and his twisted ideas, he just needs to find a way to use them to help Scott and the others save the town and the people they love.

He´s in the armchair of the couch next to Isaac, who´s playing videogames with Vernon and Erica, they´re having a good time as if nothing mattered, how can they be so calm? A fucking pack of monsters are coming after them and their leader is upstairs trying to convince his best friend –who is underage by the way- to help them murder people, well were-people but they are people anyway.

"What´s up?" Isaac asks glancing up at him while he awaits for his character in the game to respawn.

"Um… nothing" He mumbles.

"Come on" Erica says, "Your heart is beating so hard that you´re about to give me a headache" Snorts, and Vernon shrieks when he´s eliminated by her in the game.

Fuck she became a gamer, Vernon is a lucky bastard.

"I… I´m just concerned about Scott" He admits swallowing hard.

"Don´t be, Derek isn´t going to do anything to him, he´s good guy and a leader" Vernon comforts him.

"Thanks" Stiles says calming down a little.

"Now that your friend is fine we can look for our next pack member" Erica explains without take her eyes off the screen, how she became so good at games in short time? Do they really train for war or just sit in the couch the whole day and play to kill each other?

Something about Erica´s words give him a hard feeling in his chest, there is something… he remembers something…Oh crap!

"Jackson? You can´t turn Jackson" Stiles blurts out his hands starting to shake.

"What? You can read minds now?" Erica says arching her brows puzzled.

"I heard you! When you were spying Scott´s game you said something about you needed Jackson and I get it now, and I won´t let you! He´s my friend too, geez! You can´t go around and turn all my friends in freaking monsters! We just sorted out Scott´s issue!" He says the anger flaring in his chest.

Erica turns off the console and stares right at him.

"I won´t be like that again, Scott was different, we didn´t know he had daddy issues Jackson…."

"What if Jackson is afraid of clowns uh? He´ll run down the friggin town get in the middle of kids party slaughtering everyone!"

"Monkey…" Isaac starts grabbing him by the arm, "That doesn´t make any sense"

"I don´t care, I won´t let you turn any other of my friends in werewolves!" Stiles spits his ears burning.

"You won´t let us?" Erica mocks, "And what are you going to do about it? _Human_"

And there it is, _Human_, said in an annoying and offensive tone as if they were garbage, god! Why she has to be a girl? Why she can´t be a guy so he can…. Oh god! He should at least hit Vernon, but he is a good guy –despite the fact that almost killed him once- he couldn´t hurt him, even if he wanted to.

"You´re not doing anything…yet" Derek´s tense voice says from the hallway and they all tilt their heads toward him, as he approaches them followed by Scott. "Scott isn´t ready we can´t risk to make another wolf when there is still one that can´t fully control himself"

Scott grimaces at the mentioning the wolf werewolf as if he was just punched in the stomach, but at least he´s not shifting again.

"Are you out of your mind? Those bastards…" Erica starts, but Derek cuts her off.

"Aren´t coming here yet"

"Are you fucking out of your mind? Don´t you watch the news? People are already starting to die in Oregon, we have days maybe weeks if we´re lucky!" Erica shouts frustrated her fangs starting to enlarge with every word.

"I won´t put anyone else in this in danger" Derek growls his eyes blazing so hard Stiles he´s afraid Erica might burst into blue flames at any second.

Erica steps back biting her lower lip, her fangs digging in the skin and blood dripping down, Vernon puts a hand in her shoulder and takes into the next room.

"You better go" Derek says to Scott, the boy nods without saying a word and trudges to the door.

"Wa…wait" Stiles says, "What is the plan? What´s next?" Asks lost, "Are you going to bit Jackson after all?"

"That´s none of your business" Derek replies sharply.

"It is because I´m the one who will have to make him realize he´s…" _don't say a monster, Scott is right next to you_. "You know what I mean"

"No, you won´t" Derek says sternly.

"How can you be so sure? Look what happened…" _Damn this is hard_. "This can´t…"

"We don´t need your services anymore" Derek answers his jaw and his lips pressed in a thin line.

"What? Are you kidding me? If it wasn´t for me…I…um… anyway I think I might help you against this guys" Stiles embarrassment burning his cheeks.

"I told you monkey once this was settled…." Isaac tries to say but Derek speaks faster.

"You´re not welcome anymore"

Stiles feels as the night Erica and Vernon kicked the air of his lungs –literally- What the hell is wrong with them? After all he did, they can´t just put him aside, after all what he have seen, and done.

"Now get the hell out of our lives" The pack leader growls and Stiles steps back stunned, Scott rushing to step in the middle of them both.

"If you hurt him…" Scott grunts balling his hands.

"I won´t as long as he stays out of our way" Derek replies and Stiles feels Scott´s fingers circling around his arm, and then tugging him outside, the cold night air making him shiver as they start their way back home while he tries to ignore Derek´s eyes in the back of his neck, Stiles is furious, if he only had some aconitum with him, Scott would probably end up being a werewolf for the rest of his life.

"Stiles" A voice says behind them, and he suddenly stops and turns on his heels.

Erica is approaching them at slow pace.

"Can we talk alone?" She asks, there is something in her voice that Stiles can´t place.

"I won´t let him alone with any of you" Scott warns her.

"Ok" She says annoyed, "I just wanted to thank you" She says in a low voice.

Stiles´ eyes pop wide open, what the hell she just said?

"I know I´ve been a pain in the ass, but I was just scared we couldn´t make it at time, and you helped us, thought all the things we did and to you" Her new voice is nicer and soft, he likes better this Erica, "And it was actually fun watching you piss Derek off, you´re brave kid"

Oh crap she´s being honest!

"It´s a shame you have to go but it is the best"

"Yeah, I know I stink you don't have to remind it to me" He replies listless.

"Yeah I´m sorry about that… but that´s not the only reason you have to stay away from us, if you stay you´re going to die, they won´t have mercy… Derek is too stubborn to admit it, but he said all that to keep you safe, is his way of paying you for helping us with Scott"

"Well you can tell him that…"

"Go, and never come back!" She says with a grin slightly punching him in the chin as a last gesture of recognition and respect, "If you really want to help us, go away and never come back"

She ends up and Scott beckons Stiles to follow him, he has being too quiet, Stiles is concerned about him, they hadn´t talk since Scott shifted back into his human self, but he looks so…

"Stiles?" Scott says hoarsely as they stumble in the night, "You stopped me"

Stiles stops his march.

"Thank you" His friend snivels and they retake their way back home.

….

In the distant darkness, inside the nothingness, there is a light, is squared and it´s buzzing, it is so annoying, far from there birds flap their wings, he flutters his eyes open, and jolts on his bed, he´s invaded by a wave of feelings and thoughts, smells and sounds, the thing he heard before is an alarm… He´s not sure from where it comes, but is not inside his home, it is almost dawn, so his mom doesn´t have to wake up yet, but it keeps blaring, from wherever it comes its almost two or three houses down the block, and yet he´s able to hear it, he´s overwhelmed and is not sure how to react, below his bed is a rooting smell, something awful that makes his eyes get teary, he kneels in the floor and approaches a hand to find the source of the stench, he grips the leg and pulls up and the whole bed flies up, he lets out a gasp and lets go, the bed falls on the ground with a hard thud and Scott scoots back.

_What the hell?_

Why none of this things happened before? If Derek is right and he has been a werewolf for three months, how is that nothing like this happened earlier? That super strength, nose and ears, that is so wrong, werewolf? It sounds so stupid, he can´t even say it aloud.

"Honey?" His mom says in a yawn, her voice echoes inside his head, and her heartbeat pounds almost inside himself, he won´t be able to get used to it.

Scott stands and opens the door, his mom is already in her uniform, why?

"Mom it´s Sunday, what are you doing awake this early?" He mutters and his voice sounds eerie to himself.

"I could ask you the same" She replies sternly but then her expression chances and she smiles, "I´m sorry, got a lot of work"

His ears can even catch the sound of her lips brushing each other with every word she says.

"What are you doing awake anyway?" She asks arching a brow, her blood flood speeds up, and her heart starts pounding hard, or it is his?

"I… just had a nightmare…that´s all" He fakes a grin.

His mom blinks and the pain flashes her eyes.

"Are you having nightmares again?" She mumbles without looking at him in the eyes.

"It…. It´s not what you think mom!" He hurries to say, "I was… naked at school… that´s all" He lies, pretending being embarrassed.

"Oh..." She says with a brief snicker "Breakfast is in the oven if you´re hungry"

"Um… I think I´m gonna try to sleep again" He mumbles and his mom gets out.

That wasn´t that bad, he had a conversation with his mom without ripping down her throat, and after a couple of minutes he got used to the things that normal people don´t notice, like sound of the breathing, maybe he can get used to his new life, maybe he can do this, thought he tries to not think about what that does mean, if he accepts joining to Derek´s gang…pack… being in a war, it´s so freaking scary, if he wanted to fight in a war he would have enlisted, but this? This is too much to bare, and that disgusting stench, oh god! He´s gonna puke.

He kneels down the bed again this time making sure to not throw it through the window and shoves his hand inside the darkness, his fingers brush a couple of books, and some socks but there is nothing else, but the rooting smell gets stronger as he stretches his head to reach closer whatever he´s looking, and then his middle finger slightly touches a hard an uneven surface and the scent spreads, he has to hold his breath to not gag, he enlarges his arm a little farther…_it´s not a body, thank god is not a body_ he thinks as his hand balls around the object, he pulls out to look at it in the dim morning light, while with his other hand clasp his nose, it is… a pizza´s crust piece, it is so tiny… but how it can stink so badly?

"What are you doing?" Says a voice at the door, and Scott jumps on his feet.

"Stiles!" He says hauling air in his lungs accompanied by a handful of rooting pizza´s scent, oh god he´s going to get sick, with his free hand he opens the window the cold air rushes inside and he throws the disgusting pizza´s crust as far away from him as possible, "What are you doing here?" Asks when he can finally breathe.

"I…umm…thought about coming over and…" Stiles starts but he stops, he looks around as if he wishes he can find the rest of his speech scattered somewhere in Scott´s messy room. "I´m… Are you mad at me?"

Scott gaps.

"Stiles…" He tries to say siting in his bed.

"I´m sorry, I know I messed up the things between us by taking you with them all this days…"

Right, those nightmares of him bleeding surrounded by Derek and his friends, and Stiles staring at him with his arms folded, and all the things Stiles said to him the days before the game, and the night after, and the way he treaded him.

"Stiles…I´m so sorry" He says, his throat dry, the words come out as dragged over sandpaper scrapping the flesh in the way out.

Stiles stops and frowns.

"Wait a second I thought I was the one, apologizing right?"

Scott chuckles, he´s the same Stiles, the Stiles that couldn´t keep his mind quiet, the one who spent sleepless nights imagining things and having dump ideas to get them in trouble, the same lanky and scrawny loser that couldn´t keep his mouth shut not even in front of Harris, the same absentminded boy he could crack in chortles for no reason as they walked by the street, the same Stiles his friend was before his mom died, the person Scott thought he lost the night his second mother died, but here he is, staring at him with a puzzled look, and the same time he isn´t that Stiles anymore, this new Stiles is reckless, is brave and strong, and is still loyal to him even after all what Scott said to him, and even after discovering the things he have done, Stiles is without a doubt the best friend anyone could ask.

"I´m sorry for all the things you have come through because of me" Scott says unable to face his best friend.

"Wow wait… don´t come know with that awkward crap, this is the first real conversation we have in weeks" Stiles snickers.

"I know… and I had to say it because it's true" A painful truth that would have torn him apart, if he didn´t let it out.

"You don´t have to thank me, you would have done the same for me" Stiles assures grinning, would he? Scott closes his eyes and Stiles steady heartbeat stuns him.

"Are…aren´t you afraid of me?" Scott babbles fisting his hands on his lap, his nails digging inside his palms almost cutting down the flesh.

Stiles takes a second to answer his question, yet his breathing or heartbeat doesn´t chance at all.

"I was" He finally says with a sad look in his eyes, "But it was before I knew it was you" Adds regretful, "After that I went insane, you woke up and I started hitting you because I was angry… I´m really sorry"

"I killed those guys" Scott finally dares to say feeling the words as kicks in his stomach.

"I wasn´t your fault" Stiles says hastily, "You didn´t know what you were doing, you couldn´t control yourself"

How can he still stand up for him after all he did?

"I´m a monster… I´m a fucking monster" Scott says in a high pitched breath and Stiles approaches, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"You´re not… you´re one of the nicest persons I´ve ever met, none of this is your fault" Mutters.

How can he be so calm? So sure of his words?

"I could have killed you, and my mom and everyone I care" Scott grunts, the anger running down his veins as poison.

"But you didn´t, because deep inside, you were fighting back, you were trying to take back the control over your body, and you did it"

"No… you did it" Scott assures, and a foggy memory comes to his mind, of Stiles walking toward him in the forest and a song… it was Stiles who brought him back, if it wasn´t for him… Scott is not brave enough to think about it.

"No Scott, it was you, I couldn´t have make it if you wasn´t trying to break free, even Derek said it, you were fighting inside, and now you´re gonna save the town, save us all" Adds with proud in his voice.

How he can be so sure? Is he blind? Can´t he see that Scott is lost, that he doesn´t know what to do? That he´s so disgusted of himself and afraid that he might turn right now in a beast and take the life of the person he trusts most in the world? He can´t hurt him, he can´t let himself harm Stiles after all what he had done for him, after the way Scott treated him, after all the shitty things he said, and even thought all that crap, Stiles staid by his side as good friend.

"Stiles…" He starts his voice scraping his throat again, harder this time. "We can´t see each other anymore" finishes and a wave of panic drowns him, but he manages to look unaffected in front of his friend, he had done so much for him, this is the less Scott can do for Stiles, release his from this bulk, save him before it is too late.

Stiles chuckles. "Dude… I think the werewolf hormones did something to you…I mean um… we aren´t dating you know?" Laughs.

"You know what I mean" Scott says sternly.

Stiles steps back, "but… why… after everything…" Stiles starts but Scott cuts him dry.

"That´s exactly why, you have done enough, if you keep trying to help me, you´ll end up dead, I don´t even know if I´m going to help Derek or not, maybe I´ll just kill myself or… or go away… but it doesn´t matter, as long as you stay by my side you´ll be at risk of dying, even if a take Derek´s offer no one is safe, he´s not sure if I´ll be able to control myself I could kill someone again!"

"But you didn´t hurt me, you won´t… I know that…"

"Think about your dad, Stiles… do you have any idea of what would happen to him if you die? You weren´t there the days after you fell from the cliff, he… he was fading, falling into pieces, he stopped eating and he didn´t speak to anyone, my mom told me, she thought he was going to die, you can´t do this to him" Scott growls, feeling like crap for saying those words.

"You can´t do this to me "Stiles replies, the anger flaring in his eyes.

"I´m sorry, but you have to leave" Scott says dryly and with a quick movement he´s already at the door holding it open for Stiles.

Despite Scott, Stiles doesn't even blink by his shocking speed, he just stands there in silence for what looks like forever and the trudges out of the door stopping next to Scott, before climbing down the stairs.

"It was cool to be your friend" Says with a sad smile passing by him, and then an overwhelming feeling knocks the air out of Scott´s lungs, his hands shake, his neck cranes against his will toward Stiles´ back as he climbs down, and then something burns inside him, a devastating urgency to stop him, to apologize, it is so… painful, and then an scaring craving fills him, something screams in the back of his mind to run after him, to kill him before it is too late, before something unspeakably awful happens and all the people he cares about end up dead.

Scott shakes his head, what the hell was that? He gasps and clutches the handrail to steady himself, that feeling, that fury… and fear… and sadness… But…What? Why? Shit, Derek was right, it is better for him to stay away from Stiles.

….

The sunrise hits her eyelids and she squeezes her eyes, her mind is numb for a second, for a brief and perfect instant, she has no name or memories and her body is drifting in the air taking her nowhere, then Allison wakes up and all the memories come to her mind, everything she have lived the last months comes to her mind, her dad´s secrets, the guilt for Carlson´s death, the coldness, the fact that she isn´t a normal teenager, that she´s a silver, a Binder, a Lycan or a necromancer, she´s not sure of who she is anymore and of what she´s capable of.

She mashes her eyes with her palms to fight off the dizziness, she had sleep so much she is still a little lost and can´t place what is the last thing she recalls, she tosses in her bed and something cold pierces her thigh, she reaches hand down, it is her earring, right it got its first halo last night, then the memory of the red bulb changing its shape from monster to human comes to the back of her mind, it is true, it is a werewolf, a human that can transform into a wolf to slaughter a town until there is no one left, it must be a werewolf it all makes sense, what was that she read last night about the werewolves? Graham something…. Graham…. Volcy…he was the first werewolf according to the book, what else?

She sweeps her bed with her eyes, the book is lying next to her half-opened over the mattress, she takes it in her hand, she must have fell asleep right after starting her reading, she can´t believe she actually did, considering all the scary things that have been going on lately she wouldn´t ever imagine that she could easily lay in her bed and rest. She yawns and gets in the bathroom, brushes her teeth and takes a hot bath, the air is so chilly she´s tempted to not leave the bath, but she need to get ready for whatever fucked up things that might happen today, after quickly dressing up the first thing she does is take a look at her phone before even daring to wrench her head through her window to checkup her dad, her tracking system is working and her dad is still at home, but he must be awake by now, making out an excuse the stride off and head to the display´s room, he will freak out when he see what she saw last night, will he?

She gets out of her room, a quick peek through his ajar door shows her that he´s still fast asleep, but it won´t take long before he wakes up, he must be tired, now she´s puzzled about something else, why he hadn´t act yet? He has been almost the entire town and wood, why he hadn´t kill the monster yet? She climbs down the steps, and takes her time to make breakfast, she has being a total bitch to her dad lately, she can count with her fingers how many breakfast she had cooked the last month, and yeah her dad is a total liar but he´s not bad, and let´s face it, ain´t like her dad is going come up with the subject in the middle of the dinner and say Hey I´m a government´s secret agent and I hunt supernatural creatures by the way, of course she wouldn´t have believed him ever, but it´s also true he hadn´t even tried to tell her, probably to protect her, but Allison isn´t a girl anymore she can take care of herself, but does she have what it takes? Because what is the point of her whole research if she isn´t going to do something about it? She is going to act somehow right?

She turns off the stove and serves her dad´s breakfast, then takes her plates upstairs and she notices movement in his room, she closes her door behind her and puts on the latch, she doesn´t want him to find out that she has the book, he would make questions and he already knows that something is going on with her, or else the boyfriend´s talk wouldn´t came out, she kicks off her slippers and sits on the bed turning on the TV, while she takes a bite of her toast and checks up her phone, it is weird, Scott hadn´t text her, but they agreed to see each other today, maybe he´s just still asleep, it´s Sunday after all, but what if he´s awake and don´t want to text her? He might think she crazy after the way she left yesterday, maybe she… no she will look like a weird girl, her stomach ties in a knot and she takes another bite to settle it down, it´s better to not think about it.

She takes the book in her hand and her fingers take her straight to the bestiary, more specifically to the Lycanthrope page, where the same creature of her past nightmares is stares at her with flame like eyes, she takes a deep breath and starts reading, hoping to not fall asleep again this time.

…..

She has been thinking a lot about what Mike said last night, all that crap about Carlson teasing Scott to end up dead the day after, of course she doesn´t think her son is a murderer, but she feels uneasy, she´s scared deep inside, she feels like something is not right, Scott has been acting weird for a while, breaking down his curfew, spending his whole spare hours training, but also he has been lonely, after what happened to Stiles they didn´t act as they used to, no matter how hard they had deny it those days, she´s sure that something happened between those two, of course that doesn´t mean that her son has a giant murdering pet hidden under his bed… but… why she´s so frightened anyway? About what? The murdering stopped, Scott and Stiles has been spending a lot of time together lately, so whatever happened with them is done and sorted out. She shakes her head and takes the curb, drives down a couple more of blocks, checking the address in the folder one last time before stopping the car in front of a house, is it the right place? She climbs down and takes of her sunglasses, she´s in front of a one story home, the lawn is high, there is no trash can outside and the windows are broken, some shattered crystal pieces are dusty and scattered in the porch, behind her she hears steps, she turns on her heels, an old lady with a cane walks by the home.

"Excuse me ma'am" Melissa approaching the woman.

"What can I do for you honey?" The old lady says politely.

"Are you from the neighborhood? Is this the Evans family's house?" She asks hoping the oldster knows them.

"Oh honey they moved out years ago" The woman says with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" What's all this?

"Yes I think they moved five or six years ago" She licks her lips "Though Patrick and his aunt… Margarie, yes that was her name, they moved back two years ago it's a shame what happened to Patrick, I know he wasn't an angel, but wasn't a bad boy don't you think?

Melissa nods not knowing why.

"So do you have any idea of where I can find his aunt?" Melissa asks hoping the woman has an idea.

"I couldn't tell, she just vanished after his funeral… no one knows where she went I'm sorry" The lady finishes and resumes her walking.

Fine now she needs to find his aunt, why is she doing all this anyway? There hadn't been any more murdering, -which anyway where caused by an animal-, so there is no reason why she is making the fool of herself on a Sunday morning…but… there is something, an instinct… that tells her to find this woman and ask her about Patrick, and with every dead more she wants to get to the bottom of all this.

….

It is five pm and she hadn't got a text from Scott though she's pretty sure they agreed yesterday to see each other today, she yearns for his arms, she wish she could tell him about everything she have found out especially about the werewolves, they are fascinating but scary creatures, anyway she won't crawl, it will look pathetic from her to drag herself begging for Scott's attention, oh god she can almost hear Lydia's voice congratulating her in her mind, ok she's definitely overreacting, maybe Scott is busy, hanging out with Stiles, they have been pretty close lately and she couldn't be happier for both of them. In other hand Scott might be studying and maybe that's the reason why he hadn't text her, let's face it, he needs higher grades and she knows that two teenagers alone in a room with the hormones and everything else won't really care about studying, and yesterday is a perfect example.

_Yesterday, _she thinks and sighs, she felt so comfortable in his arms, laying in his bed both cuddling, she knows there wasn't any sexual contact at all, but it was so hot and intimate, and if Scott was someone she knows from her whole life, in whose arms she can lay and drift away, because no matter what his arms will be always holding her, keeping her steady on uneven ground.

In other news her dad hadn't got out of home in the whole day, instead he spent the afternoon after lunch locked down in his room, she's not sure what he has been doing there all this time, but definitely has something to do with the town's werewolf, it's a shame she didn't know he would stay home today she would rather visit the display room again, look for more videos of the creature to make sure it is a werewolf though but after all what she had read there is no doubt she was right.

According to the book, the Poetic Edda spoke about the first werewolf as the son of Fenrir who was the son of Loki the shape shifter, nonetheless the first real record of the Fenrir and his son -the loup-garou- dates back to 1763, when the Fenrir desolated the old Lozère, the only survivor was a beautiful and young lady, Fenrir took her with him and sexually abused of her, she died seven months later giving birth an abomination, the lycanthrope as it was named in still discussed Greek's tales, was a morbid beast with the same hunger for murdering as his progenitor, but with the remarkable difference that this one was able to turn into a human as long as he wanted and mix among them, lure them into traps, except for the full moon, when he couldn't control his transformation and was forced to turn back into his human form. Loup-garou -in later texts known as Graham Volcy- and his father Fenrir terrorized the south of France for decades until the first one was finally defeated by villagers that discovered the poisonous proprieties of the silver for the beast, Graham escaped after his father's dead and was never found again.

It is a really creepy story, to think that a demon-wolf was alive and that whoever wrote the book and her dad believe it just makes it worse because it means that it is truth. After that she read a little more of modern studies made by Elders on dissected specimens, there are different kinds of werewolves and their abilities differ depending on their condition's acquisition, for example a born werewolf would have more chances to develops it's bipedalism in late years of childhood –thought it's a rare aptitude that no all can achieve- while for bitten ones that get to accomplish it typically get it by the late thirty years old, though it is also known that in the vast majority of the cases the bitten werewolf never develops such ability.

Speaking of Bipedalism, the term isn't in a literal way, it actually means the capacity to satisfactorily suppress all the remarkable symptoms of lycanthropy like the extreme body heat or the enlargement of claws and fangs but preserving a highly accurate sense of smell, unmeasurable strength, extremely high regenerative skills among many others, that's the reason why they are the most dangerous of all werewolves, luckily Allison knows the town isn't facing an Bipedalist but a wildling, a werewolf that its unable to control its actions, they are very aggressive, many subjects of study plead the existence of a term called "inner wolf" as an alter ego that takes control of their body during circumstances of high stress or during full moon night's, Freud explains the inner wolf phenomenon as a manifestation of the subconscious in its most primitive state, it is easy to identify a wildling, there are two easily recognizable signs, the first is the half-morphed body of it between a human torso with wolf's features as hind legs, the second sign is the red in the eyes, a werewolf in full possession of its mental reasoning abilities, conserves it's eyes color in any of its forms, in other hand wildlings' eyes turn red while they are in such state, so basically whoever is killing people in the town is doing it because hated those guys, probably a victim of bullying considering Carlson's profile thought she's not sure about the other victim.

The other kind of werewolf or better said the last development phase are the Fourers or true form werewolf, it's the next stage of growing for a young werewolf when they have full control of their bodies and abilities thought they are not capable of fully enjoy them in their human form as a bipedalist, according to the studies a non-bipedalist is able of using ten percent of their talents in their human form Wildling or Fourer. Fourers' true form is of a common wolf except for their size which is forty percent larger than a regular wolf. The next paragraph are the infection modes, not everybody survives the bite, there are three type of victims, the first kind develops the disease in matter of hours though there having documented cases where the person started showing the symptoms even two days later, the second type of victim is the most frequent, the person dies half hour after being bitten because of the toxins in that spread through the blood flow, and then is a third kind, people that is immune, they survive the poisonous effects of the infection though most come through a painful recovering of the wounds but within days all traces of the toxins vanishes in the body, many studies have been made with the subject's blood with the hope of finding a cure for Lycanthropy but unluckily there isn't still a clear explanation of why they can survive the immersive effects of the infection given by the bite, though many think it is related with the blood type of the victims, a recent study showed that the forty percent of the immune subjects had AB+ as their blood type.

Also there are many ways of getting infected with Lycanthropy the most common of all is the bite given by an Alpha or pack leader, there have been a lot of controversy among the scientist's Binding community, some say that all werewolves are capable of being infectious with the disease thought many studies are proved them wrong, other's agreed that indeed all werewolves can spread the disease in healthy humans thought there is something called the underling pheromone, it is a chemical substance secreted by pack leaders –also known as Alphas- that inhibits the rest of the pack's members capability of producing the virus. Other studies showed that consuming large amounts of werewolf blood can induce infection, there is also risk of vertically transition of the infection from mother to fetus in the process of gestation for women that had been bitten, also since 1940 there have been a significant increase in cases of victims of raping and people that with consent had sexual contact with Wildlings and Fourers that months later started to show symptoms of lycanthropy and eventually developed the disease.

Hell!, forget everything you now about sexual education, forget about AIDS this is serious shit, the lycanthropy is a really scary thing, so she's not even sure anymore of the reasons of the local werewolf, or why her dad hasn't acted yet, this is seriously wrong, a part of her is relieved her dad hasn't gone after that thing, he might end up dead, no! It is almost certain he will, he would be defenseless against that thing she can't even imagine how it would be if the werewolf were a Bipedalist, this is wrong, seriously wrong. She puts the book down her pillow and breaths, her eyes are burning and her head is clouded, too much information. She gets out of her room to get a glass of water, when she passes by her dad's door an unintelligible mumble stops her, her heats skips a beat, is someone in there with him?

She hesitantly approaches the door, pulls back her hair and presses her ear against the polished wood door.

"Because I'm still not sure" Her dad's voice angrily,

There is a long pause before he speaks again.

"You know what a think about it" threatens.

So he's speaking by the phone with someone, who could it be? A silver? Binder? Wizard? Men in black?

"No, things have been pretty quiet lately"

So he hadn't see last night's video yet.

"How long?"

There is a short pause.

"No, I need you to be here before full moon, I'm telling I fucked it, I got distracted last full moon and a kid died, I could have been my daughter"

Another pause.

"So you can?" Says with some relief in his voice. "Thank you, I wouldn't ask if I thought I could handle it by my own"

A short pause.

"They can't know it is me, ok? Thank you, I'll see you in a couple of weeks" Her dad finishes cutting the call.

Allison hurries to dash downstairs with her hand in her chest and her breathing high pitched, her dad… is going to hunt the werewolf, he's going to kill it, all this shit is going to end soon, but… when is the next full moon?

….

Cole is late again, which means that Scott musts run an extra hour because of him, damn he's going the be late at school and today is history's exam, as usual Tackler is mocking at him while they start the running down the streets, the short necked jock has being giving enough shit lately to Scott and he's starting to fall in his game, last week was insane with all the times he jabbed Scott in practice, he's teasing him, he wants to start a fight to get Scott's ass in trouble with the coach, to not mention that half of team agrees with him that is Scott's fault that they have lost the past game against the Middlebrooks High's Wildcats, they're so inconsiderate, the had no idea of how hard is to be the captain when you're just a sophomore and try to deal with the fact that your best friend tried to kill himself –oh! Right it is a lie- but almost died because of you and yeah you're a mythical creature that have been killing people and because has been recruited by an asshole and his group of crazy shit friends to save the town against an army of beasts.

When the coach blows the whistle they start running, Scott being as near to Cole as possible to not give Tackler the chance to tease the poor freshmen, when Tackler takes the lead he feels more confident and starts striding faster, Jackson and Isaac quickly join him in the top and their little personal competition starts. Running with the guys is liberating and refreshing considering how hard the things have been lately is good to feel like he's part of something, and Isaac and Jackson are the only ones who still believe in him as the true team captain, thought now he knows Isaac's friendship was never real and he's only doing what Derek told him to, but yet nothing had change, in minutes Jackson is behind pushing harder to approach them his forehead damp with sweat while Isaac gracefully slides into the lead effortlessly, but this time Scott doesn't give up so easily, actually he has been doing extremely great this morning he's taking Isaac to his limits or at least that's what he thinks because for the first time he notices the boy's flushed cheeks and the tension in his muscles, Scott's endurance has increased significantly as his speed. When they are about to start the third lap around the streets Isaac glares at him and he gets it, they are going too fast, like really, really too fast, Isaac hasn't showed him all his capacity he has been just trying to make Scott realize that he's exposing himself in front of the rest of the team, fuck he starts slowing down his pace until he hits a normal rate.

After a shower he gets out of home and from the walkway stares at Stiles' jeep sliding out of the neighborhood a pang of guilt and sadness hits him in the guts, he knows it's been just a day be he already misses Stiles, maybe he feels so shitty because he knows this time there is no way back, this time they're done for good, he keeps saying to himself it is the best, he needs to protect Stiles but they can't be friends anymore, not until he stops being a monster and he's not even sure if that's possible, but it doesn't matter right now there are still other painful things he must do.

When he gets into the classroom the class hadn't started yet, thank god, actually most of the chairs are empty which means that many of his classmates didn't feel like coming to school, at the back of the room is Stiles his brown eyes bored in the board listlessly, next to him is Allison checking up her cellphone, too risky. Scotts takes a sit in the top of the first line next to Cassidy Lewis and Rachel Mackenzie rant about their friend Lauren for not coming to School, Scott rather to look take a quick glance to his History's notes and then he feels eyes on his nape, someone –Stiles or Allison- are staring at him, when this fault is going to go? Luckily the professor gets in the classroom and starts the lesson being impressed by the lack of students.

In the second period they have the History's exam and yeah he shares this class with both Stiles and Allison, also Lydia joins them and the first thing she does when she sits with her friends is punch Stiles' in the arm and complain about him dumping her in a store, he's amazed about how sharp his hearing has become if he only could hear someone whispering the answers in the test everything would be perfect. As he expected the question are long, it will take hours for him to answer them all. It takes him fifteen minutes to answer the first one and he's not even sure if he's right, he slightly tilts his head, Stiles' head is down on his test as Allison, but he can feel it, they're looking at him through the corner of their eyes, it is annoying, he needs to focus, reads the second question, oh crap he doesn't know this one, cranes his neck again, he can't stop it, the guilt keeps kicking him in the stomach, dragging the air out of his lungs, he… he is breathless… he actually is… next question, he doesn't know this one either, oh damn! He's going to fail, the pencils scraping against the sheets, someone sneezes and other coughs, this is not ok, next question, more eyes, more pencils and scrapings, someone coughs again next question, the pang, next question, the pencils, the stares, the scraping, he can't take it, he can't take it anymore he… he… where's is the air? Why the room is spinning?

"Mr. McCall?" He hears Mr. Turner's voice calling after him, but he's already out.

….

Before she notices she stands in a jolt, leaving her text behind.

"Ms. Argent" Mr. Turner says but she ignores him as Scott just did.

She comes out of the classroom, running into a couple of guys who are just passing by, she apologizes and looks around, the hallway is almost empty and yet there is no trace of Scott, hell he's really fast, yet it takes her a couple of seconds to realize where Scott is, in this floor the boy's room is between the lockers in front of the library so that's the first place where she looks before going somewhere else, when she reaches the door stops in a halt, this is the boy's bathroom a forbidden territory for girls, she hesitantly holds the handle and get in, as fast as she gets in, her fear is washed away, it is just as a girls' bathroom except for the urinals, the reek air and the jerks with their sneers staring at her, ok bad idea, she scoots back and gets out of their way before they say something they would definitely regret.

She finds Scott in the playfield, sitting in the bleachers with his face on his palms, his elbows resting on his knees as if he's going through a lot of pain.

"Hey" She says with concern sitting next to him, "Are you ok?" Ok that's not the smartest question just look at him. "You don't need to worry, we can study harder for the next one, really study not…well you know"

She chuckles, but Scott remains silent.

"Scott?" She says starting to get really concerned "What's going on? Does it have something to do with Stiles?"

He takes of his hands and looks up at her, he's sweating which is stupid considering how cold the air is.

"Are you sick?"

"Did he tell you something" He asks hoarsely.

"No, I just assumed that as you sat so far from him, maybe… seriously what's going between you too? You're having fights all the time"

This must have something to do with Stiles' accident in the woods, oh god maybe they have been arguing about it again, she wishes she can tell Scott the truth that something tried to kill his best friend and that it is probably the reason he fell from that cliff, to settle down the things between the two of them, but it is impossible, they won't believe her.

"We can't see each other anymore" Scott mumbles without looking at her in the eyes.

Her heart skips a beat.

"Scott? What do you mean?" Oh no, not this, she had to text him yesterday, maybe he thinks she lost interest in him, no no no no no no, Scott is all she has now, is her refuge from all the crap she has been coming through lately, he makes her feel safe and sane, those amber puppy eyes are the only thing between her and a mental institution, he's the only contact she has now with reality and a normal life, if she lose him…

"I'm sorry" He says rueful, as if he really mean it, "But things have changed"

"What? What do you mean?" She asks trying to calm down, she won't cry, they hadn't been dating for that long, but still it is so painful just two days ago she felt this amazing connection between they, she felt endless as if they were one single thing, and now it is over.

"I'm not a good person Allison, I'm not good enough for you, and I won't be, at least not now" He says squeezing his eyes shut.

Not being good enough for her? Is he kidding her? Scott is the sweetest and nicest person in the entire world, how couldn't he be good enough for her? Where he could get such idea?

Shit.

It was him, her dad, all that crap about the boyfriend and the sex talk, he is the only one who could tell Scott about not being good enough for her, and considering the fact that the whole town is wired with cameras there must be at least one tape of them hanging out, maybe he saw the mall's, this is all his fault, how can he be so selfish? He's a jerk, he has been all her life dragging her around the country because of his RPG monster's hunt, never leaved her have a normal life, lied to her, her whole life! And now that she feels safe and comfortable he takes that from her too.

"Scott"

"I'm really sorry" He snivels standing up and climbing down the steps.

….

Melissa walks down the hallway when her eyes meet with Mrs. Mackenzie who apparently has been arguing with the sheriff about the search parties in the town, in the farthest office she finds Tony, he's a good guy who has been really helpful for them since he got here, that's why she is here now, she needs his help, and intelligence to track down Margarie, she has been trying to contact the woman since she left the Evans' home yesterday and unfortunately she hadn't been able to reach her. All of her phones are out of services and in her file there is no clue of where she might have moved after he nephew died.

"Tony! How are you kiddo?" She says politely.

"Oh hi Mrs. M" The boy replies with a smirk.

Tony a short legged guy he is in his late twenties, actually she's not sure if he's twenty five or twenty eight, she always forgets to ask, he has short black hair, and brown eyes, he's addicted to chocolate and that's why Mellissa brought him today a hot chocolate mug from the store next the station.

"Look what I have brought you" She offers the mug with a smile.

Tony detaches his eyes from his computer and smiles at the sight of the steaming mug.

"Thank you Mrs. M you didn't have to" He replies blushing.

"It's nothing" She replies smirking, "So what are you up to?" Ask casually.

"Um not much, just checking up some old files, doing a wipe to the system, my computer is a little overloaded" He explains rolling his eyes.

"So…." She starts biting her bottom lip "Wouldn't you mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Anything you want Mrs. M" He smiles again and looks back at his screen "just tell me what you need"

"I need to reach this woman" She explains showing him Margarie's file "There are phones and emails, and everything else, but she moved out and I can't find her"

"So what did this woman?" He asks arching a brow, and coming back to his computer, his fingers flying quickly through the keys typing Margarie's information in the search engine "It will take a couple of minutes, our internet service sucks"

"She did nothing, I'm just trying to figure out something, that's all" She replies.

"Oh look here is it" He says when Margarie's picture pops in the screen in the top right corner accompanied by a couple of data that Mellissa can't read from her angle.

"She moved indeed to the other side of the country, a couple of moths actually" Tony explains squinting to the screen, "But she didn't stay longer"

"What do you mean? Is she back?" Mellissa Frowns.

"No, she was murdered" He says with pity in his voice.

No… this….can't, Mellissa leans closer to the screen and starts reading the text, apparently a thief got into Margarie's apartment there was a fight and she ended up dead, Oh god! This can't be happening, she's about to take her eyes off of the screen when something calls her attention, she moved far, really far, to a small town in New Jersey, and she was…murdered… three months ago, more specifically two days after Patrick's dead, no… this can't be a coincidence, what if she knew something and tried to escape and… oh come on! Is not like the bear or whatever killed her nephew chased down the woman and killed her.

"What about her brother? Can you find him?" She asks, her bottom lip wobbling, this don't make any sense at all.

"Ok no problem" Tony replies looking around Margarie's profile and seconds later a man's face pops in the screen.

"George Evans" He says starting to read the information that just showed up "He died two years ago, in a car accident, actually all his family died, the only survivor was their sixteen years old son Patrick"

Oh shit!

….

In matter of days the winter hit hard the town, all the streets houses and cars are covered with snow, Scott can't stop thinking about Christmas and the plans he had hangout with Allison for the holydays, go together to Sadie Hawkins, snow balls fights with Stiles and her, go to the movies, even talk to her about meeting her dad. He always spent Christmas with his mom and Stiles' family, messing around with Stiles near the abandoned mill in the farthest side of the woods to drink booze and talk about how shitty school was, they also visited Portland to watch the fireworks and get presents for everybody, the lights in the tree, the food, the joy….the happiness… Stiles….Allison everything was gone.

It's been two weeks since he broke up with Allison and accepted Derek's offering, it supposes he must feel like a hero, doing all this to save the town and the people he love, Derek has been toughing him how to control his instincts and the advantages of his new abilities, though the winter and the snow had decrease their sense of smell considerably, Derek is a good guy, despite all the fact that Scott lost everything because of him he can't stop feeling some respect for the guy, he is doing all that to protect Beacon Hills, but every time Scott thinks about an upcoming war, his stomach squirms, he's afraid to die, and at the same time he doesn't, a part of him feels like it would be the best if some random werewolf rips down his throat, he deserves it after all what he done. In other hand the other werewolves threat him well, thought Erica keeps having argues with Derek about the need of new werewolf in the pack, Scott agrees with her, he doesn't know how many the other werewolves are and a war doesn't sound like a few of them.

Isaac is pretty funny, sometimes he plays jests to Derek and always ends up flying through a window, sometimes he reminds Scott a bit of Stiles, and something stings him in the chest, he misses Stiles he misses him so much, he can't stop thinking that there should be another way, something that would help him break free from his curse and be normal teenager, he has been looking for it in his spare time –which isn't too big considering his grades- and he hadn't find anything, internet sucks when it is a matter of real supernatural things, he's pretty sure Stiles would have found the answer, anyway Derek told him there is a way to make him human again, and he promised he will tell him once they win the battle, Scott is not sure why but Derek seems pretty confident about their victory, he wishes he could be so hopeful as the guy who cursed him, so he can come back to his previous life with Stiles and Allison by his side, having full sleep nights and don't getting in trouble with his mom for breaking his curfew and lie to her telling he has been practicing Lacrosse with the guys.

He doesn't sleep anymore, or at least is how he feels it, his nights are endless, sometimes he has full sleep nights where there is nothing in his mind, everything is black, but the most of time he has nightmares, were he runs down the streets in all fours chasing Allison and his mom and then murdering them, or the bees' captain or the first guy who died thought he still can't recall those days, when he tries all that comes to his memory is anger and fear and blood's scent, it is scaring, them he thinks about Stiles' taking pills for sleeping, to pretend smiles and he feels like shit, his friend was so lonely, and sad and scared for so long, frightened of going to sleep and see a monster, see him, and after all that he staid by his side and helped him, Scott can't take it anymore, he's so angry with himself for killing those guys, for lying his mom, for being forced to be part of a war to which he isn't related, for hurting Stiles and Allison, he needs to be done with this guilt that presses down his chest, he wants it to be over, he wants to go to sink in the nothingness where nothing can reach him not even his guilt or the pain.

….

It's being two weeks since Stiles last saw Scott or came into the cabin, he knows he was bored of doing the same every day, wake Scott up and try to force to turn back into a human, but now he even misses the idea of being running down the woods while his friend chases him in the shape of a monster, everything has lost its sense, he spends the days at home, cleaning up and learning new healthy recipes, or reading a new book, he had read a lot of great books lately but not even them can fill the hole he fills inside. At school everything is the same, Harris tries to tease him, he doesn't pay attention, gets high grades, some days he goes over Lydia's –yeah she forgave him after he made out a lie about being sick- to work in a school projects, her mom is really nice and bakes awesome chocolate chip's cookies by the way, later Tackler shows up and takes Lydia in a date, she has invited him over a couple of times but he always says no, he doesn't want to be the third wheel and he can't stand Tackler anyway, it's a cocky and selfish bastard, it is enough to have to sit with him at lunch he doesn't want to see him more often.

None of the girls at school have asked him for Sadie Hawkins which isn't just sad but also humiliating, he's not sure if it's because of his scent's awing stench or because of Lydia's imprudence, but the fact is that none of the girls at school want anything to do with him, his last hope is Allison, Lydia told him that Scott broke up with her, and he's not impressed, he knows his friend is just trying to keep them safe from himself, and he couldn't agree more with him.

Speaking of Allison, she tries to pretend she isn't affected by their broke up or the fact that Scott doesn't sit with them anymore, actually she participates in the conversations and laughs at Lydia's mean comments about the other girl's dressing style, but he knows it, he feels it deep inside that she's having a hard time, that her smile are fake and that loneliness is dragging her deep into darkness, he's not sure how he can know all this, maybe it has something to do with what Isaac said about they both having the exact same scent, Stiles has been looking for it on internet, even in the deep web but he hadn't find anything, his new friends in the deep web doesn't have any idea of how two persons can have an exact same scent or how it's smell can be a bad omen.

Sometimes he wanders around the wood line, near his old home, but not to close, he's afraid of crossing his path with Dr. Deaton, he still can't understand how his mom's best friend could have tried to kill him, does he knows something? After all the shit that happened he wouldn't be impressed. When he's near the woods sometimes he feels tempted to walk in and watch Scott's training, what they teach him? How to tear a limb? How to howl hard? It would be funny if Stiles mood wasn't in scaring low levels, almost as low as he was months after his mom passed, he feels lonely, and lost, and empty the only think that makes him smile in the mornings is the fact that his dad is still alive.

….

Life has been shit lately, since Scott dumped her Allison hadn't be able to find a true reason to smile, especially because she's sure her dad is the reason Scott broke up with her in the first place, she has been thinking about it over and over in her mind while she's at lunch in the school, she's happy Lydia is her friend, because is the kind of friend who won't stop talking and allows you to drift off without noticing all you need to do is nod and say a random comment sometime, though Allison is a little hurt about Lydia saying Scott is a jerk just like Jackson.

Her dad has been pretty busy lately, she discovered that there is another place he visits for hours before heading to the apartment, one day she skipped gym's class and drove there just to find out that there is a construction after all, which means her dad is indeed an architect by day and a creatures' hunter by night, she's not sure what he does in the display room anymore, the attacks has ceased completely and the people is starting to jog in the woods and everything else, she knows he has been waiting for friends to come help him hunt down the wildling, she had heard him again having an arguing in his room about the full moon getting nearer, and yup is full moon in two days and her dad's hunt club hasn't showed up yet, or at least that's what she thinks, anyway she has been mourning enough the last two weeks, she hasn't even read anymore of the Binding book –yeah that's the name, turns out her phone has this app that looks on the web whatever think you take a picture of- she just got the name, the website is blocked so she doesn't know anything else about who wrote the book or when, but she's decided, probably all this will be done in two days and then they will move out again, and maybe it would be the best, but first she wants to see the werewolf with her own eyes, wants to see the life's fading from the eyes of the creature that haunted her dreams for so long.

….

So Tony isn't as good as she thought, the make the story short, the idiot came up to the sheriff to ask him if they needed any more help in the case Mellissa was working on, the man called Mellissa at her office and started to yell at her for losing her time in a closed case when she should be working on the meth's lab working in the town. But that's not all, she thought she could ask the boy a little bit more help checking up Patrick's cellphone's texts record or his email's she sure now that someone a person definitely murdered that family but why? The sheriff is so intransigent, his arrogance is sinking the station, she misses Sheriff Morgan, she don't get how could made him go and bring this jackass, anyway surprise Tony refused to help her, he said he couldn't dig inside a closed case any longer or he might get in trouble, so it's better to forget spying Patrick's texts, now where she can find someone willing to hack an email? She needs to find something, anything that might give her a clue that Patrick could have been harassed or threated by someone, but who could help her out?

….

The house is fully clean, the dishes the stove, he mopped around all the floor, and his dad is peacefully resting in his bed, Stiles is not sleepy, but is better to try to get some sleep, tomorrow is Sadie Hawkins' dance and the start of the holiday season which means a lot of free time to watch the shows he had miss and read a some new book, it will be a really hard season, it will be their first Christmas without his mom, and now without Scott so maybe it's better to spend it sleeping.

He climbs up the stairs and finds his dad at the top of the steps fully dressed and wearing a thick coat, there is suitcase in his hand.

"Dad!" He blurts out shocked, he thought he was asleep. "Are you going somewhere?"

His dad takes a minute before answering.

"I…um… don't be scare, there is nothing to be worry about but I just got a call, my dad felt from his chair, he broke some bones, but he's fine… he's truly fine, I'm going over to visit them a couple of days, I have already called Mellissa, you're staying with them until I'm back"

"Dad! No! I want to go, I want to see grandpa" Stiles begs, starting to feel the lack of air in his lungs.

"I'm sorry son, but you have school tomorrow, anyway isn't the big dance tomorrow night?" His dad smirks. "Everything is going to be fine"

"I don't care about school, I have high grades I'm going with you" He hurries to push him aside to pack his clothes, but his dad takes him by his arm.

"No…you can't… is"

_Just say it for Christ sake, say you're afraid I might have another episode. _

"I have to go, be good at Mellissa's, if you need money call me, I'll be back as soon as I can" His father says with a sad smile pressing his lips against Stiles forehead, and then climbing down the stairs.

When his dad is gone, a lot of feelings takes over Stiles, fear for his grandfather's life, pity for his grandma who must be really scared, frustration for not being able to tell his dad that everything he said was right and anger for him not trusting him to stay alone at home until he gets back, anyway how is he going to share a room with Scott when they don't even talk to each other? Maybe he can stay, maybe he can talk to Mrs. M about he's feeling good and happy and that there is no need for her to babysitting him because he's not eight anymore!

He gets in his room a closes the door, there is no way he's going over Scott's he doesn't care that Scott is trying to keep him safe, he's mad at him, for being so selfish and a jerk, and for thinking there is anything Stiles could do to help him, fuck!

"Hey" A harsh voice says and a pair of ice-cold blue eyes shine in the darkness.

Damn! Stiles jumps on his feet, his heart skipping a beat.

"Derek!" He gasp, "What are you doing here?" He asks feeling his blood boiling in his veins just to the sight of the werewolf? "What happened? Need your TV to stop shifting into a toaster?"

He werewolf stares at him with annoyance "Funny" replies sharply.

"Seriously you can't climb up by my window, you're going to scare my neighbors" He reproaches.

"There is no time, Scott is missing" Derek grunts.

A way of panic takes over Stiles.

"He's not missing I saw tomorrow morning at school" Stiles affirms calming down.

"He didn't came over tonight and won't answer his phone" Derek explains, his teeth clenched.

"Why should I help you? Scott and I aren't friends anymore, and it's because of your fault by the way" Stiles spits glaring at the werewolf, he's tempted to punch his bitter face, oh how he wants to do it, but it wouldn't help he will probably end up dead and with a broken hand.

"I thought you cared about him, after all what you did for him" Derek reproaches with disappointment in his voice.

Disappointment? Really?

"Of course I care about him, but I think he would ran way, he's probably in the movies trying to forget for a minute how fucked his life is"

"This isn't a game, the police is searching for a missing girl, and Scott is missing too Erica and the rest are already hunting him, they are sure he killed the girl, if they find him before us or worse if they don't then he will be running free tomorrow in the full moon, his second full moon, it doesn't matter how good he did lately, if we don't catch him and chain him up we're all going to be screwed" Derek says with a glare.

Fuck!

"What about your super magical nose? Is broken or something?"

"The winter is blocking my sense of smell, I can't catch a scent farther than 1 mile" The brood guy says sternly. "You're his friend, you know how he thinks, if someone can find him, it is you"

….

She climbs up the stairs and starts unbuttoning her uniform, she's so tired, it was a loss of time trying to convince Tony to help her, she passes by Scott's room the lights are out yet she's able to see the bulk on the bed, thank god he's home he has been getting back too late the last weeks, it doesn't matter how hard she yells or how much she grounds him, he keeps doing it, at least one thing is working on.

She gets in her room and sighs, she's not sure how the emails password's hacking works, she hadn't a case related to it before, but obviously she can't start an order when the sheriff explicitly made clear he wanted them working on the meth's lab and no in teenager's closed cases, so if she's going to do this, she needs help from someone who knows how to hack the system, someone who smart that doesn't care about getting in trouble…someone… someone like Stiles.

She passes by Scott's room and glances through the door's ajar, there is no quilt on Scott's room, so Stiles hadn't come up yet, which means that he's probably still picking up his stuffs or waiting until tomorrow to come over, and Simon just left to visit his father, this is her chance, she miss it.

Melissa dashes down the stairs, when she's at the door a hum of a car engine's makes her instinctively look at her right where Simon's old jeep drives off, but… Simon's car isn't there either which means… Where the hell his boy think is going this late? Oh he's going to be in so much trouble, right after helping her spy Patrick Evans' email of course. She gets up in her car and start to follow the now distant lights of Stiles' car.

Where he thinks he's going? This route takes… oh is he going to their old home? What does this kid have in mind? She feels sorry for him, she's tempted to let him get there but she can't Simon would be really mad at her if something happens to him, Scott would be really mad at her something if something happens to him, she will be really mat at herself if something happens to her little boy, so she keeps driving and, oh he's not going to his house, but where them? What is wrong with him? He's driving toward the forest, is he insane? She doesn't care what the sheriff or the rest of the department says, there is still a wild animal in there and it's going to kill him if she doesn't stop him, Mellissa takes out her phone and starts dialing Stiles' number, but he's forwarding the call, Stiles! Oh she's going to kill him, he's going to be grounded until he's… Oh how dumped she has been, sometimes she really looks at Stiles' as…

He stops his car in the entrance of the forest's dirt road that is now covered with a thick layer of snow, but why? She gets down of her car and runs toward him, Stiles climbs down the jeep and closes the door, there is a shadow she's not sure, is someone else with him? She's not sure.

"Stiles" She calls having a hard time to run in the snow.

"Stiles" She repeats but the boy is not listening and then steps inside the forest.

Mellissa struggles with the snow a little harder until she reaches the jeep, she gets into the woods and looks around, and there… is no sight of Stiles… or the town behind her.

….

He has been so stupid! He can't believe he let everything slip through his fingers, there is missing girl somewhere, he hadn't be able to get a clue, there is nothing in the screens as if she just vanished or they found out about the cameras and took her in one of the blind spots in his system, he had lost all this months following Victoria's ideals, two boys had died thought there are still some question puzzling his mind about the one. He can't let that poor girl die, what if she was Allison? He wouldn't be able to stand it if the girl was Allison he would lose his mind and kill all of them, and maybe…. That's the only way, damn Jeremy, Damn Dave and Marc, he's gonna have to do this alone, if someone else dies tomorrow night it will call the attention and they will come and he won't be able to stop the, it will be a bloodbath.

He turns off the radio he got to spy the police and fastens it to his belt, he's not sure of how much Allison knows, but he can't allow her to discover what he's about to do, it is too risky and h must admit to himself he's scared, if he could only read the wind, but he has no time for possibilities he needs facts and the only way to get them is trying, he only hopes he success today or else…. He needs a backup plan if Allison wakes up in the morning to find out he's dead, if he dies she will need to run away and never come back, but what? He's running out of time, he can't afford to lose more minutes in a few hours will be full-moon's morning and they're strength will be bigger, and even now he has his doubts about being able to do anything.

He slightly pushes his bed aside being careful to not make any noise and wake up Allison, below the fake wood slate his takes out the narrow suitcase, and takes an assault rifle and two hand guns, hauls a crossbow over shoulders and hides a couple blessed steel knives, may not be pure silver but the monkshood's cocktail will do the rest.

He walks out his room and approaches Allison's, from the door he can see her silhouette on the bed against the moon's brightness reflected by the snow on the windowsill, if he could only reach her, and say how much he loves, and kiss her forehead, unfortunately he can't she will feel him coming and would wake up, then he wouldn't be able to leave and all his efforts would be in vain.

He climbs down the stairs in the middle of the darkness, closes the door behind him, something is not right he can feel it, but he can't tell what, now he feels stupid to not pay more attention in Beats and Breathing's when he was a teenager, he could tell with just a sniff of the night air if this was the right night to do it or if they will someday be safe. He reaches his car pulls opens the door, and heats the engine, tomorrow everything will be over, he will make sure of it.

….

They have been wandering around the snow for a while, and there is no sight of Scott and luckily neither of the others.

"I need to try" Stiles says stubbornly.

"You could die, you have been lucky of not draining yourself the past times" Derek replies with annoyance, his head leaned forward as a dog that tries to catch a scent. "Just think about him, let your legs guide you, it is almost the same but it won't kill if you accidentally push too hard"

He's trying he's fucking trying, he has been trying for an hour and he hadn't be able to get anything, they have been running on circles for hours.

"What about you? Why you don't try it? Stiles asks.

"I don't work on us, werewolves have all kind of orientation senses that it is impossible for us to get lost or twitch the binding, because we always know exactly where we are"

"I don't get it, what is the purpose on being able to do it if I'm not technically allowed to do it?" Stiles says frustrated.

"You need training, need to gain control, I told you shouldn't be able to do it, but you're stronger than I thought" Derek explains without looking at him.

"So you can teach me?" Stiles asks thrilled, the idea of learning some magic tricks is tempting.

"I don't know anything about bindings, actually Binders and werewolves aren't along with each other" Derek mumbles leaving Stiles more puzzled than before.

"Can you explain me what the hell is a Binder?" The boy asks sick of Derek assuming he always knows what he's talking about.

"There is no time, I need you do to something" Derek says stopping short.

"What?" the boy asks shivering, it is so cold and his legs are soaked with melted snow, oh god he wishes he could be back in his warm bed, why Scott had to scape this late night? Why not doing it in the morning of a summer day?

Something falls on his head, Stiles reaches his hands up over the extremely warm cloth, and looks at his back where Derek is taking out his white top tank, baring his torso, the moonlight hits his pale chest and abs almost making them glow but there is something else, there are short wisps of steam coming out of his naked body.

"Why are you staring?" Derek asks glaring at him.

"You…"Stiles starts gaping at the spidery foggy forms in the werewolves' body.

The top tank flies to his head.

"I'm hot if that what you mean" The werewolf replies rolling his eyes and kneeling down to unloose his boots.

"I know but I didn't thought it was literal I mean is like you're on fire" Stiles says shocked.

"You should put on the jacket, it will keep you warm for a while" Derek advises working on the second boot.

Stiles shoves an arm through Derek's leather jacket and a surprisingly pleasant hotness skims his skin spreading in seconds through he's body, he's not freezing anymore, he wants to be a damn werewolf!

Derek shoves Stiles his boots, he catches them, and starts to have a hard time to hold everything, he wishes he had his backpack with him right now, but there is nothing he can do.

Derek's hand unbuttons his jeans and pulls then down, Stiles turns on his back embarrassed.

"You could have warned me!" Reproaches embarrassed.

"Humans" Derek snorts.

Fucking racist were-dump and his lack of decency. "Why are you undressing anyway?" He asks still back at Derek.

"I'll shift, my nose will be a little better, I won't be able to talk so you need to stay close to me, if the others show run and find Scott ok?"

Stiles hears a soft moan at his back and something that sounded like a crunching bone, and when he looks back a giant Wolf as white as the snow that surrounds them stares at him with ice-blue beaming eyes.

….

Where in the hell is Stiles? Is he insane? How he can come back to the forest after what happened to him? Oh he's in so much trouble. Mellissa tries to dialing again but he won't answer, she has been looking for him for an hour already without success and speaking of the woods, there is something really odd going on with them, the last time she's not used to get lost, she grew up in that forest, hanged out with Thalia a lot in here, how can she get lost? She's almost sure the town vanished right behind her as soon as she stepped inside, but that doesn't make any sense.

Oh there he is and…. Oh Jesus Christ.

"STILES!" She cries and darts toward him, her heart gives a lurch, she looks for her gun in her belt, thank god she didn't finish undressing when she decided to look for him, this can't be real there is a HUGE white furred dog…. No it is a wolf? How can be a wolf in there? And how can it be so large? It is, terrifying big and bold, it is practically the same size as the boy and it is on its all fours, its pale color reflects the moonlight its ghostly gleam makes her shiver.

"Calm down" She mumbles to the boy's shocked face as she slowly pulls up her gun and aims the wolf's head.

"Mrs. M" Stiles says with a shaky voice.

"Everything is going to be alright" She assures though she's not sure how, that is the creature, that is the thing that murdered those boys, but that doesn't make any sense, what happens with Patrick and his family? There is something really weird going on here.

It is too close to Stiles, its blue eyes stare straight at her, there is something scary and intimidating about them, as if the creature could reason, it is disturbing… What the hell is going on? _You need to calm down Melissa, calm down, you have only one shot, you need to be quick or Stiles may die. _

It slightly moves an enormous paw forward and she shots, she couldn't helped, she freaked out, the high pitched crack followed by a short whine buzzes in her ear, she scoots back and squeezes the handgrip, she missed.

"Wait…Mrs. M, don't hurt him" Stiles says standing before the wolf and her, what is wrong with this kid "Don't hurt him, he's my friend"

"Your friend?" Mellissa repeats without understand already aiming between the eyes.

"My pet actually, his name is Sparky" The boy explains, there is drip of sweat running down his temple, who's that jacket? And those clothes he's carrying?

"Stiles… that's the animal that have been killing people in the town" She tries to explain him "Slowly walk toward me and don't look back, ok?" She says doing her best to not sound as terrified as she is.

"No… I'm telling, he wouldn't hurt anybody"

"Stiles"

"Don't kill him Mrs. M, is my friend, I thought it tricks I promise" The boy begs, "Look"

Stiles turns his back to her, _God help me!_

"Sparky roll" this has to be joke.

The wolf stares at Stiles with a killer gaze, this is her chance, she prepares herself to shot and when she's about to shoot wolf rolls on its back.

"Sparky sit!" Stiles commands and the wolf do the trick, what the hell? "Sparky stand" The wolf obeys again, she's pretty impress.

"Those are pretty good tricks Stiles but…"

"Sparky lick your balls" The boy says and for some reason there is a sneer in his face, this has gone too far.

The wolf remains still and its fangs are starting to show up.

"Stiles come here now!" She orders.

"Sparky do the thing!" Stiles urges with an annoying voice, the wolf lets out a snarl and curls itself into a ball in the ground starting to skim its genitals with its tongue.

Stiles cracks in a laughs "You you're doing it, you're actually doing it oh my god!" Chortles a little more insanely.

Ok maybe is not late to find a mental institution for him.

"Stiles is amazing that you trained it as your pet, but it is a wild creature… it is dangerous"

"No he's not, you can pet him, really" Stiles says reaching the wolf, Mellissa's heart skips a beat, the boy puts a hand on its head and slowly strokes its fur. "See? Come on" He beckons her to come closer.

"You can even pull of its hair" He does it and the beast whines, "Or even step on its paws, its safe" A higher wail and a recoil from the wolf "he really is, please don't him down, it's my friend"

"Enough Stiles, I got it" She says sharply, she's sick of it.

"Come here, were going home now!" She yells and beckons him.

"Can I stay a little lon…?"

"Stiles now!" She says furious.

The boy seems about to say something, but the wolf approaches him and pushes him with his muzzle ahead, as if it were trying to make him leave, Oh dear lord.

Stiles steps next to her, and her heartbeat starts to steady, thought she doubts it will be fully stable until they are back home.

She takes Stiles from his leather jacket; he's still carrying those clothes in his hands.

"I need your favor with something" She explains though she's not sure anymore if Patrick's mail will take her somewhere, she feels like driving toward a dead end.

Stiles nods.

"Good because if you'd say no I would have called your dad to tell him about your new pet" She says craning her neck back to make sure the wolf isn't following them, she should tell the sheriff about it, maybe in the morning, right now, god she's so tired, she closes her eyes, and yearns for her bed.

Her head falls over the cold snow and she quickly stands, how did she fall? She opens her eyes, the whole landscape changed, she's lying on a clearing, and… there is no trace of Stiles or the wolf, how is this possible?

….

Stiles knees sink in the snow, and he looks around, he's near the lake, Oh God! He feels like he just ran one hundred miles! He groans helps himself to stand by hugging to a naked tree trunk. He must have been thinking about going far from Scott's mom, he's not sure of what he was thinking in that very moment; damn and now he is lost.

He takes some air, Derek's clothes are scattered in the snow, oh he's going to kick his ass, he picks them up and is about to start his way when he realizes he has no idea of where to go, maybe south, what was that thing Derek said earlier in his room? _You're his friend, you know how he thinks, if someone can find him, it is you_, well guess what? he has no idea.

Stiles starts walking when far ahead a mound of snow moves, did he see right? Maybe his little travel made him hit his head, no... It is definitively moving, well actually dashing, toward him, Stiles starts running on the opposite side, he looks back and the wolf lurches over him, Stiles blocks his head with his arms at the time the creature turns human in the air a really pissed off and naked human guy.

Derek takes Stiles by the collar of his shirt and stamps him against the tree back him, leaning toward him, his eyes flaring like blue flames.

"Sparky?" Derek says clenching his teeth.

"I… freaked out ok? She was going to shoot you and I had to do something"

"And the only thing that came to your mouth was made a fool of me?"

"Oh come on! It was funny"

"It was fucking hilarious" Derek growls the grip of his hand on Stiles neck starting to burn his skin.

"I'm sorry ok? I just tried to save your life" He says hurt.

"You know I wouldn't have died" Derek says angrily.

"Forget it ok? We need to find Scott" Stiles reminds him with the hope Derek let go and don't Scorch Stiles' throat "Geez you need to work in your anger issues"

"And you in your jokes" The wolf replies sharply.

Stiles' phone rings, he takes it out hoping it is Scott but it isn't him, it is his mom and crap he has five missed calls from her.

"Hey Mrs. M" He says casually.

"Stiles where the hell are you?" She asks angrily.

"I'm on my way back home" He lies.

"What happened? How we split?" She asks with a shaky voice, oh great now he feels sorry for having to make her believe she's becoming insane.

"We fell, remember? As long as we started walking we rolled down steep ground, we didn't see it because of the snow"

There is a pause before she replies again.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have knocked my head really hard"

"I looked for you but couldn't find you so I thought about getting back in town and look for help"

"No I'm fine, I'm near the line, so you say you're out of the woods?" She asks hesitantly.

"Yes ma'am" He replies coolly.

"Ok I'll meet you back home" She says cutting the call.

Stiles glances up and his eyes meets Derek's puzzled ones, "You're a really good liar" Derek says impressed.

"It's a natural gift" Stiles says with self-sufficient grin, "though is better to make sure she gets back home, you keep looking for Scott and I'll…"

The world spins, and his head falls on his side.

"What's going on?" Derek asks shaking him, "I told you to not travel"

Stiles' knees turn into jelly and his body slumps down but his head never meets the snow, apparently Derek is holding by the jacket, his skin is sticky with sweat, and his head won't stop spinning, he feels sick, he feels like when he's drunk, though it's been a long time since the last time he did, he doesn't a have a drop of alcohol since two years ago before his mom got sick, when Scott and him…

"Are you ok?" Derek asks in a thin voice, maybe Stiles' ears are failing two.

"I know where he is" Stiles slurs

"Where?" Derek asks with relief in his voice.

"He's on the mill, by the creek outside the town" Stiles explains panting.

"Ok, stay here, I'll make sure his mom gets out of the wood, I'll be back in a couple in ten minutes, if you see the others…"

"I… know…. I run" Stiles says between gasps while Derek gently takes him down leaning his back against a tree. "So you care about me now" Snorts with his last breath.

"No, after what you did to me back there in front of that woman I decided I'm going to rip down your throat when this all over, maybe it will encourage Scott to kill me in case he still has doubts" Derek says sternly, then shifting into his wolf form and dashing out of his sight.

Stiles chuckles and closes his eyes, he needs to calm down and regain some strength, and he's going to need it.

After ten minutes, he's feeling a little better, but unfortunately Derek is not back, and now that his mind is starting react a memory makes him jolt to his feet, Scott killed a girl, Erica, Vernon and Isaac are looking for him to kill him for real, he needs to find Scott, he needs to find him now! Stiles stands and starts trudging to the mill, it will take him hours to get there on foot if he only could….

"You did it again didn't you" Derek voice's says next to him.

Stiles opens his eyes, he's so dazed.

"How long I've been here?" Stiles asks craning his neck.

"I don't know, I just caught your scent, even though you stink as trash it have been hard for me to find you in this weather" Derek says angrily.

"Am I going to die?" Stiles asks with not enough strength to even feel scared.

"No, but you need to rest or you'll definitely die" Derek explains angrily, "You had to wait for me as I told you"

"I couldn't… they are going to… kill him" Stiles pants.

His body flies up and his eyes shut down again… His head is bouncing, literally, he flutters his eyes open the landscape shifts at high speed the brisk air ruffles his hair, he digs his head in the puffy and warm quilt in which he's lying, then his head jerks up. Derek is carrying him on his back toward the mill, is taking him with Scott, his head jerks up oh god! He's on Derek's back on Derek's frigging naked back, this is so wrong, Stiles tries to sit and falls, his body rolling down steep ground, oh great Karma.

When he stops he opens his eyes and shakes the snow off from him, he's in front of a concrete wall with a musky smell and a hole at the top, they did it, they got in. Stiles stands quickly and starts climbing up the wall, thank god it is short or else he might fall, he's still a little dizzy, when he reaches the top, peeks trough the wall, everything is dark inside, but he's able to get a glance of the back of a Lacrosse's shirt.

He slowly gets in, and gets down. Derek throws himself in after him.

"Scott?" Stiles asks, his friend is relying on a after his body shaking out of control, a snivel break's Stiles' heart.

He looks around, it pitch dark, he can't see anything but Scott's white shirt, he reaches closer and puts a hand on the his friend shoulder, Scott mourns harder.

"I'm pathetic" Scott says with a high pitched voice.

Stiles sits next to him and his ass gets sticky with something, oh gross, he looks down it is impossible to see what it is but there is a peculiar smell, a coppery…

"You tried to kill yourself!" He yells! Throwing himself over Scott, the world spinning around, damn he needs to rest. "What the hell were you thinking? You can't kill yourself!" Stiles says punching in the stomach, god! He's so angry! How can he be so selfish?

"I know! As soon as I make the cut the wound is already healing"

"That's not what I meant" Stiles grunts.

"Where the hell you get all this energy?" Derek asks in astonishment, his shining eyes fixed on Stiles. "He almost dies today, looking for you by the way" Says the pack leader taking Stiles from top Scott as if he was just a dummy doll.

"Why?" Scott demands furious, "Why? After all I said and did to you why you still care about me? I feel it deep inside me, I'm a monster, I want to dismember people I can feel it, so tell why?"

"Yeah I would like to hear that too" Derek says with annoyance, Stiles doesn't need to see him to know he's probably rolling his eyes right now.

"Because you're my friend, and no matter what! I'll always be by your side" Stiles blurts out feeling his cheeks burning. "You're not bad Scott, I don't care what you think you're the nicest guy I now and I would let that all this crap sink you! I'll stay by you even if you try to push me aside, ignore me or kill me"

"Thanks" Scott says glancing down at the floor.

"Good you're friends again, now let's find a way to hide his butt before the others come" Derek says sternly.

"What? Why?" Scott asks lost.

"You killed a girl, Erica freaked out they're looking for you blah, blah, blah they're going to kill you and tomorrow is full moon" Stiles hurries to say.

"When, where?" Scott says shocked. "I've been here the whole day I swear, I swear it wasn't me!"

"Actually there is no body yet, they just think that maybe you did it, but she could have been kidnaped by robbers, or she ditched home"

"It's true, maybe it is all a misunderstanding" Derek agrees thoughtfully.

"Well call your doggies and tell them to stop their hunt" Stiles says furious.

"They won't listen, not on a full moon day, they will lose their control, and we need to keep Scott safe too until the moon is gone" Derek explains.

"Wait… they don't know he's here right? This place is far and their noses aren't working properly…"Stiles starts, "Scott can hide here until the morning after the full moon"

"And how would you make him stay instead of getting out to rip people's throat?" Derek says condescendingly.

_Silver_.

"We need silver" He says scratching his ear, he knows he has silver somewhere but where?

"Silver?" Scott asks puzzled.

"Yeah, a silver chain, it doesn't matter how strong you are you won't be able to break it" Stiles explains thinking about silver, when was the last time he saw a silver chain?

Oh right he was in his mom's house looking the fairy tale book, and then he… oh he has been so dump, he's wearing it right now, it's his mom's silver chain but they really need it, they do.

"Turn on your back" He orders and Scott does so.

He takes off his chain reluctantly and ties his friend's hands against the raft with it.

"I'm sorry I'll try to get a larger one for tomorrow morning" Stiles promises.

"I'll be back soon, will make sure they don't kick his ass in the way back home, and will get some clothes" Derek says hoarsely, what's going on with him?

"You don't have to come, it would be more helpful if you find that girl and clean my name"

"You're right" Derek says nodding.

"What are you doing naked anyway?" Scott says puzzled with a brief chuckle.

"Long story"

"You are a hero ok? You're not a monster, you're going to do great things, you're going to protect your mom, and Allison and all the town, I know you can do it! I know it, just think as a hero, think as a hero and everything will be fine" Those are the last words Stiles says before getting out of the abandoned mill.

Derek climbs down from the car when the get to Stiles' home, he came with him to make sure the other werewolves didn't follow him and do something to him right after they found his soaked pants in the snow, he promised he would be back as fast as he's can. Shit everything is screwed up, what if Scott did actually kill that girl and can't remember it? They are going to kill him, they need a plan, they need a way to get him out of there, he shoves his keys on his pockets, what a night, at least he finally can get some rest, he opens the door and…

"Where have you been?" Scott's mom says angrily at the door.

"I was just…."

"What is that thing you were petting in the woods Stiles?" She sighs, there is some relief in her voice. "I was so concerned, how could you did this to me? Do you have any idea of how angry your dad… Never mind, I got work for you"

"Work?" Stiles says puzzled.

"Yeah I know it was you who hacked those guys' facebook's profiles three years ago, you know? The ones who have been bulling you… remember?

Oh crap.

"I need you to do the same for me and won't tell your dad about the hard time you gave me today, alright? But forget about your pet, even if it's not the animal that has been murdering teenagers, which I doubt, it is a dangerous creature and not a pet, understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Replies Stiles listless, already climbing up the stairs to get his laptop.

….

Her dad hasn't got out of the car in two hours, why they hadn't move since then? What is he waiting for? All her body hurts after spending hours crouched behind the passenger's seat. God! She's tempted to getting out, she doesn't care if her dad discovers her or not, it is so… The car is moving! The car is moving! Where is he taking her now?

This time he only drives five minutes and then gets out of the car slamming the car behind him, Allison takes her chance to get out of her stash when she can't hear his steps anymore, she opens the door and gets down, kneeling behind the car to not let her dad see her, her boots sink in the snow and she shivers, hell they're in the woods, this is for real, she look at her back it is all dark, ahead she can see her dad's silhouette approaching to a building a house, most of the lights are out, except for the one in the porch, where a tall boy… Derek is waiting with his arms folded; Allison reaches a little closer to get a better view, her dad his reaching him with a gun held high.

"Who is it?" Her dad says sharply.

"I don't know what you are talking about… sir" The guy says sternly.

"Don't play the fool with me boy, do you think it worth to risk everything because of one of your little dogs!? Her dad yells.

Oh god! Is Derek? The nice guy who brought her home that day, her dad become insane… and… it all makes sense now!

"I don't know what you're planning but his ends, here and now, I gave you enough chances to redeem yourself to do something with your life, but instead you have been killing poor kids all over the town"

"What about the first one?" Derek says casually "You know we actually did you a favor"

"What are you talking about? "Her dad demands.

"They are all coming, I'm what it takes to protect my home, to protect everyone in this town"

"Don't try to play the hero with me, we both know what kind of monster you are, I don't know why I let you live in the first place" Spits the older, taking now a second gun with his free hand. "If you're not going to tell me who is, then I'm going to end this once and for all!"

"Another alpha will rise after I die"

"I'll kill it too, and all the others unless you tell me who has been killing the people in the town! A girl is missing, and this is all your fault, give me the god damn name!"

"I can't do that I'm sorry" Derek says as if he really means it, and Allison is not sure why but she feels pity for him.

Her dad launches forward, and Derek avoid the shots, then Christopher Argent takes impulse from the wall, throws the guns on the floor, and takes a crossbow from his back and start shooting multiple arrows while he is in the air, her dad is frigging ninja, god if she only had something to help him, oh god! Is she really considering joining the fight?

Derek ducks another row of arrows, and starts darting away her dad is chasing him, Allison stands and dashes following them, why is he running off? Why isn't he trying to fight back? Fuck she lost track of them, she looks around and spots a dark shape looking around, she hides behind a tree, it is Derek, cranes his neck in all directions as if he were seeing her dad reflected in every tree. Then a shadow lurches out of nowhere, there is a loud moan than later turns into a growl and Derek falls to the ground, she can hear his breathing, it is high but even and peaceful, isn't he afraid.

"We both knew this was going to end this way" Her dad says softly as if he was enjoining the moment.

"I only regret I didn't do it before"

"I couldn't agree more" Derek replies evenly, with no irony or sarcasm on his statement, is he willing to day?

Her dad's silhouette takes a sharp object from his belt, and impatiently thrust the knife on the boy's chest, there is a high pitched scream, at first Allison thinks it was Derek who did it, but it isn't until she notices she's running that it was actually her, she was the one shrilled and is now running away from her dad.

….

Stiles opened a software in the computer, it took about fifteen minutes to it to decipher Patrick's password, at the end it turned out that his password was the word password, what a dump, if she only knew, anyway they hadn't find anything on it, just Amazon's offers and porn, lots of porn.

"You know? It would help if you at least tell me who we're spying, or what we are looking for"| The boy says tiresome, damn it, it was a waste of time.

"The less you know the better" Mellissa explains.

"So this guy is a criminal uh?" The boy chuckles.

"He's dead and I not sure" She corrects him, she knows she has been a little too harsh on him, but she can't help it, he lied, he went into the woods in the middle of the night, has been hiding a freaking mutant Wolf, Jesus and she thought she knew him.

"Forget it, we have searched through all the folders and found nothing, you better get some sleep, you got a lot to explain me tomorrow morning" She says disappointed.

"Just hold on a second!" Stiles says frowning. "Why this guy had a folder hidden inside his deleted mails?"

"What do you mean?" Mellissa asks lost.

"He created this folder inside the deleted"

Opens the folder and there is only one mail in there and the date is from three months ago actually from the day Patrick died, and its subject says _HIM_, She knew it, she knew, something was going on with Patrick, he was involved with something and that's the reason he got killed, but could it be?

"Open it" She hurries stiles.

Inside there is no text but a picture, Stiles downloads it, her heart starts to pounds, she's so happy and thrilled, she knew she was right, there is something weird going on, the murderers were made a person, someone killed those boys, but why?

The picture finishes loading and both Stiles and her let out a gasp, her hands start to shake, and her head to spin, this can't be truth, she's dazed, her mind clouded, this is not right, this can't be truth, Mellissa's eyes get teary as she slams shut the laptop's to take off of her eyes the picture of Scott.


	10. A WOUNDED HEART

X

A WOUNDED HEART

He saunters around in bare feet, the grass tickling his soles, the spring pricks in his nose, the intense sunrays warm up his back and nape spreading from the top of his crown and dripping down his fingertips as bath of light while tiny butterflies friendly flutter all around him, there is no air, but his lungs aren't burning or begging for it, but in other hand, the bodies…

The bodies are everywhere.

He should have listened, he just had to listen, if he only had never be born, all this could have been stopped, the streets wouldn't be sticky with the blood of all the people he once loved, if he only could come back and change it all, put an end, if he just….

_Hold your breath, everything, will be over soon. _

He jolts on his bed letting out a loud cry…. What the hell was that? He looks around in the darkness, his hands are shaking, and his cheeks are soaked and sticky, has he been crying? His lungs are burning as if he spent a lot of time without breathing, he was asleep, it was just a dream, there is nothing to be afraid of…. Nothing… except for… he can't remember his dream, there is only a lingering sensation stuck in his chest, he's not sure if it is a memory or a feeling, it is yellow almost white, it is warm and sad, his eyes get teary with just the thought of it, he reaches a hand to his chest and feels the damp cotton of his pajama's top, he's sweating cold and there is an intense pain in his chest, whatever it is, feels almost alive, squirming in his heart, telling him it's better to let go.

His hands are flailing, the dark room turns blurry and gauzy and then is when he realizes he's not breathing again, he's losing his conscious, he tries to get some air, to inspire but something is wrong with him it is almost as if his body is trying to kill him, his strength is fading and he can barely move his hands now, if he doesn't do anything quickly… He balls his hand and with the last bit of energy bangs his chest. A nerve impulse jerks up his body and he coughs hauling heaps of fresh cold air in his lungs between coughs.

God! That has been the scariest thing that ever happened to him, including the countless times Scott tried to kill him, Oh Jesus! He's so tired, he wants to sleep some more, he wants to be anywhere but here, wants another face and name, and not think about everything that happened lately or what is going to happen soon, or… that email, whose the email he just spied hours ago? Why that mail's owner had a picture of Scott? How Mrs. M knew about it? How she knew what she was looking for and where? The only clue Stiles has is the date, it is from the day after Stiles got back in the town, it is stupid to think about it but, he feels somehow connected to it, after what the wolves said about him being a threat, and that thing they said about he getting them all killed, as if all this was his fault.

He turns on his computer, there is a way to know who this guy is and why he has a picture of Scott in his email, by the all the porn suggestions in his inbox he must be pervert of a teenager and if he is a teenager….He must a have a Facebook account , while the OS boots, Stiles gets in the bathroom, it is still dark so it means there are still a couple of hours before the sunrise, he's pretty tired but also too scared to get back to bed, so he takes out his clothes off and gets a hot shower. When he is done the water has washed away some of his dizziness so he brushes his teeth and gets back to bed where his laptop awaits.

He sits and types his facebook account in the bar, when his profile pops in the screen he looks in the history for the email address of this guy, he hopes it works. He copies the address in the facebook's search engine and automatically a profile appears in the screen, the display picture is from a guy a couple of years older than him, with black hair and bold brows, has sharp eyes black as pits, his name is Patrick Evans, he's not sure why but he feels like he heard that name before, which must make sense considering that this guy is probably a creep that jerks off with Scott's picture, a shiver runs down his spine with the thought of it. His last post was… Actually there are not recent posts well at least not his, but from other people, dozens of them all teenagers saying…. Goodbye, oh hell, Stiles types Patrick's data on google and hits the news button, he opens the first page which is from the local newspaper, as he imagined, Patrick is dead according to the webpage his body was found in the adjacencies of an illegal teenage party that took place in the forest three months ago… So it means that Patrick is the first guy Scott murdered, and if Scott's mom saw the picture and the date… OH SHIT!

There is a loud ring and a buzz on the bed and he whirls letting out a gasp, his heart pounding his rib cage. His phone rings again, and he sighs with some relief and concern at the same time, who could be calling him this early? Hesitantly takes the phone, thinking about Scott's mom maybe she's coming over to put him in jail for covering the deaths, she saw Derek as a wolf after all, she musts suspect that something is not right already, that's something freaking scary is going on in the town and is her work to…. It's Lydia, thank god! He really needs to calm down and stop thinking so much or else his head is going to blow up one of this days, so with a brief grin he takes the phone to answer the call and then he frowns, why is Lydia calling him this early in the morning?

….

How long has she been running? She's tired and lost and scared, she can't believe she's actually running away from her dad as a prey being hunted by a predator, that's how she feels, she needs to find her way out of the woods she needs to get in the apartment and erase the tape if there is one. Oh god! She's so frigging frightened, her heartbeat won't steady any sooner, she's afraid she might get a heart attack at this rate.

She hops over a fallen tree almost covered by snow, there dull thuds not far, her dad is nearer than she thought, if he catches her what is she going to say? She was there hoping to see her dad do his work, hoping to see the monster being brought to justice for its actions but instead, she saw how her dad brutally murdered a harmless guy who didn't do anything, who didn't move a finger to fight back, who patently awaited for his death without hesitation, her dad is a cold blooded killer, who doesn't care about who steps in the middle to get what he wants, and the only thing in the middle now is her and the things she just saw.

She can't run any longer, her legs are aching and she's pretty sure the distance between them has narrowed in the last ten minutes, she won't last any longer, her lungs are burning desperate for air, her chest aches and her hair bounces with every stride blocking her sight, she's losing it, she can't do this anymore, he's going to get her and then… She stumbles with an overgrown root of an oak she swings her arms up to stop her fall but she's not strong enough, her body sinks into the thick layer of cold snow, she gasps and closes her eyes, she can't stand, her arms and legs won't respond, she's exhausted and breathless and scared as a little girl, what the hell she has been thinking? She has been so focused in running away from her dad that has been running in circles, she had to think in a way to get out of the woods, inspect the zone searching for car's lights or music or anything but instead she acted like a wounded animal. A twig crunches a few steps behind, this is it, oh god! If she only could get out of the woods, she can't let her dad find her, she can't!

Allison crawls and supports herself on the root to gain some strength and kneels, with a bit of effort she stands shaking, her whole body trembling, it is too dark so it is pointless to look behind and see if is too late, it doesn't matter she won't give up without fight or better said, run, her dad would not leave the woods without his car so this is her chance, she needs to find the town, she just needs to reach the road and then she will get a couple of extra time to get into the apartment and delete the recording, she closes her eyes and breaths, she prepares for running again, and steps ahead, her stomach gives a lurch and she's suddenly invaded by a way of dizziness, she falls to the ground, it is so hard and gritty, actually it's hurting her knees, there is a shot of light and her back and then she hears the unmistakable sound of a car's horn, she… is out of the woods.

….

"Lydia Calm down!" Stiles begs feeling a lump in his throat "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

The girl won't stop crying.

"No I'm fine" She says in a wail.

She's definitely not fine.

"Lydia calm down, take breath and explain me what's going on"

"You… were right" She cries dragging the words.

Is she drunk?

"About what?" He says starting to feel his heartbeat steadying.

"About how dump I am for dating jerks, Stiles you understands me and I wish I have listened you" She cries a little harder, and Stiles has to take the phone's speaker a little far from his ear before he becomes temporally deaf.

"You… you… were right Tackler was an idiot, he got me drunk and brought me to a cheap hotel and when we were in the room…"

This is just great! Anybody else's sex life story, exactly what he wanted for breakfast.

"He… he got a call and I asked who it was and he…" She keeps sniveling, her agitated breathing makes impossible for him to understand.

"What did you say?" He asks starting to lose his patience.

"He yelled at me and said no one and then, after we had sex he fell asleep and I got his phone and it was full of dirty texts from at least other four girls, and… I'm so stupid" She whimpers a lot again. "I woke him up and started yelling at him and he called whore…"

He's so dead!

"You were right he is an asshole and I should have listened to you, and I'm… so sorry… he was so right I'm a whore"

"Lydia, you're not a whore you're a smart and beautiful and funny…"

"Whore" She yelled before he could finish, "I liked Jackson, I really did. Do! And I let him go just because I wanted to be a slut to try everybody at School, that's why he went so mad, that's why he ran into that slut's pants as soon as he could… and after the cab dropped me home I realized that I needed to see him, that I needed to tell him how much I care about him, just wanted to feel safe again in his arms but we can't, right? We can't come back because he's with her and they're happy and I couldn't be in the middle because I love him and if he's happy I should step aside and feel happy for him, but I'm a selfish bitch and I want him back!"

"Lydia... calm down… you're not a whore, I'm sick of telling you, you are a great girl who made a mistake… everybody makes mistakes you just need to calm down get some sleep, tomorrow you'll see everything in a different way"

_When you're not drunk._

"Maybe you could talk to Jackson, but it's time to move on, he's happy with that girl, it's time to move on Lydia, to try to find your happiness with someone else" He says with a bit of sadness.

He feels pity of her. She stops crying so loudly.

"I know its late night… or too early I'm not sure" She giggles, "But do you think you could come to my place? Sit next to me and hold me until I don't feel so shitty? I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it, and I really, really need a hug from a good friend, I need to feel that everything is going to be fine"

"Lydia I don't know… I'm"

"Please I really need you to do this for me"

"Ok I'll be there in twenty minutes" He says discouraged cutting the call.

Well at least his dad is not home, because if he finds out that…

"Hey" Says a voice from his back and Stiles jumps on his feet and lets out a high pitched short gasp.

He turns on his back, there is a dark shape before the window with fiery blue eyes and a devilish grin that shows up a full white denture with long…really long fangs.

"What the hell you think you're doing? You can't come in from the window! You're gonna scare my neighbors!" Stiles reproaches angrily.

What the hell is he doing here anyway?

"I'm sure your scream scared them already" Derek replies in a low and ragged mock.

"It's not funny you could have given me a heart attack, what are you doing here? For someone who hates me, you come over too often!"

"I need…" Derek starts and pants, has he been running or something?

"Your jacket? Couldn't you wait until morning? It's your fault for giving it to me in the…"

"Shut up! Just shut up" Derek growls with anger.

A shiver runs ran Stiles' spine.

"I need hel…" The wolf starts stretching an arm and stumbling over Stiles feet knocking his head against the floor in a loud thud, he's unconscious.

"Derek… wake up" He says feeling his heart slamming hard against his ribs.

He slowly kicks him in the arm to see if he responds, but nothing happens.

Stiles kneels and rolls Derek over his back, Jesus! He's burning! Not just hot as earlier but actually burning, Stiles lets him on the floor, his white flannel is stained but he can't see what it is, he reaches the switch and lights up the room, and then let's out a cry of shock, Derek chest is black with dried blood, and something yellow and purple comes out of the pounding bulge that slightly protrudes over his rib cage… is that…is that his heart?

….

She weeps in his bed, she lays there staring at the darkness that hides the ceiling, she couldn't tell Stiles about Patrick and what she was looking for, because she wasn't sure thought a part of her knew deep inside, that more than answers she was waiting for a confirmation, and now she has it. Scott's empty bed with mattress and pillows arranged to make it look as occupied finished to convince her of the truth, she's the mother of a murderer.

It all makes sense now, what Carlson friend said about the boy's fight with Scott outside the mall a day before Carlson's body was found dead, the fact that the boy was looking for Scott after the game to take revenge, and now Patrick talking to an unknown person about Scott, exchanging a picture of her son taken from far, Patrick probably was planning on kidnaping him or something else and then Scott killed him.

The memories of the day before Patrick's dead comes to her mind, she smiling happily… thinking about Simon and Stiles coming back after everything the two of them went through, finding Scott resting in this same bed telling her he wasn't feeling fine that needed some rest, and then the next day a boy's body is found dismembered, murdered by a sadist that enjoyed every last minute of Patrick's life, and hours later she finds Scott unconscious in his bed bathed in blood. Simon said it was his blood, but he could faked it, after he murdered Patrick so no one would suspect, and how could anyone? The wounds in the dead body were made from a wild beast, a nameless animal.

Scott must trained the monster to kill and… her heart should have skipped a beat right now, because the memory of Stiles and that enormous wolf comes to her mind, but it doesn't surprises her, she knew it wasn't a harmless pet, she knew it was the monster that killed those poor kids, and now she has the confirmation, Stiles did it without knowing, he showed her their killing machine and how it could do anything they want, even kill if is needed. Two teenagers that have been underdogs their whole lives, bullied at school for being different…. The would be thirty of revenge deep inside, make the things different, make everyone who hurt them at least a part of the pain that had to face, and what if they could find a way to do it? What would they do? If they get the chance to actually accomplish their deep and darkest secrets? Would they take the chance? Especially when it implies that no one would ever suspect of them?

Mellissa lets out a long gasp, and then shrills covering her face with a pillow, her eyes are swollen already… she has been mourning for three hours already, her boys, her little beautiful boys are murderers, they are bad people, she spends the day trying to make this town a safer place for everybody while they kill people at her back, she feels sick and angry with herself for being so blind, for letting this happen, it is all her fault, for not being closer to Scott, and his father's for being a monster to their son, he wanted them to pay back for all what happened to him, to them, show the world that no matter what criminals always pay in one way or other, the question is…. Will she make them pay? Her breath his hitched and the lump in her throat is chocking her, her hands shake so badly she's unable to reach her eyes to dry them, but she knows what she must do, she swore to protect this town and the people in it, no matter what….

Melissa dries her eyes and blows her nose with a handkerchief, maybe she can't contact Scott, maybe she doesn't know where he is, but… Stiles is just a few steps from her.

….

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? This is a really dangerous neighborhood" Says kindly the woman who found Allison in the middle of the road next to the forest's lines.

It's a relief to being able to breath, to feel her heartbeat even, she knows it isn't over, at least not yet, there is still a lot she must do, like think how she got out of the woods so quickly? She knows she wasn't even near, but there are more urgent things she must face first.

"No, thank you! You have done enough already, thank you so much for bringing me home" She replies with a short smile that suddenly turns into a giggling.

"It's nothing honey, have a good night" Says the woman smiling back and clicking the switch to unlock the passenger's door for her.

Allison thanks her one last time, and gets out of the car, that quickly vanishes in the empty streets when it takes the curve at the nearest corner. Allison breaths out and stares at the flickering lamp post before her, she shivers but not because of the cold air, with every minute things just become scarier and weirder, she already knew her dad was a trained demon hunter but seeing him that way, so fierce, so wild made her freak out, it couldn't be the same man who taught her how to drive her first bike, or who read her bedtime stories when she was little. She wouldn't be surprised to find out her dad has an evil twin brother who kidnaped her and brought her back to Beacon Hills four mounts ago, after all she has seen and done it would definitely make more sense than the fact that her dad, her architect, her witty condescending but sweet hero could be the same man she just saw hours ago.

Allison folds her arms around her chest to protect herself from the cold wind and steps inside the building, in the entrance is an old and ratty Christmas tree with more broken lights than working ones, the stairs rail is decorated with a garlands that have tiny baubles fastened to them. Allison climbs the steps quickly she is not sure how much time she has left, but she needs to be quick and erase the record any record of her in the forest.

She opens the door quickly and puts all the furniture on their way to unlock the dresser's door and access to the unground room, when it is open she hurries to jump and close the door behind her with a flick or her wrist, she's a little shocked of how things has changed within her in matter of days, she's still not sure what name put to what they are but she's already sick of all this crap, she doesn't want to do anything with werewolves and necromancers and anything else, she just want her dad to be normal and she to come back to Scott, is that ask too much?

She gets in the room, turns on the lights and automatically the displays lit up before her, she can't lose any more seconds, she knows her dad might be already coming in, so she must be ready to hide somewhere in case he get in, maybe below the table, though it is too obvious.

Her hands flies trough the keys as her eyes sweep through the displays, the car was outside Derek's house, but she hasn't see a camera pointing straight to it, maybe her dad didn't dare to put one that close the cabin, so it means she's safe, well barely safe, because when she clicks the rewind button and all the room's displays start to run the time backwards she knows she's screwed, she's almost in every camera of forest's section, thought of course her dad won't know it was exactly her because there is no tape of her getting down of his car, it won't make any difference because the running shape he is after is a girl's, a girl from her daughter's age.

So basically it is a dead end, if she goes know there is a chance her dad doesn't find her destroying evidence in his underground headquarters, though he will still know that someone knows his secret and that saw him killing a man in the forest, and that he's a frigging secret agent or whatever, but if she stays and erases everything her dad might get here in a couple of minutes and find her, and if he doesn't find her he might come over to check the videos to identify this person and when he doesn't find the videos he will know that someone knows, so it doesn't matter what… She's screwed.

She closes the backward playing and reestablishes the services, god what's is she going to do? At least there is no one else in the streets so it will be easy for her to see her dad if he's already back in the town, but he's not, he looks around and there is no sign of his car in any of the streets, so it is a good sign maybe he's still trying to find her in the woods to kill her, of course she knows her dad wouldn't kill her if she would have let him catch her, but what if her dad is one of those guys who shots first and asks later? He could have been right now weeping over her frozen body with an arrow in her neck. She looks around in the screens and for a second she sees it, an almost undetectable flash of red and yellow light in the corner of one of the screens, five or six displays later a human shape not as bright as the first one runs in that direction, the one arm drawn forward and the other bent in the back as if the person where holding something, a large stick or a gun…. That must be her dad, and he is after someone else, by the intense red glow she saw seconds ago it must be a werewolf, so… she's safe…. For now.

…..

It was so hard to carry Derek downstairs, his body is heavy, seriously what the hell he eats? Rocks? Maybe he's already dead and that's why… oh god no! He can't die… if he dies Scott will be a monster his whole life! Anyway, it has been specially hard take him downstairs because of his fever, he's probably over the hundred fifty degrees or so, he literally scorched Stiles' palms and nape while he dragged him downstairs, his hands are red and swollen and he's almost sure the hair in the back of his neck is burned.

When he finally gets to open his car's door without dropping him in the ground, Stiles gets in and takes him by the armpits, they are soaked! Gross! He takes up with all his strength and Derek's limp body slowly gets in, he reclines him in the back seat, he doesn't want to explain the police why is he driving in the middle of the night with a dying werewolf in the passenger's seat.

_This is never going to end, _he thinks with fear climbing to his chest.

Stiles takes a deep breath and get in his car, Derek is dying just back him, what happened to him? How did get those wounds? His heart his dripping this clammy and disgusting liquid, he had to bandage it using the first aid kit in his bathroom, but of course it won't be enough, is life is in his hands, and Stiles doesn't know what to do, he's so scared, he's going to die in the back of his car if he doesn't do something quickly.

The streets are now only long dim lights rushing past him, it is good is still early in the morning or else he wouldn't be able to make it at time, oh God! His heart is… he's choking, one thing is to find a dead body in the woods but other quite different is to find someone you know agonizing in your bedroom's floor, it is too hard to bare, if only his dad was home.

"Where…where...are….you taking me?" Derek's voice asks between pants.

Stiles' heart skips a beat, and he stops the car abruptly.

"Are you insane? Don't scare me that way! You're going to get us killed! I'm taking you to the hospital!" He replies sharply, starting to put the car on drive again.

"No… you can't… do…"

"Why not? What the hell you want me to do then? Bury you?"

"They won't know what to do…. I'll just…die" Derek replies and Stiles watches him stands through the rearview mirror, his face is even paler than usual, his stubble is a bit large and his fiery eyes sunken and their light isn't as vivid as usual it is actually fading turning almost grayish instead of their habitual electric blue shade.

"What do you want me to do then?" Stiles asks losing his mind, what the hell is he going to do?

"Turn…left…. Take the main street… then take…. Jefferson Street… all the way down…" Derek's face falls on his shoulder, oh god is he dead now?

"Derek wake up! Do you want me to take you to the forest?"

"No" Derek moans.

"Why aren't you healing anyway?" Stiles frowns, trying to keep him busy to not drift away and die.

"I got…poisoned… by…. Monks…hood"

"What? How? Who did this to you?"

This is becoming too weird to bear. "Do you want me to call Isaac or one of the others?" Let's face it, he doesn't know anything about werewolves, he just knows about dogs and that's somehow racist to them, so he can't do much.

"No… they… will…kill me… when a pack leader agonizes… his wolves fight between them…. To decide who will… end with his suffering and become….the new…. Alpha"

So basically they can't know Derek is dying or else they are all dead, good!

Stiles follows Derek's instructions which aren't hard to get considering that he is asking him to take him to his parent's house, well not probably to his parent's house but somewhere near, maybe there is a hidden cave in the wood line. When he reaches the dirt road he stops the engine, slightly touches Derek's forehead, his palm gets automatically soaked and red by the intense heat, it is amazing and scaring at the same time, at least Derek is still breathing, Stiles can't get how is that Derek's is still alive, he should have died, no one's heart should be out of their chest, their ribs probably broken, lungs crushed and still be able to breath, werewolves are scaring and admirable creatures.

Stiles climbs down and opens Derek's door.

"Can you walk?" Stiles asks when the wolf wakes up in a jolt.

Derek nods, his eyes sway in all directions, their light is almost gone, the werewolf reaches whirls on his seat and falls over Stiles, he cracks the back of his head against the frozen concrete and almost loses his consciousness, Derek lays over him his swollen heart pounding against him, it's so disturbing and scaring Stile's own heart would have popped out of his chest if it wasn't busy trying to choke him to dead. A hot liquid starts to stream down the back of his neck as he manages to Stand and take Derek's heavy body with him.

"Derek, we are here" He mumbles, feeling Derek's breathing on the side of his neck weaker with every second. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"The…there" The werewolf pants rising a shaking hand and pointing toward a house.

"My house?" Stiles says frowning.

"Do you leave here?" Derek says confused.

"Used to… when my mom was alive" Stiles explains starting to slowly pace toward the building.

"So… you know Deaton…is his house I want to get in"

"What? No! I'm not going there!" Stiles says stopping short, recalling that night in the woods, he shoved him down in the cold lake, almost killed him, he was his parent's best friend and Still he tried to kill Stiles! Why Derek wants to go there?

"I need… an antidote… and he's the… only one who can have it" Derek explains.

"No! He tried to kill me… this is so unfair! I won't get in there" Stiles says angrily.

"Get me inside… or I'll kill you here and now!" Derek growls fiercely.

"Who the hell you think you are to being threatening me uh? Who had to drag your dying ass all over the town so won't die? You're so ungrateful… I should just let you die!" Stiles is so sick of this guy, if only Scott… "You know what? I'm not just going to not get in there I'm calling Scott right now! He just have to finish you and all this nightmare will be over for good! No murdering, no full moon… no chaining and abandoning my best friend in the middle of nowhere, and the best of all no more you!" Stiles blurts out hyperventilating.

He looks at Derek with a devilish grin, he has the power now, and there is nothing Derek can do to stop him.

"Ok" Derek sighs.

His eyes are almost white down the dim light of the lamppost next to them.

"Call…him…" Derek says flickering, "Be…quick… I won't last…. Long…"

Stiles gaps widening his eyes.

"But listen to me… after…" Derek takes a pause and swallows, he grimaces and continues, "After I'm dead! There will be a new pack leader… you must go… and never come…back…you hear me? Take your families… and…run"

Stiles stares at Derek for a second… is he for real?

"Hurry up… I won't… last any…longer" Ends with a moan.

"Jesus! I was kidding alright? I wasn't really going to call Scott…. It's just that you piss me off... Sometimes" Oh great now he's babbling too.

He really thought Stiles was going to call Scott, what the hell is wrong with Derek? Why he isn't afraid of dying? He almost fancy it, anyway what was all that _take your families and run_ stuff?

Stiles phone rings. Shit just what he needed.

"Hi?" He asks without seeing his remittent.

"Stiles where are you?" Lydia's voice asks.

Shit Lydia!

"I'm sorry, something came up… I'm really busy right now… I'm sorry"

"Stiles…." She starts, shit he has no time for this…

"Lydia I'm so sorry, I'll make it out for you I promise!"

"But Stiles!"

He cuts the call.

Fuck! Now he feels like shit.

"What…happened?" Derek asks with wide eyes.

"You! That's what happened! This is the second time you step in the middle of my plans!" Stiles grunts furious! "You owe me two dates already!"

Oh crap!

"Wait…that's not what I mean..." 

Too late! Derek is already chuckling. Seriously? This have to be the first time Stiles see him actually laughing and he is about to die, Jesus! What's wrong with him?

"Don't be an ass you know what I meant… now let's get you in there before I change my mind" He says irritably, continuing their crusade to save Derek's life.

….

Allison's heartbeats had slowed down a little since she discovered, that her dad is somewhere in the woods hunting more werewolves, which means that he forgot about her, or maybe he that who saw him murdering Derek was another werewolf, god! Thinking about Derek stings her in the chest, he was a good guy, he brought her home that night, he knew about the werewolves and that's why he escorted her home, of course he is a werewolf or else her dad wouldn't kill him, and the gracefully way he moved, it was amazing, but he was protecting the other wolf, the wildling that has been murdering people, but why? Why risk your own life for someone who doesn't worth it?

Before Allison climbs up the stairs to get in the apartment she takes a new bow and a quiver full of silver pointed arrows, she can see in their heads that it is the pure silver they mention the book, it is all white, extremely thin almost as paper and sharp enough to cut the air itself, instead of halo there are diminutive ripples surrounding there head as if it were energy, she's tempted to touch it but she's afraid she might lose a finger in her attempt, she should have taken a gun or anything else, but she's afraid of using any of them and she's still not sure why she's taking the bow with her anyway, ain't like she's going to murder her dad it is just that… She doesn't feel safe walking back home at this hours, there are still a time before dawn and her dad might be back home any time soon, so she must be quick.

Shuts the dresser's door and moves all the furniture back to its place, though it doesn't matter anymore, when her dad gets back here he will discover the missing bow and quiver, to not mention the lack of evidence of that night's pandemonium in the woods, so it means she's won't be able to come back here, her dad will probably shut down the place for good.

The first thing she feels when she's out of the apartment is coldness deep to the bones, then sadness and disappointment for brief moments she thought her dad was a hero, a person to admire but the truth is that he chases unharmed targets and murder them. She climbs down the stairs and looks around in the dark street through the porch's door before stepping out, and starting to walk back home, it will take her forty minutes or so, so she better hurry up. She zips up her jacket and pulls up her hood, shoving her hands in the pockets and break through the snow covered sidewalk.

Ok ain't like Derek was an angel, he knew about the werewolves, and her dad said something about him being on charge so it means that he must be indirectly responsible for what has been going on, and her dad had to make a decision, today is full moon, if he doesn't put down the beast before the moon comes out the town will be in danger, all of them will be in danger, and Derek said something about another rising… memories of the five red bulbs on the computer screen maker shrug, it is true Derek might be death but there another four of them in the woods and her dad is alone with them… There is nothing to worry about… Then she recalls the conversation her dad was having in his room, he didn't want to do it alone, he was waiting for someone who help him, he wasn't sure he could be able to do it, and yet he tried… Her dad is in danger. Her heart suddenly slams hard against her chest, oh god! She's not really considering to go there and help her dad… She was just trying to escape from him a couple of hours ago and now she's thinking about get back in the woods? What's wrong with her?

Her legs start striding, her teeth chattering, her hands shaking and her head throbbing, Derek let her dad kill him but that doesn't mean that the other four would let him, and her dad might be a ninja or secret agent but the numbers aren't in his favor, so… What's is she going to do anyway? She stills have a lot to learn before aim an arrow toward a living thin to not mention that this living things have feelings and emotions and claws, fangs, super speed… Oh god her dad! What the hell was she thinking leaving him alone in the woods? If she would have tell him about all she discovered maybe he would have trained her, and now his life wouldn't be at risk. There is no time to lose, it doesn't matter if her dad did right or wrong with Derek, he was a werewolf after all, he was one of the bad guys, her dad just did what he had to, anyway it's her dad, she can't lose him too, she can't afford to lose her dad, so she must get there and find him before it is too late. The wood line isn't far from where she is exactly, she could take the dirt road behind the hill and will be with her dad in a couple of minutes, ok this is the most reckless thing she has ever done and she's so scared and freezing to death while she runs down the desolated streets… but She's also thrilled.

She gets in the long and narrow street before the hill that connects the town with the dirt road that takes to the woods when a hunched shape makes her stop short, there is a person slowly pacing before the lamppost, she can see that is scarcely carrying a big weight though she's not sure of what she's seeing, she squints and she hides behind a trash can, it is a person carrying another one toward a house. It doesn't matter she doesn't have time for this, she turns on her heels and faces the gnarled three's branches ahead on the hill. She starts climbing up when, she spots a car parked behind some tall bushes, and her eyes instinctively recognize it, it is… Stiles' jeep. Stiles? But why? How? The arched figure comes back to her mind and Allison darts back on her way… When she gets back in the street, she finds him approaching a home, wasn't that his old house? Did he come because he misses her mom again? No… he's not stopping there, actually he's heading to the next door's doorway, when she lets behind the fence she notices the limping, the effort he's making to walk and the porch light baths him and… Derek's bleached face.

Oh god! Derek is Alive! He's alive! And he's with Stiles, what the hell is going on here? Do they know each other? Then the memory pops in the back of her mind, they knew Derek in the forest, the day she met Stiles and later in the party, in the rave where it all began… And Stiles is taking him to a house, but why?

Allison smoothly crawls toward them to get a better view and hides behind the fence, they are talking.

"Just… stretch it" Derek says in a thin line of voice, he might have survived but won't last long.

"Like this?" Stiles asks in a gasp.

Allison slowly rises her head a sees Stiles rising one hand in the air in front of the portico's steps.

"Now…Swing…it….to…your…right" Derek orders panting.

"Why are we doing this?" Stiles asks before following the dying guy's instructions.

"There is a mark….in the house no of us would be able to get…in… unless someone breaks… the bind" Derek explains couching.

"Oh shit, don't die I'm going to do it" Stiles says and swings his right hand and then…

A wild breeze explodes in all directions shoving Allison back throwing her on the ground, she stands quickly crouching back, Stiles is squinting stepping with Derek into the porch where there door awaits for them widely open.

Stiles… Stiles is a Binder.

….

Oh hell! Derek knows more about Stiles' and what's he capable of than himself, damn he's blown an invisible wall with one of his hands, what the hell? How is this possible? Dark dirt jumped to his clothes when the wind burst in all directions, and now there is an odd quietness in the air as if something he can't place in his mind just vanished.

Stiles tightness his grip on Derek's burning arm and steps ahead, the front door is suddenly open, when they are about to get in a dark figure paces out of the darkness in the doorway and Stiles' heart gives a lurch.

"You won't get in" Dr. Deaton says sternly.

Stiles blood turns cold and his chest starts to ache, this is his parent's friend, the same one who tried to kill him.

"Deaton…" Derek Starts.

"I did enough for you Derek… we both knew this would eventually end this way" Deaton replies dryly.

"You tried to kill me, you son of…" Stiles tries to say but Dr. D cuts him off.

"I saved your life… I told you a thousand times, thought I don't even know why because I see you didn't learn your lesson"

He knows… he knows… who is Dr. D? Oh god! This is so wrong.

"If I die this will be a hell" Derek says trying to mediate.

"Even if I help you, there is nothing you can do to…"

"I can… I can do it" Derek growls "I'll prove you you're wrong"

"Go ahead, I can't promise you I'll be able to help you, but let's do it, Derek please, show me how wrong am I" Dr. D says with sarcasm stepping aside to let him in.

"Don't mess with me, you know you will heal me, you read it already don't you?" Derek snarls.

Dr. D snorts, what are they talking about?

Stiles leans and walks inside, still carrying Derek with him, god he's heavier with any second.

"Can you help me?" Stiles asks gasping, he's still mad at the man but he can't just drop Derek in the ground, can't he?

"Don't you know anything? The molecular structure of werewolves is too heavy, I'm not going to crack my back to take him downstairs" Dr. D mocks and a shiver runs down Stiles' back. Yeah the guy has been always pretty sarcastic and condescending but… he's acting differently as if… he's on command on control of the situation, almost threatening, and he knows Derek is a werewolf, he had a freaking invisible supernatural wall outside his house, what the hell? Seriously, What the hell?

He turns on the light, and Stiles looks around, it's been years since the last time he got inside this house, yet everything is on the same spot, even the walls are still cream colored, seems like since Marin left to collage Dr. D didn't care anymore how his how looked like. They follow the man to the stairs but instead of climbing them on –Stiles' back thanked that- he takes them to the closet below them. Dr. D opens the door and shoves aside a couple of brooms and mops, then kneels and pulls up the carpet, below is a trapdoor, Jesus! Can this become any weirder?

Doctor Deaton turns on the light of the closet and climbs down the stairs below, Stiles follows him, the light doesn't follow them though, in the basement there isn't any light, everything is so dark, he makes an effort to follow Dr. D's shape but it is pointless he keeps stumbling with tables and making too much noise. The mysterious man turns on the light and then Stiles gaps.

They're in a basement of course, but… isn't like a normal family's basement, unless your family is part of a sick sect, there are crystal jars, tons of them, with body parts immersed on light brown liquids, most of them are human's but others he's not sure of, in one counter are dozens of shoe boxes some are opened, dried herbs and withered leaves are scattered, flowers and twigs.

In the wall back him are dissected insects, many of them larger than usual, and some Stiles hasn't seen before, like a winged Tarantula that gives him Goosebumps to just picturing it flying around, so this is a Binder… a creep.

"Put him there" Doctor Deaton orders, pointing at a plain clean iron table that shimmers with the touch of the light, Stiles approaches and slowly drops Derek over it, his eyes are closed and his breathing is almost inaudible, oh god! He's going to die!

Doctor D. approaches him carrying a syringe with him, a white liquid dripping from its tip.

"Aren't you going to kill him right?" Stiles asks hesitantly.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Dr. D frowns.

_Are you kidding me? _

"I didn't try to kill you Stiles, Wolves' body heat is higher than human's, he wouldn't chase you down in the lake, wildlings aren't able to swim and the extreme coldness against its body heat would probably get him into a shock state, you get it now? The man says sternly.

It takes a couple of seconds for Stiles to process what Dr. D said but when he finally gets the pieces together in his mind, gaps… so he saved his life that night Scott wouldn't get him in the…

"What is a wildling?" Stiles asks frowning.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Dr. D. Snorts and stings Derek's arm with the syringe, then unlooses Stiles' attempt of bandaging.

As Stiles expected, he didn't freaked out, God!

"So you have seen something like this before?" He asks wryly.

"Actually I didn't" Doctor. D chuckles. "I'm very impressed, seems like Chris has improved his poisoning skills"

….

Ok she lost the track of them for ten minutes now, and hell she is tempted to leave, her dad needs help! She wants her bed, wants her mom and all this over…but… What she just saw Stiles do… This doesn't make any sense, he can bind, he knows stuffs, he brought Derek here to save his life, because this guy at the door he's a doctor… actually is the doctor Stiles' accused of trying to murder him! What the hell is going on here? If she could only hear what they are saying, but she looks around in the windows and she sees no one around, is almost as if they vanished, oh god! She can't believe she's actually going to do this!

Allison jumps the fence and face down darts to the door, she hides in the porch and squints through to the window, the place is empty, at least the living room so they must be inside, her heart skips a beat before she opens the door and stealthy sneaks inside, she's in a small living room, in front of her are stairs and at the other side she spots something that looks like a fridge, but the only lit room is the one in which she's standing and a dim and thin line that seems to come out below the stairs.

The _spark_ pricks her hand and she gasps, Stiles is here… her body is telling her he's here, she slowly paces toward the door below the staircase making sure to hide in the shadows just in case they are nearer than what she thinks, when she reaches the door, stops short when muffled voices come out, the come from beneath. _A basement! _

Allison kneels and presses her ear against the cold wood floor.

"Chris like Chris Copper? Allison's father?" She hears Stiles' voice say in astonishment.

"Yeah, I almost forget his daughter is your intimate friend" The man mocks, and she recalls, this is the man with the book! The same book she found in her mother's stuffs and that she hides below her pillow! Who is he? She can't remember his name right now, but is something with D.

"We're just friends" Stiles' voice replies hastily, "Wait a moment… Allison's father knows about werewolves?" Asks in shock.

"Of course… He's Hunter after all" The man replies as if it was comments thing in the world, he knows about her dad! Oh god! "Can you please hand me that box?"

There is pause.

"Thank you"

"But why he attacked Derek? I don't get it" Stiles seems frustrated.

"Because he's a Hunter, that's what they do" The man replies sternly. "And…Because Derek killed his wife"

Allison tries to her Stiles' shocked questions but she went suddenly deaf, the air came out of her lungs like sucked by a hoover, her mind is cloudy and just short-circuited, her heart isn't pounding heart but heavily as if it suddenly weighted a thousand pounds, what did he say?

No no no no no no no no, her mom…. Did he meant her mom? This is impossible… but who else could it be? Her dad's wife was her mom, but he just said that Derek murderer her, and that's impossible because her dad told her, her mom died in a car accident she died in a car accident, why would her dad lie to her?

Allison scoots back, and stands running out to the front door, this must be a mistake this can't be real, her mom died in a car accident, it was no one's fault, it was what her dad told her, what she was thought, but he lied, he had been lying to her, her whole life, there must another explanation for all this. She gets out of the house and keeps darting away from lying Stiles, from Lydia Dr. whoever his name is, they have to be wrong, please that they are wrong! But there is only one way to be sure of it, and the answer is just a couple of streets away.

As she flees away the memories, where are the memories? She can't place in her mind one time her dad said here was where it happened, though of course he's a sadist to take her where her mom had the accident, but now that she thinks about it, there isn't anything else, no clues or conversations related to it, with anyone and how could there be? They left right after her mom's funeral and never came back until now! If her dad lied to her, if really her dad said another bullshit lie and the bigger and more painful of all she swears she's..! The anger is flaring so hard in her chest she almost can feel it burning her from within melting everything turning her into a molded alloy of fury and fear.

She gets in the street, at the other side of the road is the public library a large and snow covered place with crystal walls through which she can see rows and rows of bookshelves and computers, there somewhere must be an archive with records of all the newspapers published since the towns founding, Allison hesitantly crosses the street, her hands shaking and her teeth chattering and she's not sure anymore if it because of the cold wind or the fear that froze her chest and breathing.

She's tired, she's sick of all of this, the lies and the mystery, of being especial, and being unable of anything, she's tired of being herself and all the shit that has been going on lately, of her dad telling her lies and hiding things, and her friends too, she can't believe Stiles is actually capable of do things and know about werewolves and didn't told her anything, and is right now trying to save the life of the guy who probably murdered her mom and who is responsible for all the murders in the town the last three months, this is it she can't help it anymore, she just needs one last truth and everything will be over, the library won't open its doors until four more hours, but Allison can't wait any longer to know the truth she has been waiting her whole life and she's done with that shit.

….

"His wife?" Stiles repeats dazed, staring shocked at Derek's fainted face. "Do you mean Allison's mom?"

Doctor Deaton nods as he takes another syringe to get blood sample, the blood he tugs comes out in a dark and yellowish color that makes Stiles feel sick.

He murdered Allison's mother, he knows Derek can be an asshole, an idiot and grumpy piece of werewolf shit, but… He wasn't expecting this, but why not? Derek is a werewolf a despiteful and dangerous creature with the only porpoise in his life to slaughter villages and kill everything that moves, that's what he is, that's what his wolves are that's what Scott… no… no… Scott isn't like him.

"What are you so shocked?" Deaton says arching a brow, walking quickly to the herbs boxes and rummaging around.

"I don't know" Stiles replies sharply, he should have known.

"He didn't told huh?" Mocks the Doctor. "Anyway it wasn't as you're thinking!"

"He fucking murdered one my of friends mother!" Stiles growls with rage.

She suffered, she grow up without a mom, had to face her life without her, the most important person in the world left and because of that dying bastard in that table, how can't Deaton expect him to not over react? If it was his mom, he would have killed Derek already, maybe he should… he deserves it anyway.

"I told… it wasn't as you were thinking!" Doctor Deaton says back him, rummaging deeper in the boxes "Marin!" He grunts, "What the hell has been this girl doing in here?"

Marin! That's why! Marin tried to warn him that night in Halloween, but why she didn't tell him what was going on?

"I need a favor" Dr. D says sternly craning his neck to him.

"What kind of favor?" Stiles asks doubtful.

"Need you to find a flower for me, I don't know what kind of poison Chris used, all I can do is delay the symptoms but it will be for an hour or two, then he will definitely die" The man explains, addressing a couples of drawers and pushing a table a couple of feet away from Stiles.

"I don't care is better if he dies! He deserves it!" Stiles shrieks making a guttural noise with the back of his throat, he hates Derek he really hates him and wants him dead!

"You know if Derek dies…. Scott will never be human again" Deaton suggests arching a brow.

He knows about Scott! Oh god he knows!

"Don't look me like that, I'm not stupid of course I know you guys little secret" The man grins. "I have eyes everywhere" Assures with a sneer. "So… what are you going to do? Are you going to save Derek's life? Or curse Scott forever?"

Stiles hesitates for a second. "What do I have to do?" Replies with determination.

"It is easy actually… all you need to do is darken a candle" Explains the man throwing a lighter to him.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

ATRUM

Allison is back in town, which is good because she's safe at least for now, but god! He has been so stupid and careless something could have happened to her, he was so focused on Derek that lowered his guard on his senses he would have feel her near, he could have avoided all this, but he has no time for that, he must be quick and be over with it. She must think the worst of him after what she saw and by the way she screamed she was definitely upset, she didn't think he might really kill Derek, he didn't fight back after all, but why he didn't try to kill Chris? He's not like the other werewolves, he was willing to die and Chris just gave him what he wanted, there doesn't have to be any regrets, he's a hunter after all.

It is pitch black in the woods, he's in the thickest part, they must have stopped already to catch some air, with this weather they won't be able to get his scent until it is too late so he has some vantage over them though he still needs to be quick, it isn't safe to chase and bring to bay wounded werewolves, he's sure he hit the girl with an arrow but he's not so sure of the other two and one of them is really fast so it makes it more difficult for Chris to continue his hunt, but he can't wait until dawn, he can afford to have a newborn pack leader and other three wolves craving for revenge in a full moon day.

There are dark splotches on the snow ahead, they are almost invisible in the darkness but luckily he got a glimpse of them, he takes out his flashlight and aims the snow with it, it is blood, the drops are fewer and shorter than he thought, so her arm is already healing, it will be harder for him to track them down, at least he knows he's on the right way.

…..

She traces circles with the heel of her gloved hand over the tarnished crystal doors hoping to whip away some of the cloudiness but it is pointless, even if she could take the fog out she wouldn't be able to see inside. She hesitates before taking one arm out of her jacket, the freezing cold breeze makes her shiver as it hits her by the back as a frozen knife stabbing her kidney. When her bare arm is freezing and her teeth chattering she folds the other one beneath the cozy cloth making a thick layer of leather and fur that then she uses to break in through the glass.

….

Stiles looks at Derek, he lays on the table, his chests rising and lowering slowly…too slowly he can't help hating him, Derek is the reason why they all in this mess in the first place, all the times that he threatened Stiles, that time he almost chocked him to death, he isn't a good person, he murdered Allison's mom, but… He was disposed to release Scott, to end with all this without asking anything in return….Yeah Derek can be an asshole sometimes, ok maybe not just sometimes but did he really deserves to die? He definitely do, then why Stiles is hesitating anyway? He knows the only way to save Scott is to keep Derek alive but he can't help thinking that even if there was another way to turn Scott human Stiles still would try to save Derek's life.

Derek peaceful face suddenly turns into a painful grimace and Stiles has to look away.

"Interesting" Deaton says with a smirk.

"What?" Stiles asks puzzled.

"Seems like Chris not just wanted Derek to die but suffer as much pain as possible" The man stares at the agonizing werewolf with amazement, "He really hates Derek, I knew he would use something difficult for me to decipher but this… I must say I wasn't expecting this"

"You knew he was going to poison Derek?" Stiles frowns.

"Yeah I also knew you were going to bring him here" Replies the doctor casually sauntering in the room and rummaging through some drawers. "I was just hoping that maybe you wouldn't get in after all"

"What do you mean?" Stiles isn't getting anything.

"Everything is happening the way it should" The man says sternly and for the first time nor his eyes neither his mouth are smiling.

"You can see the future?" Stiles gaps, hell what else this guy can do?

"That's sounds so stupid, of course not… I just pounder the possibilities brought by the wind and some are stronger than others but… I must admit I hoped I could stop you"

"You didn't do much… You just let us in"

"I grant you that… it is true, but I couldn't help it, the odds weren't at my favor, in a way or other I would have ended helping you I just made the things easier for all of us"

The man takes a long white cylinder, a candle and in his other hand is a holder, he place them in the table next to Stiles and then stares at him hastily.

"What?" Stiles arches his brow.

"You must go now if you want to save him" Dr. D explains.

"I don't want to save him I want to save Scott"

Dr. D chuckles.

"What so funny?" God! He's sick of his condescendence.

"Why do you care so much about that boy?" Asks the man with a sharp look, he knows the answer already he's just trying to tease Stiles.

"Because he's my friend, and I have to help him!" Stiles mumbles feeling his ears burning with anger.

"_Have_… funny word… you say it as if he was your responsibility, you know? It doesn't matter how much you try when the people you love is gone there is no one who can replace them neither is a way to change what is done"

_He's talking about mom,_ Stiles' cheeks burn, he's furious, shit!

"Yeah? Then I don't know why you got married then… I wonder something, did the possibilities say that Marin's mom would make you forget my mother?" Stiles shots back, he can't mess with his head he isn't doing this because of his mom, he's doing it because of Scott, Scott is his friend is a total different thing, he can't lose Scott but no because he lost his mom! He can't lose him because he's his friend, and friends help each other no matter what.

"You and that boy… the time will come when you both will see each other as enemies, but of course that's only of the potential scenarios, it will be funny to see if you still stay by his side then" Dr. D snorts "I hope I'd be around to see it"

What is he talking about? He didn't get anything.

"Anyway there is no time" Adds stepping next to Stiles. "Down town, in the park is a greenhouse I need you to pick the shadow of the flower"

"Which flower? Shadow? How in the hell am I going to get only a shadow?"

This is so confusing.

"An orchid, it is known as the queen of flowers in South-America, this particular species won't be hard to recognize when you see it you'll get why"

There is again the condescending smirk, Jesus!

"Ok, I need to find an orchid in a greenhouse inside the park, ok isn't that bad! I thought you were sending me kill a monster or something" Stiles chuckles.

"No, you wouldn't last against the flower's guardian, that's why I'm asking you only the shadow" Dr. D smiles devilishly.

What did he just say?

"Relax he won't show up, unless you touch the flower"

Stiles nods and shoves his hands in his pockets, hell! This is starting to get scary.

"Another thing" Dr. D stops him. "You won't be able to see it from this side"

Another random supernatural shit! Exactly he was waiting for.

"The lighter I gave you" The man points out.

Stiles puzzled stares at his left hand, he forgot he was holding it, yeah he said something before about darken a candle.

"Step two paces away from the light" The man orders.

Stiles saunters to his left, stepping between the light and the table where the candle awaits.

"Now try to light the candle" Commands.

Stiles turns on his…

"No!" Doctor D. Stops him.

"You really need one of this" Says taking a book from a drawer and showing it to him. "Listen I want you to stay parallel to the wall, I don't want you to actually light the candle but to darken it"

"I don't get it!" Stiles says frustrated.

"Stay right there, facing the pillar… well done, know reach your right hand holding the lighter"

Stiles still facing the pillar rises his hand with the lighter slowly cranes his neck toward the table at his right, there is the candle and behind is his shadow portrayed in the wall…darken…a…candle, something clicks inside his mind, it sounds odd almost too weird, but let's face it, after seeing your best friend turning into a frigging monster over and over and a beating heart sprouting yellow slime-like blood over what remains of a ribcage, this doesn't sound so weird after all.

Stiles rises his hand again and his shadow does too, but this one's is overlaid by the candle's, he spins the lighter's wheel, instantly his fingers feel the warm touch of the flame just inches ahead, while his hand aims toward the pillar but the shadow of the lighter has above a gauzy shape like a plume that flickers as the flame on Stiles hand's, he moves his arm forward in the air, and his shadow does too, and then the plume touches the candle's wick and it lights on or darks off? Holy...

"How… in the" Stiles stars but Dr. D beckons him to remain silent.

"You're about to get in the Atrum, it is the shadow of this world, there are three different levels, the umbra, penumbra and the antumbra, there are four different ways to get in, you're about to use the most common of all of them, when you're in there the people in this side will only be able to see your shadow so you must be careful to not scare anyone"

"My shadow?" Stiles says thrilled, "It's like a parallel world hidden within this?"

"No, as I said is the shadow of this world, you're getting through the penumbra, it's the side of the Atrum that is deeply connected to this world, they are bound to each other in dawn and the link fades in twilight, you must be careful to not let the candle to completely burn or else you will be trapped in there"

Stiles tilts his head and stares at the physical candle in the table, the wick is still and unlit, yet… there is wax streaming down the surface of the cylinder, it is unbelievable and shocking…. It is amazing!

"When you're ready to come back to this side all you need to do is light the real candle and the shadows will be casted away, understood?" Doctor Deaton finishes and stares at him sternly.

Stiles nods a little dazed, it is too much information to handle.

"Go then" Doctor Deaton hurries him.

"How?" Stiles asks arching a brow.

"Burn your shadow with the candle" The man explains with some sneer that made Stiles' question look like the silliest in the world.

Hesitantly Stiles rises his hand watching his shadow imitate him, slowly reaches the top of the flickering shadow-flame and touches it with the tip of his middle finger.

"I'll take care of Derek while you're gone, hurry up" The man urges him again.

A chill spreads through his body and he feels a sudden urgency to throw up, his head spins and his ears pop, the world sways in zigzag for a couple of seconds and the it suddenly stops. Stiles blinks the blurriness away from his eyes and looks around, and his head spins again, he can totally get it, he feels like being in two places at the same time, as if one of his eyes staid in his body and the other is attached to the wall, he is still on Dr. D's basement but at the same time in a quite different place, is like looking to a picture's negative, there are only shadows around yet Stiles is able to get a glimpse of every single detail including the light's bulb now emanating pure darkness or Dr. D's dark shape and Derek's on the table, they are not flat shadows as he probably is right now but yet there are no eyes or mouth it is all black, it is scary and amazing at the same time, is like being able to see in the darkness perfectly.

Stiles steps ahead tentatively, and he don't falls, good! He can do this! Approaches the table where a black candle awaits in its holder, the wax streaming down as gloomy tears, he takes the holder and looks back and there is a sound, an annoying muffled sound behind him, but he can recognize it though he feels like hearing a song backward and then he realizes that it must be Dr. D trying to tell him something, god! What could he have forgot to say? Whatever it is he better texts it to him, wait a second… Does his phone get signal in this shadow world?

….

Allison wedges below the broken door, being careful to cut her nape with the shattered crystals. When she steps in, the wind burst inside in a whistle that gives her Goosebumps, she's inside a large unlit room, all she can see is darkness, she lights up her cellphone's flashlight and looks around, at her left there is an small desk with a computer, more wind comes in and lots of documents fly around scattering on the floor. She walks ahead her footsteps echoing, making her feel uneasy, she's tempted to scoot back, to get home in her warm bed and forget the whole thing but she can't she knows she can't do it, she won't rest until she finds out if that man's words are true and Derek…

She shakes her hand, it can't be true….it just can't! If her mom was murdered by Derek her dad would have killed him earlier, right after coming back in town, or even the night he brought her home, her dad wouldn't wait, no one would have waited to put an end to all this mess.

She saunters around the shelves, there are rows and rows of them, the wood of what they are made is black and polished, the air smells like rotten wood and dust, she suddenly feels like being in a church, like if she just broke in a holy place, it is disturbing and scaring. There are books everywhere, in every corner in every stand and every wall, even in the upper floor she can see tons of them, she recalls the times when she used to get in the libraries to take some books with her to home and read, read lots of stories, she had to learn to read fast when she was younger because they never staid longer than a couple of months in a single place, it was a long search for a new home, no she understands that actually was more like runaway from everything.

In the far end of the room are computers, at least thirty desks with computers over them, there are many websites that offer newspaper's archives in their database but let's face it, Beacon Hills isn't the most famous town in the country and she doubts she might find what she's looking for on them, so it seemed like a better idea to come here first, she's tired of blind search and trial and error, she wants answers and want them now!

She addresses the desks, in a corner attached to the wall there are three bleached computers that seen pretty old, those must be the ones with archive, hesitantly she sits in the first's chair and turns on the screen.

….

Being in the shadow of the world is like being trapped in a dream, Stiles can't stop feeling like waking up and drifting away instantly, air isn't hot or cold in here, the ground is black and the sky white, as he said before is like living inside a picture's negative. In his right hand he carries the black candle which is lit and darkens everything around with its bizarre black energy.

Maybe it's just his imagination but he feels like the streets are longer and narrower in this side, the houses and buildings are all black from outside as if he were watching only their shadows, it is overwhelming and beautiful, in a gothic and scaring way. He keeps walking down the avenue, god! He will take him forever to get to the park, but he can't use his jeep, there are some human like shadows starting to get out of houses and buildings, the town is waking up and people would freak out if they get sigh of a self-driving car in the streets with a shadow of a teenager on its wake.

There are certain things that he have been avoiding to think but now that the euphoria has vanished he can't stop thinking about them, like… Who is Dr. D? How's that he knows this much about Derek and Stiles and Scott? And all the creepy things he said earlier that Scott and him will become enemies or all that mojo thing about knowing that they were coming over. There is a lot Stiles doesn't understand and the more he thinks about it more questions come like… Is he a binder? Like Deaton? If he is then…. Were his parent's too? What is a Binder anyway? Did her mom knew all this would happen? No… it wouldn't make sense, what about his dad? He's still alive, and they are back in town in the exact same week in which all began.

But of course it wouldn't make sense, his dad definitely doesn't know anything about binders and werewolves, or else he would have believed in Stiles when he said that Doctor D. Shoved him from the cliff to not mention the fact that he thought Stiles was crazy or that just left to visit his parents in a full moon's eve.

Now Allison in other hand… her dad is a hunter, that's what Doctor D said, and you don't need to be a genius to know what it means, he knows about all this stuffs which is startling Stiles couldn't even react when Deaton told him it is just too much information, suddenly the whole town knows about all the shit that has been going on the past three months and everyone seems like playing a part in this mess, and speaking of messes…. Derek killed Allison's mom, Stiles isn't sure why it bugs him so much, Derek is annoying and moody and hates everything and everyone but he can't see him like a murderer, is like trying to picture in his mind a totally different person with the same grumpy cat face.

So there must be an explanation why he murdered Mrs. Argent, if Allison's father is a hunter then his wife was too, maybe they tried to kill Derek and he fought back… why he cares anyway? It is none of his business though he can't help feeling pity for Allison does she knows? When her mom died anyway? There are so many things he hadn't ask her, but how? They never have time for talk, there always something in the middle, like being chased by fanged friends or saving douches' lives, but something is definitely certain, Allison doesn't know about werewolves and how her mom died, she said Derek was nice after all, so whatever her dad is into she doesn't know anything about it, now… should Stiles tell her everything?

Stiles calculates forty minutes since he came out of Dr. D's place thought he's not sure, because his watch and cellphone both froze, at least he finally reached the park so he is in good time, at the end of the street he gets sight of the walkway and the benches before the black trees. It starts snowing when he steps inside the park, the snowflakes slowly fall, they are grey almost fully dark like coal, the sight of them against the clear white sky is depressing and astonishing, if he could bring a camera in here, though he doubts it works considering that it would try to capture the reality casted by a shadow maybe it would make a beautiful….something.

The green house in the center of the park, Stiles hadn't see it before, so maybe in only exist in this site, it would explain why it is the only thing in the shadow world with color besides Stiles himself, it is an small structure with crystal walls and wooden door, he gets in, there are two long rows of planters packed with dead flowers from all species, there are a rotting reek in the air that makes him shiver, he feels like walking in a graveyard, he's about to ask himself how in the hell he will know which flower he is looking for when he see it. At the end of the room in a single pot is a shining thing not shining but flaring and not thing but… a bud, with long yellow petals and a pink core, Stiles sprints toward it and then recalls what Dr. D said about a guarding and stops short. The man said something about getting the flower's shadow, he just needs to find it and take it with him, as he expects there is no shadow itself but a fume-like shape below and slowly dances, as Stiles approaches closer it starts feeling a warn in his chest, a sweet scent intoxicates him in seconds and an urgency to crack in laughs of joy takes him over.

He shakes his head and looks around, there is no music he must have been imagining it, slowly wedges his hand below the bud and feel how the fumes lick his hand, tickling him, he curls his fingers around the petals and tugs it out, there is a short and high pitched screech right in his ears but maybe he just his imagination again, he looks at his candle, it is half burnt, he better hurry ups to come back, he's not sure if he can light it on now or maybe the flower's shadow will fade if he doesn't get it with Dr. D first, so he rather to come back first.

He gets out of the greenhouse and starts darting back to Dr. D's house, there is something seriously wrong happening with the candle the Binder gave him, it is burning too fast, he's sure it hadn't left for so long, or at least it what he thinks until he looks up and finds the sky slowly darkening, the sun is rising –how ironic- Deaton said he could keep Derek alive for two hours or so, but if the sun is rising already…. Shit! Stiles strides away from the park and gets in the avenue, there are cars already driving down the street and a couple of people walking by the walkway, so he must get out of here, if someone sees him they will definitely call the Ghostbusters or something like that, he needs a place with many shadows, so he quickly flinches from their sight and takes the first corner he finds, he's near the grocery story so… yes! As he thought there are more people walking down the streets which means it is already dawn, the time must move quicker in here, he blends into the crowd of shadows making sure to not stumble with any of them he's not sure if he can touch them but he doesn't want to find out, he starts running down the street, he must be quicker, Derek will die if he doesn't hurry up! His lungs burn as he strides faster and faster, his forehead gets damp within minutes, the world around spins in long strands of black and white and green… green?

Stiles stops short and cranes his neck to his left, outside the entrance of a building is a man sitting in the steps, not a bulgy dark shape like the rest of the shadows but a fully human being, has a long beard to his chest, wears a dirty green shirt with squares and bleached blue jeans, his grey eyes are fixed in the nothingness while his lips move at high speed thought no sound comes out of them, what is this man doing here?

Stiles scoots a couple of steps and stares at him, the eyes of the man don't move at all, boy reaches up his hand and swings it both way in front of him, is he blind?

Then suddenly the man sneezes.

"Cheers" Stiles says automatically which is stupid because apparently the man is in a state of…

The man lets out a high pitched yelp and jumps on his place, his eyes are now fixed on Stiles, Stiles stuns and stares at the man right back in his eyes, but they are no longer there, his whole body is darkening being sucked by the blackness until he turns into a black shape like the rest, the rest of the shadows suddenly stumble and dark heads look around confused, there are muffled moans and screams and the man's shadow looks in all directions as disoriented and then strides away from them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Doctor D's voice says angrily behind him.

"I…I don't know…. I just saw him and… Who was him? A ghost?" Stiles asks puzzled and shocked to see Dr. D in there. "Wait! Is Derek…?"

Deaton shakes his head and relief washes over Stiles, relief? Oh god!

"I was concerned you might get lost in your home town" Dr. D replies with sarcasm.

"It isn't my fault that the time in here moves faster" The boy says irritably.

"I'm sorry… we better get going" The man says sternly and beckons Stiles to follow him.

"So what was that guy?" Stiles asks as they walk down the street.

"A human" Dr. D explains dryly.

"Then why…?" Stiles starts but Deaton interrupts him.

"As I told you there different levels and ways to get in here, wiccans used to come here making a circle of candles during solar eclipses to gather herbs, thought it was pretty dangerous considering that eclipses lasted only a couple of minutes and they had to be back by then or else would be trapped in penumbra until the next eclipse, and eventually end in the umbra as that man you just saw"

"So… that man was going to die?" Stiles says getting Goosebumps to just the thought of it.

"Worse" Dr. D snorts.

"Worse? What can be worse than dying?" Stiles asks frowning.

Deaton Chuckles and Stiles reddens. "Can you imagine a world where everybody hates you? Where you are less than garbage? Where even your family despise you?"

"Are you telling me that…?" Stiles starts.

"Now… imagine a world where you're a nothing… where you are no one, when people don't notice you exist neither care, a world where there is nothing for you not even love or hate" The man explains slowly.

Stiles tries to picture the idea in his head to get what he's saying.

"Who you think would be the luckiest?" Dr. D asks wryly.

"That's what happened to him? He was no one?" Stiles says shocked.

"He was someone…once" Dr. D smiles with sadness. "Three months ago he got ill…" Begins the doctor.

"Ill? What did he have?"

"He got the flu"

"The flu? The flu can bring you here?" Stiles says shocked.

Dr. D shakes his head. Ok he's officially lost.

"He was a man with a job, a marriage a life…this changed few months ago, his wife left him for another man, at his work they barely noticed his performance he was practically dispensable for the company, weeks after his wife left with the kids the checks stopped coming, then he got sick and he always sneezed…you know why people say cheers?"

Stiles shakes his head.

"Is a way to wish good health to others… if many people wishes you good health their determination is what will make you heal" The man smirks sadly.

_Jesus! _

"That's why famous people often survive to chronic diseases, the love and the goodwill what keeps up safe, but when you don't have anyone who cares or recognizes your existence, well…"

"You end up here?" Stiles says astonished.

"Yes and no" Doctor D corrects him.

"As I said, there are four ways to get in here, the first one was the used by the wiccans to gather herbs, nowadays is used by terrorists to smuggle it is known as the black market, the second is the new version of that ritual which is the one we just used, the third way isn't actually coming in but stay in contact through a Ouija table, people can contact the others on this side which is useful when you're trapped in here, or in my case to scare teenagers, the last one is the one that man used to come here, leaving everything behind, believing that no one knows you exist until you really don't"

"But I don't get it…. I could see him" Stiles says with frustration.

"Of course you could, he was in his last state before getting in the umbra when you actually believe you don't exist… he couldn't see you because he thought he wasn't real he was already fading until you committed that foolishness" Replies the man harshly.

"I didn't do anything stupid I was just curious about him that's all and he is back in the real world is a good thing!" Stiles says hopeful.

"Isn't a good thing at all, you shouldn't intervene in things that aren't your business have you ever heard of something called the butterfly effect?"

"How can you know so much about him and don't do anything to help him?" Stiles grunts chewing his bottom lip.

"He was my friend, he did this to himself by neglecting his marriage, for putting his work before everything even his health, it was the price he had to pay for the choices he made"

"He has a second chance now!" Stiles says defiantly.

Dr. D suddenly stops and looks at him with wide eyes and the continues his walk.

"What is inside the umbra anyway?" Stiles chances the subject, the guy is safe he doesn't want Dr. D to change his mind in saving Derek or worse to, light off his candle and trap him here forever.

"Nothing" Dr. D says sternly his eyes fixed on the street.

"How nothing?" Stiles says overwhelmed.

"Nothing is what awaits for those who're trapped being nothing itself… you don't die because you don't exist"

A shiver runs down Stile's spine.

"Fade away and not be remembered, no one missing you, or crying for you not even thinking about who you were and the things you did…just… nothing…vanish without leaving your mark in the world, is a fate worse than death don't you think?"

….

She has been reading the whole paragraph over and over, her cheeks are stick with all those tears and her eyes are so swollen that is hard for her to read, yet he keeps doing it, there must be another explanation, another way she's missing a word, something that suddenly changes all the meaning of the story into a car accident, but there is no mistaking the words _dismembered_ and _forensic _makes her gag, makes her want to scream, to cry loudly and kick the screen, she knows her mom died twelve years ago but it hurts! It hurts so much! She doesn't remember much about her now but it is killing her inside, the truth is so painful, so horrifying. According to the newspaper her mom mas murdered by an unidentified animal, her body was found _dismembered _in the woods and the forensics examinations would give more details about it, such details must be in more recent newspapers for sure, but… is she strong enough to dig further? Her dad lied! Lied to her about everything… every single detail of her life is a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie! Lie! Derek killed his mom! That son of the bitch is the reason she doesn't have a mother… And Stiles is helping him is trying to save his life right now! She hopes he dies…No! She hopes he doesn't die! She wants him to live… so she can kill him herself.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

THE SEVENTH WOLF

She is frozen in time, her hands scroll down the olds newspaper's pages plastered in the computer screen, she's not alone anymore, she's been visited in that empty and dark library by realization and sadness, both sinking in her chest haunting her as ghosts, she feels lost, her heart got broken so many times in the last months that she doubts she has a heart anymore, she can't trust no one, Derek who seemed to be a good guy was a werewolf, and not just a werewolf but the cold blooded creature that murdered her mom, Stiles who supposed to be her best friend, has been hiding his powers from her and the fact the knows about the existence of werewolves and plus he's helping save Derek's life right now, to not mention that, that man told him the truth about her dad.

She can't trust her dad, she can't trust in any of his words, it's like waking up from a long dream, or worse, to be born again but retaining memories from another life, she's not Allison Argent anymore, she's not any of the girls in the passports, she's not her dad's girl or a normal teenager, that's is the biggest of problems, she's broken she can't tell who she is or were she belongs, she's scared if she takes her hand mirror from her pocket right now she won't recognize the person staring from the other side because nothing in her was ever real, everything was a prefabricated lie, something planned to keep her eyes closed her whole life, and now she knows the truth and everything about her lost it sense, how to walk? How to feel breath? What is the proper way to feel? She doesn't know because she has always been what her father wanted her to be and now she doesn't know who she is or who she will become the only thing that matters now is that Derek is out there alive, healing when he should be slowly dying in her hands.

Now she misses Scott, misses him more than ever and can't fight back the tears she wants to sink her face in his chest, she wants to rely on him and tell him how screwed things are, how lost she feels and why she has to do what she has to do, she needs to hear his deep voice and stare at his crystalline amber eyes, she can't believe it is over and it is because of her dad, he threatened Scott or something to stay away from her because he goddamn bastard who can't accept the idea of not controlling her life as he has been doing the last sixteen years, lying her about her mother's death, taking her all over the country and the world without asking her if she wanted to go, hiding from her who he really was and what she's capable of. About what else he lied? Was her mom a nice person of was it fake too? She has cloudy memories about her and in them her mom was a lovely lady with long hair, sparkly eyes and a beautiful smile but maybe… just maybe those memories aren't real and they are just what her dad wanted her to believe, she wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be true, but it doesn't matter she doesn't have a mother and would never know what kind of mother she would have been for her and everything is Derek's and he's going to pay for it.

….

Walking back to Dr. D's place seemed to be faster than running, because in seconds Stiles is getting in through the front door and climbing down the stairs to get in the basement, when they are inside Dr. D lights on Stiles' candle and then his, Stiles flickers and the world starts to get colorful and illuminated, at his right is the table where Derek lays and next to him is…

"Marin" Stiles says startled.

"Why are you so shocked? I live here" The girl grins.

"Is he dead already?" Dr. D asks sternly.

"Not yet" The girl replies indifferent.

The man beckons Stiles to give him the flower and when he rises his hand to deliver it he notices that the shadow of the flower changed, now it is full of color and light and it's larger and bulgier than Stiles recall thought it is still a bud. Deaton takes it in his hand and examines it closely.

"How the shadow turned into the real flower?" Stiles frowns.

"You moved its shadow, to get a shadow moving its body must do it too" Marin explains self-sufficiently.

Stiles frowns, that doesn't make any sense, right?

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles asks her.

She winks at him, that must mean yes, yet she doesn't let him talk, "I wanted to tell you what was going on that night but I couldn't" She apologizes.

"Can you read minds?" Stiles says shocked, how did she knew he was going to ask her that?

"No, but it seems like she has been touching my things" Her father says dryly as he takes the bud with both hands and places it over Derek's almost motionless chest, then he takes some herbs from the boxes and surrounds the orchid with them.

"Relax, you already knew it" She snorts

Stiles grins.

"Anyway, he wouldn't let me tell you but I wanted to help you I really did"

"Even when I explicitly forbid it to you" The man grunts snapping his fingers.

A sweet sounds starts felling the air, what the hell he just did? He just snapped his fingers and some music started sounding, it is warm and feels salty… how can music have taste? It has loud drums and feels ancient and powerful, it is dark and scary, overwhelming and amazingly sticky, voices tons of them chant at the same time words stiles can't understand in a language that seems like an odd version of Spanish with a peculiar accent.

"What did you do?" Stiles asks openmouthed.

"Didn't I tell you that this kind of orchid is known as the queen of flowers in South-America?" Doctor D. replies with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah but…"

"It's what binders call cycles, the paleros are a variation of African's voodoo, they gather in the beaches on certain dates and dance barefooted to the sound of this music in the sand, is their way of knowledge, it's pretty powerful and dangerous, dark things hide behind every movement so I recommend you to not try to dance it" Marin explains with a grin.

"What does have to do with the flower?" Stiles says puzzled.

"They believe the orchid came from the spirits lands, it has strong qualities, which are effective to any kind of poisons because it is the queen of flowers after all"

Stiles stares amazed at the bud as it slowly starts opening up, growing in light and size it is almost imperceptible but it is twice larger than when he got it, and now its petals start to curl back to let sight of its core.

"Orchid are parasites, that's the real reason why it is able to neutralize the poison on his veins, this chanting is used by the paleros to make believe the flower that she is in feeding from a fertile host so she starts sucking out the venom, she feeds from it and cleans the body in the process, Derek's body will do the rest" Doctor D. points out motioning them to follow him upstairs.

….

The sun is rising up, illuminating the room, he has to squint to protect his eyes, as the yellow rays fill everything and clear up his vision something starts flaring up in his chest, something burns and aches at the same time, he has been fighting for so long against it, this feelings, this thirst, Stiles left him chained up to this pole with silver, his arms ache and his body feels week, craving for food, is he going to come? What is he going to do if he's hungry? Somewhere outside they are looking for him, trying to catch his scent to kill him, he should have died, he should have, it would have been easier, that missing girl, was it really him? Why Stiles never gives up on him? Why is he doing all this? Why he keeps putting his life at risk for him? After everything he has done and said why? Scott is so angry, Stiles is so stupid, is just a stupid boy who thinks can fix him as if he were broken… he's not broken he's strong and dangerous and he should know it already but if he doesn't… then….

Scott shakes his head.

What? Was that? ]

He shrugs, he was… he was thinking about killing Stiles, he was really thinking about, how can he be so heartless? After everything his friend has done for him, Scott needs to calm down, he needs to breathe and think…. HE NEEDS TO BE FREE… No! He needs to calm down…. AND BE OUT! HE NEEDS TO FIND THEM… HE NEEDS TO GET THEM!

He shakes his head again, tears climbing to his eyes, what is happening? What is happening to him? Why he had to become a monster? He doesn't hate anyone…he is good… he is a good boy…GET THEM!... He doesn't have the best grades but he is good, he helps his mom at home and do homework, and laundry, and is good at people… OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! NO!

Stiles said…. He said he was a hero, the only thing he needed to do was…

"Think as a hero, think as a hero, think as a hero, think as a hero" He says over and over to himself, hoping to shut the inner voice in the back of his head.

….

Doctor D. offers Stiles a mug of steaming coffee as he sits next to Marin in the table, Stiles takes it with both hand and takes a long sip, he's not used to drink coffee so the bitter taste almost makes him gag, but he needs it, he has to stay awake, today is going to be a long day he feel it in his bones, the full moon, Erica, Isaac and Vernon hunting Scott, Derek unconscious… this isn't good, not good at all he can't afford to drift away, he can't help thinking about the flower it is so beautiful and powerful, if it wasn't for that flower Derek would be death, a shiver runs down his spine.

"How lucky that there was a light orchid in the town" Stiles says sheepishly trying to break the ice.

Marin Snorts "It wasn't lucky, it was planted there for…"

"Marin…" Her father threatens.

"For Derek" She says with a devilish grin.

"For Derek?" Stiles repeats astonished, "How's that possible?"

"My dad planted it in there when he was a teen so Derek could be saved, that flower has been waiting thirty years to serve its purpose"

"That's enough Marin" Her dad yells angrily.

"Why?" She shots back, "You know they will find out the truths today"

Truths? What truths? What is she talking about?

"We don't get involved… I told you!" Her dad replies angrily.

"Don't we? Then how's that you shoved him from the cliff? I made out all the suicide attempt?"

"It's different, it was meant to…." Her dad starts.

"No, it isn't, you're just trying to justify yourself for saving his ass because you're still in love with his mom" The girl says despitefully.

"Marin" Dr. D starts with a hurtful voice.

"Hello… I'm here, and if you hadn't notice I'm the subject of your conversation so it's kind of rude being unable to get anything" Stiles says reddening.

"We don't mess with wolves and they don't mess with us" Deaton says dryly beckoning Marin to sit back on her place, and the he sighs and calms down.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Says with a tiresome stare fixed on Stiles.

The boy hesitates a second, he's agreeing to answers his questions! GOOD! He finally is going to get what the hell is going on in here, but there is a problem he has so many question in his head right now that he's not sure for where start, he's puzzled and dazed, too much information still needs to be processed and he's about to get even more and now he can't think about what to ask, his mind suddenly went blank, as if he was the one being interrogated, and before he has time to stop himself his mouth has already asked a question that has been poking the back of his mind the last two hours.

"How… how… Allison's mom died?" Stiles hears himself say, it is stupid he knows it… but… did Derek…?

Doctor D looks around scratching his nose.

"It's a long and complicated story" He starts.

Stiles shifts on his seat getting ready for it.

"When we were freshmen we were all good friends, especially Victoria and Thalia, they couldn't be apart, they did everything together, like…"

"Scott and I?" Stiles asks smirking.

"That's right" Doctor D replies with a warm smile on his face as if he were recalling something especially funny. "They were the closest friends, so when Thalia told Victoria they couldn't be friends things got messy, your dad and I were worried about Victoria, Thalia stopped eating with us, Victoria lost her project's mate and everyone started making out stories about Thalia and why she suddenly became so quiet and lonely, she never spoke to anyone and now she was always alone, she seemed pretty sad, no one understood what was going on"

When Dr. D makes his pause Stiles thinks about the times Scott and him stopped talking each other, how lonely and sad he felt just like a recently happened, after all the things Scott said and how he treated Stiles, it's not cool to lose that other half that makes everything better.

"A month later a new girl came School, her name was Claudia"

Stiles giggles uneasy thinking about his mom.

"She was so beauti…"

"Hey" Stiles warns him.

"Sorry" Doctor says with a grin, "Anyway, your dad and I started a personal war to get a chance to date her, which was pretty unfair considering he was on the team and I was a dork" He chuckles.

Stiles chuckles too trying to imagine his dad wearing the Lacrosse's team uniform.

"One day we got an school project, I can't remember about what right now, but by then we hadn't internet or computers of course so we went into library, I picked Victoria as my team mate, she was having a hard time with Thalia's sudden change, it was hard to come through lunch at school without hearing her laughs so I wanted to help I was a little hurt because Thalia didn't speak to any of us but was especially concerned about Victoria, so we went all together, even Thalia was there thought she didn't speak to any of us so we tried to not come near her, Victoria and I were looking for some books for hour research when it happened, a book fell from its shelf, we both exchanged looks, it didn't make any sense we were alone in that alley, and there was nothing behind the shelf so no one could possibly shove it from the other side, we looked at it, it seemed pretty old and rusty and it had some weird runes carved in an bright material on its cover, we put back on its place and kept walking"

Stiles tries to think about what book he might refer it definitely must be the one he showed him hours ago, what is so special about that book?

"When we were paces away we heard the loud thud in our backs, when we looked back the book was again on the floor, puzzled we came back and took the book I opened and another one fell from the shelf at our backs, Victoria took it, it was the same book"

_What the hell? _

"We took the books with us, it was the first time that odd things happened to us, a couples of days before Thalia and Victoria stopped talking, we were at chemistry and ours Bunsen burners went out of control and we almost burned the lab, thought they couldn't explained what happened Victoria and I knew that it had something to do with us, because as I said it wasn't the first time that things like this happened"

Now Stiles can't stop thinking about the spark he feels when he's with Allison, maybe he should ask him but he doesn't want to interrupt him, things are getting pretty interesting.

"That night, I read part of the book and couldn't help laughing it was supposed to be a manual or something? Actually it was more like a text book for a school, but the weirdest kind… weeks later another boy came into a school, an arrogant boy named Christopher Argent, the same day he got in the school all the girls were drooling about him, and it matter of days things started to get weirder, Victoria and I experimented more episodes or weirdness and some people disappeared in the town, eventually we found out that Chris wasn't normal and that whatever was him, we were like him, that's when they showed up the STCU or Supernatural Threats Control Unit, a government secret agency, Bathilde was in charge in this side of the country a moody woman but very intelligent, they told us about the books and how they found us, the government puts the books in the libraries, the books has an alarm casted on them, it reacts to people's will, when it is over the standard values the book jumps out of its shelf calling whoever found it to take a look, then when they take the book out of the library the person's data is sent to the STCU by the librarian and they look for them, they train them for years and when they are done they work for the agency"

"So you work for them?" Stiles says amazed.

Deaton shakes his head.

"We couldn't reject the offer it seemed so amazing, Bathilde made out a fake community volunteer job after School and we started our training, we came into an abandoned store back door to get into the training academy which actually was thousands of miles away from here"

"Oh god! Hogwarts is real?" Stiles says gaping.

Doctor D. Rolls his eyes.

"Chris was a prodigy he was a went through all the weaponry skills stages without issues, thought wasn't as good as me in Beats and Breathings, after two months of training we found out the truth about Thalia, Victoria and I talked about confronting Thalia, we weren't still learning about creatures but we knew werewolves were bad news for the STCU and the academy so they couldn't know that we knew about the existence of werewolves in the town, sadly Chris noticed things too and told a couple of guys in the academy and they followed us back in town and followed Thalia the whole day after school until she was alone, they wanted to prove how strong they were for murdering a poor outcast girl, Victoria and I found out and step in the middle of the fight, one of the guys ended hurt by his own foolishness but we saved Thalia, and her parents heard about it, and thanked us and let Thalia and Victoria be friends again"

Doctor D makes a pause to take a sip of coffee.

"Wow so you were badass" Stiles says shocked, how cool!

"Yeah I never felt so proud of myself, thought we got some serious problems because those morons told Bathilde about Thalia and she decided to come to the town, do you know those Victorian houses in the middle of the town?"

"The abandoned?" Stiles frowns, recalling the story they say about them.

"They aren't abandoned, they built them that time and it seemed like no one lived in there ever, but Bathilde and an small army awaited there in case things went out of control with the werewolves, she could make a call to the others and she would have on command an army of a thousand just trained teenagers ready to kill"

"Wai…wait… the STCU are all kids?" Stiles says shocked.

"They shouldn't, but it is a risky life, so if you live to see your thirty five birthday you get out of field and join the academy training the future agents and only participating in contingency circumstances"

_Damn _

"Anyway, after Thalia parents met us they apologized for forcing Thalia to not talk to us, but they could smell our will, they knew we were going to be called and were afraid that it might hurt Thalia, but it turned out to be quite the opposite, Bathilde met Thalia's parents too and they sorted out the things, it is true that Binders and wolves are natural enemies, according to the STCU laws if there aren't any crime actions can't be take, and by then Bathilde followed orders so she couldn't do anything about it"

"We got in all kind of troubles those years, it was the best season of my life" Says the man with longing.

Marin punches him in the arm.

"Except of course for being a single parent of a rude girl" Chuckles rubbing his arm.

The man clears his throat and the joy disappears from his eyes.

"The years came and gone and things changed, with time I realized how dangerous Bathilde was, they knew that the faces in the wind had an special likeness for me, they encouraged me to follow them to learn more about the things that might come and offered me a job in the council and I refused, by them I was afraid of what I was capable of, Chris said I was being stupid for rejecting my future and lose my chance, they didn't try to insist they knew how strong my sight was and I was going to see them coming after me eventually. Chris and Victoria took their jobs, he was a Hunter and she worked in the council as a healer, through years her friendship with the Hale family grew stronger, we all were part of a new era, a meeting point between humankind and the shifters, the werewolves are respected among many others species and Victoria as an idealist she believed that someday we could all live in peace"

"Wow" Stiles mutters picturing Allison's mother as a Greenpeace founder or something likely.

"Her movement became stronger and bigger she actually started traveling with Chris around world, meeting with pack leaders from all places, at first he was reluctant about it, he considered the shifters and others creatures inferior to humans, but with some time his heart started to soften thanks to her, he went into collage to get his degree in architecture thought his family was rich so he didn't have any issues with money, they had everything and were really happy" The man says with sorrow on his voice.

A cold feeling stings Stiles' chest, how could he speaking with such sadness about the happiness of that family? It is simple the answer is lying on a table in the basement.

"In other hand, after high school Thalia had to face her fate, her parents were old and was her time rule in the…."

"Wait a second, what do you mean with Rule? Rule like in royalty? Like a queen?" Stiles asks puzzled.

"Derek's family are direct descendants of Fenrir, also known as the first werewolf, among wolves they are like royalty, history runs down in his veins therefore all werewolves bend their knees to them, it doesn't matter from which pack they come, they believe in the capacity and goodwill of the Hales and many used to come here to meet them and ask advises and help in hard times. Well continuing with the story Thalia had to face her fate, she had to mate a young wolf from another Branch of the Fenrir's descendants, it was like an arranged marriage in the human world, it was hard in the beginning for Thalia to accept him but after a couple of months she accepted her destiny, actually she embraced it, in matter of months she was pregnant"

"Derek" Stiles with harsh voice.

"No. it wasn't Derek" Doctor corrects him. "They were three, I don't remember their names now but they were strong and young werewolves, they grew up quickly actually is funny because Thalia went pregnant months ago, by the end of the year they had four kids"

"She gave birth two times in a year?" Stiles asks openmouthed.

"Werewolves' pregnancy isn't like humans, in only takes three months for a werewolf to be born which was complicated because she couldn't go with a doctor to get an ultrasound, the only person she could trust was me and I did my best to make sure that the babies and she were fine"

Stiles is amazed, wow it wouldn't have imagined that, three months? Three motherfucker's months? He doesn't care what Derek has to say about it, they are like dogs!

"There was concern about the line of succession so the elders gathered to smell the winds to come, they couldn't understand or didn't want to understand what they saw, but when they came back there was only one thing in which they all agreed, Thalia's all seven sons should take the power when the time was right, they would be a small circle were all of them should have the same duties and privileges"

"All seven? But you just said they were just four" Stiles says puzzled.

"That's right, but the elders already saw the possibilities they knew about some irregular situations that were taking place in all the world, many agents and wolves got missing, slaughters and innocent people were dying, the fire would spread and decisions had to be made. The word about Thalia's fifth pregnancy put an alert on the world, born werewolves are used to have large families of ten or so but the elders advice leaked and spread, thousands and thousands of wolves came to bring presents for the child and his older brothers even some other races including human Binders joined, Bathilde among them, I remember her smile while she said how pleased she was to see the Hale family growing so fast and how she couldn't wait to meet Thalia's eighth son, it seemed like an innocent speech, but I knew it was a threat"

"A threat? Why?" Stiles asks frowning, he's not getting it, why was it so important that Thalia Hale had seven children?

"Because she thought that if werewolves had seven pure blood leaders it would meant the fall of the human race" Deaton says sternly.

Stiles stares at Marin she seems so focused on the story as he is.

"So everyone was scared of seven babies, didn't you just said that wolves are used that have large offspring?"

"They weren't afraid of all of the children but the seventh" Deaton mutters with a mysterious voice.

"Why?" Stiles asks confused.

"It is a common believe in all cultures, when the sun was the same size than the moon, when the earth still beat and the oceans were made of blood, in those ages where there were no gods and there wasn't many humans scattered around the lands, disputes between populations were solved differently than how they are settled nowadays"

"How differently?"

"Seven champions from a population fought the other seven to death, every one of them had a unique quality that guaranteed their place in the circle, the seven qualities were… Strength, to face hard situations, Speed, to be in the right place at the right time, intelligence, to help in the planning of attacks, Loyalty, to be even willing to die for the other six, Braveness, to encourage the rest to not be afraid, Leadership, to guide the others during the battle to victory and lastly a child with Luck, this last one didn't took part in the battle, their job was to stay in a high place and stare at the combat, no matter what happened their eyes should be on the other's Luck, they believed that no matter what happened below, the real conflict was between luck, eventually one would win and other lose, the winners would thank their Luck for guiding them to victory, this seventh warrior… this child was the most respected human being in every population and that's what the elders believed about Thalia's sons"

"Wait, the wolves were planning a war?" Stiles says shocked.

"That's what most Binders believed, but we don't need to take the story so literal, all cultures have their interpretations about the number seven and everyone agree that is a very powerful number that represents change, seven are the days of week, seven are the ages of mankind and the visible colors in a rainbow, seven hells for Muslins and seven deadly sins in Christianity, seven notes of the musical ladder, even in books you can find references to the number seven mysterious powers, like in Harry Potter, J.K Rowling explains how the dark lord splits his soul in seven pieces because is the most powerful magic number"

"Wait a second…" Stiles frowns. "Are you telling me JK Rowling is actually a witch?" Stiles gaps.

"She was a Binder" Dr. D Chuckles nodding, "But she found less dangerous to write about those stories instead of living them"

"Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is that Thalia never thought about making a war, the elders said that the birth of the seventh wolf would bring a new era to this world, and everybody believed what they wanted to believe, even Thalia knew it was risky to give in birth this child, the seven is the number of luck and changes if it was an animal in my humble opinion it would definitely be a butterfly, but not all changes are good and not all butterflies have colorful wings, the luck isn't always good and not always bad, that is the dangerous thing about the number seven, the elders knew a big a change was about to come but they couldn't see which kind, but whatever happened was going to be because of that kid"

Stiles eyes pop out their sockets, how dangerous a number can be?

"Two weeks before Thalia gave in birth to her seventh child her husband died in an accident"

Stiles' heart squirms in his chests.

"Heartbroken and with only two weeks to give in birth she had to see her husband dead, it was so sad… Bathilde went to see me a morning two days before the big day, she told me she was _deeply_ preoccupied about Thalia, she heard what happened and was afraid Thalia might blame the baby and their decisions for what happened to her husband, she also knew I took care of Thalia's previous pregnancies so she offered me a beverage, her own recipe to calm Thalia's fears and inner guilty feelings, I kindly assured her that Thalia didn't blame the baby about what happened and that it was just a sad coincidence and invited her to leave"

Stiles can almost see the conversation completely different in his mind.

"Bathilde couldn't fight her concern so she went to see Victoria, she knew how good friends they were and how worried Victoria would be about her friend especially with a full moon rising that night, and Victoria accepted the beverage and gave it to Thalia, then everything went wrong, Thalia began having contractions hours later, the fetus what writhing as a beast trying to break free from its cage, the full moon rose and Thalia died giving in birth a monster, a white furred wolf"

Oh god! Derek Killed his own mother, Stiles can't imagine how that could be! Being the reason why… No he can't even imagine it, the guilt would take over him, and kill him from inside.

"For werewolves its forbidden to give in birth on full moons, mother and child are vulnerable in those days, it is almost certain that the she-wolf will die, and the pup will be curse by an early exposition to the moonlight that will turn their fur silvery almost white"

Suddenly Stiles feels some pity for Derek, yeah he killed his own mother but… he couldn't help it, he was just a boy, and that woman set up a trap right?

"No one would believe that Victoria poisoned Thalia and forced Derek's birth on a full moon day, they all knew how broken Thalia was after losing her husband, and how weakened physically and emotionally she became in the last days of the pregnancy, they all agreed it was an awful coincidence, except for Victoria she knew she was the reason her best friend was dead and she would blamed herself until her own death"

There is short pause in which Stiles thinks about what Dr. D just told him, that woman the hunter fooled Allison's mother to kill Derek and his mom? It made sense no one would suspect from her, it is awful.

"Does… Derek know?" Stiles hesitantly.

Dr. D shakes his head.

"He knows his mother died giving in birth but doesn't know that it was him as a werewolf what killed her from inside" Dr. D says with sadness.

"But it wasn't him it was that woman…" Stiles starts.

"Who? Victoria?" Dr. D Questions eloquently.

"No! You know what I mean" Stiles says furious.

"Everyone is responsible, any truth is valid for what killed Thalia" The man mumbles with sadness. "Victoria blamed herself and Bathilde, Bathilde blamed Thalia and her decisions, most of the werewolves blamed Derek and Thalia's parents just were crumbling… and they couldn't they had to rise seven children and train seven werewolves, a really hard work for grandparents, when the kids were older started to blame Derek for everything, they were old enough to know and understand what implied for everyone around Derek that he was the seventh, the were jealous of him because he was the youngest and because he was threated especially kindly from everyone, they spite it him for the single reason of being alive, I felt pity for him"

Stiles does too know… but… Allison's mother…

"After Thalia's death and discovering the big mistake she made Victoria selflessly started to work hard in the relationship between the STCU and werewolves, the things went complicated since Thalia's death, some werewolves weren't as optimistic as Thalia's parents and believed that she was murdered by Hunters, there were conflicts, hundreds died because of it, but with years the waters calmed a little and everybody started to truly believe that there could a chance to establish peace, Victoria was a hard worker, she did great and finally her dreams of a peaceful and perfect world were starting to become truth, it seemed so perfect so real…so… dangerous"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks puzzled.

"Peace, no matter which kind, it's always an utopic term, peace can't exist because there is always people whose interests can't exist in a peaceful world, they take vantage of the parts so they can achieve their own goals through the most effectives ways there are, hate and war. The STCU was really interested in Victoria's work in rights for our neighbors as she liked to call them, the STCU offered a high charge in the council, she would be above almost everybody in the unit, but she rejected the offer, there was so much she still needed to learn and she was recently pregnant and wanted to be there for the first years of her son or daughter"

_Allison,_ Stiles thinks with sadness.

"When Derek was ten years old, Victoria got offered the job again, her daughter was a little older so she decided to take the job for the next summer when her daughter was five, the waters were settling between werewolves and Hunters, now there were rarely people reported dead or missing, for March there were a gathering, Derek's grandparents called several friends to make a celebration for the triplets birthday and to celebrate that year's blue moon, Derek was having some issues to control himself that night, he always had being a wolf born in a full moon night made him more savage than an usual werewolf, for him gain control was something almost unreachable, so his grandparents hid him during the full moon to make sure he didn't hurt anyone, hours later Chris found his wife death and a white wolf running away from him covered in blood"

Stiles heart skips a beat. "Why…why he killed her?"

"As I said, Derek couldn't control himself and…"

"But they locked him to not hurt anybody! How could he scape and hurt her?" Stiles demands the anger flaring in his chest.

"Interesting don't you think? How could he scape from place designed to keep him in and how he went straight to murder the person who was about to change the world for ever, it so sad"

Something clicks inside Stiles.

"It was a trap" He mutters.

"Many, would benefit from Victoria's death, especially the large party of Hunters that were reluctant to cooperate with wolves, people that could have been beneficiated from a war"

_Bathilde _

"With Victoria's death, that same night the hunters in the surrounding areas gathered commanded by Bathilde, the next morning two hundred wolves were dead including Derek's six brothers"

Stiles gasps "What? How?"

"Werewolves aren't the scariest creatures in the world, neither Igneous the most scary creatures in this world are humans, specially when they're experts in binding, there was a storm and all the werewolves vanished, they found their bodies in the lake three days later, they made it look as a massive suicide from a cult, a pity for the kids that were murdered by their own grandparents" Deaton says and Stiles can't any get any note of feeling in his voice as if he were quoting a newspaper.

"Derek?" Stiles asks.

"After Chris found Victoria's body, he hunted Derek in the woods, while all those innocent people were slaughtered, he brought Derek to me, when I saw them I thought that was the night I needed to use the orchid I planted years ago but Derek wasn't hurt, he just fainted. Chris asked me to take care of the boy and then he took his daughter and left. You never saw him but Derek lived two years with me and Marin, I hid him and taught him how to control his body and his abilities and got him a new home away from here with a new family when he was twelve"

"Does he knows it wasn't his fault what happened to Allison's mother?" Stiles asks hesitantly.

"There are things that is better for him to not know" Deaton says with mystery on his voice.

"Are you insane? He has been thinking his whole life that he's a monster and you didn't tell him the truth?" Stiles roars spitting saliva.

"It was the best choice" Deaton assures undeterred. "After I gave Derek away to his adoptive family I heard about some wolves rising, now that Bathilde got killed all Fenrir's descendants and established a control and curfew for werewolves she was in charge of the STCU in the whole country she was unstoppable, and werewolves didn't like that, many tried to fight back but it was worthless if they wanted to make an stand it have to be all of them, and here is when the gathering starts, A werewolf claimed himself the new Fenrir and started recruiting werewolves, many didn't pay attention to him, everybody knew he wasn't a Hale and the most of the werewolves still awaited for Derek to come back, for years but bit a bit people started to believe in him, he lost many battles and many friends the defeats and the hatred made him lost his mind and then started hunting packs, offering them to join him in exchange for their lives, eventually he found Derek and his adoptive family, a year ago, he murdered the humans, Derek got to escape with Isaac and that's the reason I can't tell Derek the truth"

"I still don't get it" Stiles says lost.

"It's for a greater good, if Derek finds out the truth about that night he will join them and the human race will disappear" Dr. D affirms.

"How?"

"They will not only get the support of all the rest of the werewolves in this country and in South-America but will also wining an unique skill that only Derek holds, he is a true descendant of the real Fenrir whoever Derek bits will become a shifter, a werewolf able to create more werewolves you just have to do the math to know how serious it is, that's why this self-claimed Fenrir has so few werewolves at his command, but with Derek on his side he is unstoppable"

"So if Derek doesn't join him, the humankind is safe but controlled by that awful woman, but if he joins them then humans are doomed" Stiles says finally getting all.

"Basically yeah" Dr. D says with a smirk.

"So Derek have to kill this guy so Scott can kill him?"

"He wants to be released, there is so much guilt and pain his chest, and I'm not talking about Chris' poison"

"You could help him by telling him the truth!" Stiles accuses.

"I won't do so, and you neither!" Dr. D warns him. "Some sacrifices must be made, I can't interfere and neither can you, it's not safe to run with wolves and you should know that already"

"But what… what if Derek can't beat this guy? We don't even know how much wolves he has on his command"

"They were five hundred the last time I checked" Deaton says thoughtful.

"FIVE HUNDRED?"

_Five freaking hundred werewolves! _

"How in the hell are we going to beat five hundred werewolves?" Stiles says shocked.

"We?" Dr. D frowns, "I told you to stay away from them"

"And Derek what has? Four wolves?"

This doesn't make any sense.

"Derek believes in what his parents believed. He only needs to more werewolves to be ready, he has really thinks he can win" Deaton assures "And maybe seven werewolves is all what he needs to stop five hundreds, something will definitely happen next year" Dr. D chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowns.

"We are just weeks away from 2014" The man points out.

"So what?" Stiles says still puzzled he's not getting were he's going with all this.

"Tell me Stiles, what happens when we add up all the numbers that conform the year 2014?"

Stiles takes a second to understand what the man just said and then…

_HOLY SHIT!_

….

GET OUT! GET OUT! GET ME OUT!

Scott looks around it must be, nine in the morning or even later, he's not sure anymore he can't take it, he can't hold it back, he needs to get out, he needs to break free, the chain, that fucking chain is shrinking he can feel it, it is crunching his wrists and taking out his breath, the joist at which he is tied to, screeches every time the chain moves, it is annoying it is scaring, he needs to go to the bathroom, that's it maybe if he breaks the joist he can go the bathroom there is nothing bad… OUT! GET OUT!

The blood, the screams he can see it, he can see it now, the blood was everywhere, the blood, the bodies, those guys, the woods, the people running an a furred tail, and the blood on his chest and his claws the snarl, and the night, the fury the anger the word shining, memories of a glistening sight, it is all there how they died, how they died, how they died, how they died, Scott is not insane, he's not insane, he's just alone, he never killed himself, he can't kill himself because he heals, but there is blood, the word blood is printed in his eyelids, and it hurts, and the back of his throat is aching and he WANTS TO GET OUT, he growls, he's not sure but thinks he did it in his mind, today is full moon and it hurts, and it hurts, and there is blood, there will be too much blood.

Scott crumbles and snivels, he's losing his mind, he's losing it, he will do something awful he can feel it in his bones.

"Thinks as a hero" Stiles voice repeats in his mind.

"Think as a hero…. Think as a hero" He says to himself.

A bloody spark clouds his senses and he sees the bodies in memories, he can't hold it back anymore, he needs to be free!


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

DÉATH-JÀ VU

She has been looking the whole morning, and there hasn't been any success in her search, she found Stiles' jeep next to the road in the woods, but there is nothing, no clue of where he might be, she has been trying to reach him through his phone but as usual the little bastard won't answer the calls. After a couple of hours she has been able to slow down her heartbeat, she is still scared, and confused there are so many things that she still can't get and that don't make any sense in her theory, but now she can breathe, and think with a clear mind.

The night was swallowed by the gold sunrays, it is a cloudless and bright morning, the reflection of the sun in the snowed streets is beautiful and soothing. Something is about to happen, she can't tell what or explain it even to herself but she feels trapped, haunted by a big dark shadow, something horrible is about to happen and this beautiful morning is the way the universe mocks at her with mischief.

When she gets inside home, she almost drifts away in the porch, she so tired and exhausted, this situation overwhelms her, she can't even believe that she hadn't tell sheriff what she found out about her son and probably Stiles, and at the same time she can't actually believe that she really considered on telling the sheriff about it, what anyone else would do in this kind of situation? Who she must be right now? An officer? A mother? A good citizen? She must tell the sheriff the truth about Carlson and Patrick, she needs to protect her son, they must pay for what they have done! She gasps as she gets inside the house, her eyelids are too heavy, she can't keep them open, this is it, she needs to get some rest.

She needs to recover some energy, and maybe some sleep hours will give her the answers that she needs so desperately, it doesn't matter if Scott is missing isn't like he's going to die, he's the town's murderer after all, she can't believe she raised a serial killer, this is her fault, all her fault, for neglect him for not being around, for being focused on her work instead of her son, after all the pain they came thought she had to take care of him, take care of his wounds hug him even if he was almost a grown up, children no matter of which age will never be old enough to feel safe on their mother's arm, and she let her boy alone with an abusive father, that ruined their lives.

She stumbles on her way to the stairs, tears climb to her eyes to the thought of what she has done, she takes the first step and the world spins around, she's broken and tired if she could only…get…some…slee, there is blood in the steps… she stops short, that is the unmistakable dark crimson of blood staining the first step of the stairs, she hesitantly touches the splotch with the tip of her fingers, it is warm, for a second she thinks she might be wounded, but when she is about to inspect her body gets sight of the snaky red line that climbs to the upper floor.

Mellissa takes her gun out of its holster and slowly climbs up the stairs, a thud upstairs makes her jump on her place and almost fall back down, she quickly gets up following the blood trace that guides her to Scott room.

She kicks the door open and aims with her gun.

"What are you doing?" She asks sharply staring at Scott who suddenly freezes carrying some clothes in his arms, there is a backpack half-opened on the bed.

Scott looks at her as if she was an stranger, his eyes have an eerie light on them as if they could glow, his look isn't rounded and warm as it always have been, instead it is sharp and cold, she can feel a dark void growing in his chest, the anger scorching him from inside with every breath, he's not a boy anymore, but a criminal, the blood trickling down his forehead damping his cheek and neckline confirms it to her, yet…

Mellissa shoves her gun back in its sheath.

"I'll leave" Scott says with a deep and short voice, he's not asking her permission, he's not making an announcement he's just establishing a fact.

He knows that she knows, she can see it in his eyes, he's not looking at her as the authority or his mother, he's just looking a person who knows too much.

Mellissa tries to swallow the lump in her throat and almost choke.

"Did you kill anyone else?" She says in a mutter, her eyes fixed on him, she won't cry, not again, her eyes are too swollen and her head and heart ache hard enough… She won't let him see her crumble.

"NO!" Scott suddenly yells making a strange sound with the back of his throat that makes her shiver.

Mellissa addresses him in a blink and slams his cheek with her palm.

Scott doesn't seem to even feel the touch of her hand but she definitely did, her hand swells in seconds and starts throbbing, it was like slapping a wall.

Scott remains still staring at the same spot where she was seconds ago before slapping him, why is he acting this way?

"You're a murderer!" She cries loudly feeling her chest burning, "You're a murderer!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Scott cries covering his ears with his hands.

"Don't there you to tell…" Mellissa reproaches swinging her hand again but Scott stops her short with his burning hand, the touch scorches her skin she tries to break free but she can't, he's too strong… she's… she's is…is he going…to?

Mellissa looks up and gaps.

Scott's eyes aren't amber as usual but some shades more orange, the outlines are light red and it is rapidly spreading… his eyes… are… changing their color.

Scott lets her go and cries out a deafening moan of pain and makes Mellissa shudder falling openmouthed on her back.

….

Allison whips the tears away from her face and stands when she hears the screams at the other side of the room, she crouches in the computers line and slowly crawls to the nearest bookshelf to hide. Voices echoes in the room and for a second she feels trapped, but then realizes that there is only two of them and both seen to belong to old women so there is no need to freak out.

She slowly cranes her neck in the corner of the shelf toward the front door where two ladies are standing on the other side of the gap she made in the glass door just a couple of hours ago, they can't get in, which is good, but… it also means that she can't get out, at least not until they step out of the door which seems unlikely considering that they might be awaiting for the police already, there must be another option.

Allison tilts her head, behind her are the bathrooms, therefore there must be windows and a way out, so making sure to not let the ladies see her she crawls toward the door at her back, when she's face to face with the door she pushes it open and rolls inside, as she expected there is a window next to the sinks so she hurries to pass by them to break the glass and jump outside.

Her face meets the cold snow and some arrows poke her in the back, gosh! She forgot she was carrying the bow she stole from her dad's apartment, she opens her leather jacket dusting away the snow and gets the bow and the quiver and hides them inside and then looks around, she's in the parking lot, it is empty except for a car, she takes out her phone it is almost midday… What? Did she drifted away or something? Or was she too busy mourning for her dead mommy that the time passed by her, she skipped school and it doesn't matter, tonight is Sadie Hawkins dance and its Friday, she's pretty sure most of the guys at school have better things to do and get in class today, like Stiles for example who is busy saving a murderer's life.

It starts snowing again, Allison covers her head with her hood and shoves her hands in her pockets, she walks crestfallen away from the library, when she's out of the crime scene she hears the police's sirens and smirks, she feels a little guilty for breaking in, but it was a thing she had to do, anyway why do they open this late? People in this town aren't much friends of books, they are ignorant, that's why they are dying, because they lack of the knowledge of what has been happening for years in this town, they live happy because they don't know anything about it, oh God! She envies them, she wishes she could forget everything she knows and come back to the world where her mom died in a car accident and her dad was only and architect and Scott looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the whole planet, but she's not pretty and her dad isn't just an architect and her mom didn't die in a car accident so now she must do something about it.

Her stomach groans as she walks by the city square, she's starving! So she gets inside the first coffee she addresses to get a sandwich and a hot and steamy chocolate mug.

….

"Two and zero is two"

"Two and one is three"

"Three and four… is Seven"

And seven is a butterfly, because one day crawled and the next flew, when is seven nothing reminds still, seven are the cardinal sins, seven are the notes in the musical ladder, seven is the number of days in a week as the seven Roman gods from whose names they come, the colors in the rainbow, the number of days that God needed to create the world, seven heavens and seven hells, seven heads for a dragon, the candlestick of Hebrews, snow white and the seven dwarves, Seven is the neutral pH value that lies between acidity and alkalinity, seven continents, seven wonders, the magical number seven in psychology theory, seven is the luck and seven is the wolf that lies below.

There are certain things he wants to ask, more and more references to the number come to his mind and its meaning but there is something that puzzles him but just the thought of it makes him shiver, maybe he would ask about it later, he doesn't feel ready to whatever Deaton might say, seven after all… is a number of luck and luck isn't bad or good it is just fate.

"What?" Deaton asks arching a brow.

Stiles clears his throat.

"What is a Binder?" Stiles frowns, he has been hearing Derek and Deaton himself say the word for a while now and thought he can picture it in his mind he needs a clear explanation of the meaning of the word to understand better what's going on in the town.

Dr. D scratches his chin thoughtful.

"Umm… I think you have an idea already don't you?" The man says a little confused.

"Wizards and witches, the friggin lord of the rings' cast living in the woods, I'm not sure"

"Wizards?" Deaton chuckles, "Don't be racist"

"Then…" Stiles stars but Dr. D cuts him.

"There is people with knowledge, they gather information, learn and transmit it to their offspring, the same happens for centuries some last names die, but the knowledge never dies and remains with us awaiting to be rediscovered, they are part of us, it is what bind us to what is beyond"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks completely lost.

"Through ages people have learned things, and they have claimed themselves superior to other humans, they got all kind of names, Wiccans, Druids, Alchemists, Wizards and Witches, Masons, Crafters, Silvers, Hunters, Zionist, Zoeists and many other more, it is all the same, Binders, people with knowledge it arts, medicine, science, gunplay and war, metalwork, psychology and of course aware of the others that live among us, but at the end of the day they were and are just humans with knowledge and great will power"

"Will power?" What does he mean?

"The energy that keeps you alive" Marin interrupts. "You exist because you believe you do"

Stiles frowns, what?

"See Stiles, all this cultures have lots of things in common but they all agreed in only one famous sentence "If you can see it then it is real" it is the believe that everything in this universe exist because humans believe it is real, is the incertitude that there were things that we forgot and stopped being real" Dr. D tries to explain.

"So according to your theory, God must be real because millions of people believe he does" Stiles says confused.

Deaton and Marin nod.

"But it doesn't make sense, he created us but he exists because people think…."

"Don't occupy your mind with paradoxes like that one, it was just an example I never said god was real in the first place"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You believe in werewolves and people that live in the shadows but don't think god is real?" Stiles asks scandalized.

"Well I haven't see him before" Dr. D says sternly.

"Maybe… one day enough people will believe in him" Stiles says more to himself than someone else.

"Maybe" Dr. D agrees with a grin, "Now, would you like to follow me?" The man says standing up and getting from the living room a pair of boots over his pajamas and a long coat and a scarf.

"Where?" Stiles asks a little dizzy he's so tired.

"We need to have a little talk alone, I think you need fresh air"

He wants to go back home and have some rest, he needs to check up Scott and bring him food and eat himself, and Derek… He is still downstairs healing, it is a long day and he's so tired, but Dr. D's offering seems so tempting, he have learned so much about everything with just having a couple of hours talking to the guy, it is amazing to think that after all these years he lived next to this man, is like a complete different person than the Dr. D he used to know. So though he will probably end up drifting away in the snow, Stiles wants to walk with him and learn some more about the Binders and ask him so things that have been disturbing him since he got in his home carrying Derek's body with him.

When they start their way Stiles isn't surprise that they're heading toward the woods, it is the most evident place they could go, because it isn't like they're going to a cafeteria to talk about monster and queen orchids and dying people, though he is a little scare they might run into Erica and Vernon, they are looking for Scott after all, so they might… well he's not sure they can hurt him anymore, Dr. D… there is something disturbing about him, he might be an oldster but he's pretty sure he can kick Erica and Vernon's asses without any problems, so he feels uneasy but safe what a weird mix, when they get in the wood line Stiles stops short.

"Take it easy, the woods won't change this time" Dr. D chuckles.

"Why not?" Stiles asks reluctantly following him inside, and he can confirm it as soon as he steps in and looks back, he's still in the wood line instead of some random place inside the forest.

"I just plugged it down, you keep distorting it and will get so exhausted you will eventually die" Explains the older.

"I don't do anything it just happens" Stiles says embarrassed.

"Of course you do, your willpower is big, it has always been, I still remember your mom's face when your toys wandered around your house in the middle of the night" The man chuckles as they start their hike.

Stiles arches a brow. "What do you mean?"

"It happened often while you were asleep, some of your things…. Became…. Alive"

"My mom told you that?" Stiles says shocked.

"Who else would she say? I was her best friend and your dad would have believe that she was crazy"

Something plunges Stiles' stomach down, he did things, when he was a kid, but he doesn't remember and his mom, she saw them.

"She knew about you?" Stiles asks thrilled, did his mom knew? About the Binders and all those stuffs?

Dr. D shakes his head. "I made her believe it were all dreams" Says with pity.

"Why?" Stiles says deflated.

"I was concerned that if she talked to somebody Bathilde might eventually end up coming back"

"But she did right? When Derek…." Stiles starts.

"Yes she was interested in meeting Allison, a daughter from Longshot and Victoria, she wouldn't admit it but she desperately wanted to get her girl in her hands and rise her as a her own"

"What? That's why she killed Allison's mom?" Stiles stops short. "Wait… Allison she can do things too?"

"Isn't that obvious? I thought you knew it already" Dr. D chuckles ducking a low branch continuing their walk.

Ahead Stiles can see how the trees grow thicker, where is he taking him?

"So…" Stiles starts. "I need to ask you something" The boy says uneasy.

"There is something going on between Allison and I, I can't explain it but when he touch, I feel something in my chest, in my heart it's like an electric shock I can't breathe and I don't know where I am and I feel like I'm falling, have you seen something like it before?"

Dr. D shakes his head, "But I noticed it, I saw you both in the game in the Halloween, perhaps it has something do to with your bodies acknowledging each other"

"What do you mean?" Stiles says confused as he pull dodges a heap of snow just ahead of him.

"It ever happened to you that you're alone in a room with your eyes closed and you can feel when someone is coming in and you can tell who that person is though you aren't actually seeing them?"

Stiles thinks about it for a minute and then nods it happened at least once or twice in his life he's sure of it, especially with Scott and his mom.

"It is pretty much the same, I think your bodies are telling each other that you have a great willpower within"

There is something in Dr. D voice as if he just hesitated, he's not telling Stiles the whole thing.

"Then why I don't feel it with you or Marin?" Stiles points out squinting.

Dr. D sighs, "I depends, it is a skill that needs a lot of practice to master, you can get information about the person you just know using it, specially their mood, which is useful when you need to get something from them, you can use their feelings on your favor" The man snickers, "But… you're right"

Stiles looks around, they just arrived in the cliff, his stomach squirms just to the thought of falling down again, it was so scaring, is Dr. D planning on shoving him again?

"What are we doing here?" Stiles says with shaky voice.

"Sixteen years ago, on July Seven…

Stiles' heart quiver in his chest, he feels like he just woke up, what did he say?

"Victoria was giving in birth a girl, as I said we were all good friends, and your mom was concerned, actually frightened, we lost Thalia giving in birth after all, and now Victoria…"

"What happened?" Stiles asks dumbfounded.

"There were some complications with, you were… noisy even in your mom's womb, you were too eager to be born, your mom cried so loud…" Dr. D chuckles as he looks up with longing.

"I don't get it" Stiles says confused.

"Didn't your parents tell you you were a premature baby?" Deaton asks with curiosity.

Stiles shakes his head, _premature? _ Is he telling the truth?

"Your willpower was… so… your determination…you are problems for everyone around you"

"That's what the wolves said" Stiles agreed with sadness. "But I didn't do anything wrong" Complains relaying his head against a naked oak.

"Are you sure?" Dr. D says suspiciously.

...

After breakfast-lunch or whatever she took Allison is ready she has been wandering the whole day in the town so her legs are starting to hurt, but it is good to fight the coldness off. She is not sure how she feels anymore, but part of her is just resigned that she won't be able to trust her dad anymore. As she strides in the walkway she squints at the school's windows, there is people in there, of course there are, but not as much as usual, many are getting ready for tonight's dance, the girl with the big dresses fighting for a crown and the guys renting some suit and hoping to get laid that night, somewhat she feels sick to the thought of it, their lives are so simple, so easy, she hates them all.

Instead of walking in carrying a bow and a quiver with her, she heads to the playing field, as expected it is empty, it is too early for the team to practice, oh Scott… will he come to the dance tonight? Some girl for sure had ask him already, Allison feels so miserable right now, it is like a conspiracy to destroy her life and take everything away from her, she has nothing now, she lost her family, her friends and her love all at once and now the only thing she has is herself.

She comes through the snowed playing field in long strides, she doesn't want to be seen from anyone, she just need to do this, and then everything will make sense, she is sure of it.

….

"What do you mean?" Stiles says fearsome.

"That afternoon, there were too much movement in the hospital, I remember the nurses coming and going, there was a storm outside, the thunders, the rain were so strong, a storm in July in Beacon Hills, no one could understand was going on but I knew what was going on, it was a little bastard who couldn't wait his remaining two months to be born"

Stiles flushes, damn he really did that?

"They brought your mom at five, she wasn't able to hold on anymore, in the next room Victoria was giving in birth too, as I said there was a lot of concern for her daughter, they thought she might die, because she was a premature baby too"

Stiles' heart shudders and his head spins.

"A..Allison and I were born the same day?" He says almost choking with his words.

Doctor Deaton stares at him puzzled, "Didn't you know? I thought you were friends"

"Yeah I mean no!" Stiles tries to explain, "I mean yeah we are friends but isn't like we got much time to talk those stuffs I've been busy trying to get what the hell is going on in this town" Allison and him share their birthday… they share their birthday and the spark… there is something scaring about all this.

Dr. D. makes a pause to dig his hands in the snow and take some withered leaves from the ground, then he clears his throat, "Actually, you should share your birthday" Starts.

"What do you mean?"

"When they finally got Allison out of Victoria she was… cold and quite she wasn't breathing and her heart beat was weak" Dr. D says with sorrow.

Yeah it is stupid to say but, suddenly Stiles feels like trapped, a lump climbs to his throat and starts choking him, the thought of Allison dying being just a baby is too painful.

"I was with your dad when I heard the yells in the hallways, Chris was out of himself, the storm was fiercer outside and they feared for your life too, I wanted to be with Chris and Victoria but couldn't let your mom alone I was so scared and then they pulled you out, and for a second everything went silent, for a brief moment everything stopped and we stared at your naked and blooded body before you opened your mouth and shrieked, an ear-piercing cry that lasted a full despairing minute, everyone thought there were something wrong with you, but no it was just you being finally born, they started to clean you when another cry as loud as yours filled the air in the next room, it was a _miracle_" Dr. D says wryly. "She was alive, something saved her from dying"

_Something? _

"It was you, you were life itself coming in the world, you were so determined to live that you make her want to live too, you both cried for an hour in unison, it was insane the sound was so high pitched that people had to use earplugs near you, by eight the storm calmed and all the lights in the hospital went out, that's when I knew you too were trouble"

Stiles is amazed, what the hell happened between them when they were just babies?

"What….what… are we?" Stiles

"You are two kids with a deep connection, you both were born on July seven sixteen years ago, both left the town, both lost your moms, and recently got back, both had to learn how to take care of your dads, both are constantly crying inside and feeling scared and angry at the same time, both can bind, both are strong and have great wills, both have wolves that care about you, both have names with seven letters each"

Stiles takes a second to count Allison's name, oh shit but…

"Stiles doesn't have seven letters" He corrects the man.

"I'm not talking about your nickname but your actual name you know A…"

"Ok, ok I get it you don't have to say geez" The boy complains.

"Both were the missing pieces of this puzzle"

Stiles heart races in his chest, hitting his ribcage, god! He hadn't notice it before but he is right, Allison and him have so much things in common but why? Are they meant to marry each other? No way! He couldn't do that to Scott.

"What do you mean with pieces of the puzzle?" The more he learns about all this and himself, the less he gets.

"It is something your mom used to say when she was writing a new story remember? That missing piece that spark that helped everything to make sense?"

Stiles nods.

"It is pretty much the same, you did this Stiles, you both did it"

The ground beneath Stiles vanishes and suddenly he feels like falling again, his fault? Why?

"I…" He starts.

"Imagine you wouldn't have come back, Scott would eventually learn he was a werewolf without so much drama, because he wouldn't have to worry about you and your problems and that he needed to protect…"

"He doesn't have to protect me" Stiles protests angrily.

"Tell that to him, he feels like you are his responsibility and that's what made so hard for him to get control over his instincts"

Oh shit it is his fault!

"Derek would have spare time to get the remaining wolves in his pack, and the seven would be ready at time…"

"But…"

"Let's ask the faces in the wind" The man proposes and shiver runs down Stiles' spine.

"The what?"

Dr. D takes the withered leaves in his palm and in astonishment Stiles gaps at them as they uncurl and become greener as if they were coming back to life, then the man let them fall and the wind caught them taking them away from the boy and the binder.

"What did you just did?" Stiles says confused.

"The faces see everything" The man explains sternly.

"What faces? I didn't see anything" Stiles says losing his patience.

"The wind is alive, they are messengers they carry information and answer my questions when I need their guide, the wind that comes from the north brings the yet to come, when it comes from east brings a possibility, the same for the west, but when it comes from the south is to remind us something we forgot"

"Amazing" Stiles says to himself thinking about what Deaton just said. "What did you asked them?"

"About you, I have lots of questions about you" The man admits with shining eyes.

Stiles looks around, the woods are silent, the snow covers every branch of the trees and all the soil, making it impossible for him to see the ground, at his back is the cliff and ahead nothing but air, the gray line of the lake meeting the a shade darker sky.

In matter of seconds a rush of air came from head, Dr. D stretched his hand and closed it in a fist and suddenly the wind faded, Stiles approached him. The man lowered his hand and opened it before him, inside there were two leaves, one green and healthy and other withered and brown almost grey the blade is all crouched but you still can see a tiny hole near its apex just in the middle of the veins.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asks confused.

"This leaf is you" Dr. D says seriously.

"What will happen to me?"

"She's going to kill you" Deaton explains dryly, he knew this, he knew all this from the beginning Stiles can see it, in his eyes, there not surprise on them at all.

"It must be a mistake, Allison is my friend and you said we both are connected from our birthday and everything else"

Suddenly the air is starting to lack in his lungs, how is this possible? Allison and him are friends.

"You are the remaining pieces, two stubborn kids, that fooled death and death doesn't like to be fooled" Dr. D says severely.

"What do you mean?" This is not okay, this is not okay.

"One of you should have died that day Stiles, it was a seven after all, one of you had to die but none did, so… since that day the death has been chasing you both"

"Isaac says I smell like death" Stiles mutters swallowing hard, the death…he is being hunted since the moment he was born.

"Bad things happen around you, and it won't end until one of you two die"

"Do I have a choice?" He asks a little hopeful.

"Kill her before she kills you" Dr. D advises.

Stiles shakes his head, "This is not happening this must be a mistake, I can't kill Allison she's my friend, she wouldn't hurt me, she doesn't even know about the werewolves and her mom why would she…"

How can he be sure she doesn't know anything? Maybe she knows and didn't tell him, maybe she came back to the town to kill Derek… Scott! She might hurt Scott! And Stiles himself!

"That thing you feel in your chest every time she is around is a warning, it's your body recalling something that hasn't happened yet, it's your body telling you how she's going to kill you an omen of death like…"

"A Déath-Jà vu" Stiles says eloquently thought he's squirming with fear inside.

"No… you're wrong, Allison wouldn't hurt me, she wouldn't do that"

….

She throws the coins up high and they spin in all directions in the air, reflecting the sun rays, becoming tiny glistening dots in the distant, she spins on her feet, holding the bow, close her eyes, her fingers already fidgeting with the arrows in the quiver, she holds her breath and the arrows start flying, don't wasting time in looking at her shots, she continues firing until she's out of arrows, when she's done she takes another breath and determined she saunters with her face low, when she reaches the fourth hundred feet or so she looks up and faces the tree and snickers staring at the twenty coins pierced by ten arrows writing the letter A on the trunk.


	14. UNMASKED

XIV

UNMASKED

There was no wind or sound, for a brief second she forgot she was alive, she was in peace with herself for the goal she just achieved, it was stupid to think about it as a whole major thing, but it was, no human being was able of the things she was, well that wasn't completely true, her dad was able of such unbelievable feats.

Who is she? She has been asking herself the same question for the past three months and every time the answer changed. Once she was a normal teenage girl, then she became the daughter of a criminal, later the girl who found out a whole new world hidden within ours, then the girl of a liar, this morning she was the girl who couldn't take it anymore and now… Allison doesn't have an answer this time for who she is, she is lost and confused, well not completely confused she knows what she wants in her life, she wants Derek dead, but… what then?

She wants her dad to pay for lying to her for hiding from her who she really is and what she is capable of, hundreds of questions come to her mind while she walks toward her home, luckily no one at school saw her coming through the playing field, what is she going to do now with her skills? Will she keep learning from the book, will she leave home and become a demon's hunter like her dad? Will she ever trust her father ever again?

What now? Should she drop School? How much Stiles knows? It is too much, she wish she could get some rest, to lay on her bed and forget the whole thing at least for a couple of hours, but she knows she won't get any rest, she's too tired but she won't be able to sleep if she knows Derek is still out there and her dad stills believes she is just a frightened little girl, she must face them both, and it has to be today.

….

"How much time I got left?" Stiles says with hoarse voice, his throat is dry and is tearing raw.

He feels like the day they told them his mom condition was irreversible.

"I'm not sure…" Dr. D. starts not daring to look at Stiles in the eye, "I would say months, but with death you never know, it may come for you tonight, or in a year or in eighty years"

"Then why did you just say months?" Stiles demands furious, this is so pathetic, he's afraid of dying he's a scared little boy fearsome of his eventual death.

"Everything is starting, things are moving, there are decisions being made, soon you will understand everything"

"I want to know now!" Stiles screams, "Tell me! What's going to happen? How can I stop it, you said there were always possibilities, give me some"

"Die before time" Dr. D replies dryly. "If you die things will calm down, Derek and Scott will die in their attempt to stop the Fenrir and the world will be saved"

"What if I don't die in the right time?" He swallows hard, this is stupid, he can't be seriously negotiating the day of his own death.

"There will be a war" Deaton says sternly motioning him to get back to the town.

Stiles starts pacing up while he keeps talking, his hold body shakes, and he has to do a big effort to hold his tears back, he's going to die… soon.

"What if…what if I don't die… what if…?" Stiles mutters with his head down.

"That won't happen, there are things that can't be stopped" Dr. D cuts him short.

_This is not fair, this is so fucking unfair! _

What is he going to do know? What about his dad? What about Scott? Who will tell Derek the truth? If he dies… fuck! And he is still a virgin! He is a loser even to die!

He feels his phone buzzing against his thigh in his pant and he stops, he shoves his hands in his pocket and tugs it out, who could it be? He unlocks it and stares at the screen, he has tons of missing calls from Scott's mom, oh Jesus! Just what he needed more problems and… An incoming call from Lydia! Shit.

"Hey Lydia" He says trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi" She replies listless.

"Are you…?" He starts but she cuts him off.

"I just… wanted to apologize for last night, I mean I was really drunk I don't know what I was thinking, I think I might have even slept with you if you would had come" She says with a hurtful voice.

"Lydia, don't say that, I totally get it, you were having some problems"

Dr. D motions Stiles to cut the call, and then the idea of Erica and Vernon looking for Scott in the woods freezes him, he almost forget, he can't do any more noise or they might find him.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize" She says with sadness almost cutting the call.

"Wait" Stiles begs, not sure of what he's doing, "Are you still going to Sadie Hawkins dance? I mean I know that after everything that happened you probably won't but… I mean…"

"Actually… Tackler came in the morning to apologize and…um... I…" She explains.

_Oh fuck! _

"Lydia don't! You can't do this to yourself!" Stiles grunts.

"I gotta go" She says with sadness, cutting the call.

Deaton stares at him with his brow crested "That girl…" The man starts with a tone of sorrow on his voice.

"What?" Stiles asks.

Dr. D shakes his head, "Nothing" says and then continues with his walk.

"Wait" Stiles follows him.

"There must…"

"There is nothing you can do Stiles, some decisions must be made and they don't concern you"

"But they affect me" Stiles says balling his hands with anger.

Dr. D nods, "I'm so sorry, I know it sucks but there is nothing I can do about it"

"Tell me something" Stiles wonders calming down a little, maybe the death will comes for him in eighty years as Dr. D said, it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, maybe it won't happen in a long time.

"What if hypothetically I don't die, Scott will die still? There will be a war after all?"

"I don't know" Dr. D admits with some embarrassment in his voice. "Many things might happen"

Stiles stops then, that's it! "Then I won't die" He says defiantly.

"Stiles…you"

"I don't care what you say, I won't die… I won't let anyone decide whether I live or not and chase me to drive me insane, I'll live and I'll stop the war, I'll do something! Anything! And all this will be over" He says furious, his fingernails digging in his skin as he presses his fists, but he's right he's going to do it, he is determinate.

There is a long pause in which Stiles can't see Dr. D's reaction, the man just stands there in silence, both stopped walked as soon as Stiles said his resolution and now there is an awkwardness growing between them.

"You have determination but it isn't enough Stiles" Dr. D says dryly, "This is not one of your books, and you're not the chosen one, actually you're quite the opposite"

He didn't just say that!

Stiles has to get out of there, he can't stand Dr. D anymore, he is so stubborn, there must be another way, he knows it.

They pace in silence the rest of the way, for seconds he feels like the anger is finally fading, but then the man's hard words come back to his mind and the fear and desperation take over him again. After ten minutes he starts to devise his jeep in the horizon, he wants to go home, get some rest, checkup Scott and Lydia, oh that girl was so lost! He can't actually believe she is back with Tackler after he cheated on her and threated her like shit.

His phone rings.

Lydia?

He tugs it out of his pocket, it is his dad… oh fuck! He hesitantly rises it to his ear.

"Hey dad!" He say faking happiness.

"Stiles! Thank god!" His father says through the speaker with an agitated voice.

Why he is so agitated? What is going on?

His hands start to shake "Dad what's going on? Is grandpa okay?"

Oh no, grandpa, what would have happened? He knew he should have went with his dad, but now Scott and Derek! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Grannie, what will happen with her? Oh God!

"Are you okay?" His dad says with hitched breath, his voice is about to crack.

"Dad!" He snivels.

Dr. D. Suddenly stops and stares at him, Stiles looks around, he can't scream, he knows he can't, the wolves might come but… his dad, he is…

"Where are you?" His dad demands hastily.

"I'm with Mr. D what's going on?" The boy begs him, feeling the tears climbing to his eyes.

Fuck, he doesn't want Deaton to watch him cry, another funeral, it is too soon, his mom, oh God his mom! His grandparents! He's losing it, he is losing it, he can't breathe, his mind is clouding.

"Have you seen Scott or Melissa?" His dad asks and Stiles jerks up, why is asking about them? "Have you seen them today?"

"Dad! What's going on?" He asks one last time, before losing his mind and probably faint.

"They just called me, something happened at their house, there was a lot of noise and cries, they think something might have happened to them" His dad explains, "Didn't you hear anything?"

_Oh no! No! No! No! No! _

"No I…" Shit he can't think straight, there are tons of questions in his mind he can't concentrate to made up a lie about where he have been the last twelve hours.

"Its okay son it is not your fault" His dad reassures him. "You're at Deaton's right?"

Stiles nods, then he recalls he's on a phone call.

"Yes but…" He starts but his dad cuts him off.

"Listen to me, tell Deaton to take you home to get your stuffs, don't go by yourself you hear me? Don't go by yourself, the police is on their way but I don't want you to be at home alone, pack everything up and tell him to drive you to the bus station, text me when you're on your way"

This is so confusing.

"Dad but grandpa…"

"He's alright, but I can't come back yet, and you can't stay in there on your own" His father explains with sorrow.

"But dad, Mrs. M and Scott…"

"The police will look for them, I'm sure they are fine, they're probably just scared hiding somewhere, they said they saw a bear or something, no one is sure but now I just need you to come here, you hear me?"

Stiles looks around, His dad doesn't know what's going on, he doesn't have any idea, a bear? What the hell their neighbors saw? No please don't!

"Dad..." He tries.

"I won't discuss this Stiles, I'll pick you up in a couple of hours at the bus station" His dad grunts and cuts the call.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

There is another ring, but the tune is different from Stile's phone, it isn't his…

Dr. D takes his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh Hey Simon" The man says politely to the phone.

_Fuck_!

Stiles scoots back and looks among the naked trees, he knows what's about to happen.

"He's alright" Adds with a grin.

Stiles slowly starts to turn on his heels.

"I'll make sure he takes the bus" Deaton affirms and cuts the call.

Stiles has already started running, but before he can't reach his jeep Dr. D takes him by the collar of his shirt.

"I might not be a hunter but I'm still faster than you" Deaton says with a mock on his face.

Stiles whirls on his place to break free, but Dr. D grasp on his shirt is tight.

"Leave me alone, I need to go!" Stiles reproaches trying to break free.

"Your dad commanded me to take you to the bus station and I'll do so" Dr. D says sternly.

"I don't care what he says, Mrs. M might be in danger" Stiles cries with rage.

"Stiles you need to calm down, everything will be alright just go to see your grandparents and…"

"No!" He yells letting go from his grip.

Stiles pushes back Dr. D and starts striding toward his jeep.

"This is your chance Stiles" Dr. D says calmly without following him "If you want to live, leave all this behind and go with your dad"

Stiles stopped short, his eyes wide open, suddenly the snow glow was hurting his pupils, was there a chance?

"You're not the chosen one or anything like it, stop thinking you can do something about it, stay out of all this" The man advises at his back.

Stiles shakes his head.

"I don't care if my destiny is not to be a hero, that won't stop me from trying to do the right thing, I can't just go and let them die" He objects and then continues his dash toward his jeep.

Once he's in the car, it takes him a minute to calm down, he takes a deep breath and let it out slowly which only make him feel dizzier but he need to control himself, or else he might get an accident, he needs to think positive, they are alright, they are alight, Dr. D said that if you believe in something then it is real so maybe if he keeps thinking everything will be alright it will eventually do.

He turns on the engine and hits the gas, first starts driving slowly while his body warms up and his senses wake up, if it wasn't because he is so fucking scared and preoccupied he might drift away by exhaustion and have and accident.

As he drives by the streets the icy-cold air rushes in through the window, and the road turns into a long stele, it seemed to stretch for ever, he's pretty sure he has been driving for hours but he still doesn't get home, will Dr. D look for him? He's not sure, that's why he must be quick just in case.

When he takes the last curb the patrol's lights almost blind him, they are outside the McCall house, how he feels? He doesn't know, it have been the second longest day of his life, where he have experimented all kind of emotions and feelings, so now… He just want to find Mrs. M and confirm that she's fine, he knows he might be losing precious time right now but… he can't just assume that something really happened, he wants to believe that all this is a misunderstanding.

There is police tape all around the entrance, some cops are outside trying to keep neighbors behind the barricade line, Stiles approaches, passing by some of his neighbors who stare at him as if he were a ghost or something, he's not strong enough, he's not, he needs to run to get in there and find Scott's mom with a crisis telling that a bad guy tried to rob her, he would rather that than…

"You can't come in" A police officer says beckoning him to stay outside the line.

Why is there a line anyway? It isn't a murder scene… right?

_Please God don't! _He thinks, what else he can do? He needs to get in there.

_Think Stiles, think! _That's it! His house.

He scoots and turns on his heels and approaches his house, he just hopes they don't try to stop him, considering that his house is next they might consider searching in but there is no one trying to stop him, good! He comes through the lawn in long strides and hurls himself inside as quickly as possible, just in case they might change their mind on following him inside.

Ok there is no time! He knows Scott's mom was about to find out something big about the murders, that Patrick guy and Scott's picture on his email, what was it anyway? Well Mrs. M is a cop she isn't dump she knew what she was looking for from the beginning which means that she might have find out at least a part of the mystery, which was bad, because that meant that Scott might be in trouble, she would definitely want to talk to her son about why a dead guy got a picture of him and died that same very day, she doesn't know where is Scott, good! Well he's not so sure Scott might be in the same place, he used a silver chain but… what if? No it is impossible but then… how does he explains all this mess? There must be an explanation, there has to be.

He crouches before the kitchen's sink and slowly rises his head up to get a look through the window, from his point of view he can see the police expecting some spots of the living room, he can see some upside down furniture and wood splinters, up he can see Scott's window opened and his curtains dancing in the wind.

He makes sure no one is watching and climbs up the stairs, he knows this is crazy but he needs to get in there, he needs to see what happened with his own eyes, he is running out of time and he have to do something, so he comes into the spare room which is stacked with boxes and old trinkets and moves them aside, they never use it so it is full of dust and cobwebs, he dodges some spiders on his way to the other side of the room and squints through the filthy window, gosh that place is really messy, he needs to clean it up when all this crap is over. As he expected Scott's window is still open, okay this is his chance.

He opens the windows and steps back, oh god! He can't believe he's actually doing this. He gets some air, sprints and before he can't think twice, closes his eyes and jumps through the gap, his stomach plunges down as for a scarce second he feels the void of emptiness beneath. His fingers clutch to the windowsill of Scott's room and he opens his eyes.

Slowly gets himself up wrenching his body through the window's gap, curtains tickling his face while he crawls inside. When his thighs are in he pulls with his arms and the rest of his body falls him down as he strikes his face against the floor, crap! That hurt! He hears some steps in the other room and hurries to hide beneath the bed, and it is when he finds the first claw marks, they are in the bed's leg, the wood in the marks is pale and splintery, so it means that the marks are new. When the steps stop Stiles comes out of his stash dumfounded.

Scott… No, it can't be Scott…maybe… maybe it is Erica… she's tired of looking for Scott and she came after his mom, that bitch! She is going to pay for what she did.

"What are you doing here?" Says a voice from the door.

Stiles' heart skips a beat, in front of him is the largest police officer he have ever seen, with broad shoulders and square jaw, has eyes dark as pits and a ridiculous mustache.

"I…I" Stiles starts unable to find a lie to save himself.

"Answer me!" The man yells.

Stiles scoots, there is something feral in his eyes that makes Stiles want to run away, it's like staring a rabid dog.

"I… I just came because I'm their neighbor"

The man takes him by the arm brusquely and jerks him out of the room, his palm is burning it almost makes him scream in pain.

"Sheriff Sir" A man says when Stiles gets out of Scott's room.

Behind them there is another police officer, this one seems as scared as Stiles probably is right now.

"What?" The sheriff replies sharply.

"The blood sir" The officer starts thoughtful "The blood has been dried for hours" Explains.

Stiles stares down and almost chokes when he gets sight of a long line of dried brown liquid that comes from Scott's room and climbs down the stairs or climbs up the stairs to Scott's room?

"Whatever was this thing that attacked agent McCall was already wounded when it got inside the house" The officer explains with a shaky voice.

Seriously, this guy was a cop? Wait a second, wounded? What the fuck? Something doesn't make sense here…

"Take him downstairs and make sure he doesn't come in again" The sheriff said letting go Stiles.

He brushes his arm where he grabbed him, his skin is soft and hot and a little red, it hurts him as if the man just grasped him too tight.

The officer beckons him to follow him downstairs which is stupid considering that he should be the one guiding him. It is a little disturbing to watch all that blood on the steps, what the hell happened there?

He can't get an answer because before he realizes, they are outside and the police officer is pushing him behind the barricade line, they won't let him in again, but it doesn't matter, Mrs. M isn't there and he must find her before it is too late.

There is no time to lose, Stiles pushes his nosey neighbors aside and runs to his jeep, he climbs up and hits the gas, his not to end day is getting larger and larger and the full moon is only five hours away, he feels like he will fall unconscious any time and will wake up in a world where everyone he loves is dead just… just like the dream he had last night.

As he drives to the towns outskirts he pass by more and more cars going to his neighborhood, seems like the whole time is concerned by Mrs. And Scott or at least they can't hold back their gossip asses out of trouble they are probably fearing for their lives now, it is supposed that the creature in the woods was a dog that is now dead, fuck Derek and his stupid plans now the police will be searching back in the woods in matter of time.

When he's reaching the wood line in the entrance of the town he slows down, far ahead he can see the creek, he takes the driveway to head to the mill and see that Scott is there fine, he just need a second to see that everything is fine, it has to be fine… Scott… he wouldn't hurt his mom not his mom it doesn't matter if he's a monster he wouldn't.

He gets to the creek, stops the engine and hurries to climb down of the car to dash toward the mill to find Scott and confirm that everything is okay, the problem is… that there isn't a mill anymore.

….

She opens the door and gets inside her house and suddenly it doesn't feel like her home anymore, she can put it in words but is like the world structure just changed, she feels like a hundred years passed since the last time she came inside that drawing room, when she left the house last night she was hopeful to see her dad do his job now she comes back almost wishing he wasn't her dad so she could shot an arrow straight to his head for being a bastard motherfucker.

There is something odd about the living room, or is it the whole house? It's like being in someone else's home? It doesn't feel right to be there, maybe because she wants to be right now with Derek watching him die but… it is unsettling, she doesn't want to be in that home anymore but where she can go? She can't just leave, right? Where is she going to go? What is she going to do? She doesn't know anything about the binders, she doesn't even know if there is more of them apart from Stiles her dad and her… wait a second… Her dad was chatting with someone the other night, he was waiting for someone to come to help him with Derek and the rest of the wolves, maybe that's it, other people like them, she needs his laptop.

Allison climbs up the stairs and runs to her dad room, as usual it is a total mess, she would have smiled but… she is not sure how she feels about the man anymore, his bed messy and the closet is all opened, now she knows why he likes so much to wear black, he's used to come one in the night to kill things.

His laptop is closed over the nightstand, she takes it and quickly opens it while she sits on the bed, it starts booting and loading the OS, her stomach groans and she feels a pang, she's starving and her dad's bed feels so warm and cozy, god! She can't seriously be thinking about taking a nap right now, what's wrong with her?

She takes the laptop while it still loads and gets in her room, she is not sure if her dad is on his way already, how long can take him take down the other werewolves? She's not sure but if better she hides it while she finds what she's looking for.

She hides the laptop next to the Binding's book below her pillow and takes off her boots, god! Her feet are killing her, she lets the quiver and the bow below her bed and puts on her slippers, she can't fight the hunger anymore, she better gets something to eat, the less she needs is to die of starvation before killing Derek, okay maybe she's overreacting a little, she got a beagle just a couple of hours ago, but she can't think straight when she's hungry so she gets down and addresses the kitchen.

She's not in the mood to make a fancy meal, she just want to get full her stomach get a quick back and come get out of that place, she doesn't feel ok, it's like shadows, yeah shadows, are hunting her, the ghosts of her life, which is stupid because she doesn't really remember much about her mom, but she can't help imagining her right in that kitchen, taking the bread slices in the toaster, that' what she would have done is she was alive.

She chops a tomato and takes some lettuce's leaves, and gets the just toasted bread slices, spreads cheese over the surface of one hot slice and watches it slowly melt with delight, finishes preparing her sandwich and takes a huge bite, then she cries, she cries as a little girl who needs her mom, she cries for her dad who doesn't love her, she cries because she feels lost and scared, she mourns because her life crumbled and the pieces are scattered all around the floor and she doesn't know what to do with them, she can't crave for a life, but it is all what she ever met.

She finishes her sandwich and wipes the tears away from her eyes, washes her hands in the sink and climbs up the stairs to take a bath. She gets in the shower and turns the hot water's valve while she undresses, her body resents the cold air while she awaits the air to become steamy to get inside.

When the water touches her skin she lets out the breath she has been holding for what feels like ages, she doesn't have more tears to shed so now just stays there below the shower head, feeling the scorching cascade tearing her skin apart, she's cleaning the old Allison away from herself, she feels how the smiling naïve girl slips from the tips of her toes and is swallowed by the drainage, what remains now is something fierce and determinate, something merciless and furious that has only one goal in life.

When she's done takes a towel and cleans her body, gets out of the shower and gets in her room, she doesn't know if Derek got better after all but if he is a werewolf and Stiles and that man really got to save his life he must be healed already which means that she will need be fast and comfortable.

She takes legging pants and a light blouse so she can be more agile in case she must chase Derek like her dad did, she puts on her boots and then it happens, it is so fast that she doesn't have time to respond, her back is bathed by a rain of glass and a thunderous crack makes her jump on her place, Allison quickly turns on her heels.

In front of her is the reason all this started in the first place, the monster that chased her that night in the woods in the rave, the same creature that haunted her in her dreams, the werewolf that have been murdering everybody in the town.

It is enormous, its body has brown fur, it's is big and the muzzle large with rows and rows of sharp snarled fangs.

Allison's lip wobbles and she lets out a cry of horror, it's furious red eyes fix on her body as she falls on her butt in front of it, it launches itself over her and she quickly dodges under the bed, taking an arrow and the bow as she comes out from the other side of the bed, some pieces of her broken window sting her in the back and arms, she bits her lips to not let out another cry.

The monster is back to her, she quickly stands feeling how the blood starts running down her wounds, she tights bow's string with the arrow and aims to its head, it is pure silver, she just have to hit it in the heat and it will die, she just… need to calm down FUCK! Why? Why? She can't aim  
right? Her hands won't stop shaking she's so… so fucking scared, she had done this before, she just did an hour ago, but…

She shots and misses.

The werewolf turns to her on its massive hind legs and charges against her, it is over.

….

This is pointless, he has been running in circles for hours, he wishes he could be like Jeremy and bind more often he would have found them already, but he isn't and now he lost his track, it is three pm and there isn't a hint of where the wolves might have went.

_Damn it!_

It is full moon day, he can't let them run free in the town, not again! But what else he can do? And he can't turn off his radio, there is something disturbing about what they said a couple of hours ago over speaker, apparently an officer was attacked in his house? He wasn't paying much attention, but it must be definitely related to the deaths in the town, and the unknown werewolf, who is he? Why are they hiding him? Whoever he is definitely isn't with the ones he following right now.

Chris climbs down on steep terrain, fuck if it wasn't for this snow he would found them already!

He bends next to a rock, there is something dark on its surface maybe it is blood, he reaches his hand to touch it and his phone starts ringing.

_Damn!_

He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen, but it isn't a call… or text message, it is… an alert! Someone… or something…. Just broke in in his house.

Maybe they, played the fool with him to… to

Oh no Allison!

….

Maybe he isn't in the right place, maybe he was so concerned he took the wrong way by mistake, but no… he is not mistaken, or else there wouldn't have been any debris and there are. The mill façade's is just a couple of feet away from him.

Stiles hesitantly walks to the ruins feeling how his hearth's rate quickly rises, the walls are fallen, what remaining pieces that time didn't take from the mill were now broken sprawled on the floor, all the structure collapse, it is hard to see through the thick cloud of dust that rises before him.

"Scott!' He cries reaching the debris.

There is no response.

"Scott!" He repeats.

No, no, no, no! _This can't be happening. _

Stiles jumps inside the dust curtain covering his mouth with a hand, Scott needs to be there unconscious by the collapse of the structure, yeah he have to! Or else, or else it will means that Erica was right, that Scott was dangerous… but dangerous enough to kill his own mom?

A shiver runs down his spine, and he kicks away a piece of a rotten joist. It looks like… it is the joist where he left Scott tied, so… He rummages in the floor pushing aside massive wall's pieces focusing on finding something a clue of what might have happened though it is pretty clear.

He moves aside another piece of concrete and something sparkles through the layers of dirt on the floor, he slowly lowers his hand and takes it, it is a piece of silver, of a silver chain to be more accurate, crushed by the wall pieces…so this is how Scott got to escaped, he made the structure collapse.

This is not happening! Scott, a feral werewolf is out there by his own on a full moon day and he attacked and probably… murdered his mom.

_Mrs. M _Stiles thinks with sadness feeling sick to just to the thought of finding her body dismembered in the woods as happened with the lacrosse player.

Stiles puts the piece of chain in his pocket and then an unspeakable force pulls him by the back of his hoodie and tosses him away from the debris.

Stiles holds his breath while the world spins around him making him want to puke, suddenly his back lands in a bank of snow, the impact makes him gasps and a handful of ice gets inside his mouth, he spits it away and rises his head as he stops rolling on the floor, the first thing he sees is the woods in front of him, he's almost inside the forest which means he was thrown at least five hundred feet, gosh! He can't believe he's actually alive.

"Where is he?" A female voice roars at him as a bare foot stamps him in the floor.

Stiles looks up, Erica is staring at him with a grimace, her beautiful face is rosy and dirty, there is dried blood on her blouse and her pants are all shredded.

Stiles moves his neck an intense pain makes him pant, shit what is he going to do know?

"Tell me where is he!" She growls.

"I don't know, I… don't know" Stiles moans unable to move a muscle without feeling like minced meat.

"You're lying, I heard you calling his name!" She points out with a smile, her eyes are out of focus as if she is close to lose her mind, "It is all his fault! We got almost killed, because the hunters think we are the murderers and it is all his fault!" She lets out in a high pitched yell.

The sound pierces Stile's ears but he isn't able to stand, he is too sore to fight back, but he needs to get out of there, he needs to break free and escape from Erica.

"If you don't tell me where is he then I'm gonna have to use you as a hostage until he shows up" The she-wolf threatens, bending to Stiles by the collar of his shirt.

The boy grimaces in pain. There must be something he can do, he shoves his hands in his pocket maybe his phone… something pierces him in his thumb and he recalls it, he just got the remaining pieces of his mom's silver chain.

"You need to understand that he is dangerous, that we can't do anything about him, he needs to be put down" The girl tries to mediate with him. "It is only matter of time before he hurts you or someone else he care, he killed a girl a couple of days ago, they hadn't even find the body yet" Her voice is soft and full of resentment.

Stiles slowly takes the pieces of the silver chain taking the pointy ones between his fingers, preparing to…

_Shit!_ He thinks, there is something unsetting about her words, besides the fact that she's talking about murdering Scott there is the problem that he… thinks that maybe she's right… Scott hut his mom? He killed her, _god please don't! _But what if he did?

_No! She's wrong Scott is not bad Scott is not a bad person! _

_"_He came after your friend" She says with anger.

_Friend? What friend? _

He holds tight the pieces of silver hurting himself a little though not as much as it will hurt Erica.

"Her dad almost killed us, but he got an alarm from his home, Isaac went after him and saw it, he destroyed her room"

_Allison?_ He thinks as the spark burst in his chest and lets out short whimper, takes the chain and fastens it against Erica's cheek he feels how the pointy pieces dig into her skin as she lets out a high pitched cry and shoves him away.

Stiles falls on his back, struggling to breath but it doesn't stops him from quickly standing and running away from the she-wolf.

"Come back here!" Erica shrills.

Stiles hears her clumsy steps in the snow, he looks back and spots her just inches from him with a hand on her face, the shadow of a tree darkens her face for a brief second and an idea crosses Stiles' mind.

"What were you thinking? That you could just run away from me?" Erica mocks and stretches a clawed hand to take Stiles.

"Actually I do"

_Please work, please work, please work! _Stiles think hoping that Deaton casted back the protection before leaving the woods.

Stiles feels Erica's finger brushing the material of the collar of his shirt but he was already gone, when he opens his eyes he is in a random place of the woods, sweating cold while his face sways.

Panting he crawls over the snow trying to reach the nearest tree, when he is there he hugs himself to the trunk and gets some fresh air, steps makes him jolt, he looks around and muffles a cry.

Scott, well not actually Scott-Scott but his monstrous self is just feet away back to him, Stiles tries to slowly scoot back but his legs turn to jelly, fuck he was thinking about Scott the moment he decided to play his trick, and now here he is, in front of the creature that has been terrorizing the whole town, one of the most important persons in his life turned into a monster, an evil half-human being that murdered his own mother and the girl he loved.

Stiles grimace as the tears fills his eyes, that is not Scott that is a beast with no feelings or regrets, Erica is right she has always been right, Scott is dangerous he needs to be put down for the sake of everyone, it is the best even though it means to kill his own friend.

His phone rings.

_Shit I thought it was on buzz! _He thinks gasping taking it out to discover it is his dad _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ The monster turns on his hind legs and stares at him, its red eyes filled with fury and rage.

Were-Scott lets out a loud growl, and Stiles falls on his butt, there is nothing he can do now… he will die… he will die just like Dr. D said, the death might come after him any time has been chasing him all this time it even killed his mom in its attempts to reach him, it is… over?

Stiles stands with big effort as the creature furiously charges against him, Stiles looks back and gets it all now, behind him is the cliff, the place from where he fell on Halloween, the place where Scott wouldn't have followed them because… because Dr. D said that werewolves' molecular structure is pretty heavy, the shock of the intense coldness against their natural hot body mixed with their heavy bones might…

Stiles launches himself upward and starts running, he can't use his trick anymore, Derek and Deaton warned him already he might die in his attempt and he have already used it multiple times in the last twelve hours.

He's going to die, he knows it now, fate brought him to a dead, but he can't die trying to escape if his Dr. D is right and his death is inevitable he is going to die fighting, for releasing his friend from his curse and also himself from his, he won't die on Allison's arms maybe the fate will change now that Scott and him will die right now.

He runs faster though his body aches violently with every stride he feels like he's being ripped in pieces on the floor and can almost feel Scott's breath on his neck but he won't give up, he won't, he had made a decision and maybe he's going to die but will on his own terms and not just because death's twisted caprice.

The only thing he regrets is being forced to do this without being able to see his dad one last time and tell him how much he sorry this, to tell him that he will tell him that he doesn't have to crumble and mourn for him, to tell him that he has to live and continue with his life that his mom and him will take care of him wherever he goes, but he doesn't have time left the cliff is only steps ahead and Scott is already on his back.

Stiles stops to a halt in the edge of the cliff and turns on his heels just in the moment Scott launches himself toward him, Stiles jumps and surround Scott's brown furred body with his arms fastening himself tight to him while he whirls in the air as his friend's strength takes them both of the wood.

There is a second where his stomach jumps on his insides and them plunges down, the emptiness fills him as the strong breeze of their fall disorient him, his falling to meet his dead, but at least he's doing it with his friend, he's happy to be with Scott in his last moments, it gives a new level to the phrase together until the end he only regrets his friend is conscious of what is going to happen in just milliseconds.

The lake's frozen shallow cracks with a glass-like sound and then the icy water swallows them both, it is so cold that Stiles lets out a cry of pain when his body sinks in, feeling it's pressure all over his body, knocking the air out of him, his head starts aching and his back. Scott is twitches like a headless snake, throwing his massive arms and legs in all directions. Stiles approaches him and surround his friend's neck with his hands, he's crying while he's doing it, he can't believe things were going to end like this, but there isn't another choice.

It takes all his remaining strength to keep Scott down it his attempts to break free and get air, Stile's lungs are burning and he has to fight back the urgency to give up and swim up, he craves for air, he needs it so desperately but he can't do it, he needs to be strong and put an end to all this, it will be over soon.

A leg comes out of nowhere punching Stiles in his stomach and he's thrown back by his amazing force, the back of his head hits the hard rock of the cliff, he feels something warm on the hurt spot and then everything becomes black.

….

Something cold and tiny hits her in her forehead and she grimaces, it slips down her cheek as a bitter tear, slowly opens her eyes and squints, everything is dark and she lays over a stark surface. Melissa jerks up and her crown hits the roof, she bits her lip and fights back her tears, where is she? How she ended up here? She can't remember anything, next to her something moves and she holds her breath, it is a body.

She slowly reaches her hand at her left, there is person next to her, the body is scarcely warm and moist as Melissa's clothes, actually the whole ground is wet and cold as if she were lying in a bed made of ice, black ice, she can see a light ahead in the form of a misshaped door a guttural entrance.

She crawls to the person next to her who lays facedown, has long black and curly hair, it is a girl, there is something familiar about her… Melissa carefully makes her roll on her stomach to take a look of her face below poor light that comes from the entrance.

It is longshot's daughter, which was her name? She can't remember now, her mind is too cloudy and she still struggles to recall something, anything that might give her a hint of where they are and how they ended up in there, but there is nothing, it is all blank.

"Hey" She says with a raspy voice shaking the girl's shoulder.

She's breathing, she can feel it but… she can't stop feeling uneasy, what if she is wounded? She won't be able to see any wound in this darkness, maybe she should drag her near the entrance to make sure she is alright.

"Hey" She repeats shaking her again, oh god! What the hell happened?

Her hand goes to her belt, her gun is in its sheath but she can feel her radio anywhere nor her phone, if she could only remember…

She moved! Longshot's girl moved!

The girl slowly rises a hand and takes her face where she brushes her eyes before opening them, thank god!

"Where? Where am I?" The girl says in a mutter, her eyes swaying as if she has a contusion.

"I'm not sure" Melissa says with sadness.

Longshot's daughter suddenly jolts and Melissa can her a thud, then the girl gasps, she must have hit her head too. They are on an uneven dark place with a low ceiling and an odd entrance ahead, the ground is stark and dirty she knows this is impossible but there isn't another explanation, they are in a cave, but how?

"I think it is a cave" She explains her theory reluctantly.

"A cave?" The girl says with fear in her voice, "How did I get… You… you are Scott's mom!" Almost accuses.

Melissa nods, "Can you remember anything?" Asks hoping the girl might give her a clue of how in the hell they ended up here.

"I'm not sure, I remember I was at home taking a bath, nothing more"

"What is your name?" Melissa says a little embarrassed.

"Allison" The girl replies tiresome.

Right Allison, she remembers now, "Alright, Allison do you have your phone with you?"

The girl slowly jerks making sure to not hit her crown again and quickly checks up her body, "I'm sorry, I don't"

_Damn! _

"It is alright, we're getting out of here, someone must be looking for us already, for now we need to know where we are and see if we can find a way out"

The girl nods and both get squat, slowly moving toward the light, there are drops of cold water falling from the ceiling in every spot it only serves to confirm Melissa's idea that they might be inside a cave. The entrance is a short misshaped square from where she can see snow in the ground outside.

She turns to Allison and puts her hand in her sheath.

"I'll make sure we can come out, if I tell you to run get out and run as fast as you can from here you hear me?"

The girl shape's nods.

Melissa takes a deep breath and tugs her gun out of its holster before getting her head out to the light.

The first thing she can see is the snow, white snow everywhere then a grayish surface that makes her realize they are in the lake, a cave near the lake? She didn't know there was a cave in here, the sky is stained with red so the night won't last to fall over the town.

Melissa shoves a hand back in the cave and beckons Allison to come out, she feel the girl showing up back to her while she makes sure that they are alone, her gun always she looks at the lake and both sides.

Allison lets out a muffled cry.

Melissa jolts and cranes her neck toward the direction where the girl is looking, it takes her a minute or so to get what she's looking for, it is a little far so she has to squint to get a better view of two shapes in the shore of the lake, Melissa hurries to run toward them with her gun in hand.

None of this makes any sense, whoever kidnapped them why didn't take out her gun? The last thing, the last thing she remembers is… her home… blood on the stairs and Scott… Scott.

"It is Stiles!" Allison cries pointing ahead.

Melissa pants as the air is dragged out of her lungs by the impression, Stiles is lying on his back just feet away from them, there is blood on his face all his body is drenched as if he were swimming in the lake and in top of him… is a shockingly large black wolf with glowing amber eyes and its head bent over the boy's face while it licks Stiles' crown.

It is… a monster… just like the white one she saw with Stiles last night, and now Stiles is… Stiles is… Oh god!

Melissa rises her gun high, points at the wolf's massive head, and pulls the trigger.

….

Something wet and warm brushes his forehead and an orange light pierces his eyelids, Stiles grimaces and opens his eyes almost lifeless, on top of him there is a blurry dark shape with the form of a dog, not half-breed beast but an actual… wolf with… with amber eyes.

"Scott?" He asks in an unintelligible voice even to himself, he can feel a stunning cold breeze in his crown even colder than the snow where he lays.

A thunder cracks making his ears whistle.

Stiles jerks up suddenly while he hears a wail and the creature that threats his wound scoots.

Before them are the shadows of two women, one of them is pointing at them with what looks like a gun, it takes a second to recognize her, is… Mrs. M? She is alive, a wave of relief takes over him and Stiles has to fight back the tears he's so dizzy, the memories start coming back to his mind, they were dead, then he tried to murder his best friend, they should be dead they should be, but they are not and Scott now is a wolf and real wolf not a feral half-beast but a…

There is another shot and the wolf behind him lets out a loud whimper.

Stiles looks a Mrs. M, she looks as shocked as he must be right now, even Allison doesn't look like herself, when their eyes meet the spark makes Stiles whirl in pain as his chest burst and he falls on his knees, it is getting stronger.

"No" He gasps in a mutter, his eyes swaying, fuck! He is not strong enough, he feels lifeless and fatigued.

Another shot, this time the wolf's voice crack almost humanly as scoots even father wailing.

"No!" Stiles screams, it is so awful he can't stand it, she is hurting him.

Stiles looks back, his friend is bleeding, his now wolf's black head is splattered with blood though he can see how the bullets pop out of it while the wound quickly heals it is something amazing and sad by the grimace in Scott's face –If that really is Scott of course-

Stiles looks at Mrs. M, her mouth is gaping as she looks stunned at the bullets coming out of his son's head almost as if they were bouncing balls thrown at him.

"No!" Stiles screams louder, standing again feeling how his body fights to stay conscious.

"Stiles!" Scott's mom cries hesitating before stepping closer to him "Come here!"

"No!" Stiles yells, "Leave him alone! I promise he won't hurt you, he won't hurt you!"

"Stiles!" Allison intervenes, there is something in her eyes he can't place what, recognition? Fear? Anger? Pain? She is a puzzle the only thing he can clearly see is her utter concern, she's worried about him, he knew, he knew Dr. D was wrong, she won't hurt him, ever.

There is another shot and Scott falls to his side, Mrs. M and Stiles exchange confused stares, she didn't fire that one, they are both sure of it.

A man's shadow quickly comes out of Stiles' back from the top of the cliff and lands over Scott's body.

Stiles turns on his heels as fast as he can, his head spinning and he almost faints.

"No!" He yells.

The man who wears a long black coat shoves a hand in one of his pockets and then places it in the back of the wolf's hear, there is an ear-piercing moan and a buzzing, Stiles has to cover his ears to protect them though he can clearly hear the whistling in his hear mixed with unintelligible cries coming from Allison.

Suddenly everything stops and Stiles looks at the man who pin's the wolf's contorting body on the floor, it is Allison's father with his face sweaty and dirty his clothes are all shredded and wet.

"Dad!" Allison cries.

"Leave him alone!" Stiles launches himself over the man but he quickly spins on his place and stamps a kick in the pit of Stiles' stomach making him fly backwards while the air is dragged out of his lungs and he falls on his back.

"Longshot!" He hears Scott's mom voice say. "What are you doing here? What is all this?"

"Get out of here!" The man orders with a harsh command, but from his point of view Stiles can see that none of them move.

Stiles stands panting, feeling how his eyes open and close constantly, but he can't let him hurt, Scott if he poisons… Scott.

"Leave him alone" He cries again charging against the man.

There is a growl that mixes with the wolf's moan and another dark shape jumps from the same spot from where Chris Argent came falling over the man, both rolling on the ground.

The women cry things, Stiles cranes his neck, Scott's mom grip on the gun is tight but she can't hold her aim, she's losing it. Stiles looks again at his back where Chris Argent struggles with Derek?

Derek grunts and pushes the man away running toward the wolf's whirling body but there isn't an overgrown wolf laying on the floor, instead it is a naked human, a naked Scott McCall.

Chris Argent stops short and Stiles looks at his left, where Melissa McCall is standing still with her eyes wide open and openmouthed.

Her gun falls from her hand and she crumbles on the floor, quickly her breathing hitches and she starts gaging, tears coming out of her eyes in rivers while she stares in horror at her naked son.

Allison steps back, her whole body trembling until she stumbles with a rock and falls to the floor her eyes are out of their orbits, it looks like her head is about to explode.

_No, this can't be happening, this can't be happening! _

"Him?" Chris Argent's voice takes everybody out of their dismay. "He is just a kid! You son of the bitch!" The man cries furious shooting against Derek.

The pack leader dodges the shots and quickly appears behind the binder throwing him back with a kick.

Stiles takes his chance to approach Scott, as his friend already opens his eyes and rejoins his face crisped in pain.

There are more shots, Stiles takes Scott from his arm and uses all his strength to pull him away from the fight.

"You are okay, you didn't kill them Scott! You didn't" Stiles says with happiness as the tears fills his eyes.

"S…Sco…Scott?" Allison mumbles from her place watching them both.

Oh god! What the hell are they going to do? Fuck!

"Take him out of here!" Derek orders dodging more gun shots.

_More easy to say than do it. _

Stiles drags Scott as near as his mom as he can, while the woman just lays there on her knees staring at them in silence without moving a muscle, it is so hard to watch her in such state.

"Hurry!" Derek growls.

Stiles feels a hand pulling them back, he cranes his neck and his eyes meets Allison's father furious face watching him with despise, as he takes his gun with his free hand and points at Scott.

There is a white noise sound and then a voice comes out of the man's belt, and everybody suddenly jerks up listening to the voice that comes out of the radio.

"All the units, I need reinforcements, I just have been attacked at maple Street by an unknown creature there is a dead boy, repeat there is dead boy I need reinforcements"

Everything suddenly stops, even Allison's father grasp loosens, and Derek and the hunter stare at Scott openmouthed, and then Stiles gets it.

"It wasn't you" Stiles says shocked, "It never was you, it was all a trap!"

"What?" Chris Argent says confused, "If it wasn't him, then… who murdered those boys?"


End file.
